


Finding home

by Solafenders



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Changing the past, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex, changing the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 168,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solafenders/pseuds/Solafenders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris discovers that his feelings for Anders may not hold as much contempt as he originally thought. They begin to explore their relationship and just as it seems things couldn't be more perfect, a woman arrives with an unbelievable tale. There is much to adjust to and even more to be done, but this unknown woman is not what either of them expected and holds the key to Fenris' lost past. Furthermore, she holds frightening knowledge of the future and seeks their aid in an attempt to stop Fen'Harel from achieving his reign of chaos.</p><p>Story starts somewhere in act 2, but timeline jumps around event wise.</p><p>I've tried to establish my timeline of events based on what I could find online. (Historically speaking) so if you find blips in it, I do apologize, but every site seems to vary a bit, so this it what I've settled with.</p><p>Expect paragraphing and punctuation to be terrible :P None the less, I'm having a lot of fun with this, so I hope you enjoy it. :)</p><p>Oh yes, if you do not enjoy reading smut, the chapters are marked with a * and you can easily skip over them without missing out on the story line.</p><p>Comments are welcome, would love to know what you guys think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris gets stuck dealing with drunken Anders, again. It doesn't go how he expected.

The nights game of wicked grace had ended hours earlier, Isabela had retired to her suite with Hawke in tow, followed soon after by the departure of Aveline and Donnic.

When Merrill stood to leave Varric stood as well, "I'll walk you home daisy" he said. "Why, thank you Varric" she replied. As they made for the door, it became painfully obvious that Fenris was left alone with Anders.

He eyed his drink and considered abandoning it and the mage, but he had barely touched it and in his opinion, he had not nearly had enough to drink.

"I just don't s'understand why you can't see that mages should be free" Anders slurred from where he was facedown in his arms on the table. Fenris had grown tired of this argument, why couldn't this mage accept that they were not likely to reach an agreement on this particular subject.

"I think you've had enough to drink, mage" Fenris grumbled as Anders wobbled his way into an upright position. "I mean really Fenris, ur always so broody about everything, ur missin' all the fun in life."

Now the mage was just rambling about whatever came to mind and that was not somewhere Fenris intended to go. "Mage, take a potion and we will see that you make it past the door" Fenris said with a look somewhere between scowling and pouting. Why it seemed he was always responsible for this mage, was beyond him.

Anders did as he was told and drank a potion from his belt. Fenris sat quietly watching him as it started to take effect and his eyes became less clouded. "Why are you doing this to yourself mage?" The last few games had ended this way, Anders drunk and nearly drooling on himself come the end of the evening.

Anders met his eye as he poured healing magic into himself in an attempt to speed the potions effects. "I...I don't know" Anders mumbled, placing his elbows on the table and letting his chin fall into his hands. "It's just never enough, no matter how much Justice and I put into this, it'll never be enough."

Anders eyes flitted to the table and his shoulders slumped forward in defeat. Fenris fixed his gaze on the mage across the table, and that was the sting of familiarity squeezing his chest, making him feel claustrophobic. He knew that feeling, he had been Danarius' pet. Anger surged through him and he didn't realize he was making any sound until Anders spoke. "Fenris, your growling. Why are you growling? Are you having a terrible life too?" he rambled on again.

"Come mage, we will get you home", Fenris sighed as he got to his feet. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he grabbed Anders arm and hauled him up. With support from Fenris, Anders managed to make it out the door into the cool crisp air of Kirkwall. "Why do you do this Fenris, I know you hate me, hate what I stand for." Anders tone was low with emotion and it pulled at Fenris in a mixer of irritation and hurt. He sighed and stopped, leaning Anders against a wall, he looked at his face and caught his eye.

"I do not hate you mage, I do not hate what you stand for, I can disagree without hate." They stood silent for several moments, eyes trained on the others until Fenris broke the silence. "You do not seem to understand, I have.....difficulties... mages have not been kind to me. I was....used as seen fit by the mage that was my master. There was no concern for what I wanted or how I felt." His eyes shifted to the ground and his brow furrowed, creases cutting into his forehead as he shuffled his bare feet against the cold stone ground. Fenris was not an open person, these words did not come easily to him.

Anders was sobering up fast and he pushed himself away from the wall, taking a step towards Fenris. His voice was sincere as he whispered, "I would be kind to you Fenris, I have been already." It was meant as a comfort, but this was sensitive territory and Fenris growled, "I do not want your pity mage! What was done is done, but my opinion is one I came by harshly and you would do well to remember that" he spat.

And that was what Fenris had been trying to avoid, allowing his temper to flare with the mage. He didn't know when, but at some point he had begun to notice the tiny flinches Anders made when he spat angry words at him. He'd started to care and it had opened an opportunity for him to really see this mage, what he saw, was not what he'd expected.

The shame Fenris felt when speaking of such things was overwhelming and when he raised his eyes back to Anders, it was to find that he was much closer then he had been.

"Fenris, I'm so sorry...shit...I should have..." Anders stammered and reflexively reached out and grabbed Fenris' hand only to freeze when he realized what he'd done. Fenris didn't like being touched, it caused him pain and Anders eyes widened when he didn't pull back. A sound escaped his lips that was something like a ragged purr and it sent a sensation through Anders that went straight to his cock.

And that was different, Fenris and Anders hated each other, didn't they? You could ask anyone and their answer would surely be yes. Fenris looked at him seemingly lost as to what should happen next, but made no move to reclaim his hand.

"Would you like to talk more Fenris? I know how you feel, when I was in the tower, some of my experiences were...disturbing." A moment of silence passed and Anders quirked an eyebrow at him, "Alright" he said quietly, "You may accompany me to my mansion and we shall discuss this further, with the assistance of wine." Anders nodded his head in agreement as Fenris reclaimed his hand and turned towards hightown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Anders have some wine and get touchy.

Fenris pushed through the door of his mansion and stepped to the side for Anders to enter before he closed and locked the door behind them. "Ah, I see you decided to get rid of your corpse friends in the foyer" Anders quipped. "Guests seemed to take offence and the smell was becoming...." Fenris replied dryly.

"Come mage, I am short on furniture that is not broken, we will sit in my chambers." Anders padded along after Fenris as they made their way up the stairs. He stepped to the side of the doorway and gestured for Anders to enter and take a seat.

The fire had died out hours before and left the room a little on the chill side. "I will return in a moment, would you light the fire mage?" Fenris asked. Anders huffed, he didn't much care for being called mage, but it was better then abomination he supposed. "I think I can manage that." he mumbled as Fenris made his way back out the door. A few minutes later Anders had the fire roaring and Fenris reappeared with two bottles of wine. He opened one and handed it to Anders, "I rarely indulge in glasses, I expect you will not object." Anders replied by taking a long pull from the bottle, "Not bad" he said grinning.

Fenris settled into the chair beside him and removed his gauntlets, tossing them aside the chair. "Aggregio Pavali. Danarius used to have me pour it for his guests. My appearance intimidated them he said, which he enjoyed." Anders handed him the bottle, but stayed silent waiting for him to continue. 

"I've tried to leave me past behind me, but it won't stay there. Tell me mage, how do you do it?" Fenris asked before raising the bottle to his lips. Anders chuckled, "How do I do what?" he asked. The elf sighed, "Move on, live your life with the ability to make jokes and find happiness? I find no solace." The smile left Anders lips then and he met Fenris' eyes, "I just pretend Fenris. I have demons, they damage me more everyday, but my friends help...you help." Anders replied. Fenris snorted, "I help? Please mage, you don't have to pretend for me."

Anders eyes softened as he reached for Fenris' hand for the second time this evening. Normally he wouldn't think of touching him for fear that his heart would be ripped from his chest. He knew Fenris didn't like be touched, they all did, but again that enticing sound seemed to involuntarily fall from his lips and head to Anders pants. "I would not tell you that if it was not true", Anders said softly. 

Fenris handed the bottle back and settled his gaze on the hand resting atop his own. "It is unusual for someone to touch me without causing me pain." he said, "what does it feel like, when I touch you?" Anders asked. "It is.....acceptable" Fenris replied. No one had touched him intentionally since Danarius, except for Hawke clapping a hand to his shoulder when they first met. He had learned quickly to keep his hands to himself and Danarius' touch was not meant to be pleasant. 

Anders couldn't help but smile and he tried to hide it around the mouth of the bottle. "Are you proud of yourself mage?" Fenris rumbled as he watched him with those large green eyes. "Well, I can't say I'm opposed to touching you" Anders teased and those eyes grew wide. He handed the bottle back and Fenris took several long pulls, before setting it down beside his chair.

"Perhaps magic may have a use after all. It does not feel like Daranius' magic felt, it is gently, warmer, perhaps because you are a healer....." he trailed off. He closed his eyes to the thought and rubbed them with the pads of his fingers. 

Anders left his chair and kneeled in front of Fenris who immediately stiffened. "What are you doing mage?" he huffed, more nervous then upset, Anders decided. He lifted his hand to trace a line of lyrium down his arm, but froze before he touched and looked up at Fenris, "May I?" 

Fenris stared down at the mage kneeling at his feet and felt his breath hitch as he took in the sight. He and Anders had always had heated arguments, but they had been changing and tonight was well on it's way to being proof of that. Perhaps it was that they had found some common ground, or maybe he just couldn't resist the sensation that ran through his body at the mages touch. Whatever it was, it made him reply, "You may."

Anders slowly traced a sparking finger down the line he had reached for and drank in the soft moan that escaped Fenris' lips as he relaxed into the chair. "Is that good Fen? Do you like it when I touch you like this?" Anders asked breathily. "Yes." Fenris all but panted back at him. Anders reached for the buckles on Fenris' chest plate and stilled his fingers until Fenris gave him a nod of approval.

Once the armour was out of the way his fingers made their way to the hem of Fenris' tunic and again he waited for the elf to nod before proceeding. Tossing the tunic aside, Anders sat back on his heels to drink in the sight before him. He sighed and said, "you really are beautiful, you know that?" Fenris coughed into his hand, averting his eyes as his face became warm with flush.

Anders reached out with both hands this time and caressed Fenris' chest, chasing all the lines that sang to him. Fenris continued to moan and pant under his touch, he called more sparks to his fingers, tracing the patterns of lines. Fenris gasped and felt heat pool in his groin as he looked down into Anders amber eyes.

"When did you become so lovely mage?" Fenris asked in a hushed tone, dripping with lust. Before Anders could answer, Fenris reached for him and dragged him into his lap. Anders parted his legs to straddle him and wrapped his arms around the elfs neck, eyes locked in a look of passion. 

Fenris gazed up at this mage that he'd never thought to see in this light, tentatively he reached up and cupped Anders cheek in his hand. "Mage" he huffed as he pulled Anders down and pressed a kiss to his lips. Anders tongue darted out and ran over Fenris' lips, a small moan escaped him as he opened his mouth in response and deepened the kiss. 

He wrapped his arms around Anders waist and pulled the mage closer. By the time the kiss broke they were both breathless and fully aroused. Anders pressed his forehead to the elfs and closed his eyes, he was sure this was all going to turn out to be a drunken naughty dream.


	3. *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up and get oral ;)

His eyes opened again when he felt himself being lifted with Fenris as he stood. It was an effortless motion as he carried the mage and placed him on the bed. Pushing him back he climbed overtop of him and bent down for another kiss. His hand snaked around the back of Anders head and his fingers curled through his hair, tugging gently. Anders groaned into Fenris' mouth and he pulled back to look into those amber eyes again.

Anders smiled a smile that lit his whole face and Fenris couldn't help by smile back. Anders had never seen Fenris smile, he had actually wondered if it was even possible with his perpetual brooding, but it made his breath hitch and his eyes sparkled at the thought that this gesture was for him. He ran his fingers lightly across the elfs exposed skin as Fenris worked the buckles loose on his robes. 

"Are you sure you want to do this Fen?" Anders asked with concern, "hush mage" he replied continuing to work on the buckles. Anders chuckled softly and ran his hands along Fenris' thighs watching the elf intently. When he'd finished with the buckles he tugged Anders robes to the side to reveal the pale skin underneath and his eyes widened at the sight.

Fenris had not expected the angry scars that greeted him, he reached out and gently ran his fingers over the one that was positioned over Anders heart. "Who did this to you, mage?" he asked barely above a whisper. "Templars" Anders answered with a bitter tone. Fenris' eyes turned dark for a moment as realization sunk in. "No one will ever hurt you again mage, I will not allow it!" 

Anders blinked up at him unsure what to say, "Thank you, Fen" was all he could muster around the emotion he found himself flooded with. This elf, was supposed to hate him, not care about his wellbeing, Anders wasn't sure when that had changed and he didn't much care. In this moment he felt safe and that was a feeling he hadn't had in a very long time. He fought to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes as he gazed affectionately up at Fenris.

Fenris leaned over and kissed him gently then, "I will keep you safe mage, you are mine and I would not see you suffer" his tone was hard for a moment before he softened it again and said, "you deserve so much more." Anders head was spinning between the affectionate words rolling off Fenris' tongue and the ever growing pressure in his smalls. Fenris moved to nip at his jaw and neck, slowly working his way down to Anders scarred chest. 

His lips pressed soft kisses to the scars and his tongue trailed after them. "I am yours am I?" Anders chocked out between panting breaths. Fenris lifted his head to look at the mage, he drank him in as he squirmed and whimpered at the lose of contact. "I am making you mine right now, am I not?", he said playfully. His expression shifted into a wicked smile as he softly ran his fingers over the body beneath him.

Anders gazed up at Fenris with lidded eyes full of lust, reaching out to grasp at the elf. He pulled him down to press their bodies together and gently pushed a strand of white hair behind his ear. Fingers lightly traced the shell of Fenris' ear, sliding down his jaw, then brushing across his lips. Eyes fluttering for a moment, Fenris drew in a breath and sucked Anders middle and index fingers into his mouth.

A small groan escaped Anders lips and the elf responded by rolling his hips. They were both painfully hard now and the sounds this mage made when he ground his own cock against his, was delicious. He rolled his tongue in circles around Anders fingers and sucked harder before letting them fall from his mouth. The desperate little sounds escaping Anders caused Fenris' whole body to vibrate, his ears twitching slightly. 

Fenris stood and pulled Anders up with him, shoving his robes off his shoulders and letting them fall to the floor. He placed his hands on Anders chest and leaned in to kiss him, his fingers found their way down his chest and into the waistband of his smalls. Anders head fell back as Fenris' mouth continued its work, his fingers running small sparks across the back of the elfs neck.

Fenris' tongue trailed after his hands as his pushed the smalls down his mages legs, releasing his throbbing cock and settling on his knees. Anders sucked in a breathe and stifled a scream as the elfs tongue fluttered over his hip and traced the curve of his body down to his balls. He traced circles around the sensitive flesh until Anders legs started to shake and his cock pulsed in time with his heart.

Fenris looked up at him and chuckled, one hand reaching around to grab Anders ass. When the other hand finally wrapped around the base of Anders cock and that warm wet mouth slid around the head, he involuntarily bucked forward and a loud groan fell from his lips. Fenris' grip tightened on Anders ass as he pulled the mage forward, shoving him farther down his throat until he was nuzzling his belly.

Anders ran his fingers through Fenris' soft white hair and struggled to stay standing as desperate sounds spilled out of him. "Oh Fen, yes, Fenris...." he sputtered between groans. He continued to roll his hips into Fenris' mouth as the elfs expert tongue drew patterns on his thick shaft. When Anders panting grew rapid, Fenris let his cock slide out of his mouth with a loud, wet pop and the mage let out a heavy sigh.

Fenris stood and Anders sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching for the laces on Fenris' leggings, he made quick work getting them open. Fenris reached down and grabbed a handful of hair, gently tugging the mages head back, he leaned down and pressed his forehead to his. "Are you so eager for your prize mage?" he whispered into Anders lips. "Please" Anders whimpered and he did so love the sounds this mage was making for him, his mage.


	4. *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oral turns anal, but not before Justice gets a little over excited.

Fenris stood back and removed his leggings, his hand found its way back into Anders hair and he pulled the mage forward to his cock. Anders made a humming sound as he took Fenris into his mouth, tracing circles around his knob. Fenris' head fell back and he groaned deeply as his cock slide slowly down Anders throat. Anders picked up the pace and cupped the elfs balls in his hand, causing a breathy moan to escape him. His finger traced over his ass and thighs dancing with sparks. As the elf lost himself in ecstasy his brands lit and Anders froze. 

Anders pulled back quickly letting Fenris' cock slide out of his mouth and pressed his fingers to his forehead. Justice had been clambering around in his head all evening and now the spirit was itching, desperate to be closer to the singing flesh. Fenris glowed brighter and kneeled done taking Anders chin in his hand. "What is it mage?" He asked in a gentle tone as the lyrium flickered and went quiet.

Anders lifted his head and looked at Fenris, catching the slight rise of his brow at the blue eyes he found staring back at his. Fenris had encountered Justice twice before, once with Karl and again when he turned on a mage they had saved. Fenris remembered talking him down that day, even then he had known his mage would not have forgiven himself.

He cupped his jaw rubbing gentle circles on his cheek until the blue faded and Anders sighed. He leaned into his hand and whispered, "It's Justice...he...you...sing to him." He turned his face and pressed a kiss into Fenris' palm, his tongue traced a lyrium line and his eyes flashed blue again. Fenris raised his eyebrows and sucked in a breath, "I assure you mage, I do not sing" he murmured.

Anders sighed and met his eyes, "He's pushing, hard! He wants to be close to the lyrium, he says it sings and tastes like home. When you got all glowy, I almost lost control...I'm not sure I can hold him back." Fenris stood and sprawled across the bed, he reached out and dragged his mage to him, pressing there bodies close. Nuzzling Anders neck, between soft kisses he said, "then perhaps we should get me closer to him."

And that was not the answer Anders had expected, Fenris had always be disgusted by the possibility that mages might loose control. As Fenris adjusted him to his back and settled between his legs the thought was pushed aside. Fenris leaned over Anders and grabbed a bottle of grease from the bedside drawer. Settling back, his eyes wandered over Anders body, trying to commit every inch to memory.

He set the bottle to the side and leaned forward, hands running up the taunt muscles of Anders belly. His tongue circled his nipple and his nipped at it before claiming Anders mouth. The kiss grew hungry and fierce as he parted his mages lips with his tongue and swallowed his moans. Grinding against Anders before breaking the kiss and sitting up again.

He reached for the oil and poured a small amount into his palm, he stroked his cock before shifting his hand to the crease of his mages ass. Anders breathe caught as Fenris ran his fingers over the tight ring of muscle that circled his entrance. Anders relaxed into his touch and he slipped a finger in his mages tight hole. "Oh yes, fen...m...more" he begged as Fenris moved his finger in a melodic motion. He added another finger, moving in circles, pulling another delicious sound from the gorgeous creature sprawled wide for him.

"Is this what you want mage?" He asked as he lined up the head of his cock up with Anders slick hole. "Is this what Justice wants?" he continued, rolling his hips slightly, easily sliding the head of his cock inside Anders warm flesh. His head tipped back and he pushed into his mage until his cock was fully sheathed. Anders writhed beneath him and his hands grasped desperately at the sheets, gripping them until his knuckles were white. 

Fenris leaned over his mage pressing his forehead to his, heated sounds of passion fell from Anders lips and the elf let out a low growl. Anders hands went to Fenris' back and gripped hard enough to bruise, "Yes, fuck me Fenris, harder please." Fenris chuckled down at him, "You want me to fuck you hard? You like my cock buried in your lovely ass, mage?" His rhythm stuttered for a moment before he picked up the pace.

He placed his hands on the back of Anders thighs and pushed forward, further opening his mage to him. Silky sounds of pleasure left his mouth as he quickened the pace and his mage continued to babble incoherently, "Yes....fen....that....please!" He could tell Anders was close by the way his ass clenched around his cock and his breathes became shallow and panting.

Fenris slammed into his mage feeling his own pressure build as his balls tightened. He slid his hands under Anders shoulders and gripped him tightly pulling his mage to him with ever thrust. They were coming undone, lost in one another and Fenris' brands lit once more. He looked at Anders to see blue appear around his eyes as he writhed underneath him.

Fenris smirked around his own, now desperate sounds of pleasure and rutted faster, "Fen...yes...Fen" he stuttered between the thrusts pounding into his ass. Fenris couldn't remember every feeling so free and he looked into those fade blue eyes and said, "Cum for me mage." Justice was humming with pleasure at the forefront of his mind and every inch of his body was vibrating. 

Fenris reached between them and stroked Anders aching cock in time with his thrusts. Anders rolled his hips to meet Fenris' every motion until he spilled hot cum over his hand. Fenris quickly followed over the edge, emptying hiself deep inside his mage. He collapsed on top of Anders, the blue faded from the edge of his eyes and a breathy sound rolled off his lips. "Mage" Fenris murmured into his shoulder. And that tone was new, no longer did that word come out like a spit curse. It was dripping with affection and Anders wrapped his arms around Fenris and held him tight as they regained there wits. 

Fenris pressed a soft kiss behind Anders ear and sighed, "Festis bei umo canavarum, Amatus." And maker Anders didn't know what that meant, but the silky words in that impossibly sexy voice sent a shiver through his entire body. Fenris chuckled at the reaction and slowly pulled his cock out of Anders, rolling to the side he stretching out beside him. 

Anders hummed happily and rolled to face Fenris, "I should go...", he met Fenris' eye, more of a question then a statement. Fenris reached for his mage and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Leaning back he looked into Anders eyes and squeezed, holding him tight to his chest. The sound rumbled through his chest as he spoke, "stay mage" he said, wrapping his leg around Anders in an attempt to increase the contact of skin.

Anders rather liked being held in Fenris' strong arms, still lost in the ecstasy of their exchange. Fenris was warm and the circle of his arms was comforting. He pressed a kiss to his neck and the elf hummed as he buried his face into him and drifted off to blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Festis bei umo canavarum - You will be the death of me
> 
> Amatus - a term of endearment (beloved)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders brings out the less prickly in Fenris, he might be kind of mushy : P

The next morning Anders woke to the scent of leather and sweat, his head resting on Fenris' chest, the elf wrapped around him. He shifted his head to the crook of his neck and placed a soft kiss behind his ear. Breathing in deeply, he washed healing magic over them to clear up any bits of last nights events and Fenris hummed at the sensation, tightening his grip.

His elfs eyes fluttered open and his lips turned up in a sleepy smile. Anders closed his eyes and felt panic wash over him as his body stiffened, he didn't want this to end. Fenris chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Anders forehead, "Calm yourself Amatus, it is just us." Anders sighed heavily and pushed his worry aside, melting into his elfs arms.

Fenris was warm and solid, he provided a comfort Anders hadn't felt in years. It tugged at something inside him and he was flooded with emotion. He buried his face in Fenris' chest, "When did this happen?" he asked as he stiffled his giggle into his elfs chest and shook his head. Fenris huffed, "I suspect that it has been happening for quite some time, mage." 

Anders fingers trailed patterns over Fenris' chest and belly, wondering how he hadn't seen this coming. He and Fenris had both been slaves in their own regards, used as others had seen fit. It was the thing that bothered him most when they argued, if anyone would have understood, it should have been Fenris. And that wasn't fair, Anders knew it, Fenris knew what it was to suffer, just as he did.

"Do you think we could find happiness?Together?" He whispered into Fenris' skin. Long fingers ran through Anders hair and his chest rumbled when he hummed thoughtfully. "I am afraid that I have not had much experience with happiness, none that I am able to remember at least. But, I would be willing to look for it, with you by my side." Anders cupped Fenris' cheek and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, his breath catching while his heart thumped in his chest.

Fenris untangled himself from his mage and sat up, feet slapping softly when they met the floor. He stood and retrieved his leggings from beside the bed, he pulled them on and tied the laces. "Feeeennn, come back." Anders whined, arms reaching out and grasping at the air. Fenris smirked as he shrugged on his tunic and made to grab his sword.

Anders flopped back in the bed and stuck his lip out even further, "And now your wearing too many clothes...." he grumbled. Fenris chuckled and shook his head, "Fool mage. Stay here, I will return shortly." he said affectionately. Anders stuck out his tongue and wrinkled his nose, pulling the covers tighter to his chin.

Fenris ruffled Anders hair before heading for the door, but he paused in the doorway and turned to face his mage. "I am certain you will survive without me for a short period of time, Amatus. And I assure you, the next time we are without clothing, will be just as delicious as the last." Anders groaned and his whole body shuddered violently. A smug grin pulled at Fenris' lips as he shoved off the doorframe to make his way to the market.

He made quick work of collecting the items he'd intended on buying, maintaining politeness, but not engaging more then was necessary. His mind kept wandering back to his gorgeous mage, waiting for him in his bed, naked. His cock twitched at the images that flashed through his mind and a lopsided grin tugged at his lips. "Mages", he muttered fondly, picking up the pace as he made his way back to the estate. 

He kicked the door shut behind him and headed into the foyer, the soft padding of Anders feet echoed through the room and he appeared on the balcony. Fenris smiled up at him as he climbed the stairs, two at a time. Anders tried to peek into the bags as Fenris reached him, but his elf was light on his feet and easily out maneuvered him. "Heeeeeyy" he whined, "Let me see Fen, what did you get?" 

He dropped one of the bags down on a chair and shot Anders an amused grin, before leaving the room and entering another just down the hall. Anders scooped up the bag he had left unattended and hopped onto the bed. Fenris returned with a tea pot in hand, he snorted causing Anders lift his head and catch his eye inquisitively. "You look like a little one on name day.", his tone soft and affectionate. 

Anders beamed at him, "you know Fen, I really do love surprises!" Fenris revelled in the joy that lit Anders face, his mage likely hadn't had many surprises in his life and he rather liked pleasing him. "Can I open it?" Anders asked excitedly, "Of course" Fenris replied with a chuckle. Crossing the room he placed the tea pot on the side table and settled down on the edge of the bed.

He watched as Anders pulled the containers from the bag and spread them across the bed in front of him. These were all his favourites, sweet rolls and tarts, smoked meats and fancy cheeses, a jar of thick stew. Fresh apples and figs, roasted chicken stuffed with herbs and an assortment of frilly little cakes. This was more food then he had seen in weeks.

Anders reached back into the bag and pulled out the last package, turning it over in his hands, his mouth dropped open. It was tea, but this was ferelden tea, the kind his mother used to drink, one of the only things that triggered memories of times that could be considered 'home'." He remembered telling Varric about it one time when he had asked about his childhood during a trip to the wounded coast. He hadn't even realized Fenris had heard, let alone cared enough to remember, not just that, but all the things he loved.

He felt his eyes sting as he blinked back the tears that were threatening to pour down his cheeks. He looked into Fenris' big green eyes and said, "You my love, are amazing." And that was it, he'd fucked this up, dropped the 'L' word, it would end before it even began. Fenris just stared at him dreamily and said, "I enjoy giving you things." He sighed and gazed fondly at his elf, reeling in his emotions, he smiled a smile the reached his eyes.

Sitting back, eyes sparkling with wonder, Fenris gestured to the food and said, "Eat." Anders giggled and reached to grab a sweet roll, he stuffed it in his mouth and picked up the tea pot from the bedside table. He dropped a handful of leaves into the pot and summoned magic to his fingers to heat the water. Fenris crossed the room and shuffled through a cupboard, returning with two mugs. Anders filled the two cups and set the tea pot down, before taking one for himself.

He pulled the roll out of his mouth taking another large bite before raising the cup to his lips, inhaling deeply, he took a sip. Anders purred around the cup as the warm liquid filled him with feelings from easier times. Fenris revelled in the sight of his mage taking simple pleasure, Anders always put everyone else before himself, often to the point of neglect. Fenris plucked an apple tart from one of the containers and watched Anders as he hummed contentedly, continuing to sample the food spread in front of him between sips of tea.

Time passed and Fenris continued to just watch Anders, still stuffing his face with the many options his elf had provided him with. Once he had no more room for food he stretched out on his side, "Maker, I can't remember being so full" he said, a cheeky grin settling on his lips. Fenris chuckled and stood, "I'll be right back", he said before exiting the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris is a hopeless romantic. Anders is not complaining.

When he returned, he moved the parcels off the bed to the nearby table. He perched on the edge of the bed and pushed a stray hair behind Anders ear, briefly pausing to study the sharp features of his face. He stood and scooped up the mage who made a small squeak as Fenris lifted him into his arms and headed for the door. "Sweeping me off my feet now, are we?" Anders chuckled and wrapped his arms around Fenris' neck. Fenris shook his head and smiled affectionately before pushing through a doorway further down the hall. 

Anders looked around and let out a small gasp, unlike the rest of the mansion, this room was tidy, everything in its place. Shadows cast by candle light and a grand fireplace danced across the walls, a large stone tub sat steaming, sending scents of lavender into the warm air. Fenris lowered his mage to his feet and Anders sucked in a breathe. He made quick work of his clothing and gently took Anders hand into his own, leading him towards the inviting tub. 

The walls of the room were lined with sconces, intricately sculpted into little dragons, each holding a flickering candle. Fresh towels were slung neatly over the back of a chair to one side of the tub. He looked at Fenris and smiled, "And you didn't even need me to heat the water" he quipped. Chuckling softly and shaking his head, "It is of tevinter design, there are runes set in the stone. I believe Danarius had this room commissioned to his specifics" he replied.

He stepped in, settling into the heated water and tugged on Anders hand so he would join him. Sinking down into the tub, Anders let out a sigh of relief as the warm water surrounded his tired body and settled back against Fenris' chest. Lyrium lined fingers ran clever patterns over Anders chest and stomach, making his breathe hitch ever time those hands moved below his navel.

"Why are you doing this, Fen?" Anders asked quietly. There wasn't one time that he remember in his maker forsaken life, that anyone had cared enough to think to pamper him, do much of anything for him really. His elf hummed contentedly behind him and when he spoke it was warm and affectionate, "I told you mage, I enjoy giving you things. You spend your time caring for others, it is time someone cared for you." They went quiet for a time as Fenris cupped the warm water in his hands, letting it trickle down Anders shoulders.

Pushing Anders forward he reached for a bottle from the side of the tub. Cupping his mages neck in his hand, he maneuvered him until his head was lying back in his lap. Squeezing a small amount of soap into his hand he worked it into Anders too long unwashed hair, filling their senses with the aroma of mint and basil. He purred happily as Fenris massaged his scalp and tipped his head back to rinse the suds away.

"Why did you keep this room untouched?" Anders stared up at Fenris from his lap, eyes half closed as he absorbed the attention. Fenris chuckled and pulled Anders back to him, "It was the only room I saw need to keep. I was not permitted such luxuries, Danarius took pleasure in making me suffer and something such as this..." He trailed off and Anders twisted in his arms, pressing a kiss to his collarbone before catching his eye with an understanding look. 

Fenris cupped his cheek, brow furrowing for a moment before he spoke, "I do not approve of you living in darktown." Anders eyes widened a touch and then turned playful, "And where would you have me live, Ser elf?" His tone was teasing when he said it, but the intensity of Fenris' gaze made him blush and avert his eyes. "Perhaps we could make this house into a home, build a life." There was a question amidst the hopeful look on Fenris' face, a need for affirmation.

Anders choked back a sob before meeting Fenris' eye again, "Home" he said wistfully. Anders wasn't sure he knew how to make a home, but he wanted to, maker did he want to. His features shifted into a look that more then conveyed how he felt in that moment. He wriggled closer to his elf, one hand gripping the back of his neck, he was sure if he let go this beautiful man would disappear from his world. "I would like that. Maker, what did I do to deserve you Fen?" He said as he nuzzled his face into Fenris' neck.

"You made me listen to your incessant babbling, until I finally had to shut you up" Fenris quipped, sending Anders into a fit of giggles. He reached for another bottle, poured a small amount onto a washcloth and ran it over Anders skin, adding the scent of cherry to their bath. He scrubbed every inch of Anders tired body, taking his time to kneed the now less stiff muscles his hands ran across. 

Anders was all but purring again and Fenris couldn't hide his amusement. "What?" Anders asked, eyes wide and suspicious as he playfully poked a finger at his elfs ribs. Fenris squirmed and chuckled, "I was under the impression you were a man, mage. It appears however, that you may be a cat." Anders scrunched up his nose and pouted at him, "I like cats" he grumbled, "It would seem that I do as well" Fenris teased. Anders stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms over his chest in mock anger pulling another chuckle from his elf.

They turned in the tub so that Fenris was leaning into Anders and he proceeded to wash his elf with great enthusiasm. The thought that Fenris probably had never experienced these types of kindness either came to mind, but he shoved it aside. It hurt to think that way, but if Fenris meant it and they could build a life together, then maybe what came before didn't need to matter so much anymore. He placed a kiss behind his elfs ear once he had finished and placed the washcloth on the side of the tub. They stayed there in companionable silence until their skinned was pruned, only then exiting the tub and making their way back to the bedroom.


	7. *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, I promise it will not all be smut ;)

They settled on the bed, soft warm flesh pressed together, a contented purr passed Anders lips as Fenris lazily traced his fingers over the plains of his mages back. Fenris sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of Anders head, squeezing him closer to his body. "I think we're in trouble Fen." Anders murmured into his elfs neck. The smells of the bath filling his senses as he shifted his body and ran his tongue over Fenris chest. He flicked his nipple, nipping just so, pulling a ragged groan from him.

Chuckling softly into his skin he kissed and nipped his way down Fenris' body. His fingers curled around the base of Fenris' cock and he sucked him into his mouth with a soft hum. His elfs muscles tensed in response to the warm mouth, before relaxing into his mages touch. Anders let the lyrium lined flesh fall from his mouth and trailed his tongue down Fenris' inner thigh, before finding his way to his balls.

He circled his tongue around the tightening flesh, making his way to the tight ring of muscle just below. Fenris gasped, shooting upright, and this was new and exhilarating, he thought as he choked back a whimper. Anders hands reached up and gently pressed his elf back down, one hand settling around his cock and stroking in time with his tongue. Fenris writhed underneath him as his tongue moved to prod at his entrance, a ragged moan falling from him.

The desperate sounds Fenris was making were lovely encouragement, maker he wanted to give this elf everything. Anders lifted his head to see the heated look on his elfs face and Fenris grabbed him, turning their bodies so his mage was beneath him. He growled as his lips claimed Anders and only broke the kiss when it became apparent that air was required.

"Take me Fen, I need to feel you" Anders breathed, Fenris caressed his cheek and chuckled. "Your always so eager mage, what if you tire of me?" His response was lost in a garbled sound of pleasure as Fenris poured oil into his hand and pushed a finger into Anders tight hole. He pressed kisses to his belly and licked at the wetness dripping from the tip of his cock. Anders moaned loudly and Fenris added another finger, twisting them to reach the bundle of nerves he knew would have him squirming.

"Oh...Fen...maker yes..." Anders panted between moans as his elf mercilessly worked his fingers until Anders was on the edge and gripping the sheets. He pulled his fingers free, causing a sigh from his mage. Stretching across him he pressed their cocks together in one smooth motion and rocked his hips. Anders reached up and ran sparking fingers across the line that trailed from Fenris' chin, down his neck. His elf hissed at the sensation, head falling forward he gazed at his mage with heavily lidded eyes.

Those clever fingers continued to send sparks though Fenris' body, working their way down, they fluttered against his entrance, causing him to forcefully buck against his mages hard length. "Amatus..." He murmured, affectionate words swallowed by sounds of pleasure and the distraction of the heat pooling in his belly. He reached down and rubbed his knob playfully along the crease of Anders ass, before sheathing himself fully into his slick heat.

Anders eyes fell shut and and he drank in the feeling of his elfs cock pulsing inside him. Fenris ground into him, slow and deep, savouring the delicious sounds falling from his mages mouth. He was all purrs and whimpers as Fenris leaned over him, grasping at his ass and picking up the pace. "Oh yes, Fen, fuck me hard" he moaned around the sound of slapping skin. Fenris pulled out and stood, grabbing his mage, he flipped him over and pulled him to the edge of the bed. 

It surprised Anders that Fenris could manhandle him like that, not in a bad way, actually it lit a spark of excitement in him. Anders was large for a human and Fenris wasn't small for an elf, but still, he was smaller then Anders. The thought was lost as Fenris roughly shoved back into him with a low groan, pulling a surprised sound from his throat. He pressed kisses to his mages back and ran his tongue playfully along the shell of his ear. 

One hand tangled in Anders hair, tugging his head back, he arched his back and pleaded, "that...Fen...more...please." His hand wrapped around his mages throat and Anders leaned into it, whimpering for more pressure. His grip tightened and Anders let out a long breathy moan. Fenris chuckled softly, his hips slowing to a gentle stutter as Anders lost himself in the sensation. 

"Is this what you like Amatus, your breath in my hands" Fenris said, tongue dripping with seduction. "More" Anders squeaked out in a desperate plea. Fenris leaned back and clapped his palm down hard across Anders ass, making him jerk back hard on his cock. "Where are you manners mage?" He growled, Anders hummed and continued to squirm, "please Fen, please" he begged. 

One hand gripping Anders hip, the other finding it's way back to his throat, Fenris pounded into his mage, hard and fast. Anders ass clenched tight around Fenris' hard length as he rocked back to meet his elfs thrusts. The grip on his throat tightened, white spots appearing at the edge of his vision. Fenris was on the edge when Anders reached down and began to stroke himself, a smug smile pulled at his lips as he watched his mage writhe with pleasure. 

Anders sucked in a sharp breathe and a garbled sound fell from his lips as his cock shot hot cum over his hand. Fenris released his grip on Anders throat, gripping both his hips, his thrusts stuttered for a moment before his hot cum shot deep into his mage. A soft sigh followed as he leaned over Anders back, pressing soft kisses to his shoulders. He pulled out slowly, grabbed a cloth from the nightstand and crawled in bed next to his mage. 

He took Anders hand in his own, bringing it to his lips, his tongue darted out and traced the drips running between his fingers. He sucked at his fingers, a contented hum escaping around them, before letting them loose with a pop. He used the cloth to wipe away the rest of the sticky mess on their hands and bodies, before tossing it over the side of the bed. He pulled his body flush with Anders and ran a hand through his hair as his mage gazed at him, eyes lidded and full of lust. 

He flinched when he looked down at Anders neck where there were bruises starting. His fingers skimmed lightly over the darkening marks and his brow furrowed, lips turning downward into a concerned frown. "You should have said something if I was hurting you, Amatus." Fenris let out a growl of frustration and Anders giggled. "You weren't hurting me Fen, you were giving me what I wanted." 

Fenris studied his face for a moment, features still twisted into a pained expression. "Well, even so, if we are going to explore such avenues, you will need a safe word. It will give me peace of mind that I will not cause you harm." Anders looked at him thoughtfully, "a safe word" he murmured as he washed healing over his neck. "It should be something that you do not find enjoyable, something you would not say otherwise." 

Anders closed his eyes for a moment, thoughts of Templars and a cold floor washed over him. "Magebane", he whispered and his whole body shuddered violently. Fenris' grip tightened and his brow furrowed, a growl rumbling in his chest. He didn't know all that had happened to Anders, but he had seen the effects of magebane and it made his skin crawl. "Hush mage, you are safe" he whispered as his hand lifted to stroke Anders hair. Safe, Anders thought, he liked that. No Templars, just him and his elf and a tangle of limbs. Anders purred into Fenris' chest as he continued to run his fingers through his hair. He drifted off to sleep, contented by the warmth that washed over his body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke realizes what's going on, but he loses his shit first.

Anders was sound asleep, in a large, reasonably comfortable bed, buried under several very warm blankets. He had been pampered, fed and fucked silly for the past day and a half and that was just fine with him. Fine, quite fine indeed, until his blissful sleep was suddenly interrupted by an impossibly loud pounding at the door. He sat up with a start, blinking eyes that were struggling to focus in their groggy state. Fenris was fully dressed and standing beside the bed, sword in hand. "Stay here, Amatus." He rumbled before quickly heading for the door that was enduring its second pounding. 

Just reaching for the doorknob a third pounding commenced, causing Fenris to jump and snatch his hand back. "Venhedis!" He spat under his breathe, brow furrowing with irritation. "For fuck sakes, open the maker forsaken door, Fenris!" The elf immediately relaxed at the sound of Hawke's voice and he slung his sword over his shoulder and pulled open the door. Hawke nearly plowed his over as he surged through the door, like a large ball of fury and stalked into the foyer.

Fenris padded along after him, eyebrows sitting a little higher on his forehead. "You appear to be upset, Hawke." "Upset! Upset is an understatement Fenris! Anders is missing!! Do you hear me, he's missing! What if the Templars got him? What if I'm next? What if your next? I have few precious friends Fenris!" Hawke waved his arms wildly as he paced, threatening to wear a path in the floor. The man had worked himself into complete hysterics and it was wrong, he knew it was wrong, but Fenris was very much amused by this little display unfolding before him.

"Are you going to help me? We need to get out there and look for him. We need to figure out what happened!" When Fenris still said nothing, Hawke stopped pacing and turned to the elf with a look of agitation, to see him...smirking? "Are you really fucking smirking at me right now, Fenris? Do you think this is funny? I swear to the maker, if you say anything about abominations, or even mages in general, I will punch you in the fucking face!" And that was about all the self control that Fenris could muster in this particular moment in time.

His eyes darted up to the balcony and back to Hawke, he burst into a roaring laughter that brought tears streaming down his face. Hawke stared at him confused for a moment, before realizing there was a second voice in that laughter. He turned and looked up to see Anders cackling away right along with Fenris, once again draped in his most fashionable bed linens. Fenris choked and sputtered as he struggled to quiet the laughter that was now making his sides ache. "As you can see, Anders is fine and the only one who has taken him is me." 

Hawke looked back and forth between the mage and the elf, with disbelief in his eyes, tongue trying to remember how to produce words. Fenris reached out with one finger to his chin and pushed his mouth closed, rolling his eyes before peaking back up at Anders. "Um...I'll just get dressed, be right back" he said as he disappeared from view. 

"What the actual fuck, Fenris? I thought you two hated each other? Shit, I thought you hated everyone, except for me, and maybe Varric. What was with all that abomination stuff, if meanwhile you two were bumping uglies? We're your friends, you don't have to lie to us!" Fenris reached out a hand and clapped in down on Hawke's shoulder. "First, I believe you need to breathe, I have heard it is unhealthy to become so agitated. Second, we did not lie to anyone, this is a new development, one that we were not necessarily expecting." 

"Not necessarily expecting, you can say that again! But it has turned out to be a very enjoyable experience. One I am looking forward to experiencing again." Anders chimed in, with a sly look to Fenris as he came down the stairs. Anders didn't really mind that Hawke had found out about this. He was a good friend, Anders best friend really, except now maybe Fenris could fill that spot. He trusted him with his life and Hawke respected his privacy and Fenris' just the same as they did his. Not like Isabela, the woman was nearly an interrogator and a ruthless gossiper.

Hawke caught Anders eye and one brow arched upwards, "Wow, Anders, I don't think I've ever seen you look so rested!" His tone bewildered. Anders blushed and bumped his shoulder against Fenris', "My gorgeous elf has been spoiling me" he said quietly. Fenris growled in response and Hawke wrinkled his nose, "Ew, you two are gross. And I find it hard to believe that this is a new development if you are already that gross." 

Anders stepped forward, placed one hand on each of Hawke's shoulders and made eye contact with his friend. "I'm sorry Hawke, I didn't mean to worry you, but we were not lying to you. This was the last thing, I think either of us had stored away as our evil master plan." He grinned cheekily at Hawke and made eyes like a puppy who'd pissed on the floor and was now begging for forgiveness. "Fine." Hawke grumbled, "just next time tell someone, or at the very least, leave a note! Maker Anders, you almost gave me a bloody heart attack!" Anders tilted his head to the side in a bird like motion, "well I hope that's not Fen's kind of bloody heart attack!" He quipped. Hawke looked at him shocked for a moment before the three friends burst into laughter.

"Alright you crazy kids, mother hen will get out of your hair, try not to do anything I wouldn't do." Hawke gave them a wink and headed for the door. "By the way, I'm heading up the coast again in a few days. There's some slavers that need clearing out, you two in? I could use a good sword and a healer." Fenris and Anders nodded in agreement and Hawke turned to leave, pulling the door closed, he pressed his back to it and shook his head before pushing off and making his way to the hanged man. He needed a drink, or ten, if this was possible, next thing he knew it would be raining nugs.

Fenris and Anders were still in the foyer, cackling like mad men. Finally gaining some composure, Fenris cleared his throat and snagged Anders around the waist, pressing his body to his. A surprised gasp escaped Anders lips and Fenris swallowed it with his mouth as he kissed his mage with enthusiasm. He left his mouth and kissed and nipped at his jaw line, causing his head to tip back and a groan to pass his lips. "I...I really should go to the clinic Fen, I need to see to my patients." He stuttered between delicious sounds of passion.

Fenris growled again, this time only half growl, half a sound of protest. Anders cupped his jaw in his hand and pressed his lips to his forehead. "Will I see you later?" Fenris asked. "Of course, no one else in Kirkwall has your particular set of skills, where else would I be?" He replied in a teasing tone. "Then I shall look forward to later", the wicked smile that tugged at his lips sent a shiver through his mages entire body. He hummed in response, pressing another lingering kiss to Anders lips. He pulled back and smiled before he all but skipped out the door.

Mages, he thought, perhaps he was out of his bloody mind, but the thought of wrapping himself in his mages body, made warm heat pool at his spine. He was sure this could go wrong at a moments notice, but that was a thought he would not pollute his mind with. For the first time in his life, that he could remember, he had a chance at happiness. And that was something he was sure he'd never have, an elf, a slave, the deck had been stacked against him and he was determined to change that. Anders made him want to change that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wicked grace night. Fenris is too obvious to keep the cat in the bag.

The previous day had been a busy one at the clinic, but he'd been greeted by his elf when he was done, making the days stress fade with a smile that reached his eyes. Fenris had taken his hand as they headed back towards hightown in companionable silence. His elf had a steaming tub ready for him and a hot meal to fill his belly. He'd fallen asleep in Fenris' arms with a hand running soothing fingers through his hair. Maker what had he done to deserve this gorgeous elf.

Anders woke to the rising sun peaking through the partially covered window curled into Fenris' side, the smell of cherry still lingering on his skin. He slipped out of bed and padded softly across the room, pushing open the window to the warm summer air. He breathed deeply and glanced over his shoulder, just a reassurance that his elf was still there.

Sighing he made to grab his freshly laundered robes that Fenris had sent out yesterday afternoon and had arrived back the evening before. "Come back to bed, mage", Fenris mumbled from where he had buried his face in the pillows. Anders smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, affectionately he ran his fingers through Fenris' hair, "I have to go to the clinic" he replied. Fenris growled and rolled over to face his mage, "forever tending to others needs" he said.

Anders flicked him playfully in the forehead before leaning down to press their lips together. He sat back and shrugged, "I'm a healer, it's what I do", Fenris snorted and replied, "yes, I suppose it is." Siting up his feet made a soft thud when they hit the floor. Gathering his cloths from the pile Anders had found his robes in, he pulled on his leggings and tied the laces. Anders grinned at the lack of smalls as he watched his elf pull his tunic down over the defined plains of his stomach.

Fenris caught the look and smirked, "you know smalls are entirely optional. I find the lack of, makes for easier access." Anders pouted and Fenris chuckled, "it gets cold here and I need to protect my finer assets" his mage whined. Fenris affectionately traced his thumb over Anders lips before chasing them with a kiss. 

"I will accompany you, we will stop at the market on the way to ensure that you are fed." He reached out and fastened Anders buckles, smoothing his hands over the fabric before letting one slide down his arm. Taking his hand he gave a gentle tug and led him towards the exit. Anders obliged, allowing hiself to be guided through the house staring at Fenris' back doe eyed. Maker, this was going to take some getting used to. He squeezed his elfs hand and Fenris smiled at him as they headed for the market before setting out for darktown.

Fenris was back before Anders had even finished for the day, content to sit to the side watching his mage work. When he had finished Fenris helped him clean up and sent the linens out to be laundered. These little things meant so much to him, just the fact that his linens would be clean in the morning and he hadn't had to spend two hours scrubbing them. The little things Anders decided, those were the things that made life worth living.

They made their way back to Fenris' mansion, well, their mansion now Anders supposed and the thought brought a smile to his lips. The next days passed by in much the same manner, Fenris making sure his mages needs were taken care of. Their evenings were spent taking pleasures in one another or simply wrapping themselves into a pile of flesh, taking silent comfort in one warm body pressed to another. And so came Friday, wicked grace night.

Anders had been a bundle of nerves all day at the thought of their first encounter with their friends since becoming an item. They arrived together, Fenris gave Anders an encouraging smile and herded him towards Varric's suite before he could turn and bolt. "Ah, blondie, broody, so kind of you to join us. I was beginning to think you two had left our little entourage. Where have you been hiding anyway?" Varric teased. Anders flushed and his eyes darted to his feet as Fenris spoke, "I realize that you are a very charming dwarf Varric, but despite what you may think, there are sometimes better things to do aside from grace ourselves with your presence."

Anders snorted and the red of his face somehow deepened as Fenris turned an amused look on him. Varric's hand shot to his chest in feigned injury, "oh broody, you wound me, what could possibly be better then my presence!" Fenris took a seat shaking his head as he chuckled and gestured for Anders to take the seat next to him. He obliged and earned a warm smile from his elf. 

Varric cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at that, but remained silent as he grabbed the cards and began to shuffle them. Isabela was smiling wickedly at them from across the table, amazingly enough having not opened her mouth yet. Fenris gave her an inquisitive look and Anders fidgeted with his hands in his lap. 

"Your in a fine mood broody, did you find some sweet sweet release?" the pirates tone was teasing and seductive. Anders pointedly did not look at her, he and Fenris had not discussed this and he was not sure how he should react. A quick glance at his elf revealed him looking quite amused, his hand shifted under the table and gave Anders thigh a reassuring squeeze. "As a matter of fact, I have." Fenris said smugly, leaning over he placed a soft kiss to Anders neck causing multiple shades of red to wash over his face. "Well, shit" Varric murmured, giddy grin plastered all over his face.

Isabela's eyes widened to a point that Anders was worried they might pop out of her head. She set her mug on the table, sputtering on her last drink and turned her eyes on Anders. "You and broody?!? Oh do tell, I want all the details" she said excitedly. Anders shook his head letting it fall forward and the pirate continued to babble. "How far do those lyrium lines go? Does he glow? What about the elfy fisting thing he does?"

Fenris snorted and said, "that will do wench." Isabela smiled slyly and replied, "well if your speaking of enough, talking dirty to me is not the way to achieve it." Varric started to deal the cards and the attention shifted back to him. Hawke, Aveline and Donnic had remained quiet during the exchange, observing the reactions. Merrill came quickly through the door, "oh, I'm late aren't I, sorry" she said around a shy smile.  
"No worries Daisy, I dealt you in" Varric replied.

"So, what did I miss?" Merrill asked as she settled into a seat between Isabela and Aveline. All eyes at the table shifted to Fenris and Anders and Varric snorted. Merrill stuck her bottom lip out and whined, "oooh, I did miss something, didn't I? Why do I always miss everything?" She sighed and eyed Fenris and Anders, "what did I miss?" Fenris still looked amused by this whole thing, "you missed Isabella harassing my mage about my elfy fisting thing" he said with a huff.

Anders groaned and Merrill looked confused, "elfy fisting thing?" She pondered that for a moment before her eyes widened, "your mage?" She let out a gleeful noise and struggled to contain her excitement. "Oh this is wonderful, this is marvellous, no wonder you look so happy!" Isabela wrapped an arm around Merril's waist and pulled her closer with a squeak, "come now kitten, let's play cards." Merrill nodded, but didn't look any less thrilled about the revelation. "Well I for one, think it's great! Good for you two!" Donnic said cheerfully over the rim of his mug. "Thank you Donnic", Fenris replied.

Aveline nodded in agreement, "it is nice to see you both looking so well" she said with a teasing smile. "He does take very good care of me" Anders said, earning him a loud "whoop" from Isabela. Hawke just stared at them from across the table, a smug look on his face, of course he had known, he had barged into the mansion like a hysterical madman, shouting about Anders theoretical kidnapping. 

Hawke finally broke his silence, "I'm headed to the wounded coast tomorrow, would you two accompany me?" He asked them as he threw a few coins into the center of the table.  
Fenris rearranged his cards before adding a few silvers of his own as Anders answered. "I could use so more herbs, my potions are getting low. What about you Fen?" Fenris shifted his gaze to Anders face and smiled affectionately at him, "I will follow you, Amatus" he replied. 

Merrill's hands shot to her mouth and her eyes glistened, "oh" she squealed, "it's just so sweet, isn't it just so sweet?" She looked around the table for afirmation and Isabella patted her on the head. "Oh Kitten, your just so sweet" she said before the entire table burst into laughter. "You coming too Varric?" Hawke asked asked around hitched laughter, "sure thing Hawke, I'll be there", he replied.

Several drinks and hands went by and Anders was steadily leaning more into his elf. Fenris was winning, per usual and Isabella was sulking ever time he caught one of her slight of hand tricks. "It's not natural that your shifty elf eyes are so fast" she grumbled. Anders lifted his face from Fenris' shoulder, cards long abandoned, "shifty elf eyes, you better not be talking about my elf" Anders slurred, shaking his fist in a mock threat.

Fenris just chuckled, "I have a mage to care for now, my shifty elf eyes made that possible, so they must be shifting something right" he quipped back. Merrill had taken to leaning her chin on her hands and staring dreamily at them, "oh, to be young and in love" she sighed. Anders snorted and rubbed his face on Fenris' tunic, the elf reached out and traced his fingers down the line of his jaw. "You Amatus, are drunk and we have a trip to the wounded coast tomorrow. Perhaps it is time we called it an evening."

Anders hummed into his shoulder and nodded as Fenris gathered his winnings. Reaching for his mages hand he pulled them to their feet, "It has been enjoyable taking your money, as always. See you in the morning Hawke" he said with a cocky smirk as he led his Mage towards the door. Anders gave a wobbly wave and a crooked smile to their friends as they headed for home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris' personal quest begins with a trip to the wounded coast. Hawke has a way of being completely inappropriate.

They were up and ready for their trip to the wounded coast, just headed for the door when they heard the knock. Fenris pulled it open and they were greeted by Hawke, grinning lopsidedly, "good mourning lovebirds, are you ready to go?" He asked cheerfully. "Only if you are not planning on being this cheery the whole time." Fenris grumbled and Anders snorted, landing an elbow in his ribs. "Ready when you are, Hawke" he said smiling as they gathered their things and headed out.

It was another warm summer day, the wind blowing just hard enough to rustle the low growing bushes, but not hard enough that they'd have sand in every crevice by the end of the day. Anders muttered to himself as he collected herbs along the edge of the paths, placing them neatly into a bag he had slung over his shoulder. "Eyes on the road, Tal-Vashoth ahead" Varric warned, keeping his voice low. Anders shot upright, grabbed his staff from his back and hopped out of the scrub just in time to see Fenris surge forward. 

A battle cry bellowed from his chest, his brands blazing brightly and he swung his sword in a wide arch. He felt the gentle warmth of Anders magic wash over him as his sword tore through soft flesh. A rain of arrows followed by a stun grenade from Varric and a firestorm from Hawke exploded around him. With another powerful swing he took the head off one and a tempest from Anders made fast work of the remaining few. 

The chaos subsided and Fenris bent over the bodies, turning pockets inside out, scoffing at the few cooper he found. "Does anyone need healing?" Anders called out, smoothing out his robes and running a hand through his hair. "It wasn't much of a fight, Blondie." Varric quipped with a snort. Anders shrugged and went back to searching for his herbs. "What is it with Kirkwall? We literally, have a never ending supply of fucking bad guys! Really, demons, qunari, carta, invisible sisters, dog lords, blood mages......." He trailed off and made a disgusted noise as they pressed forward.

They were just rounding the next bend when a voice rang out from an overlooking hill, "You are in possession of stolen property. Back away from the slave now and you'll be spared." Varric readied Bianca, "You were saying something about blood mages, Hawke?" He said a little too cheerfully, Hawke grunted in response and Anders stepped in front of Fenris, his skin cracked and blue light washed over the group. "FENRIS IS NO SLAVE! HE IS A FREE MAN!" Justice boomed, flickering as he struggled to maintain control. "I will not repeat myself, back away from the slave now!" the mage barked.

Fenris drew his blade and stepped to Anders side, his own brands now glowing brightly. "I am not your slave!" The elf snarled and charged forward, landing a solid blow to the side of the mages head with the hilt of his sword. He staggered back, hands shooting to the sides of his head and Hawke petrified him in place. 

Waves of slavers roared over the hills, screaming war cries that were lost to gurgled sounds of death. Pushing Justice aside at last, Anders cast spell after spell, keeping his companions shielded and laying lightening over their enemies. Hawke alternated between fire and ice, casting the occasional force spell, ensuring the slavers stayed put. Fenris hacked and slashed, leaving scattered limbs in his wake, while Varric danced through the shadows, landing kill shots every time he appeared. 

Hawkes spell was just wearing off as the last slaver fell, Anders called a stone fist to his fingers, slamming the mage off his feet. Fenris stalked towards him, looming over the writhing body he shoved his knee down hard into his back, grabbed a handful of hair and forced his head upwards. "Where is he?" He growled, visibly vibrating with anger. "Please don't kill me!" He begged, "Tell me" Fenris spat as he slammed his face into the ground.

"I don't know! I don't know, I swear! Hadriana brought us! She's at the holding caves North of the city! I can show you the way!" he sputtered. "No need! I know which ones you speak of." He met Fenris' stare with pleading eyes, "Then let me go. I beg you! I swear I won't ---" "You chose the wrong master." Fenris cut him off and snapped his neck with one swift motion.

"Hadriana. I was a fool to think I was free! They'll never let me be!" Fenris growled, turning back to look at Anders, face twisted in anger. "Is this someone you know, Fen?" he asked, pointedly keeping his voice soft and measured. "My masters apprentice. I remember her well; a snivelling social climber who would sell her own children if she thought it would please Danarius. If she's here, it's at his bidding! I knew he wouldn't let this go!" Fenris growled, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides.

Anders reached out and took Fenris' hand between his own, "Then we need to stop them before this goes any further. What was that I heard about a cave?" he tried to keep his voice light, but the thought that slavers were hunting his elf, was difficult to swallow. "The holding caves held slaves in the old days, but apparently are no longer abandoned. We must go quickly, before Hadriana has a chance to prepare...or flee." he replied. 

"So? To the cave, to the cave, to the cave cave cave" Hawke sing-songed. Fenris scowled at him before turning on his heel, Anders following close behind as Varric tried to muffled his laughter into his hand. "What?" Hawke said with an over exaggerated shrug, "was it my timing? Yeah, it was my timing wasn't it?" Varric quirked an eyebrow at him, "You better be careful Hawke, or Fenris might just punch you in the fucking face." he shot back. "How do you---" "I have my sources. Now get your ass in gear, we have slavers to kill!" He said playfully as he hurried to catch Fenris and Anders.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris' personal quest part 2. Can't say I'm a huge fan of writing things that have this much in game dialogue, but it's leading up to a big twist, so I'll suffer through it. Enjoy :)

Making their way quickly to the holding caves, Anders fell into stride next to Fenris, Hawke and Varric following close behind. "So what are we walking into here Fen?" Anders asked as they quickened their pace. "We must be careful. There were many such holdings once, especially in the mountains, where individual slavers kept private pens. They were designed to protect against raids from fellow slavers. No doubt it's why Hadriana chose this place." he replied. "Slavers attack each other often?" Hawke asked. Fenris' face twisted into a snarl, "They did. What better way to find slaves then to steal them?" his voice dripping with disgust as he spat the words.

He took a breath and continued, "The holdings outside of tevinter have mostly been abandoned. But they still exist." Varric just shook his head and Hawke muttered something about blood mages, which was ironic, considering he'd recruited Merrill, the blood mage. "She won't get away, Fen" Anders said quietly with a reassuring squeeze to Fenris' shoulder. He turned to enter the cave, "Let's hope this isn't a waste of time" he said as he stepped inside.

They'd barely made it through the first few steps in when their surroundings shifted into smooth stone walls and hallways. Varric let out a low whistle, "Well, would you look at this. Not exactly cave like, is it?" Pushing through the first doorway they were greeted by a corpse sprawled across a table. "See for yourself the legacy of the magisters." Fenris' voice was dripping with contempt. "In my experience, mages always justify the need for power."

And that stung, Anders sucked in a sharp breath, trying to regain his composure after feeling like he'd just been punched in the throat. Hawke gave him a reassuring smile and bumped his shoulder with his own. He knew this was Fenris' worst nightmare, that he would be recaptured and forced back into a life of slavery, but it still hurt hearing him spit hateful words towards all mages. Justice grew louder, attempting to justify Fenris' contempt, "I know Justice." He mumbled to himself as he shoved the spirit back.

They continued down long hallways, Varric disarming traps as they battled off droves of slavers and undead. "Oh, I forgot to add shambling corpses to the things we have an unlimited supply of, here in Kirkwall." Hawke quipped, tone light, like he didn't have a care in the world. Pressing further into what now looked more like a temple then a cave, the slavers seemed to be endless, always assisted by corpses and demons called forth by their blood magic. 

"That makes nine for me Hawke, how many for you?" Varric asked as they approached the next door. "Well, you said nine, so I guess I'm at ten!" He clamped his tongue between his teeth to keep from snickering. Varric snorted, but his response was cut off by a battle cry from another slaver. Making quick work of this lastest group of foes, they turned to see a woman emerge from the shadows. "Are you hurt? Did they touch you?" Fenris asked, voice low with concern.

The woman stepped forward, visibly shaken, "They've been killing everyone! They cut papa, bled him...." She stammered. "Why? Why would they do this" Fenris asked, "The magister...she said she needed power, that someone was coming to kill her." Fenris' head fell forward before he looked back at the woman and waited for her to continue. "We tried to be good! We did everything we were told! She loved papa's soup. I don't understand."

"Is the magister still here?" Her attention shifted to Anders. "I, think so. The magister said they were to prepare for battle. I think she's very frightened." she replied, eyes settling back on Fenris. "She has every reason to be." Fenris snarled. Her eyes grew wide, "Please don't hurt her! She'll be so angry if you hurt her!" "This has been terrible for you." Anders voice was calm as he took a step forward. "Everything was fine until today!" A look of sorrow came over Fenris' face as his chin tipped towards his chest and his shoulders slumped forward, "It wasn't. You just didn't know any better." He said quietly.

Hopeful eyes burned into Fenris', "Are you my master now?" His eyes widened in shock and he gestured a clear line when he said "No." "But...I can cook, I can clean! What else will I do?" She asked. "If you go to Kirkwall, we can help you." Anders spoke up, "Yes? Oh praise the maker! Thank you!" She responded with relief. Fenris turned to him in anger, "I didn't realize you were in the market for a slave!" he spat, "I offered her a job, Fen! We can pay her, it's not like either one of us can cook!" He shot back, more then a little offended by the implication. "Oh, then...alright Amatus, my apologies." Anders rolled his eyes and pinched Fenris' side playfully, "Come on, let's find Hadriana and be done with this place!" he said, catching the ghost of a smile on Fenris' lips.

They entered the next room to find Hadriana already summoning demons with her blood magic. Shades and rage demons crawling out of the floor in clouds of putrid smelling smoke. Varric looked at Hawke and raised an eyebrow, "Don't even fucking say it, Varric! I will shot an icicle right up your gorgeous dwarven ass!" Hawke shouted teasingly between hammering the shades with a fire storm and freezing a rage demon in place. 

Varric kept to his roguish ways and Anders kept a sharp eye on Fenris, alternating between shields and healing. It was something to see, Fenris in the heat of battle, he danced around his opponents with a grace unparalleled to any Anders had seen. He was like a well oiled machine and this particular group fought alongside him flawlessly, cutting down demons as he focused his rage on Hadriana. With an arrow through what would have been it's eye, the last shade fell to Bianca and Fenris slammed Hadriana back, knocking her to the ground.

As he raised his sword to deliver the killing blow, she held up her hands and begged, "Stop! You do not want me dead." His face twisted into a snarl, "There is only one person I want dead more." he spat. "I have information, elf and I will trade it in return for my life." "Ha! The location of Danarius? What good will that do me? I'd rather he lose his pet pupil!" "You have a sister! She is alive!" His large eyes grew even wider as he lowered his sword. "You wish to reclaim your life? Let me go and I will tell you where she is." She continued, climbing to her feet.

"This is your call, Fen." Anders said. Fenris stalked forward leaning down and catching her eye in a cold glare, "So I have your word? I tell you and you let me live?" "Yes, you have my word." he snarled. "Her name is Varania. She is in Qunaris serving a magister by the name of Ahriman." "A servant. Not a slave." Fenris rumbled. "She's not a slave!" Hadriana assured him. He lowered his eyes for a moment before looking back at her, "I believe you." he said as his brands lit and he plunged his fist into her chest, crushing her heart.

Fenris turned and stalked away, "We are done here." he growled. "Fen? Do you want to talk about it?" Anders asked softly. "No. I don't want to talk about it! This could be a trap! Danarius could have sent Hadriana here to tell me about this 'sister'. Even if he didn't, trying to find her would be suicide! Danarius has to know about her and has to know that Hadriana knows. But all that matters is that I finally got to crush that bitch's heart. May she rot and all the other mages with here."

Anders took a step closer and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Maybe we should leave....." he said. Fenris shrugged his hand off, "No. I don't want you comforting me. You saw what was done here. There's always going to be some reason, some excuse why mages need to do this. Even if I found my sister, who knows what the magisters have done to her. What has magic touched that it doesn't spoil?" he spat. A pained look came over Anders face, but he remained silent. Fenris ran his hand over his face, "I....need to go." he growled as he stormed off. Anders gave a apologetic smile to Varric and Hawke before following after his elf.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter here, kind of leading into the next part of the story. Will likely come back and add chapters in at some point to fill in more of the story, but with feders established, I am moving forward.

"Venhedis!" Fenris grumbled to the sky, he'd left the wounded coast and headed for sudermount. Killing Hadriana had brought him satisfaction on an intimate level, she'd taken sadistic pleasure in making him suffer, but he needed some time to process. For as long as he'd been free he had sought solace in the scents of the mountains when a bottle would not suffice. The freedom to do so was a luxury Danarius had not afforded him and the mountain air called to him like a compulsion. But now, he found his thoughts turning to Anders, his mage, likely sitting at home worried sick about where he'd gotten to. So with a heavy sigh, he began his decent back down the mountain and headed for home.

When he opened the door, Anders was pacing the floor just inside the entrance. His eyes widened and he grabbed Fenris, pulling him into his strong arms. "Where were you, Fen? I was worried about you, are you alright?" Anders eyes narrowed with concern as the tension left Fenris' body. "Yes, Amatus. I am fine." Anders sighed in relief, "Where did you go." he asked. "Sudermount, I just needed to get away. I go there sometimes to think, breath the fresh air." He reached out and cupped Anders cheek, "I took my anger out on you, Amatus. I apologize, it was unjust." he said softly. Justice purred proudly in the back of Anders mind at the elfs acceptance of responsibility for how he'd wronged his mage.

Anders leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to the end of his elfs nose. "I forgive you, love." he said and Fenris smiled affectionately at him. "Come, let's eat." Anders took his hand and led him towards the kitchen. Once their meal was ready they moved to sit in the dining room, extending thanks to Orana. "I wanted to talk to you about doing some renovations, Amatus. We spoke of making this house a home, but it is hardly a home in its current condition." Fenris said. "I personally, have no expertise on the subject of renovations, but I will happily go along with anything you choose." he replied.

The next few months passed by in relative peace, aside from the occasional adventure that Hawke dragged them out on. The renovations were complete and their dream of building a home was dangerously close to a reality. It was terrifying in a sense, this mage and this elf, who'd despised each other not so long ago, now cherishing ever second they had together. Like a dream, that was straining at the seams, just waiting for the facade to crack and crumble to nothing. 

This particular evening, when Anders came home from his clinic, the house smelled of roast nug, coming from the kitchen where Orana was busily preparing dinner. Anders poked his head into the sitting room and then headed upstairs when there was no sign of Fenris. His elf usually greeted him almost immediately when he came home, but since they had finished the renovations, there were days when he did not. Anders knew where to find him, he turned left down the hall at the top of the stairs and headed into the guest chambers.

"Fen?" He said as he pushed the door open a crack and peered around it. "Hmmm?" Came the response as he pushed through the door to see his elf lying on the bed, fiddling with a trinket. Catching sight of Anders he smiled brightly and rose from the bed, crossed the room and pulling his mage into a warm embrace. "Hello, Amatus. I missed you." He murmured into Anders shoulder. "I missed you too, Fen. What are you doing in here" he asked. "Nothing really, I just, it's relaxing. It's hard to explain, it just feels, like home." 

Anders sighed, "You know Fen, if you like this room better, we can always move in here. It is our house, we can do whatever we like." he said with a cheeky grin. "No." Fenris' tone was firm and Anders eyes widened a touch as he blinked down at his elf. Fenris cleared his throat, "I mean, that is....no. I enjoy spending time here on occasion, but it is not ours, I know no other way to explain it, that's just how it feels." Anders nodded, he didn't really understand, but he wasn't going to pry either. "Alright, whatever keeps you happy, love." he responded, pressing a kiss to Fenris' lips, he left it be.

They were happy and whatever it was that compelled Fenris to build this room and find solace in it, was not causing any harm. Orana called for dinner and they talked and laughed the evening away, followed by a hot bath and a warm body to take comfort in. "Your the best thing that's ever happened to me, Fen. Everything that came before, it seems so small now, like it maybe never happened at all." Fenris chuckled and kissed Anders neck, "Fool mage." he said fondly, "Go to sleep, Amatus. Te amo." Anders smiled and closed his eyes, "I love you too, Fen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venhedis - a curse in tevene, I'm going with fuck :P
> 
> Te Amo - I love you


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shift here with the introduction of my Inquisitor. Chapter starts in 9:44 dragon.

Just before sunrise, Iri left her bed and piece by piece she attached her armor. Deft fingers tightening buckles to exact specifications, once satisfied, she sat to lace her knee high leather foot wraps. Retrieving her daggers from her desk, she sheathed them in her belt and lifted her sword, turning it over in her hands. The blood red lyrium was expertly crafted into a long sleek blade, a series of runes imbedded in the center. 

The handle was obsidian, meticulously shaped into a dragon that curled around the back of her hand, lines of blue lyrium swirled throughout the design. The blue lyrium would minimize the direct contact with the red, not that you needed to touch it, but Dagna had concluded that it did in fact have the blight, so minimal contact was preferable. The blue ran into red where the blade met the hilt, allowing her to feed power into the blade while wielding it. The sword sang at the contact of her brands, crackling brightly, casting an eerie light throughout her chambers. 

She'd had it commissioned by Dagna a few months earlier, stressing the importance of discreetness, lest her secret get out. Dagna had argued with her, insisting that it wasn't safe for her to handle, no matter how much refining she did, the quantity was too high. Dagna had only ceased her insistent objections when Iri finally sighed and informed her that it didn't matter. She had spent 3 years traipsing all over a red lyrium, blighted enemy infested Thedas, with lyrium branded into her body. The girls eyes had widened and her hands had shot to her mouth, stifling a sob. For a moment she looked on the verge of bursting into tears.

Iri had reached out and put a soft hand on her shoulder, telling her that everything would be alright. She already had the spell, the knowledge of the well was infinitely vast and after the orb had triggered her memories... Dagna had also fashioned a sheath for the blade, also one solid piece of painstakingly carved and hollowed obsidian, remarkably lite. She said it would keep the lyrium dormant until it was needed, sealing tightly against the hilt to keep it contained. Smiths hands had intricately etched the eye of the inquisition in the center of one side and the words halam'shivanas and din'anshiral on the other.

A smile played over her lips as she fastened the sheath to her armor and seated the blade. She mumbled to herself as she rustled through her pack, triple checking that she had everything she may need. Keeping Gereon Alexius with the inquisition had worked to her advantage, his research of time magic had proved invaluable. She'd had to strike a deal for his silence, but she would keep her end of the bargain, Felix was a good man and Alexius had come to hold a place in her heart. Shouldering her pack she descended the stairs of her quarters, pushing through the heavy door to the great hall. It was quiet this time of day, only a few guards posted near the front door as she made her way into the rotunda. 

Her eyes danced over the brightly painted frescos, the final panel sitting unfinished. Her mind drifted to the events pictured before her, then wandering to what had come after. Corypheus had been defeated, he'd been ripped apart as she threw him into the fade. Solas hadn't seen when she'd sunk down to one knee after it was done, face twisted in pain. The mark had surged like electricity coursing through her veins and red hot pain had gathered behind her eyes. He'd mourned the loss of the orb, mumbled a few, meant to be comforting words, and then he'd disappeared. She hadn't understood until she'd closed her eyes that night and drifted into sleep.

Waking abruptly, she'd jerked into a sitting position, images of a life she'd long forgotten flashing before her eyes. Senses flooding with the smells, sounds and emotions the images held. She'd gripped her head tightly and opened her mouth in a silent scream. The anchor had flared and her brands had lit, uncontrolled her body had drawn from the fade, until she was engulfed in heatless green flame. Each new memory sent searing pain through her, causing her to gasp for breath. She had stumbled to her feet, struggling to focus through the white light clouding her vision. She'd attempted to make it to the door to call for help, and then the world had gone dark.

She had woken in the infirmary, Cullen kneeling beside the bed, head bowed in silent pray. She'd reached out and closed her hand over his, "Oh, thank the maker!" he'd squealed, hurrying to retrieve a healer. She'd watched him disappear past the door as she struggled to hold it together, there was a lot to process. She'd composed herself by the time he returned with a healer as well as most of her inner circle.

Their voices had rung out, excitedly speaking, one over the other. She'd managed to learn that an unexplained magical explosion had taken place in her chambers. They had found her laying unconscious on the floor, untouched amongst the chaos but for the absence of the anchor. A miracle they said, both that she was alive and also free of her burden. But the anchor wasn't truly gone, she could feel it's power, even stronger, but surprisingly stable. She'd kept that information quiet, best to sort through her thoughts first.

She would later be shown by Wisdom that she had actually absorbed the anchor, when her magics bindings had crumbled. A spectacular surge of power intimate in its familiarity, had overcome and consumed it, blasting outward in a grand explosion. She had not been untouched, but her no longer dormant magic, had come to her aid and healed her body almost immediately. 

Shoving her thoughts aside, she turned from the frescos and took the door that led to Cullen's office. He was slumped over his desk, sound asleep and drooling on his paperwork. He'd been a comfort to her after Solas had left, trying to pick up the pieces. She felt guilt settle over her, but he would be all right, they would never be able to be together, not with what she now knew. Iri shook her head fondly at him and quietly slipped out the side entrance, down the stairs, towards the room that still housed Morrigans abandoned eluvian. She didn't intend on using the mirror, not yet, she just needed a discreet place to cast her spell. Now was not the time to explain how she had miraculously developed magic, everyone thought she was 34 year old rogue and that was far past the age of manifestation.

She'd spent the last two years preparing, perfecting he skills and honing her senses. The exalted council had been called to action and they were due to leave for Halamshiral the following morning. Now was the time. She sighed heavily before summoning magic to her fingers and reciting the spell she had studied with Alexius. Every detail had been checked and rechecked to ensure she reached her desired destination. The air surrounding her shivered with magic as she let it pour freely from her fingers, a near translucent portal appearing before her. Sucking in a deep breath, she held if for a moment before closing her eyes and stepping forward.

Feeling almost shoved out the other side, she stumbled a few steps before regaining her footing. The sun shone brightly, high in the midday sky, just over the next hill, were the gates of Denerim. Adjusting her pack she advanced on the city, pushing through the gates. She came to a stop when a hand wrapped around her arm. Her eyes went to the hand before they flitted up to the face that it belonged to. A stern faced man in full plate stared down at her with suspicion written on his features.

She smiled sweetly at him, "Oh, hello." she keep her tone warm and soft as she spoke. She glanced at his hand again and he reluctantly released his grip. "State your business here." He demanded, tone hard and rough. "I have business with Arl Eamon." She responded sweetly and his face twisted into a scowl. "Tend to your business and be on you way. Quickly." She dipped her head in thanks and pushed further into the village. 

Once out of sight of the guard, she headed to a merchants booth and made as though she was browsing the wares. "Looking for anything in particular? " asked the woman behind the table. "Two things actually, if you would." The woman nodded and she continued. "I require the locations of the tavern as well as Arl Eamons estate." The woman raised an eyebrow, but nodded and replied, "Arl Eamon resides there." she pointed to a large estate just behind Iri, "and the tavern is down that street over there, on your right." she pointed again, in the opposite direction. Iri thanked the woman and headed for the tavern. 

The smell in Denerim was not one to be desired, unfortunately the smell of stale beer and vomit in the tavern was not much better. She approached the bar keep and his eyes flitted over her weapons, "You looking for work? Of the not strictly legal variety?" he asked in a low voice, leaning towards her over the bar. "No, I'm afraid I'm not. I'll take a shot, Antivan rum." He nodded, reaching for bottle, he poured the shot and slid it to her. "Would you be so kind as to tell me the date?" She asked, taking the shot in one swift motion and slamming the empty glass down on the bar. A confused look crossed his face, but he answered anyway, "It is the 17th day of Matrinalis, Miss." She bowed her head in thanks and made her way back to the street.

Her heart was pounding with excitement and she leaned against the wall for a moment to collect herself. Two years she'd spend researching and studying with Alexius. Her advisors had begun to ask questions, what could the rogue need from the magister that would take up so much time. Leliana had sent spies, but no spy, or assassin for that matter, could out maneuver the inquisitor. When asked Alexius maintained she had taken an interest in his work, saying he drew from her enthusiasm.

Perhaps it was out of hope that they would succeed, that things would go well and she could make good on her end of their bargain. He had not turned out to be as she thought, when she'd first approached him she had turned to threats. But, it had become apparent very quickly that Alexius was a broken man at the loss of his son, and a broken man has nothing left to be threatened with. But they had done it, their calculations had been exact, the battle of Denerim would take place tomorrow.

Pushing off the wall, she made her way to the Arls estate, slipping into the shadows to keep out of sight. It would have been just as easy to use a cloaking spell, but she appeared to be a warrior, and for now, she wanted it to stay that way. Her feet padded softly up the stairs, fingers curled around the knocker in the shape of a marbari and she cracked it against the door in three hard knocks. A young woman greeted her when the door opened and she smiled warmly, "Hello, how may I help you?" Iri returned the smile and replied, "I have come to call on the Arl, is he available?" The woman nodded and stepped to the side, gesturing for her to enter.

She followed her into the main hall and hovered just inside the door while the servant approached the throne. After a few brief words, the Arl left his seat and approached her. "Good day miss, is there something I can help you with?" he asked, a pleasant smile tugging at his lips. "May we speak in private? There is a pressing matter I need to address." He eyed her weapons suspiciously and raised a brow, "A wise man would not welcome a private conversation with a woman so well armed." he stated.

She sighed, "I assure you Arl, I mean you no harm, but if you insist I leave my weapons, I'm afraid I must decline." He snorted at that and shook his head, "A woman who is unwilling to part with her weapons, does not do much for a mans conscience." he said only half serious, half intrigued. "A woman who is unwilling to part with her weapons, is a wise woman indeed." she retorted, eyes sparkling with amusement. He chuckled at that and eyed her for a moment longer before gesturing for her to follow, leading her down the hall to his office.

"So, my well armed lady, what is this pressing matter you speak of?" he asked, cautious enough to keep the desk between them. A smirk tugged at her lips, she could kill the man without lifting a finger, but it never hurt to be cautious. "I need to speak with Alistair, is he here?" "Alistair? I believe he is with Neria preparing for tomorrows battle." he replied. "Good, will you take me to them?" The Arl fidgeted for a moment before answering, he was still unsure, and that was wise in Iri's eyes, these times called for extra precautions.

He agreed to take her to them, but on the way to Alistair's room he paused to look at her. "You know, if you kill the only two wardens in Denerim...." She couldn't help the laugh that fell from her lips and he stared at her, confused by her reaction. "Arl, I have not been through everything I've been through in the last two years, just to come here and kill the heroes of ferelden. I am here for a reason, yes, but it does not involve killing anyone, except perhaps some dark spawn." That seemed to settle him and he continued to the door at the end of the hall. Knocking lightly, he pushed the door open far enough to stick his head in. "Alistair, there is someone here to see you." he said before bowing his head to her politely and heading back to the main hall.

Alistair pulled the door open the rest of the way and his smile faded at the unfamiliar face. "Yes?" he said, "Hello Alistair, it's good to see you again." she giggled into the back of her hand at the bewildered look he gave her before pushing past him into the room. Neria was perched on the edge of the bed, looking worse for the wear, keeping a sharp eye trained on her. "What can I help you with, ...?" Alistair asked, "Oh! Yes, oh course, my name is Lothieriel, but my friends call me Iri." she replied. "And you already know me? But, I don't recall meeting you." Alistair responded. "Well, I suppose you wouldn't, it hasn't happened yet." she quipped. 

Neria left where she was seated and approached Iri, "Is that.....lyrium?" she sounded confused, they always sounded confused. Iri ignored the question and looked at Alistair, his face scrunched in confusion from her last comment. "Never mind, that is neither here nor there, but I need to speak with you about the battle tomorrow." she said, keeping her tone neutral. "Alright, what do you have to say of the subject?" he asked. "Have you been to see Morrigan?" Alistair's mouth dropped open, "Morrigan? Why would I need to see Morrigan?" He asked the question knowing full well why he would need to see Morrigan. If the stories were right, she was pretty sure she had interrupted their conversation about why he would need to see Morrigan.

Neria continued to circle her, leaning in to inspect her brands, she looked at her out of the corner of her eye and Neria flushed, taking a step back. "Well, I thought perhaps you might have been engaging in some....sword play?" she said, smiling sheepishly. She caught Neria's movement from the corner of her eye and her brands blazed to life. Neria's arms phased through her and she stumbled forward, crashing into Alistair and nearly taking him off his feet. "What in the...Maker, Neria! What are you doing?" Alistair squeaked, trying to regain his balance.

Neria turned cold eyes to Iri, "What are you? How could you possibly know what we were talking about?" Her voice rising as she spoke. She spun on her heel to face Alistair and spat, "She's obviously an assassin, or a spy!" Iri smiled sweetly at her, almost too sweetly, "Hero, if I was an assassin, you would already be dead and I would not have knocked to be let in." Her tone was warm and she flashed a bright smile at the woman cutting her down with her eyes. Neria made a frustrated noise and stalked back to the bed, plopping down like a sulking child.

Alistair cleared his throat, "Hmm, well yes, that was, my apologies." he stuttered out, glancing between the two woman. "Look, time is short and I can't tell you much more then I already have, but I will tell you what I know needs to happen." Alistair nodded, remaining silent and she continued, "You need to go 'spar' with Morrigan, and tomorrow, I will accompany you to slay the archdemon." Tilting his head to the side, he wondered out loud, "Why are all the women in this room trying to make me sleep with Morrigan?"

Iri chuckled and shook her head, "To save your lives, Alistair. If you don't do this, one of you will die tomorrow. Plus, you've already done it, so really, your just repeating history and getting to stay alive in the process." Neria spoke then, "Repeating history? So what, you expect us to believe your some sort of time traveler?" And this woman was shaping up to be just lovely. "Kieran is a lovely boy, motherhood goes nicely with Morrigan." Iri stated. "I don't think anything goes nicely with that witch." Neria mumbled from the other side of the room.

"Keiran" Alistair said wistfully, "An heir for the throne." Iri stepped forward and placed her hands on Alistair's shoulders, "Do not take the throne Alistair, Anora is not the best choice, but being miserable is no better." Alistair's eyes widened as he took in her words. "You really are a time traveler, aren't you?" Stepping back Iri smiled at him again, "Now, I am going to see if the Arl would be so kind as to extend his hospitality for the evening. Please, think on what I said Alistair, I will see you both in the morning." She turned and left, pulling the door closed behind her.

Iri awoke to the sound of plate clanking softly amongst the patter of hurried footsteps. She quickly rose, fastened her armor, sheathed her blades and grabbed her pack and sword on the way out the door. Everyone was gathering in the main hall and when she stepped through the archway, she nearly slammed into Bann Teagan. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her and she dropped her sword "Oh! I'm so sorry my lady, are you alright?" he asked, bending to retrieve her sword. "Yes, I'm quite fine, my apologies." she replied. He turned the sword over in his hands, examining the etchings on the sheath. "What an interesting sword." he said, hand moving to the hilt to unsheathe it. 

She placed her hand over his and gently removed the sword from his grip, fastening it to her armor. "Best to leave that be." she said, patting his arm. He shook his head as if trying to clear a fog, "Yes, oh course. How is it you came by a sword ordained with the symbol of the inquisition? I've read about the last inquisitor, but I've never actually seen anything with the insignia engraved on it before." She chuckled softly and clicked her tongue, "Now now, a lady can't give away all her secrets." she said with a wink and stepped past him to join the others in the center of the room.

Morrigan eyed her curiously and Neria glared hard enough to bore a hole in her head. She dipped her head, "Alistair. Neria." she greeted before turning to Morrigan, "Lady Morrigan, you are looking well." Morrigan raised an eyebrow at the woman's familiarity with her, but remained silent and simply inclined her head in response. "I trust last evenings events went as intended." the statement directed at Alistair. Neria huffed and stalked off to the other side of the room, pushing her back to the wall and sinking down to a seated position. "You would be correct." Alistair said, face flushing, he averted his eyes.

Iri was anxious to continue on with her journey and minutes felt like hours as they waited for the rest of the soldiers to assemble. Alistair gave a charming speech about the bravery it took to face such a demon. Continuing on to say any lose of life would be for a cause greater then themselves. And with a whooping cheer from the soldiers they set out for Fort Drakon. Alistair fell into step beside Iri, "So, where is it that you came from? The past? The future?" She was reluctant to answer, but a few details about herself surely couldn't cause much harm. 

"It is 9:44 and as I'm sure you can assume, things have not gone....the way we hoped." she said with a sigh. "And that's why your here? To fix what went wrong?" he asked. "I wouldn't want to say I am fixing it exactly, making a few changes and hoping for the best would be more accurate." Alistair chuckled softly and gave a knowing nod before speaking again, "So, who are you then?" he asked, keeping his voice low. "Officially? I'm the inquisitor. Unofficially, as recent events have brought to light, I am much more." And that was all she was willing to say on the subject, she was still trying to wrap her head around it, and it had been two years.

A voice rang out from the front of the group, "Fort Drakon ahead!" a soldier called out. The sound of swords being unsheathed washed over them and they charged forward into the oncoming horde. Daggers in hand, Iri pressed forward leaving corpses in her wake. Spells came to life around her amongst the clanking of swords and shields until they had felled their enemies and pressed ahead into the Fort.

Clouds of smoke rose from the floor before shifting into demons, she danced through them slitting throats and sinking her blades into soft flesh. The battle continued as they pressed forward, quickly making their way to the top of the Fort. They were greeted by a great roar that could be felt in their bones, the building shook under their feet as the massive beast slammed down from above. Alistair and Iri charged the beast as Neria and Morrigan called magic to their fingers, casting again and again. Darting between the dragons legs, Iri lashed out with her daggers, large gashes left in her wake. She leapt back just in time to miss a sweep from its tail that sent Alistair flying into a turret. 

Without thinking she cast a shield around him followed by a wash of healing. Sheathing her daggers, her hand went to the hilt of her sword, pulling it free. The song grew louder and she lit her brands, the sword crackled and sparks danced across the blade, glowing brightly as she changed forward. A stone fist smashed into the side of the dragons head and it responded by spraying the area with fire. Calling on the anchor, she opened a rift and sliced a long deep gash in the beasts soft underbelly as it struggled against the pull of the rift.

She continued to hack and stab at its legs until they collapsed under its weight and the great beast fell forward. "Now Neria, strike it down!" she shouted over the chaos. Alistair was still down, but managed to throw her his sword as she charged the dragon. A battle cry left her lips and she leapt into the air, grabbing one twisted horn, she flung herself onto its shoulders and plunged the sword deep into the beasts skull. An ear piercing shriek spilled from the massive creature, as the last of its fight left its body, it crumpled in on itself and went still.

Alistair finally managed to pick himself up off the ground and stumbled towards them. Clapping a hand down on Neria's shoulder, "Well, I'm glad that's over." he said with a goofy grin on his face. "And you!" he said, jutting a finger in Iri's direction, "Your a mage, you glow, and what is going on with that sword?" Glancing down at herself, she realized she was in fact, still glowing. Letting her brands go quiet, she sheathed her sword and shrugged her shoulders, a smirk on her lips. "What can I say, I'm a woman of many talents!" she said playfully.

Neria snorted and proceeded to brush what dirt she could off her robes. "What magic is this? I have never seen anything like it." Morrigan said, walking up beside her. "It is referred to as rift magic, but it has yet to be discovered, or rediscovered I should say, and my ability to use it is.....complicated." she replied. Morrigan gave her an inquisitive look, but left it be. "I will be taking my leave now, it is doubtful you will see me again." she said as she turned to leave.

Iri reached out and wrapped her fingers around Morrigans wrist. When she turned to face her she let her hand fall, "One more thing Morrigan. I'm sorry, but I came here for a reason." Morrigan eyed her, half suspicion, half curious and Alistair murmured something to Neria behind her. Iri lifted her hand until it hovered over Morrigans belly and started to glow. Morrigans eyes widened with panic and she called a spell to her fingers. Iri waved her hand and easily cancelled it, casting one of her own to hold her in place.

Alistair took a step forward and staggered back as he bounced off a barrier she'd erected without so much as a flinch. "What are you doing? Do not harm the child!" he shouted, his pitch rising with panic. "Calm yourself Alistair, I will not harm him, I just need Urthemiel." Resting her palms gently on Morrigans stomach a glowing white mist poured from her mid section and flowed into Iri. Morrigan gasped at the grey clouds that pooled in Iri's eyes, fading quickly back to her own crystal blue ones.

Iri stepped back and waved her hand, dispelling her magic. Morrigans hands shot to her stomach, healing magic searching for any signs of distress. Once satisfied she stepped forward and landed a hard slap across Iri's face, she could have stopped it, but she didn't, she could give her that. "How dare you!" she spat, voice trembling with anger. Iri smiled warmly at her and shrugged, "I don't expect you to understand Morrigan, I don't even need you to understand. I am doing what I must. Kieran is unharmed and you are free to go, we will see each other again." 

Morrigan made a frustrated noise and turned on her heel, stalking away without another word. She stalled a few paces away and turned back with a curious look on her face, "Kieran?" she asked. Iri grinned slyly, "Keiran" she said with a nod, watching as Morrigan turned to leave again. "And Morrigan, Flemeth's not so bad, go easy on her, it's not what you think." Her steps stuttered for a moment, but she did not look back as she reached the door to make her way from the tower. 

"Well, that was....interesting" Alistair grumbled, fidgeting with his armor. "Who in the fade are you?" Neria demanded, putting herself too close to Iri's face. "I would appreciate it Neria, if you would back away from my face. I am very much a fan of personal space unless I choose it to be otherwise." her tone was sharp, but she kept it polite. Neria blinked at her and let out a frustrated growl before taking a step back. 

"Well kids, it's been fun, but I've got times to go, people to see, things to fix." she said as she bent to retrieve her pack. "Thank you." Alistair said before jabbing an elbow into Neria's ribs. "Um...yeah, thanks." she grumbled. Iri called on her magic again and with a wave of her hand the portal opened. She glanced back at them, grinning at their wide eyed expressions. "Anytime. See you in the future." she said with a wink, and stepped into the portal pulling it closed behind her.

\------------------------------------------------

"Well, I like her!" Alistair said matter of factly. Neria glared daggers at him, "What is there to like about her? She's secretive and way to smiley, and who has white hair and eyes that look like crystals?" her voice was laced with contempt. "I thought she was lovely." Alistair quipped back. She punched him in the arm, hard. "Are you insane, she just sucked an Old God soul out of your child, that's inside of Morrigan and ate it. Then walked in to nothing and disappeared, and all you have to say is you think she's lovely?" she snarled. Alistair just grinned stupidly at her, she shook her head and stalked off grumbling angrily to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iri's adventures continue in Val Royeaux

She washed a cloaking spell over herself as she emerged on the other side of the portal. The sky was dark, the air filled with thousands of tiny snow flakes. The waves sloshed against the side of the wharf and the odd gull could be heard in the distance. The docks were clear from what she could see, but walking around alone, openly armed in Val Royeaux with the country on the verge of civil war, would not be wise. If her calculations were correct, Felix would be leaving for home tomorrow at midday, when Gereon and Livia arrived from Hossberg to make the trip home for the winter holidays. 

She could have opened the portal closer to the university, but she had never seen the city in the winter and she needed time to breathe after Denerim. She could feel Urthemiel inside her chest, pulsing like a second heartbeat, just out of time with her own. She hadn't known what to expect, what was she going to do, ask Solas? She was successfully suppressing him up until this point, but now she needed a moment.

She settled down onto a crate and leaned forward, elbows on her knees, face in her hands. Taking a few deep breaths, she relaxed and let go. Visions danced through mind, memories, history, spells, power, old power. She kept herself calm and focused her magic to absorb the new surge of power. She was waging a battle of sheer will inside her mind. The God was pressing hard for control, she stood and called on the anchor, stepping into the fade. A ringing grew in her ears as she drew on the raw power, reaching a deafening volume. 

Pushing the sound from her mind, she continued to draw on the fade, hoarding the power until she felt she would burst from the pressure. The fade began to ripple around her, warped images shifting and twisting. In an instant she called a barrier and released her power. A burst of light pulsed outward, flexing the barrier to its limits before shattering. The scattered pieces of light hovered, motionless for a moment before the air started to swirl. A loud pop rang out as the magic imploded on itself, slamming back together and flowing into her body with a force that disintegrated the barrier and sent her flying backwards.

Gasping for breath, she lay there for a time, blinking up at the fade green sky. Her entire body ached, but her magic was already flowing healing into her. Urthemiel had gone quiet, tucked away and contained, a sigh of relief washed over her as she wrestled her body into a sitting position. "Well, let's not do that again." she grumbled to herself as she climbed to her feet. Recasting her cloaking spell, she once again called on the anchor and stepped back out of the fade into the crisp winter air of Val Royeaux. 

She adjusted the buckles on her armour and checked that her weapons we're still securely fastened before pressing forward. The air was still and with the freshly fallen snow, she left footprints in her wake. A flick of her fingers conjured a slight wind, disturbing the freshly fallen snow and hiding any signs that she had been there. She wandered the market for a time, staring up at the high rooftops and their gleaming peaks. Relishing in the silence as she walked, she ran her fingers lightly over the distinctly Orlesian design of the statues in the courtyard.

She stayed there for a time, letting herself be engulfed by the feeling of serenity. A sigh escaped her lips and she knew the time to press forward had come. With one last look over her shoulder, she left the courtyard and headed for the University Of Orlais. It was a grand building, tower like in its appearance, with carved lion heads fastened securely at the base of each stretching steeple. Orlesian banners proudly hung in perfect intervals, painted splashes of bright colour across the front of the building where they gently swayed in the wind. She climbed the wide stone staircase leading to the massive wooden doors, pushing her way into the building.

The halls were quiet, not quite silent, but nearly. With Wintersend approaching many of the students had already departed to be with the families for the holidays. The first door she came to was locked, peaking through the window, she saw that it seemed to be the main office. She lit her brands for a moment and phased through the door before letting them go quiet again. She shifted through the papers spread across the desk, finding what she sought. She opened the manifest and ran a finger down the page searching for Felix's name. Felix Alexius, room 237. 

Phasing back through the door she made her way to the second floor. Walking down the hall, she stalled at the third door on the left, 237. There was no light coming from under the door and an ear pressed to the hard wood revealed that the room was silent. Pushing through into the room, she found that Felix was tucked in his bed, sound asleep, unaware that tomorrow was literally meant to be the beginning of the end for him. She settled down in a chair on the opposite side of the room, exhaustion washing over her. The were hours before sunrise and after a short time her eyes overcame her will as she drifted into much needed sleep.

She heard him rise before she felt the cold press of steel to her throat, her spell had slipped from her as she slept, leaving Felix to find a strange woman asleep in his chair. "Who are you? Why are you here?" he growled through clenched teeth. The Alexius had family had many enemies and Felix was wise to be cautious. Her eyes fluttered open and settled on his cold stare, a warm smile tugging at her lips. "Good morning Felix, I apologize if I startled you, but I mean you no harm, quite the opposite actually." she said softly.

His features softened and he lowered the blade, she absentmindedly brushed her fingers over where she could still feel the kiss of the cold steel. "How did you get in here?" He asked, voice less shaky this time. She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "The door" she quipped sarcastically. Felix's eyes widened in surprise at the snort that fell from him, "Well yes, the door. Oh course." he stammered awkwardly. "Why are you here?" He asked her as he settled down in the chair next to her. "You are heading back to Hossberg today, yes?" She waited for him to nod a confirmation and continued, "I have been charged with seeing that you make it there, unharmed."

A puzzled look came over him as he thought about what she had said, "Charged by who?" he asked. "The who is irrelevant, it's the why that is imperative, and the less you know the better, so kindly leave it at that." He felt he should press the issue, but the kindness of her eyes calmed him. It wasn't everyday that Felix woke up to a strikingly beautiful woman who was heavily armed, sleeping in his chair, with the intentions of protecting him. "What is your name? If I may." he asked. "Oh, right." A giggle fell from her lips that Felix revelled in, "I'm Iri, please, forgive my terrible manners." she replied. 

He smiled and reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips, he pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles and murmured into her skin, "A pleasure to meet you, my lady." tone a bit too friendly. Iri huffed out a small breath and internally rolled her eyeballs, men, she thought to herself, predictable creatures. "The pleasure is all mine." she replied sweetly, "Now, when are you to meet you parents?" She asked. A quick glance at the suns position in the sky and he responded, "They should arrive in about an hour. I am to meet them at the front entrance." She nodded in response, and stood, stretching her long lean body, working out the kinks of a night spent sleeping upright.

The next hour passed quickly, they made small talk regarding his studies and the differences of living in Hossberg and Orlais. Collecting his things, he held the door for Iri before pulling it shut and locking it behind them. Pushing through the front doors, Iri raised a hand to her eyes to shield the blinding sun. A quick scan of the the area revealed that the carriage containing his parents was just arriving. Felix approached them, pulling his mother into a warm embrace before turning to Gereon and offering him a firm handshake.

Iri hovered just to the side of Felix, remaining silent, after a few moments Alexius' eyes settled on her. Felix followed his stare and spoke, "Mother, Father, this is Iri. She has been charged with seeing us safely back to Hossberg." Alexius' eyes narrowed as he glared at her suspiously, "And just who has charged you with this task?" His tone was cold and flat, good old Alexius, she thought. At least you could count on some things to be as were expected. She smiled, blinking up at him, putting on her best sweet and innocent face, "I suspect that I could tell you, but would need to show you for you believe it the truth." She said smoothly, amusement dancing across her eyes.

Alexius on the other hand was not a man who took things lightly, and a well armed stranger did little in the way of offering comfort. "You will answer my question!" He spat. Iri could feel him drawing on the fade, but the middle of Val Royeaux was not a place to be staging grand displays of magic, just a precaution. "Alexius, calm yourself, I have no need to lie to you. I simply suggested that you may not believe what I know to be true." She replied. "Well? What is it then?" Tone a little less sharp as he quieted his magic. "A man who has become more of a friend to me then expected, cares very much for your Felix. The last two years we have spent studying, to change what was once inevitable." 

She watched Alexius' whole body tense, unamused by her blatant avoidance of a direct answer. She wanted to laugh, she'd had him remain with the inquisition in hopes that his studies would prove useful. Her theory had been correct and with a little time and patience, she had found a companionable comfort in him. Painted as a villain by all of Thedas, she had come to see that he was just a man. A man who had lost everything in his quest to preserve the one thing he had left. "I grow tired of your games. Answer the question!" he snarled in annoyance. "You did. I was charged with this task by your own hand." the words rolled from her tongue in a calm steady flow as she watched his face grow red with anger.

"This will not be tolerated! You know not who you toy with, child!" She stepped forward, turning her body into his to shield the curious eyes of the passerby's. She took his hand in her own and called time magic to her fingers. She held it there, uncast, letting it spill over into his. His eyes met hers, widening just a touch as his features softened into a look of disbelief at the familiarity of the magics components. He'd told her that he and Dorian were on the verge of a breakthrough when the tragedy struck. His wife slain by hurlocks and his son blighted before his eyes, two moons from this very day.

Dorian said he'd been lost to him then, once a man he'd admired, driven to insanity in his quest to correct the misdeeds of the universe. She'd seen it first hand, small glimpses slipping through the cracks, the few times his constant guard had faltered. He'd kept a deliberate distance even after they'd spent months testing and perfecting the magic, but she could see him, if she looked closely. He had grown fond of her of her as well, not that he'd said it out loud, but the barest flicker of warmth in his eyes when she would arrive for their lessons had betrayed him. "Does this mean...my theory?" He asked, his voice full of emotion, barely above a whisper. Dispelling the magic, she raised her hand, gently stroking his cheek before cupping his jaw and smiled at him affectionately. 

"You deserved better." she said as her hand slide from his jaw and she took a step back, "I will see that wrong corrected" Alexius let out a long sigh and nodded, "Come then, we must depart if we hope to reach Hunter Fell before nightfall." Felix and Livia exchanged a curious glance at the exchange, but followed Alexius to retrieve the carriage from the quarter master. "What was that about?" Felix murmured to his mother as they walked in stride behind him. Iri smiled at their backs, taking the rear to keep them in her line of sight. The danger would not come today, but it was best to not tempt fate.

Iri purchased a horse from a young stable hand, choosing a pure white stallion with a perfect black diamond in the middle of his forehead. A flawless specimen from a champion breeder out of Fereldan. He was two years old and answered to the name Las, it seemed the creators had a sense of humour. If there was one thing to hold on to now, it would surely be hope.

The first day of traveling was uneventful and the day had passed quickly. Travelling North, crossing into Neverra, they were able to reach Hunter Fell just as the last rays of light were swallowed by the bordering mountains. The local tavern was bustling with patrons, conversations blending together, periodically broken by the sounds of cheerful laughter. The aromas of citrus and saffron filled the air, a reminder of their hunger. The four companions sat quietly while they ate, purchasing rooms once they'd finished. Parting in the hallway, Iri dipped her head and smiled politely, before taking her leave and retiring for the evening.

Awake before sunrise, Iri was waiting in the hall, casually sitting on the floor picking at her nails with her dagger. Felix appeared first, "Felix." She said pleasantly. His eyebrows raised and a cheeky grin crossed his lips. "Morning" he replied, extending his hand and pulling her to her feet. Her eyes gleamed with amusement, "Dirty tavern floor? Yes, I know. But to be fair, I've never once claimed to be a proper lady." She winked at him, pulling a snorted laugh from him lips as the door to his back swung open and his parents emerged.

"It's good to see you enjoying yourself, my dear. What has got you giggling like a school boy so early in the morning?" Livia teased. His face warmed with flush and Iri giggled, Livia smiled at Alexius and waggled her eyebrows at him, earning her a low chuckle in response. "Shall we eat before we continue, or just take something for the road?" Iri changed the subject and Felix shot her an appreciative look. "The rest of the trip will be another two days of travel . Best to eat on the road then to delay any longer." Alexius responded. "Agreed" she said, bending to scoop up her pack and turning towards the stairs.

Felix rode in the carriage with his mother and Alexius took the reigns, carefully guiding the horses, avoiding any potential problems. Iri had ridden ahead, just over the next hill, she expected the attack to take place the following day, but she was hyper aware, just to be sure. Satisfied that the road was clear for some distance, she circled back and rode up beside Alexius, slowing Las to match his pace. A few moments had passed when he asked, "What happened? We were friends?" She blinked at him, trying to decide how to answer, "It's....ah....a long story?" it came out sounding like a question instead of an answer. 

"Ha!" Alexius said rather loudly, Iri just watched him intrigued. "You are insufferable! Do you know that? Are you not capable of giving a straight answer, or do you just fancy yourself to be terribly cunning?" His words were a combination of frustration and amusement. "I'm not sure weather you want to smack me or give me a high five!" She quipped cheerfully. The palm of his hand slapped against his brow as he shook his head and grumbled, "Your hopeless." She snorted and dug her heels into Las' ribs, "The road won't watch itself!" She called back over her shoulder. 

The day rolled on and they'd finally crossed the border into the Anderfels, the few hours left before dusk would see them into Weisshaupt. The dry heat and relentless wind left the body feeling drained and the skin rough to the touch. "What I wouldn't give for a nice hot tub right about now." Iri grumbled to herself, catching a glimpse of the spires of Weisshaupt Fortress peaking over the next hill. Now a barren place, crumbling after years of battle without proper repairs. It would have been a sight in its glory days, but now it seemed to be just another ruin, neatly tucked away into this seemingly endless wasteland. 

Another tavern awaited them, this one slightly cleaner than the last, and really, that wasn't saying much. A solid chair and food to put in the belly was a welcome sight, long days on horseback were not kind to the body.   
Iri had finished and excused herself from the table, going to her room to change her clothing and wash away the days dirt. 

A wash basin was not what she wanted, but it would have to do. Once finished with her body, she used the damp cloth to wipe down her armor. Grabbing her pack from the chair by the door, she emptied the contents onto the bed. Trading in her black thigh length robes for identical ones in red, she pulled on her boots and fastened the laces. Once satisfied that she was as clean as she was going to be, she left the room to go back downstairs and get a drink.

Alexius and Livia had gone to bed, but Felix was still seated at the table, poking his fork into the dessert he had ordered. She crossed the room to the bar and ordered two shots of whiskey and two glasses of wine. Drinks in hand she approached the table, smiling while holding the drinks out like an offering. Felix looked up from his dessert and his eyes widened as they flitted over her, "Oh! Iri, I thought you'd gone to bed, please, sit." He gestured across the table and then carefully took the drinks from her. 

"Care for a hand or two of wicked grace?" She asked as she produced a deck of cards from seemingly nowhere, a sly smile on her lips. "Um...well, I'm not very good." Felix replied. "That's alright, it's just for fun. Have a drink with me!" Iri shuffled the cards expertly, deft hands moving in swift unnatural motions, never missing a beat. "Show off." Felix teased from across the table, "Yeah, so? Your just jealous." she quipped back before taking the shot in her hand and gesturing for a toast. She waited for Felix to raise his glass before speaking, "To new beginnings and second chances" she said solemnly, clacking her glass against his before downing the shot.

After the first two hands, they'd ordered another glass and abandoned the cards. Settling instead on making random conversation, too tired for the mental capacity that actually paying attention took. Felix watched her intently as they spoke, a question on his tongue. "What thought are you lost in?" She asked him after he'd been silent for a few moments. "You have magic, yes?" he said curiously, "What makes you ask?" She responded. 

He took a long drink from his glass, taking a moment to put his thoughts into words. "Before, at the university when you spoke to my father. I felt his magic, but then I felt a magic I am unfamiliar with. I assume it must be yours, I could cast only the most basic of spells as a child, but I can still sense it. What did you say to him to make him take you with us?" Iri smiled, "Your an inquisitive man Felix, I can appreciate that. I simply showed him the truth so he would be able to believe it. Some things are better to be presented in the face of doubt, then to try and make one understand without certainty." 

She was talking in cryptic riddles, she knew, but she was down a shot and two glasses of wine and teetering on the edge of telling Felix what he wanted to know. "Come on Iri, it can't be that bad." He whined. She snorted, "It's pretty bad!" He scrunched his face at her and stuck out his tongue before lifting his glass and emptying it contents down his throat. Iri mirrored his action, setting the glass down and collecting the cards, she stood. "I suppose we should retire, morning will be upon us otherwise." Felix nodded in agreement and followed her up the stairs and down the hall towards their rooms.

He paused when they reached her room, "Sleep well my lady" he said quietly. He was staring down with lustful eyes, shuffling his feet against the dusty wooden floor. She smiled at him, "And you." As she turned to open the door a strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush to his body. His other hand came up to her face, gentle fingers tracing across her jaw as he pressed his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent, she hadn't been touched by a man like this since Solas and it made her heart ache.

Taking a step back she blinked up at him, "We shouldn't", she said quietly, eyes settling on her feet. "I..I'm so sorry!" Felix replied, eyes a little too wide, a rosy flush creeping up his neck and splashing over his cheeks as he released her from his grip. "No, please don't apologize. Your a beautiful man Felix, any woman be lucky to have you, it's just....very complicated." Felix just nodded and gave a reassuring smile before lifting her hand with his and placing a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist. She shivered and a smile ghosted his lips, "It's alright, I understand. But maker, your hard to resist!" He chuckled softly and she pulled him into a hug, "Thank you." she whispered. Stepping back, she gave him one last smile before opening the door, "Good night." she said as she closed the door. Felix pressed his forehead against the wood and let out a long sigh. "That woman may be the death of me." he grumbled to himself as he turned towards his own room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the Alexius' home safe.

Iri opened her eyes to the sunlight pouring in through the 'well loved' drapes and groaned before pulling a pillow over her head. Today would be a day spent on edge, waiting for the inevitable attack she knew awaited them. Sitting up she rubbed at her eyes with the heels of her palms and groaned again as she stretched. Climbing out of bed, she quickly washed up, dressed and grabbed her things. Heading downstairs she found her companions sitting at a table near the door. "My apologizes, I slept longer then intended." She said cheerfully, drawing their attention to her. Felix looked up only to flush and avert his eyes back to the table, Levia snickered knowingly before reaching out and patting the back of Felix's hand.

Iri grinned and walked to the bar to order some things for the road, a few moments later, she returned. "Are we ready to finish our journey?" she asked, scanning her companions faces, except for Felix, he was face down in his arms on the table, grumbling about something and his mother. She shook her head and chuckled at him before catching Alexius' eye. "I think we can be on our way. We are about a half days ride from home, I will be glad to arrive." he replied. She nodded in agreement and the three of them stood and followed her to retrieve the horses. 

The pace was slow and steady, with only a half day left to their journey, there was no need to rush. After about an hour, Iri complained about the state of her posterior and hopped down from Las' back. "I think I'll walk for a while and give my backside a break." She said when Alexius sent her a curious glance. He chuckled at her and nodded in understanding. "The long days are rather hard on the body aren't they." He said, "mmm hmmm." she replied. She'd been walking for a short while when Felix hopped out of the carriage and fell into stride beside her.

"Tell me a story?" he asked cheerfully. "A story? I'm not much of a story teller. What kind of story were you hoping to hear?" She replied. "Well, I don't know. Where are you from?" She took a moment to answer and Felix gently nudged her with his elbow, earning him a bright smile. "You can probably assume, that originally, I'm from Tevinter, but most recently, I've been in the Frostback Mountains." He grunted and said, "The Frostback Mountains? A fan of the cold, are you?" 

"No! Not at all, but life leads us where we are meant to go, I suppose." He nodded in acceptance and continued, "What made you leave Tevinter?" Silence spanned for a long moment before she answered. "I was running, I'd been taken as a slave." She held out her arm and traced a lyrium line with her finger. "These brands, a gift from my master, the process stripped my memories. When I was released, I didn't know myself, where I was from, where I could go, so I ran out of fear of being recaptured. Tevinter is a living nightmare for an elf, I just needed to be anywhere else. I ended up in Ferelden for a time, after that." She paused momentarily, "That was before everything went to shit." 

Felix's features twisted into a scowl and the color drained from his face, "A...slave? "Oh Iri, I'm so sorry! How did you come to be free?" Iri eyes went distant as she relived the memory in her mind, "I was bargained for, by a great warrior. He fought duel after duel for my freedom, I didn't understand at the time, why he would take my place. It was years before I was able to regain my memories. I understand now, but I also know that he would likely not know me." Her smile was sad and it tugged at his heart, he reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently. She accepted the comfort of the gesture and leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment.

"He must have loved you very much, to fight for your freedom." Felix said, tone low and soft. "He did, but time has a way of changing things." She laughed at the irony of that statement. "Perhaps not, you said he took your place. Would he not still be a slave? You could look for him, we're so close to Tevinter." Felix replied. "He's been escaped for over ten years now, a free man living in Kirkwall." A look of surprise crossed his face, "Why have you not gone to him? You know where he is." he said. "That is true, but I only regained my memories two years ago and there is always something pressing to be done when one sits in a seat of power. The time will come, I will require his help if I am to succeed in my journey, but I am not sure he will so willingly lend his hand this time."

Felix wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her warmly. "Well, if things don't turn out the way you hope, I am an excellent second choice!" She poked him in the ribs and giggled, "You deserve more than I could ever offer you Felix, but thank you, your a good man." He opened his mouth to respond, but movement in the road ahead caught her eye and the smile slid from her lips. "Alexius! Stop!" She cried, handing Las' reins to Felix. Alexius squinted his eyes to try and see what was blocking the way, "Raiders?" He asked. "Darkspawn." She growled, eyes narrowing as she stalked forward. "Stay with the carriage!" She barked, lighting her brands and surging forward. A wash of magic fell over them when she erected a barrier as she moved, just a precaution.

She reached for her sword and unsheathed it with a battle cry, the blade sparking to life. When the hurlocks charged she slowed and came to a stop, forcing them to come to her. As they reached her, she strategically cut them down with broad precise swings of her sword. Her blade flared and burst into flames as she continued to slice through limbs, filling the air with the smell of charred flesh. Ducking and twirling, she twisted her body around her enemies with an unparalleled grace. Using her magic would have been quicker, but her adrenaline was pumping and a warrior who does not use their skills, would quickly be found without them. As the last hurlock lifted his arms and swung his great axe, she let it phase through her as she reached into its chest and crushed its heart.

Satisfied that there was no more threat, she sheathed her blade and calmed her markings. Turning to rejoin her companions, she waved her hand and dispelled the barrier. "Marker! You move like a goddess!" Felix said in a breathy voice as she approached, staring at her like she should be put on a pedestal. She smirked, shaking her head and threw him a wink as he handed her back the reins. She mounted Las and nodded at Alexius, "You should rejoin you mother in the carriage, Felix." He nodded and climbed back into the carriage without a word as she kicked her heels and took the lead. The rest of the journey was, thankfully, uneventful and in a few short hours they had arrived at Alexius' estate.

She followed them to the stables to feed and water Las, she would ask Alexius if he would tend to him before she continued on. "If it's alright, I will depart shortly, once I've had time to rest." she said to Alexius. "Didn't you say something about a bath?" He asked her. Her cheeks grew warm with flush, "Oh! I didn't realize you were listening." She said with an awkward laugh. "Well, not intentionally, but we do have a bathing chamber, multiple bathing chambers, actually. You are more then welcome to make use of one before you go." She smiled and nodded vigorously, "That would be lovely!" 

She followed them inside and Livia directed her to the bath, showing her where to find the towels. "Shall I have one of the servants launder your robes?" She asked politely. "I wouldn't ask, but if it isn't too much trouble, I would very much appreciate it." Livia waited for Iri while she stepped behind a screen replacing her robes with a towel before handing her the soiled clothing. She curiously eyed the lyrium lines that were visible, "May I ask how you came by those markings?" Livia's face flushed even as she asked the question. Iri began to fill the tub before answering, "I was a slave, in Tevinter, this was done to me by order of the Magister I was a slave to." Levia raised her eyebrows before her features settled into a knowing look, "Oh! I'm so sorry." she said sadly. "Don't be, I was lucky, he only had me long enough to brand me and then I was free. The reminder that people can be so cruel, has served me well." Iri replied. Livia nodded and smiled before exiting and pulling the door closed behind her.

Iri turned to the tub and warmed it with her magic, stepping in she slowly sunk down into the steaming water. A contented sigh passed her lips as she closed her eyes and dipped her head beneath the water, letting all the thoughts go from her mind. The soap smelled of coconut and left her skin feeling like silk. Livia returned a while later with her freshly laundered robes and draped them over the back of a chair to one side of the room. Once she was left alone, she climbed out of the tub and dressed, before exiting and wandering down the hall to find Alexius. 

She turned a corner and crashed into a large solid body, hands scrabbling at the chest, trying to regain her balance. "Oh! I'm sorry, please forgive my....Dorian!" She blurted out his name before she could stop her tongue from doing so. Dorian gave her a puzzled look as if trying to place her and Felix's eyes widened. "You know Dorian? How do you know Dorian?" Her eyes darted back and forth between the two men, "I've...uh...by reputation, the words stammered out sounding awkwardly uncertain. She was absentmindedly fidgeting with the crystal she had attached to her belt, Dorians eyes followed her movement and widened a touch at the sight oh it, but he made no comment.

"Reputation? What reputation do you have, Dorian?" Felix asked. Pulling his eyes from the crystal, he smiled mischievously. "You mean other than being dashingly handsome and devilishly wicked?" he teased. A loud laugh fell from Iri's lips and she clamped a hand over her mouth as Felix groaned dramatically, "Iri! For makers sake, please don't encourage him!" Dorian chuckled, "Oh, you were right Felix! I do like her! Breathtakingly beautiful, deadly and a sense of humour!" he continued in a playful tone. Felix huffed and rolled his eyes, "Please, excuse him, he suffers from mild brain inactivity." She snorted and shrugged her shoulders, "You two are hopeless. Do you know where your father is, Felix?" 

"I believe he is in his study, it's just down that hall to the left." he said, pointing in the direction he meant. "I am headed there now, if you would like to accompany me." Dorian said, turning his gaze on Iri. "Alright, but only if Felix sneaks us cookies later." She watched as there faces contorted into confused looks and Felix sputtered over his words. "Wha...how...Dorian?" he said suspiciously. Holding his hands out in a mock surrender, Dorian replied, "Don't look at me, I didn't say anything." They looked to Iri expectantly, but she gave them nothing for their efforts aside from a playful smirk. "Mysterious too! Come then, this way." Dorain said with a glance back at Felix before leading her down the hallway into Alexius' study.

Dorian peeked his head around the door, "Alexius?" he called, "Yes Dorian, do come in." he replied. "I have Iri here with me, she asked to see you." Alexius stood and waved them inside, gesturing to the seating closest to the fireplace. The climate was warm and had no real need for a fireplace, but the ambience it created was welcoming. Settling down in an oversized leather chair, she sunk back into it and threw he feet up on the ottoman. 

"We haven't had much time to talk over the past few days with the travelling, but I want to thank you for what you did for us. The last thing we were expecting was darkspawn, if you hadn't been there, we may not have survived." he shuddered at the thought. Iri smiled at him, she enjoyed seeing him like this, aside from her intentional toying with him at the university, he seemed happy. Livia was a cheeky one, teasing Felix at every chance she got and Alexius was so very much in love with her. Watching their interactions over the past few days, had profoundly increased her understanding of just how much he had changed. 

"There is no need for thanks, I was glad to help and the bath was wonderful." she said softly. Dorian sat quietly, observing the interaction with curiosity as Alexius let out a deep laugh. "You may use the baths whenever you like, my dear." A fondness came through in his tone this time and he regarded her silently for a moment before continuing. "Will you tell me now?" He had told her he'd ask, before they'd even finished their calculations. He'd also asked her to tell him, so she took a deep breath and started her story.

"You'd traveled with Livia to Val Royeaux to retrieve Felix for the winter holidays. Your trip would have went much the way ours did over the past few days. As we were attacked, so were the three of you, but you were unprepared as it was unexpected. Livia was felled almost immediately and in a fit of rag you were able to defeat the darkspawn. When the battle had ended it was clear, there was nothing to be done for Livia and Felix had been injured, contracting the blight." 

"I was told you lost yourself that day, submerging into your studies and turning to undesirable methods. Dorian made every effort to discourage your actions, but you had become so desperate. And then came the Conclave, an explosion that opened the breech, tearing a massive hole in the sky that rained down demons and cost Devine Justinia her life. Smaller rifts scattered across the lands, sending the whole of Thedas into a spiralling panic. A mistake had been made, an unfortunate accident that they rose into a Herald of Andraste, with the ability to seal the rifts." 

"It was Corypheus, an ancient magister turned darkspawn, a self proclaimed God. And then, he made you an offer he knew you couldn't refuse. You'd succeeded in extending Felix's life far longer then should have been possible, but your attempts to cure him had none the less failed and he was dying. He asked a simple thing really, a life for a life, remove the Herald and see Felix cured. Your opportunity presented itself in the form of the mage rebellion and you altered time to make it so."

"The breech was too powerful for the Herald alone and so she sought an alliance with the mages. To the Herald's surprise the rebellion had gained a different ally, despite an invitation just days earlier. Dorian had come to offer a warning and what help he could, but a meeting intended for negotiations, caused himself and the Herald to be thrown through time. They found themselves one year in the future, in a world consumed by corruption. With Dorians expertise they were able to return in what was seemingly an instant to those in the present. You were captured then and taken to Haven to await judgement and the breech was sealed with the mages assistance." 

"Corypheus was furious and while the people of Haven were rejoicing, he was marching an army of red Templars upon them. When all but hope seemed lost, the Herald sent the people to safety and single handedly faced the demon and his dragon. A failed attempt to correct his mistake, rendered her no longer useful, so she brought down the mountain to escape, burying haven in its wake. She led the people to Tarasyl'an Tel'as and so came the birth of the Inquistion, the blessed Herald of Andraste, raised to Inquisitor." 

"Your judgment said that you were to become an agent of the Inquisition, using your expertise to its advantage. Another year of waged wars and lost souls stretched across Thedas before his defeat, but in the end his mistake would be his undoing." 

Silence spanned for a long moment before footsteps padding into the room causing the attention to shift. Felix rounded the couch and took a seat next to Dorian, smiling wickedly at Iri. "I thought you said you weren't much of a story teller. That one sounds worthy of Varric Tethras!" he blurted out, sounding awed. Iri's grinned slyly at him, "Well, that was the short version." she said. "Still, that does not explain how you came to possess the magic I developed." Alexius chimed in. Iri smiled at him, "I mentioned the Inquisitor?" she started, "That was you?" Felix breathed.

She smirked at the surprised looks that washed over the three men. "Are you saying that Alexius sent you and I through time?" Dorian asked. "And, that's how you know Dorian." Felix added. She shook her head fondly at them, "Yes, and it was absolutely terrifying! That's how we met, but you joined the Inquisition and became part of my inner circle. Also a dear and trusted friend." she answered.

"I was your prisoner then?" catching Alexius' eye, she held up her hand, twisting it in a 'sort of' motion. "I suppose in a sense I did take you prisoner, but really, I recruited you for your expertise. I didn't personally want to make use of them at the time, but I knew regardless you would be an asset to the Inquisition. It was after that, when we began to work together, that I realized just how much had been taken from you. I grew very fond of you and had you moved to a private quarters, but you were never in a 'dungeon' to begin with. I am not a fan of imprisoning people, they tend to be less willing to co-operate when you deny them basic rights, understandably so. You were the closest thing I'd ever had to a father, I never got to thank you for that." Her voice quieted with her last sentence as she smiled at him with admiration.

"I imagine I was rather fond of you as well. I've spent but a few days with you, you've saved my family and changed my life, you've certainly grown on me, my dear." he finished with a smile. Iri bit her bottom lip to keep from giggling. "I think it is not likely that I will see you again until 9:40 at least, but one can never really be sure." she said around a cheeky grin. "I look forward to it." he replied. "So, what exactly does being part of your inner circle afford a person?" Dorian teased as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She regarded him for a moment, one eyebrow sitting slightly higher then the other. "Oh please, Dorian! I know you prefer men!" she huffed. Dorian's mouth fell open and Felix reached over to close it with a finger under his chin. "Well, I guess now we know what being part of her inner circle affords a person." he mocked as Dorian's face went through the rainbow of red and a snort fell from Alexius. "Gee Iri, thanks for that." Dorian said dryly causing his companions to burst into laughter, "You walked right into that." she teased, earning herself a scowl. 

Iri took her feet off the ottoman and slide to the edge of the chair. "Well, I suppose I should gather my things and ready to move on. Allow me a moment to retrieve a gift before we say our goodbyes." She stood and disappeared through the door, returning a few moments later with her armour in place and her pack slung over her shoulder. "What sort of a gift? I am not sure it is wise to leave things behind." There was concern in Alexius' voice. 

She gave him a warm smile that lit her whole face, "You are correct, but you and I decided that this would likely not be so harmful. Technically, it is already here." She reached into her pack, pulling out a worn manifest with loose papers tucked between the pages and handed it to him. All three men's eyes widened at the sight of it and Alexius ran his fingers across the cover with a look of wonder. "There's a letter inside the cover, I didn't read it, it's your decision weather you do." 

Raising his eyes to meet hers, they glistened in the fire light as they welled with tears. Iri moved to sit on the ottoman and took one of his hands into both of hers. "Live the life you were meant to have, my friend. I suspect that when next we meet, we will have much to tell one another." she said softly before leaning forward and placing a kiss to his cheek. She stood then, scooping up her pack from the floor, pulling it over her shoulder again. 

Dorian stood as well and she pulled him into a hug, "Stay beautiful, my darling, Dorian." A soft chuckle shook her gently in his arms as he ruffled her hair. "When do you need me?" he asked and she gave him a questioning look. "Your obviously on a mission to save the world, I'm not sure you'll be alright if I don't grace you with my presence." he teased. "If you truly want to be part of this, when you hear of the conclave, that's where I'll be, and I would be honoured to have you with me." He reached out his hand and gently tugged on the crystal hanging on her belt. "It would appear that I already am." his eyes sparkled as he smiled down at her. "Reputation." he said chuckling softly.

She cupped his jaw, stroking his cheek with her thumb before turning back to Alexius. "Would you be so kind as to tend to Las in my absence? He can not go where I am headed next." Alexius nodded, "Of course, my dear. He may stay as long as you need." She gave a gentle squeeze to his shoulder and then turned to Felix. "Walk with me? I would like to see him before I go." He nodded in agreement, flipping Dorian a rude gesture when the mage shot him a mocking look. Iri paused at the door, glancing back over her shoulder, she offered a small wave and a smile, before ducking out and heading for the stables.

"Will you take care of him for me, make sure he's alright?" she asked when they reached Las. "Of course." he replied warmly, "I will spoil him rotten, everyday, and I will hire the best to continue to do so once I return to my studies." Reaching out to stroke Las' coat, he dipped his head and pressed it against her. "I know, Las. Felix will look after you and when I can, I'll come back for you. I will need your help, there will be much to do." she spoke softly to him and planted a kiss to his nose. "Be good now, you hear." Las snorted and huffed in response and she chuckled at him, giving him one last pet before turning to Felix.

"Where are you going from here?" he asked. She smiled and a far away look crossed her face. "Ah." he said, earning him an inquisitive look. "It's time, for you to go to him." She sighed, looking up to meet his eye, "It is, there are things that have to be done, and alone, I am not enough." Felix blinked down at her for a moment, taking in all the lines of her face. "I may never get the chance again." he said, his fingers gently tucking a stray braid behind her ear. 

Before she could respond, his fingers curled around the back of her neck and he leaned forward to press his lips to hers. She didn't stop him this time, allowing him to pull her close with an arm around her waist. His touch was soft and his kiss was gently as she swallowed the moan that fell from him. When the kiss broke, he stared down at her lustfully while running his fingers across the hairline at the base of her skull. 

She placed her palm on his chest, "Take care of yourself, Felix. I'll be seeing you." She said with a smile as she once again opened the portal. He took her hand in his and held it there until she stepped through the portal and he had to let her go. "I'll be seeing you." he repeated as he turned to go back inside. He chuckled softly at the thought that Iri might have ruined him for any other woman. "Leave it to you, to fall for the one you can't have." he grumbled as he pushed through the door, closing it tightly behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danarius makes an appearance, fucking prick! Lol

Voices could be heard in the foyer when Anders returned home and upon entering the sitting room, he found Fenris and Aveline. "Are you certain it's her?" Fenris asked. "An elf, matching your description, on the ship you named. And alone as far as I could tell." His fists slammed down on the table in frustration, "I need to know if it's a trap!" he growled. "I did as you asked, Fenris. Now it's up to you." she replied calmly as she stood to leave. "You talk to him, Anders. I've had my fill for today." she grumbled as she passed him on her way out.

"Venhedis! Fasta vass!" Fenris shouted as he threw his arms in the air. "What's wrong, Fen? Maybe I can help." Anders asked. His elf sighed before answering. "It's my sister. I didn't tell you, but I followed up on Hadriana's information. Everything she said was true. I had to keep it quiet, but eventually I contacted Varania and sent her coin enough to come meet me. And now she's here." A worried look crossed his face, being too hopeful could be dangerous. 

"She was in Qarinus after all?" Anders asked. "My sister left Magister Ahriman's service, and I found her in Minrathous. That made things more difficult. But, according to the men I paid, it's just as Hadriana's said. She's not a slave, she's a tailor, in fact. Getting a letter to her was difficult, and she didn't believe me at first...but she's finally come." Fenris said, fidgeting as he spoke. Anders took his hand in his own, "Your worried Danarius knows?" He asked softy. "The more it seems he doesn't know, the more certain I become he does! Come with me Amatus! If this is a trap, I need you there to back me up. It would mean a lot to me, that's all I ask." Anders smiled and squeezed his hand, "Of course I'll come with you, I wouldn't let you do this alone, Fen."

They set out for the Hanged Man, stopping by Hawke's to pick him up on the way. Varric and Merrill were sitting at the bar when they entered and Anders smiled and waved. Fenris scanned the bar and found Varania sitting alone at a table. "It really is you." She said quietly. "I...remember you, we played in our masters courtyard while Mother worked. You called me.." "Leto. That's your name." She stood and a sad look crossed her face. "What's wrong? Why are you so..." he trailed off as his features twisting in concern.

"Fenris, we have to get out of here." Anders said, but it was too late. Danarius decended the stairs as Varric and Merrill left their stools to stand at Fenris' back. "Ah. My little Fenris. Predictable as always." His eyes widened, "I'm sorry it came to this, Leto." Varania's eyes found the floor and Fenris advanced on her. "You led him here!" he snarled. "Now, now, Fenris. Don't blame your sister. She did what any good imperial citizen should." Danarius mocked, coming up beside her with an abundance of slavers at his back. 

"I never wanted these filthy markings, Danarius! But I won't let you kill me to get them!" he spat, pulling a laugh from Danarius' lips. Oh, how little you know, my pet. And this is your new master then? The Champion of Kirkwall. Impressive!" Anders fought the urge to punch the arrogant bastard in the face, "Fenris doesn't belong to anyone!" he spat, words dripping with contempt. "Do I detect a note of jealously? It's not surprising. The lad is rather skilled, isn't he?" Fenris brands lit, "Shut your mouth Danarius!" he growled, his whole body vibrating.

The door of the hanged man slammed open, shifting the attention towards the sound. Iri strutted into the room and time seemed to stop. Eyes widened and jaws went slack, mostly because of her similarity to Fenris. Danarius let out a gleeful sound and smiled wickedly at her until she came to a stop just this side of too close to him. "Lothieriel, my pet who was lost, returned to your master. Such a good girl. I meant to reclaim you after I finished creating my Fenris, your ability to evade proved impressive." he purred at her making her skin crawl. "As is your ability to smile at a moment such as this. I look forward to wiping the smug look from your face." she replied, keeping her voice neutral. 

"Oh come now little one, there is no need to make threats you are unable to carry out." Danarius drawled. Iri looked at him amused, "Are you so certain I can not defend myself, Danarius? It has been a very long time and I would wager you are not so powerful as you imagine yourself to be." the same neutral tone fell from her lips, giving him nothing, as intended. He studied her intensely for a moment and a gleeful laugh filled the room. "Oh, you are feisty, perhaps you'll become my favourite pet." The words rolled of his tongue seductively playful and his eyes flitted to Fenris who growled deeply in response, fingers twitching with the urge to rip Danarius' heart from his chest.

A wicked laugh fell from the magister, pulling a huff from Iri, "It seems you may need to distance yourself from pride, Danarius. Emulating a demon? Are you so insecure?" Varric snorted behind her and a 'ha' came out of Hawke, but Iri keep her eyes trained on Danarius as the smile fell from his lips. "Ah. You see? Already I've found a weakness." she mocked and his expression turned hateful. "Weakness? I have no weakness, pet. Attempting to fool yourself will not change that. Today my two greatest achievements have come home." he drawled with a triumphant laugh, but with less confidence this time.

Varric leaned in close to Fenris, "What the shit is going on here, Broody?" voice low enough that no one heard but Iri and Fenris. "I am uncertain, I do not know this woman." he replied. Iri's tone turned flat as she leaned in close enough that Danarius could feel her hot breath warming his skin. "You should have stayed away." she snarled. Danarius raised his hand and gripped the back of her neck, "I grow tired of your games, pet! It seems perhaps you need to be taught a lesson in how to properly address your master." he spat as his grip tightened to painful on back of her neck and she allowed her brands to surge. 

A feral smile came to his lips as familiar magic washed over them. A cry of pain escaped Fenris as he curled in on himself and fell to his knees. Anders bent and wrapped him in his arms, "Fen? Fen, what's wrong?" his voice cracked with concern. Iri laughed and took a step back, phasing through Danarius' grip. "I am no longer under your spell, Danarius. Your bindings will not serve you here." He stared at her with wide eyes and attempted to call magic to his fingers. She lazily waved her hand, dispelling his magic and casting a spell of her own. His features shifted from shocked to fearful as the slavers crumbled to piles of ash around him. 

"As I said, it has been a very long time, Danarius. It is unsurprising that your arrogance will be your undoing." He raised his hands and slowly started to back away, "I'm sure we can come to some agreement." he sputtered as he stumbled around a chair. She laughed wickedly, "An agreement? Are you truly so naive? You believe that I would negotiate with you, after all you have taken from us?" she gestured to Fenris. He called on his magic again and hurled a ball of fire at her. Still as stone, she allowed it to make contact with her chest, it turned to light and engulfed her body before dissipating across her skin in tiny sparks.

Murmured words of shock rang out behind her, but still, her eyes stayed locked on Danarius as his face twisted in terror. She stepped towards him and with a gesture sent him flying across the room, where she slammed him into the floor at Fenris' feet. The elfs eyes raised and locked on hers, wide with disbelief as Danarius gasped for breath. "The greatest of his crimes have been committed against you, Fenris. I leave his fate in your hands." He wrapped his hand around Danarius' throat and lifted him off his feet. "You are no longer my master." he growled, tightening his grip before he ripped out his throat and let his body fall.

He turned his anger on Varania and she raised her hands in defence, "I had no choice, Leto." He quickly advanced, "Stop calling me that!" he spat as he loomed over her. "He was going to make me his apprentice. I would have been a magister." she continued. "You sold out you own brother to become a magister?" his face twisted in disgust as the words left his tongue. 

"Enough!" Iri's voice drew the attention of the room as she took a step forward placing herself between the two. Fenris glared down at her, "What are you doing? Step aside!" His anger faded when she reached up and trailed her finger lightly across his cheek. He watched her for a moment, she seemed lost in thought. Her finger followed the line from his chin as she traced it down to his neck before she spoke again. "Do not kill her Fenris." she said softly. "Why should I let her live, she would have seen me killed?" He asked, voice breathy and full of bewilderment.

She withdrew her hand from where it had settled on his chest and turned her gaze to Varania, but her words were meant for him. "She is not your sister Fenris, the memories you have are not your own. She is as much a victim of Danarius as you or I, killing her achieves nothing. Are you prepared to live with the blood of an innocent on yours hands?" He sucked in a deep breath before looking back to Varania, "Leave." he growled. He watched her quickly make her way to the door before turning back to Iri with inquisitive eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, voice low. Anders came up beside Fenris and pulled him close with an arm around his waist. Her eyes flitted to his hand and then to his face, reading the insecurity written on his features. She smiled warmly at him before looking back to Fenris, "We have much to discuss, but it is quite a long story. Privacy would be....preferable." Varric let out a low whistle and stepped out from behind Hawke, "I think I'd like to hear this story." he said, shooting Iri a grin while waggling his eyebrows. 

Iri tried to hold back her snicker, "I imagine you would, Varric, but only part of it belongs solely to me. To tell the rest without permission would be, unjust." She noticed the blue flash of Anders eyes as Justice responded to her comment, but before she could react Merrill chirped in. "Hey! How did you know Varric's name?" Varric snorted, "I'm a famous writer, remember Daisy? Who doesn't know my name." he said playfully. "Yes, I have, in fact, read your books, they are quite...colourful." a smile tugged at the corners of her lips, before turning to Hawke, who seemed to have lost his tongue.

The last time she saw him, she'd choosen to leave him in the fade with the nightmare. Her body shuddered at the memory, she'd regretted her decision almost immediately, this time she would not see history repeat itself. "Champion." she said, spreading her arms and dipping into a low, dramatic bow. Hawke grunted, "Please my lady, Grayer will be fine, or just Hawke if you'd prefer." He reached for her hand and went down to one knee before bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss there. The tension in the room dissipated as his companions burst into laughter, causing Iri to fall into a fit of giggles as well.

"I'm...sorry...Hawke...but that...was priceless!!" Varric chocked out between gasping breaths. "What?" Hawke asked, scowling at his friends until their laughter subsided and they were wiping tears from their eyes. "Really Hawke?" Anders asked. "Are you trying to impress our company with your charming ways?" he teased. "I am charming." Hawke grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and preceded to pout. "In a much less subtle way, sure." Anders replied dryly.

Iri cleared her throat and the attention drew back to her, "Well. Hawke, it is a pleasure, your reputation does precede you." she said politely before shifting her attention back to Fenris. "Perhaps we could find quiet at your estate, Fenris? It is best we get this underway." her tone had turned solemn and Fenris fidgeted nervously as he replied. "Yes, the estate will be a suitable place for privacy." He turned and headed for the door, Iri in tow, but stopped to look back when she spoke. "Anders? You'll be accompanying us, yes?" She watched as his entire body relaxed and a wash of relief came over his face, he nodded and moved to join them. They waved politely to the others, then turned and left, making their way back to the mansion.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris learns something of himself. Anders is unsure of what this new found information entails.

The walk back to the mansion was silent as they hurried through the streets. Fenris' mind was racing with questions and his heart was nearly beating out of his chest in hopes that this woman could hold the answers. Once they arrived, they moved into the sitting room of the newly renovated estate. "I need a drink. Is wine acceptable?" Fenris asked, eyes locked on Iri. She grinned and replied, "Quite." He nodded and padded off to the cellar. Iri was examining the artwork on the walls when Anders entered from the kitchen, he'd gone to ask Orana to prepare a bite to eat.

He took a seat and watched her for a long moment until Fenris returned with two bottles of wine and a bottle of whiskey. Setting them down on the bar, he opened a cupboard and pulled out three glasses, filling each to the kiss line. Iri sat in the chair opposite Anders, dropping her pack to the floor and waited for Fenris to join them. "I want to thank you Fenris, you did not have to agree to my request." He handed her a glass and she dipped her head in thanks, before settling next to Anders and handing one to him.

"Who are you?" Fenris asked, "My name is Lothieriel, you may call me Iri." she replied. "That is your name, it still does not tell me who you are." he said dryly. "Well, then I will tell you we are old friends." A smile tugged at her lips as she played through her memories of their lives, so many years forgotten. Anders fidgeted uncomfortably and scooted a little closer to Fenris. "Your markings, Danarius did that to you? I would think I'd have known of you, if you were a slave to him. How do I not?"

"There is much you do not remember, Fenris. When this was done to us it was accompanied by other old magics. It's purpose was to suppress what we were before, while locking away our memories. We were caught off guard, it was reckless, and otherwise, Danarius would not have been able to capture me. His power pales in comparison to our own." A look of shock came over his face and he slowly raised his glass to his lips, letting a large gulp slide down his throat before responding.

"Your saying you know of my life before Danarius? What do you mean when you say 'we were caught off guard'?" Just then Orana appeared in the doorway with a large tray of food. "Thank you Orana." Anders said as she set the tray on the table. "Your welcome Messere, will you be needing anything else?" "That will be fine Orana, why don't you take the rest of the day off." Fenris replied as he handed her a few silvers. She smiled and nodded politely before heading off towards the door. 

He turned back to Iri, an expectant look on his face as he waited for her to answer. She finished her glass of wine and he stood to refill it, "Yes, it is true that I know of your life before Danarius, but it is a long story and it should start at the beginning. Would it be alright if I shed this armour before I continue? I suspect we will be here a while." He nodded in response and she stood, removing her weapons and unhooking the buckles of her armour. When she finished she removed her foot wrappings and sat cross legged in the chair with her elbows on her knees. 

A small sound of surprise fell from Fenris and she followed his eyes to the brands on her legs. The blight had quickened since she'd left Tarasyl'an Te'las, and removing her wrappings had revealed the angry red lines that had spread across most of her lower legs. "Is that?" Fenris asked. Anders sighed, "The taint. You are corrupted?" his tone was solemn, being a Grey Warden he knew something of corruption. Iri smiled brightly at them, "Only temporarily. If all goes as planned, I will purge the corruption very soon." Anders eyes widened, "You can cure the blight?" he blurted out. "Indeed, but as I said, we should start at the beginning." She swallowed another mouthful before placing her glass on the table and continuing.

"You are familiar with Arlathan, yes?" she asked, pausing until they nodded in confirmation. "Long ago, Arlathan was a city truly fit for the Gods who called it home. Crystal spires and beautifully intricate mosaics painted the city with luxury. Each one of the Gods had disciples, the wealthiest of the people, who pledged their allegiance to them. Vallaslin was used to mark their disciples slaves, a way of identifying where their loyalties lay, while binding them to the service of the God they were marked with. Elves were immortal and spirits walked freely among them, there was no veil holding back the fade and it coexisted peacefully with the waking world."

"It is said that nearly 4500 years after Arlathan was founded, humans appeared from the North. Making contact with the elves led to peaceful trade that spanned for the next 250 years. It was then, that the elves found themselves contracting human diseases and starting to quicken. They fearfully withdrew from the humans, locking themselves away, inside their grand city. The fear and confusion led to chaos as the Evanuris began to war amongst themselves. There was no regard for the lose of life and they attacked one another relentlessly."

"The war raged on for nearly 1700 years and when Mythal was murdered, Fen'Harel devised a plan to bring it to an end and set the people free. He began to remove Vallaslin from anyone who wished it, freeing the people from slavery. He was like a shadow, with the ability to walk among both the Evanuris and the Old Gods peacefully. He led both groups to believe that he had access to a mystical sword that would bring an end to the war, and that he, would give it to them. Satisfied that his actions were having the desired effect, he reached a level of great pride in his devotion to the people. And so, on that day in -1188 Ancient, his emotions projected with such intensity that they manifested, the birth of two spirits, Pride and Devotion."

"The next 208 years went by with methodical motions and carefully chosen words, until he was finally ready. He executed his plan with perfect precision and proved victorious in his quest to lock away the Gods, and in doing so, the people were free. He gathered ten of his most trusted sentinels and together with pride and devotion, they travelled to his temple in Northern Tevinter. It was then that he explained to the spirits his plan and in a spectacular show of magic he constructed them in his image."

"Devotion, a priestess, to be his betrothed, taken as his Empress upon awakening from uthenera. And Pride, a priest, to fearlessly protect his future Empress. It was then that he erected the veil, severing the waking world from the fade, an attempt to shield the remaining spirits from further corruption by humanity. In his severely depleted state, it was time for the long sleep and he called forth Pride and Devotion. A name they would need and so they were given. Devotion would be known as Lothieriel, meaning blossom, for all that she had helped him grow. Pride would be known as Fenris, his little wolf, his protege, his greatest pride."

She stopped speaking and leaned forward, plucking a tea sandwich from the tray on the table. Sinking back in the chair, she nibbled at it, silently awaiting Fenris' reaction. When he finally spoke it was with a low rumble, "Are you saying we are some sort of demon, created by a God? In -1188 Ancient? That would mean..." he trailed off and Iri smiled. 

"We are not demons Fenris, in the times of Arlathan, there were no demons. It was only when the elves started to quicken that the spirits became susceptible to corruption, thus creating demons. We? We are simply elves. And Fen'Harel is not truly a God, none of them are, only mages raised to the level of kings and queens, who eulogized themselves to Godhood. But, you are correct, it is 9:37 dragon, so that would make us 2025 years of age. Although we spent 208 of those years in spirit form, so if you like we can be 1817. Well, you can be, I have to add seven years to that as I come here from 9:44."

She leaned forward again and this time picked up a small orange and rolled it in her hands before proceeding to peel it. Fenris and Anders stared at her, their mouths agape at her eerily calm demeanor. "What?" she asked with a shrug of her shoulders, "I've had some time to process this." a cheeky grin tugging at her lips. "I'm switching to whiskey." Fenris replied dryly, moving to the bar to retrieve the other bottle and three more glasses. 

He returned to his seat, setting the glasses on the table in front of him and looked to Iri, "Whiskey?" he asked, opening the bottle. "Mmm." she hummed before asking, "Ice?" He looked at her bewildered as he handed her the drink, she conjured a few ice cubes with a clink into the glass. "Neat trick, huh? So, yes? Anders?" Fenris nodded and Anders replied, "Alright, you have to teach me that trick though." She winked at him as she flicked her fingers, causing another clink as ice dropped into their glasses.

Anders fidgeted in his seat and caught Iri's eye before speaking. "I have to say, your story is somewhat unbelievable. I mean, your saying that the two of you are ex spirits made into flesh, created by a would be god and you've been around for more then 2000 years. Oh, let's not forget the part where your a time traveller." his voice was teetering on the edge of mockery. "I would respond that, in fact, it does not matter what you believe, Anders. When Fenris is ready, I will restore his memories and he will know that what I have said here, is truth. Furthermore, I asked you to join us as a courtesy to you, I could see that my presence is weighing on you heavily. I would ask that you return that favour and fully hear me out." she replied calmly.

She reached out and grabbed another sandwich from the tray, "These are really quite good, compliments to Orana." she said, taking a bite. Fenris couldn't help but grin, this woman was....extraordinary. She was exceedingly beautiful, statuesque in her flawlessness with pure white hair, like his, but woven into intricate braids that trailed well past her shoulders. He had seen a glimpse of her power at the Hanged Man, but he suspected that, a glimpse, was all that is was. Her striking blue eyes, akin to crystals, seemed to peer into his soul when they met his own.

There was a way about her, she maintained an extraordinary air of composure and emanated warmth. Her ability to maintain such poise, certainly suggested she possessed an unparrelled level of discipline. A seemingly endless well of knowledge, but if what she was saying was true, she had millennia of life behind her. A jab to his ribs snapped him away from his thoughts, "Fenris!" Anders barked. Iri shoved another bite in her mouth to keep from giggling as Fenris attempted to wipe the far away look from his face. He cleared his throat awkwardly and spoke, "There is more to this story, I would like to hear it." he said before reaching for a sandwich of his own, Anders following suit.

"Alright." she said, raising her glass to her lips, humming thoughtfully as she swallowed. "In -981 Ancient, one year after the disappearance of the Evanuris, armies of a still young Imperium surrounded Arlathan, waging full scale war. The fighting continued for 6 years, until finally, the Magisters turned to a gruesome blood ritual, causing the city to sink into the earth. It was a catastrophic event and the city was consumed in its entirety. Any survivors were taken and enslaved, their spirits broken and their heritage forgotten. The true death of Elvhenan."

She shook her head and smiled sadly, "We've lost so much due to the the arrogance of self proclaimed Gods, I refuse to be unprepared this time." her tone was bitter, a rare crack in her carefully constructed persona. She cleared her throat and continued, voice steady once again. "But, this is not a history lesson, let me not lose sight of that. The centuries passed by, we were inseparable, there was drive behind our goals, we had a purpose. Most of our days consisted of training, our minds, our bodies. Perfecting our skills to a level of mastery, it's really quite something, you'll see." she grinned slyly at him and continued.

"And we studied our peoples history, scavenging the lands for any remaining texts or artifacts. The temple acquired a very impressive collection, thanks to the two of us. Oh course the elder frowned at the behaviour, but overall, we were causing no harm. And so the ages passed, awaiting the day that Fen'Harel would return from the long sleep and lead us to greatness. As it turns out, millennia is a very long time, and despite attempts to shove the feelings aside, we fell deeply in love." Her voice had lowered considerably and she averted her eyes from Fenris' look of shock. A disgruntled noise came from Anders, but neither of the men spoke. 

She brushed her fingers across her forehead before looking back to them. "I can not pin point when it happened, but Danarius discovered us, sneaking around Minrathous, was perhaps, unwise. Our feelings were forbidden, it was not our place to decide a destiny that had already been written. We'd gone to the mountains that day, a little bit of solace away from the constant pressure of the peering eyes of the Sentinels. We talked about nothing and everything, just enjoying the beauty the world had to offer."

She paused for a moment and let her mind drift, a few moments of coveted affections and boom, life went to shit. "It was then that our efforts failed and we finally gave into the urge to feel one another. It shouldn't have happened, but the heat of the moment clouded our senses and Danarius used it to his advantage. It came in the form of darts, coated in magebane at its highest potency, the effects were immediate and the fight was lost to us. That was the last time I saw you, that I was able to discern who you were."

"I am unsure how long I was captive, but I remember receiving these markings, the agony, burning into my flesh. The next thing I remember, a strange elf was bargaining for my freedom, challenging ever warrior Danarius had to offer. It was spectacular to witness, he danced around the battle field, falling opponent after opponent without receiving so much as a scratch. He cast spell upon spell, causing the air to charge with power, but with all he expended, it seemed effortless. He won me my freedom that day, at the cost of his own, and I didn't even know his name." 

A long sigh passed her lips and she closed her eyes for a moment to shake the nostalgia. "In 9:42, I was involved in an event that released a great deal of power, freeing my mind of its bindings. Only then did I know that the man who gave up his life for me, was you. I immediately knew where you were, conversations with Varric always lead to grand tales, and you happened to grace those tales more often then not. I sent spy's, to learn of your life, you had Anders and I was afraid I would destroy all that you'd built. Unfortunately, fate can not always be so easily persuaded, and the circumstances demanded that I seek your aid, and restore you to your true potential. We have a great battle upon us and we must be prepared."

Anders opened his mouth to speak, but Iri raised her hand to silence him and he closed it again. "You have heard much here today, but it is just the beginning. I am sure you have more questions, but my travels have left me weary. I shall take my leave and purchase a room at the Hanged Man. If it's alright, I'll return in the morning." Fenris looked to Anders, searching for approval, which he did not find, before he turned back to Iri. "It will not be necessary for you to take accommodations elsewhere, we have perfectly good rooms that are sitting empty. You may make use of one of them, if you see fit." Iri smiled and nodded, "That is very kind, you have my thanks." she replied sweetly, a little too sweetly in Anders opinion. 

Fenris stood and gestured for her to follow, and she did, after nodding politely to Anders and scooping up her pack. Their bare feet padded up the stairs and to the far door, down the left hallway. It opened into a large room furnished with a grand bed, a blood red silken canopy draped atop its grand pillars. A matching wardrobe and vanity, intricately carved with intwined vinery, sat against one wall. "Fenris, where did you purchase these furnishings?" she asked inquisitively. He felt his face heat with flush as he turned to look at her, "I had them commissioned by an obscure elven builder, the design is my own." A look crossed her face, attesting to the fact that she knew more then she was saying. 

She stepped in front of him and brought her palm to his cheek, a simultaneous shudder passed through them at the contact. "I will return what was taken from you, what was taken from us." Her voice was barely a whisper as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Fenris' cheek. Her scent engulfed him and he felt a familiarity wash over him as he breathed in deeply. After a moment, he tried to shake the overwhelming urge to ravage this woman, he nodded a gesture at the door before he moved towards it, "Sleep well, Ma'fen." she called quietly after him as he closed the door. He paused, pressing his back to to the door, his fingers brushing the ghost of her kiss on his cheek, and his mind raced with her scent still lingering. After a few moments, he breathed out a long sigh and went to rejoin Anders.

His mage was already in bed, waiting for him, he looked small, curled in tight to himself. Fenris quickly undressed and crawled into bed, wrapping his arm around him, pulling his body flush with his. "Amatus? Are you alright?" he asked softly. "I don't know, Fen. I woke up this morning thinking we had everything, we were happy. And now, this woman shows up out of nowhere, claiming she is your long lost love and that the two of you are some sort of powerful beings, who will live forever. How am I supposed to compete with that? What if you get your memory back, and there is no more room for me in your life?"

Fenris chuckled and it rumbled through the side of Anders face. "I'm scared too, but there will always be room for you in my life. This doesn't change anything." He lifted Anders chin and looked him in the eye, "Te amo, Amatus. We will face this together." He placed a kiss to Anders forehead and squeezed him tighter. "I love you too, Fen." he said quietly. As much as he wanted to find comfort in Fenris' words, he knew that he was wrong, this would change everything. He fell asleep curled into his elf, but his dreams were plagued with worry and he would wake feeling no more rested then the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarasyl'an Te'las - Skyhold, place where the sky is kept
> 
> Uthenera - The long sleep
> 
> Ma'fen - My wolf.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice has been keeping a secret, Anders is losing his shit. Iri's tale continues.
> 
> * Herbal drug use.

Iri woke before the sun, it was rare for her to sleep longer, since her time with the inquisition. The constant pressure of such a position had afforded her little solace, and she had began to rise early in an attempt to catch a glimpse of peace. Her feet padded softly as she descended the stairs, her white silk robes swishing lightly with her movement. She headed for the kitchen in search of tea. It was easy to find and with the contents in the pot, she called heat to her fingers and warmed the water. 

She filled a cup and took a sip, "Good morning, Justice." she said, without turning around. "DEVOTION. ANDERS IS DISTRESSED BY YOUR PRESENCE, WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS?" Justice boomed. She smiled, turning to face him, all light cracked skin and blazing blue eyes. "My intentions are to right a terrible wrong, and in doing so, gain a powerful ally to aid me in preventing the destruction of the world. There is nothing unjust in that, you have no argument to make, Justice. I know that Anders is wary, if I were in his position, I would feel the same. But, the fact remains, that letting the entire world burn in destruction, killing all that lives, is entirely out of the question." she replied.

The glow of Justice flickered for an instant as Anders tried to gain control, but he pushed him back, surging again. "YES, YOU ARE RIGHT. IT WOULD BE UNJUST TO ALLOW THAT. BUT, YOU WILL HELP HIM?" She regarded him for a long moment and shook her head before answering. "Have you truly not told him, Justice? I suspected as much, but after all this time, why would you not? Do you not think this is important?" He fidgeted nervously and she lifted her arms in disbelief, a huff fell from her as she let them fall with smack to her thighs. 

"I DID NOT KNOW HOW TO TELL HIM, THE ELF IS NOT HIMSELF. IT WAS AGAINST MY NATURE NOT TO TELL HIM, BUT WE HAVE GROWN. I DID NOT WANT TO HURT HIM." He said remorsefully. Iri moved around the island and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, once again catching the struggle between the two entities. "He will understand, in time, and it is better that if he suffers heart ache, that it was suffered by my hand and not yours. But yes, Justice, I will help him as much as my capabilities will allow. I did not come her to destroy a great man, however misguided his ambitions may be. Now Justice, let Anders out, I see him struggling. We will need to speak again at some point, but for now, it can wait." She paused for a moment. "It really is good to see you Justice, it's been too long old friend." Justice hummed in agreement and allowed Anders to take control.

"Really? What? You know Justice now, too? This is getting just a little too fucked up for my liking! Oh! And I suppose that if you know Justice--Justice! You fade touched piece of nug shit! You knew..a...about them! And you said nothing! Aaaahhhh!!" Iri had been waiting for this, she'd watched him twist and itch in her presence since she'd arrived, this had been inevitable. "Don't you give me that crap Justice! Protecting me! You call this protecting me?" She couldn't help the grin that tugged at her lips. Anders was flailing his arms wildly and the man was outright screaming at himself, it was really rather amusing.

Fenris appeared in the doorway, roused by the noise, just as Iri stepped forward. Anders came to an abrupt halt from the pace that'd he been wearing a path in the floor with, and glared down at her. She smiled softly and placed her hands on his shoulders, washing her magic over him. He sucked in a breath and a groan escaped his lips as his eyelids fluttered. Fenris quirked an eyebrow and cleared his throat to announce his arrival, but she remained as she was. Anders was purring and looking like he may melt into a puddle, when she finally stepped back and turned to Fenris.

She smiled sweetly at him, "Good morning, Fenris." she said. "Are you seducing my mage, Lothieriel?" Her breath caught at the use of her name by his lips, "I...it's, possible" she managed. "You..wha..no!" Anders stammered, pulling a chuckle from Fenris as Iri gave him a mock glare. "Well..not that that would be..ah..you know, bad...." He dragged his hand over his face, "Oh, Maker....." He mumbled, before changing the subject. "What was that magic? I've never felt anything like it. It--it felt like, I can't quite...love? It felt like love." he said thoughtfully.

"Love?" Fenris tipped his head to the side and looked confusedly at Anders. "Like being held in a warm embrace, it was...euphoric." Fenris looked to Iri, "He seems confused, did you break him?" he said playfully. Iri snorted and shook her head at him before turning her attention back to Anders. "Very perceptive of you, Anders. For what is devotion born of, if not love." She giggled as realization blossomed across his face. 

"You see, I am constructed of flesh, but I was born of devotion, and I have always strived to nurture my true nature. I came her to save lives, to try and make things better, doing this will give us all a chance. Is that not what you want, what Justice wants? We are not so different Anders, I am not your enemy. I know that your scared, afraid of what may be between Fenris and I. Despite all that, I want you to know that Fenris is not going to stop caring for you, and I would never ask that of him. If the two of you decide to lend me your aid, I will be no less devoted to you then to I am to him."

Justice purred in the back of his mind, jumbled sounds of approval and was that...affection. Anders didn't realize that Justice was capable of real affection, tolerance, yes, but affection? "YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANS TO BE DEVOTION, ANDERS. DO NOT CLOSE YOUR MIND TO HER." Justice's voice echoed inside his head, while the calming effects of her magic still coursed through his body. 

A long silence stretched on before Anders caught he eye. "I...thank you Iri." he said quietly, his voice straining with emotion, as he stepped forward and pulled the tiny elf into his arms. She squeezed him tightly as a sob escaped him, before pulling back to look into his eyes. She gently cupped his jaw in her hands, "It will be alright, you'll see. I have not yet given the gifts I have brought and one of those gifts is for you, if you wish it." She brushed a tear from his cheek and lifted herself onto her toes, to place a warm kiss to Anders forehead. "Now, it is much too early for such heavy conversation, shall we eat and pick up where we left off?" Anders sighed, but nodded in agreement and Fenris grunted in confirmation.

Once the food had been cleared and the mess had been tidied, they returned to the sitting room, to continue their long discussion. Fenris spoke first, "You have indicated that, like you, I possess magical abilities. Is that because I was born of pride?" His voice was soft, but there was an unmistakable undertone of bitterness. Anders reached for his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He'd just become accustomed to the fact that he could love a mage, being one was, difficult to swallow. 

"Ah." A thoughtful look crossed Iri's face, "That would take us back to Fen'Harel. When our flesh was formed, Fen'Harel expended the last of his power to do so. A small attempt to preserve a piece of himself while he slept. The temple and its protection, as well as the study of proper elvhen history were to be our main priorities during the many years to come, before he would return to us. To answer your question, yes, and no. We do possess some magical properties, not unlike Justice, but what gives us our superior power is Fen'Harel. Each of us, were anointed by Fen'Harel's magic, marked by the dread wolf. His magic affords us great abilities, unfortunately, it also binds us to his service. This would be acceptable, if I had not learned what I now know." She reached for her cup of tea and took a sip before gently setting it back in its saucer.

"What does that mean? What do you now know? I can't see being bound to the Dread Wolf being a good thing." Anders tone was thick with worry. "It was 9:25 when you freed me from the clutches of Danarius. I was alone and who I used to be was lost to me. I travelled around Thedas, keeping an ear to the happenings of the world. In 9:37, an apostate warden took matters into his own hands and destroyed the Kirkwall chantry in an attempt to free them from the city of chains and it's maddened Knight Commander." Calm eyes settled on Anders as flush swept over his face.

Fenris turned wide eyes on him, "Amatus?" Anders cringed at his tone, but Iri continued. "The Knight Commander ordered the death of the Champion and invoked the rite of annulment. Cullen and the other Templars stood with the Champion, unable to support the lengths Merideth was willing to go to. Orsino turned to blood magic and was slain in the Gallows before the battle erupted with the Knight Commander. That idol you found in the deep roads? Bartrand sold it to Meredith, who had it fashioned into a sword, but the corruption was too great and her mind was poisoned. With the first enchanter and the Knight Commander both slain, the Champion and his companions fled Kirkwall and the mage rebellion began."

"The mages fled to Fereldan seeking aid from King Alistair." She paused when Anders spoke again. "But Alistair isn't the king, he stayed at the Hero of Fereldens side, this isn't making sense." he said. Iri chuckled softly, "Ah. That it is only so because my journey began there. Alistair was unhappy as king, so I advised him to allow Anora to continue her role and seek what he truly wanted. It seems he followed my advice. 

Word had spread that the Devine was calling a Conclave, in an attempt to reach an alliance between the warring mages and Templars. I travelled there to spy, to see what information was to be found. In doing so I stumbled upon a self proclaimed, would be God, attempting to sacrifice the divine with the aid of mage wardens." A shocked sound came from Anders, "The Commander of the Grey would never allow that!" he snapped. "Normally, you would be correct, but she was manipulated by Corypheus, just as so many others were. Interrupting this ritual led to a series of events that left me marked by an ancient elven orb. Here." She raised her right palm and brushed a finger across it.

"I awoke in a dungeon in Haven in searing pain, the 'anchor' they called it, was rejecting me as its host. With the death of the Devine at the conclave, and myself being the only survivor, the right and left hands of the Devine had taken me captive. I had no memory of what had happened, it was like receiving these markings all over again." She smiled sadly at the thought and Fenris reached out and closed a comforting hand over hers. 

"There was a man, a wandering apostate they said, with great knowledge of the fade, and impeccable timing. I was told that he had kept me alive while I slept, by stabilizing the mark. He had theorized that I would be able to use it to seal the rifts, and so his theory proved correct. The largest rift, referred to as the breech, would take more power then mine alone, to close. That was when the new first enchanter, Fiona, approached me, extending an invitation to Redcliff, to undergo talks of an alliance."

"With the mages safely tucked away in Redcliff, a magister approached them in their still vulnerable state." She smiled at the thought of Alexius, living his second chance with his wife and son unscathed. "Gereon Alexius. In 9:38, he and his wife travelled to Val Royeax to collect their son Felix, for the winter holidays. During their trip back to Hossberg, they were attacked by darkspawn. The result, was the death of his wife and a slow death of the blight for his son. An offer was presented to him by Corypheus, ancient magister, turned darkspawn. A self proclaimed God, with the gift of intelligence."

"You can imagine my surprise when we arrived in Redcliff within days, to find the mages had given their alliance to another. Something was amiss, as Fiona seemed uncertain of the arrangement. Felix feigned illness in order to slip me a note asking me to meet at the chantry, for I was in danger. Upon entering the chantry, a man, Dorian, who had been Alexius' apprentice requested aid in closing a rift. When the demons were slain and the rift was closed, he explained what was happening. Alexius had altered time in order to arrive before I did, and arrange this alliance. He would give Corypheus the Herald, and Felix would be given his life back."

"Upon meeting with Alexius again, Dorian made his presence know and Alexius misfired a time spell that accidentally sent Dorian and I, one year into the future. A red lyrium infested world, where there was nothing the corruption didn't touch." Fenris sucked in a sharp breath, "Red lyrium? On the surface?" He looked horrified as he spoke. "It all started with that blighted statue and we would later find out that red lyrium, does in fact, carry the blight. It appears to be a living entity, we are not certain how, but we know this to be true."

"Anyway, if not for Dorian, I would likely not have made it back, at that point, I had no knowledge of time magic. Alexius was captured and the mages were recruited, before we were promptly thrown out of Redcliff by King Alistair, himself." She shook her head fondly and chuckled softly, before continuing "Back at Haven, we celebrated our victory, but it was premature. The alarm bell sounded and we were descended upon by an army of red Templars, led by Corypheus. If not for Brother Roderick, every one of us would have perished, but he knew of a secret path through the mountains, used to transport the summer harvest. He perished shortly after, but he was immortalized by his sacrifice."

"They had labeled me the Herald of Andraste, they said I fell from a rift with Andraste at my back, and so it was my duty, to stand for the people. I stood alone in the face of our enemy as he descended upon me with what appeared to be an archdemon. He attempted to reclaim the anchor, quickly realizing that he was unable to accomplish what he had come to do. I was of no more use to him then, and he intended to kill me. In a last desperate attempt, when the arrow flew, telling me that the people were to safety, I fired a trebuchet and brought the mountain down upon us, burying Haven in its wake."

"I barely escaped and was nearly frozen to death when Cullen finally saw me bridge the peak. I fell unconscious from exhaustion, when I woke, it was to Mother Giselle and she spoke words of faith and encouraged me to address the people. They had seen their saviour to the brink of death, only to achieve the impossible and return to them. They kneeled at my feet and broke into the chant of light, it was a truly spectacular site. I had gone from having nothing, to having the makings of an army at my fingertips."

"It was then that the wandering apostate, Solas, was his name." she shuddered at the use of his name, but shoved her feelings aside and continued. "He told me of Tarasyl'an Tel'as, the place where the sky is kept. A great fortress, to the North, in the Frostback Mountains. And so I led the people to a place where we could grow and flourish. It was also he, that told me of the orbs origin. And so was the formation of the Inquisition, the honour of Inquisitor was afforded to me."

"And then, there was the issue of the wardens. Varric had sent for Hawke after he realized who Corypheus was, seeking aid from the man he had once faced the would be God with. They believed they had slain him after Hawke discovered his father had been responsible for locking him away in a warden prison, but instead, succeeded in freeing him. Malcolm had performed a blood ritual in 9:20, in order to protect his family from the threats afforded to them. We travelled to Adamant to find the wardens were building an army of demons, binding themselves to the darkness."

"We defeated the demons and set forth a plan to storm Adamant Fortress. With an army at my back, I led the attack as we surged forward. Corypheus had allied also with a group of Tevinter mages, calling themselves the Venatori. A member of the Venatori, Livius Erimond had tricked Clarel into siding with Corypheus. He told grand tales of seeking out the last of the Old Gods, with promises of slaying them before corruption ever reached them, therefore ending any further blights. The Warden Commander turned on him, but was killed fighting the lyrium dragon."

"She charged forward ahead of us and we found her attacking Erimond. She was upon him when Corypheus' dragon swooped down, snatching her into its jaws and tossing her like a rag doll. The dragon quickly advanced on her, but she was able to cast one last spell. A great exoplosion rocked the fortress shoving the dragon back and causing the bridge to split apart. Together, Solas, Cole, Cassandra, Hawke and I, fell with it as it plummeted to the earth. As a last resort, I called on the anchor and opened a rift that sent us physically into the fade."

"Physically? You've walked physically in the fade? That hasn't been done since--" "The Black City, yes I know. Dorian made quite an argument for keeping the entire thing under lock and key." Iri finished Anders thought. "It was there that we encountered a spirit in the form of the Devine. She explained that a nightmare had stolen my memories, thus why I didn't remember the Conclave. And so, we set forth to reclaim what was taken and attempt to find a way out of the fade."

"I discovered that it had not been Andraste behind me when I fell from the rift. It had been Devine Justinia and she had sacrificed herself, to save me. The nightmare had patronized us as we pressed forward, seeking the fortress and the rift I had opened in the physical world. Solas had suggested that the fade was an alternate plain and would mimic the world of the living. We reached the rift and stood against a fear demon, so close to escape. When the nightmare revealed itself, it was truly a monstrosity made of nightmares, and it was between us and the rift."

She paused and a sad look settled in her features and when she spoke again, it was with sorrow. "It became all to clear that someone would have to stay behind if the rest of us were to successfully escape. Stroud, a warden, volunteered himself, and of course, so did Hawke." Her voice cracked, causing Fenris and Anders to inch forward in anticipation. It was agony to see the hopeful glint in there eyes, like a silent prayer that she was not going to say, what they were sure she was about to. 

"I thought, I don't know. I thought that with Clarel dead, the wardens would need a leader..." She trailed off and a full body sigh left her. "Hawke. Always an optimist, 'Who else is going to stand a chance against this nug humping, shit fuck of a demon?' he'd said, and so it was decided. He charged forward as we escaped around the demon and through the rift. I turned before stepping through, watched him fall to his knees as the nightmare delivered the killing blow. I knew in that moment, that my choice to allow him to stay, had been wrong. It is my greatest regret, and even seeing him here, it still haunts me."

There was silence for a time, a tear slid down Iri's cheek. She wiped it away in an angry gesture, as if that tear had betrayed her, the first real slip in her composure since she'd arrived. "Please, excuse me for a moment." she said as she stood and moved for the stairs. She took them two at a time on the way up and hurried to the guest room Fenris had appointed to her. 

Minutes later she returned, taking her seat she flashed a small stone pipe at them, "Do you mind? I have a spell to dissipate the smoke, so that won't be a problem. Otherwise, we could move to the garden if you prefere." They just stared at her for a moment, blinking, "Are...are you getting high?" Fenris' tone sounded so confused that she burst into laughter. "What? Should a woman such as myself, not stoop so low as to partake in such ludicrous activities?" She teased, giggling again. "Don't worry, it's not my first time. And if you'd like to join, it won't be yours either." she added with a wink. "Fenris!" Anders said in a mock tone of complete scandal. 

Iri stood from her chair, shaking her head fondly at the two men before her. "So, the garden then? You two look like you could use so fresh air." They proceeded to the garden, which was lush with greenery and fruit trees, tucked amongst thick rhododendrons. It was beautiful, so similar to Vir'revas, "Fenris, did you design this garden?" Iri asked, "Fen designed the whole house really. I was living in a sewer before, so unless he wanted dirt floors and the smell of sewage.." Anders replied. Iri hummed and sunk down into one of the lavish patio chairs. 

Retrieving a small container from a pouch on her belt, she transferred some of its contents to the pipe, calling fire to her fingers she inhaled deeply, before offering it to Fenris. He stared at it for a moment, weighing the pros and cons, before looking to Anders and shrugging. "Lothieriel did say I've done this before, perhaps there is something to it." he said as he raised the pipe to his lips before realizing he had no fire to light it with. A giggle from his companions and Anders moved to help him before following suit and joining in the activities. 

Another few rounds and Anders was in a fit of giggles, "I...I can...see...why you...good!" he chocked out between wheezing breaths. Fenris raised an eyebrow, "Are you certain we all smoked the same thing? Perhaps you broke him after all." He placed a concerned hand to Anders forehead, but found no sign of illness. "I believe it's an issue of tolerance." Iri replied as Orana appeared at the patio door.

"Oh! Orana! Thank the maker! I'm so hungry, can you bring me one of everything." Anders shouted from his chair, Iri and Fenris just laughed as Orana stared at the man like he'd lost his mind. "Orana, could you just bring some sandwiches and maybe some tarts. Oh, and some of that frozen tea you make, if you would, please." Fenris replied. "Yes Messere....is Messere Anders alright? I'd ask if I should send for the healer, but he is the healer." Iri cleared her throat, "He's quite fine Orana, just testing out some new herbs." She said as she snickered into her hand. Orana shook her head at the lot of them and went off to prepare what was asked of her.

She returned shortly with the requested items and Anders proceeded to stuff as much food as much closer food in he mouth as he could. "Did you know, when I met Fenris, he hated mages!" Anders mumbled around a mouthful. Iri looked to Fenris and hummed softly, "Not surprising." she said softly. "I had good reason." Fenris replied solemnly. "Danarius....did he?" His eyes locked on Iri's. Her features softened as she moved to kneel in front of Fenris. Her hand came up to cup his cheek and she smiled warmly. "You saved me from that fate." Her voice was barely a whisper, his hand came to settle over hers as he stared down at her with those large green eyes.

Anders cleared his throat and their hands fell, Iri returned to her seat and their eyes settled on him. "What are you talking about?" he asked, confusion painting his features. "Fenris has suffered much as you have suffered. It is not a surprise that the two of you would find comfort in one another." Iri replied. "What do you know of my suffering?" Anders retorted. "I know more then I would wish to." a sad smile tugged at her lips. His look of confusion deepened, but he accepted her answer and left it be.

They sat in companionable silence for some time. Soaking in the warm rays from the sun, listening to the soft sounds of the leaves rustling and the birds chirping. A brief moment of calm in a world struck with chaos. "What in maker was that anyway, Iri? I wish we'd had that in the tower!" Anders broke the silence. Iri snorted and shook her head, "It's my own blend, a mix of royal elfroot, witherstalk and blood lotus. It's really quite something." Anders laughed, "You can say that again! You know Fen, I think she may be starting to grow on me. This might not be the worst thing after all, aside from the fact that the woman is ridiculously stunning, and there is no way I can possibly look that pretty!" he said, sticking his lip out in a dramatic pout. 

Fenris smiled warmly at him as his thoughts drifted, Lothieriel was certainly making an impression, one that he would not soon forget. "Shall we move this back inside and pick up where we left off? I am beginning to think that Varric would kill to get his hands on this story. I am anxious to hear what came next." Fenris said. Anders grunted and Iri nodded in agreement, as they rose and headed back to the sitting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarasyl'an Te'las - Skyhold - The place where the sky is kept.
> 
> Vir'revas - The way of freedom


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iri restores Fenris, Anders worry begins to fade.

Alright, so after Adamant....." Iri started. "The next year was chaotic, one battle after another, uniting Thedas against our common threat. Corypheus was killed at the Temple of Mythal, but in only moments, he rose again. He had discovered the path of effective immortality, similar to an archdemon, his soul would transfer to the closest tainted body. Once inside, Samson was felled, leader of the Red Templars, you would know him as the Templar who Hawke had reinstated not so long ago. They sought the Vir'abelasan, the well of sorrows. A pool containing the memories of all who had given servitude to Mythal."

"Morrigan had been appointed as an advisor from Orlais after an attempt on the Empresses life led to an alliance with the Inquisition. Well, To be fair, I more strong armed her into doing what she was told then allied with her, but leverage is never a hindrance in times of war. Anyway, Morrigan sought to claim the vast knowledge of the well for herself and Abelas, a sentinel of Mythal, was not in a hurry to see that happen. I for one, agreed with him, Morrigan had been plotting a means to her own end since the fifth blight. Against Solas' pleas, the knowledge of the well fell to me, in order to keep it safe from the prying hands of Corypheus."

"It was overwhelming at first, so many voices, echoing through my mind at a deafening volume. But, with time, I was able to decipher what needed to be done. We travelled to the Arbor Wilds and called forth the Guardian of Mythal. The guardian, being a dragon, and we battled until it subsided its attack and submitted to my will. It was then, that Mythal appeared to us, her guardian would come when I summoned it, but only once, giving us the power to battle Corypheus and his dragon. It was quite a thing to watch Morrigan attempt to storm Mythal in anger. It turned out that the witch of the wilds, Morrigans mother, is truly Mythal, though there is far more to that story then meets the eye. It was then that she called on the well, causing myself to involuntarily restrain Morrigan. Solas' warnings proved correct, I was in fact, bound to the Goddess Mythal."

"We had barely returned to Tarasyl'an Te'las, when we'd gathered in the war room to discuss our next move against Corypheus. A great blast erupted, reopening the breech in the sky. We were few in numbers with most of our troops yet to have returned from the Arbor Wilds, but we had no choice, the time for action was upon us. A great battle waged and in his last attempt at besting us, he called on the power of the orb, crying out for the aid of Dumat. Reaching out with the anchor, I ripped the orb from his grasp and used it to tear him apart, while throwing him physically into the fade."

"A surge went through me and I fell to my knees, dropping the orb, only forcing myself to move when the walls started to crumble around me. I found Solas kneeling beside the shattered pieces of the orb. He was mourning. We'd become close during our time working together in the Inquistion, I feel in love with him and he convinced me that I was his heart. He was my constant, he seemed to crave affection, but always held me at arms length. Not long before the final battle, he told me he'd distracted me from my duties, saying he would not do it again."

"I didn't understand. The distance, the abrupt and cruel dismissal, mourning this orb more then he'd cared to mourn me." she sighed. "He told me that whatever happened, what we'd had was real and then he just, disappeared. We returned to Tarasyl'an Tel'as, the people rejoiced, but I was heartbroken and I retired alone to my quarters. That night I woke to a flood of memories, millennia of a life I'd forgotten and excruciating pain. These?" She gestured to her brands. "These were...pleasant, in comparison."

"Touching the unlocked orb started a chain of events that caused the anchor to, overload in a sense. In doing so, it consumed the bindings Danarius had in place and my own magic came surging back, recognizing the power of the anchor. Our magic has a sort of built in mechanism that allows it to act defensively, to a certain degree, on our behaves. For instance, if I am injured, I begin to heal the instant it happens, even if I am rendered unconscious."

"In this case, I was unconscious, but the anchor was then consumed by my own magic, drawing the power inward before releasing a surge with force enough to shake Tarasyl'an Te'las and destroy my chambers. Soon after, I realized that unbinding my magic had also removed any hold Mythal had over me. Being anointed by Fen'Harel had bound me to him also, but the power of the anchor severed those chains as well. I didn't tell anyone what had happened, they thought it was a miracle, my burden no longer ailed me."

"I kept my secrets to myself and would sneak away whenever possible. I functioned more or less as a rogue before my power surfaced and between learning from the well and realizing that I was a dreamer, I thought it best to keep my power, and my knowledge, to myself. It took all of my strength to stop myself from running to you, it felt like a lifetime we'd been apart, but it was merely a blink in our immortal existence. As I learned to control the power of the well it became clear that the greatest threat to Thedas, was still upon us."

"Solas, the man I'd fallen in love with, was not who we'd thought, but Fen'Harel himself. And then I understood, the anchor was meant for him and that is why the bindings broke. He should have known me, if I was myself, he would have. My magic should have been obvious and we put off a scent that is unmistakably identifying. Nevertheless, I was bound and went unknown to him. Through interacting with the voices of the well, it became clear that Fen'Harel had plans to tear down the veil. He had allowed Corypheus to locate his orb in order for him to unlock as Fen'Harel was in a weakened state when he woke. The intention was that the explosion would kill Corypheus, he did not expect that he would have mastered effective immortality. The task was meant to fall to of us, but despite his agents many efforts, their attempts to locate us, failed."

"When it was all over and the orb was no more, he had no choice but to seek out another foci. I didn't wait to see it happen, I know we would have met again at the exalted council. The Qunari were attacking, they believed Solas was an agent of Fen'Harel and had plans to remove the threat. They were unaware that Mythal had sacrificed herself to him, adding to his pool of power, they were no match for him. After I regained my memories, I spent two years training with Alexius in secret, learning the inner workings of time magic. And when it was perfected, without a word, I set out on a journey to change the past and create a new future."

Iri stood from her seat and circled the table, perching atop it directly in front of Fenris. "I have taken steps to ensure that I am prepared for what is to come, gathered the power to raise myself to the status of a deity. Fen'Harel with find a formidable opponent in me, and if I can accomplish what I intend to, he will not be able match what's coming. I do not wish to make an enemy of him, but the possibility that he will be displeased, is very likely. But, it is a matter of time, he is far older then I am and he will either find or create the power he needs to match me."

"And so we come to the moment at hand and I ask you, are you ready to return to me, Ma'Fen?" Anders and Fenris blinked at her for a few moments, trying to comprehend all they had heard. "Why do you call me that? Ma'Fen?" Iri smiled wickedly and stood, "I believe this may be one of my favourite talents that Fen'Harel afforded us." She undid the buckles on her robe, allowing it to fall to the floor. A sound of shock escaped Anders as they hit the floor and Fenris made a sound akin to a pleased growl. The air shimmered around her as her body shifted into the form of a wolf. She was flawless, perfect silver fur that shimmered in the light with lines of lyrium woven amongst her fur.

Fenris and Anders looked at each other with wonder in their eyes, and Fenris cautiously reached out to touch the massive creature before him. She was far larger then any normal wolf, eyes level with his, in his seated position. She turned her head and leaned into his touch, a low rumbling sound escaping her. A laugh escaped his lips as he stroked her soft fur and a gasp fell from him when she spoke. "What will it be? Will you help me Fenris?" The air shimmered again and she stood before him once again and redressed in her robes.

"That...is amazing!" Anders breathed, sounding truly amazed as he said it. "Well, life is never boring in Kirkwall." Iri giggled and looked to Fenris, "I need an answer, Ma'Fen. Time is short and there is much left to do if we are to be prepared. Fenris looked to Anders as if searching for any signs of doubt, he was terrified! He'd had so much contempt for mages before Anders, even after and now, here he was being told by what he would perceive as a goddess, that he was immortal and in fact possessed the very skill that he so despised.

"Amatus?" He said quietly. He was looking for permission from his mage, not wanting to make any choices that would destroy what he'd built. "Fen, we've just been told that your an extremely powerful mage from ancient times and your help is needed to save the world. I'm not sure I could argue with that, not if our very existence depends on it." He replied. "If Fen'Harel is allowed to tear down the veil in the way he plans to, all of Thedas will perish. The sky will be torn apart and chaos will reign over the lands. I did not come here with a light heart, if there were any other way..." she trailed off.

Fenris took a deep breath and sighed, "Alright, I believe I am ready." he said after a few moments. "Wait. This isn't going to destroy our house is it? You said something about an explosion!" Anders said concerned. Iri chuckled softly, "Perhaps if I were not here, but I will contain the blast and absorb any excess of magic Fenris projects. I expect it to be quite spectacular, Fenris was never weak, even among the Gods. The embodiment of pride, projected in the mirror image of the Dread Wolf. You possess much of what he does, your intention was to keep his prize safe. Falling in love with her was an...unexpected development."

Fenris stood with a nod and Iri instructed that the furniture be pushed back to allow room. Once the were ready, she took Fenris' hand and led him into the Center of the room. She stared at him for a few moments, eyes glittering with excitement. Taking each of his hands in to hers, she began to gather magic, drawing on the fade, until they were engulfed in light. She quietly began to recite a spell and her power flowed freely into Fenris. Slowly untieing the binds that held him, his grip tightened as his magic began to manifest.

Like Iri's experience, he began to unintentionally draw on the fade and his power began to surge outward. She was ready for it and she threw up a barrier to contain the chaos. His power grew in a physical sense, pressing outwards, causing the barrier to expand and flex. Anders watched wide eyed as an invisible storm seemed to rage around them. Sparks of lightning crashing into the walls of the barrier and an invisible force swirled around them, like a tornado that would claim all in its wake. A blinding light erupted, causing Anders to shield his eyes as the barrier pushed to it limits before contracting inwards and slamming forcefully into Iri.

She was pushed back, but her grip on Fenris' hands held true and when the light went dim, she dropped the barrier and they fell to their knees. Soft blue light trailed from Iri to Fenris as she slowly feed his power back to him. Her hands fell to her lap and she let out a sigh of exhaustion. Even as she'd been brought to her knees, her magic responded and started to feed life back into her. In only a few moments she seemed to regain her composure and pushed herself to her feet, extending her hand to Fenris. 

He looked around dazedly, trying to put the millennia of memories he'd been flooded with into some form of sense. He took Iri's hand and stood before her, blinking as if he was lost for a moment before his eyes focused and all he could see was her. A single tear slid do his cheek and Iri reached to brush it away. She understood how overwhelming it was, not knowing who you were, but thinking you at least had some inclination. "Fen? Are you alright, love?" Anders asked, but Fenris didn't take his eyes from Iri and remained silent.

Slowly, tentatively, he brought his hand to her face and cupped her cheek. Her eyes closed and she leaned into the affection as a small sound passed her lips. "Six days, seventeen hours and forty three minutes." He said and Iri opened her eyes with a look of confusion. "What do you speak of, Ma'Fen?" She asked. "That's how long, six days, seventeen hours and forty three minutes of agony, knowing he had you."

This time it was Fenris' turn to wipe the tear from Iri's cheek, she'd never sought the answer to that question, though she had wondered. She could have easily asked the well, or Wisdom, but she'd decided it would change nothing and left it be. His other hand came up to cup her other cheek and he pressed his forehead to her, exhaling a deep sigh. "Vhenan. Emma lath." he whispered, before leaning forward and claiming her lips with his own. It started slow and gentle before tongues parted lips as the kiss deepened, millennia of love washing over them. 

When the kiss finally broke, they were both breathless, Fenris buried his face in Iri's shoulder and breathed deeply, pulling a smile from her as she held him tightly. Anders cleared his throat, awkward and unsure. The sound of his mage caused Fenris to step away from Iri and turn to him. "Fen? Are you alright? Are you still....you?" Anders asked, barely above a whisper. Fenris laughed and pulled his mage into a warm embrace, feeling his body relax against his own. "I am more myself then you have ever known me, Amatus." Fenris said gently, pressing a kiss to Anders neck.

He turned to Iri again, to find her smiling fondly at them, she truly was the embodiment of devotion, she approached everything with what seemed to be an endless stream of love. Of course there was more to her then just that, but at her core she had stayed her course when it came to who she was. Flashes of old memories skittered at the forefront of his mind and he realized that he had not genuinely known what it meant to live, until this moment. 

"Well, welcome home, Ma'Fen. Your are indeed, a sight for sore eyes. I am afraid I will need to retire for the evening now, I've expended a great deal of power and require time to regenerate. I believe I will make use of that lovely bath I discovered in my chambers." she said affectionately. At the mention of a bath, Fenris remembered she had asked him about the furnishings, but it hadn't come together until now. Iri winked at him and they feel into laughter. Anders looked between them, "What?" he asked, completely bewildered.

Fenris turned to him, "You are aware that I had the guest quarters commissioned to my exact specifics?" Anders rolled his eyes, "Well, yes. I asked you about it at the time. It seemed strange that such an unelfy elf would be so precise with an elven design." Fenris chuckled and Iri giggled, "I thought so as well, but it was a more of a compulsion that I couldn't quiet." Anders still looked confused. "It is a replica of my private quarters at Vir'Revas. Ironically, Fenris designed it for me originally as well." Iri clarified.

Anders eyebrows raised, "Oh! Wow! That's...how is that possible?" he asked. "There will be many such things that he will notice like this, now that he is restored. I was the same, it's an attempt by our magic to free itself, little shards of a life, slipping through the cracks. So, I will take my leave and see you two in the morning." Iri said. She took a step forward and placed another soft kiss to Fenris' lips before turning to Anders and mirroring the action. Anders stared after her as she padded up the stairs and off to her room. 

"Shall we retire as well, Amatus? A bath would be welcome." Fenris said. "You go on up, I'm going to raid the kitchen first. I'll just be a few minutes and then I will come baring snacks." Anders replied with a lopsided grin. Fenris smiled and nodded before padding up the stairs to the chambers. Fenris had undressed and slid into the bath when Anders returned and placed the tray on the bed, moving to join his elf. When they were finished, Fenris climbed into bed to a tray of assorted desserts. Dessert and the touch of flesh was always a pleasant experience. Anders flashed a grin before he disappeared out the door again. He returned with a bottle of Aggregio Pavali and earned himself a bewildered look from Fenris. He set it on the bar and once again left the room, another smile on his lips as he went.

Iri had just stepped out of the tub, her skin still steaming, when there was a light knock at the door. She wrapped a towel around herself and made her way to open it. Anders greeted her with a shy smile when she pulled it open, "Oh! Anders." she said warmly. "Come, have cakes and tarts." He said, holding his hand out for her to take. She grinned and accepted his hand, his fingers curling around hers as he led her back to Fenris. A look of surprise came over him for a moment when his mage reappeared with Iri in tow, but he could not hide the look of fond appreciation that followed it.

He led her to the bed and tentatively reached for her towel, waiting for a nod of approval, before gesturing for her to make herself comfortable with Fenris. Grabbing the bottle, he went to the bar and retrieved three glasses, filling each with the appropriate amount of wine. He handed Iri and Fenris their glasses before setting his own down to remove his own towel, climbing in beside them he reclaimed it. He smiled at them and raised his glass, "To being truly free of Danarius' chains." he clacked his glass against theirs before taking a drink.

The sat together, drinking wine and enjoying deserts. Iri asked about Fenris' life with Anders and told stories of being a young spirit. When they'd finished, the tray and the glasses were set to the side and Iri sunk down into the large bed, pulling the covers to her chin. Fenris and Anders followed suit and they fell asleep a pile of warm flesh, bathed in comfort. Iri's head on Anders chest and Fenris curled tight to her back with an arm wrapped protectively around his two loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vir'abelasan - Well of sorrow
> 
> Vhenan - My heart
> 
> Emma lath - My love


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident at the docks calls for action at the clinic and attracts attention.

The first thing Fenris became aware of was Iri's intoxicating scent. The second was his painfully hard knob, pressed against her ass cheeks. And then, the hand that was gripping her breast. He sucked in a breathe and slowly tried to inch his way off the bed without rousing the pile of flesh next to him. He froze when he started to shake as Iri started to giggle. "Are you alright, Ma'Fen?" She whispered, before a squeak escaped her as Fenris reached out and pinched her ass. 

She rolled to face him and he leaned down, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Anders moaned and turned to see them, eyes blinking blearily. "I was sleeping in. For the first time in, I can't remember, Justice was letting me sleep in, and you two can't keep your frisky under control." He grumbled, shoving his face in the pillow and moaning again. Fenris and Iri chuckled softly at him and he looked at them with narrowed eyes. "There are other rooms you know, you could use one of them." his lip stuck out in an exaggerated pout.

"Apologies, Anders." Iri said sweetly, grinning sheepish at him as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Let us start the day then, who's hungry?" She asked as she crawled over Fenris, who landed a solid slap to her ass cheek, pulling a surprised sound from her. She smiled wickedly at him and bit her lower lip, but hopped off the bed and made her way back to the guest chambers. Anders raised an eyebrow at Fenris, "She...enjoys that?" he asked, Fenris just grinned and shrugged as he rose and reached for his clothing.

Stepping into his leggings, he was stopped short when his mage grabbed him, pulling him towards him. Anders shoved the still throbbing flesh down his throat, sucking with vigor until he'd swallowed ever drop of his elfs spend. Humming contentedly, Fenris leaned down and nipped his shoulder before pulling on his leggings. "Mage." He said affectionately, shaking his head. Anders grinned dazedly at him, shrugging on his robes. "Your a 'mage' now too, you know." he teased over his shoulder as he left the room.

\----------------------------

Orana was in the kitchen when Iri appeared in the doorway. She smiled politely, "Good morning, Orana." Iri said. "Good morning, Serah." she replied with a small curtsy. "Why don't you take the day off, Orana. I will look after the boys, and you can enjoy a day to yourself." She reached into her pouch and held two sovereigns out to her. "Pamper yourself, on me." She smiled brightly as Orana eyed the coins. "Are you sure it's alright?" She sounded uncertain. "Of course, Orana. Please, go have fun." She smiled, taking the coins and turned towards the door, offering Iri a small wave before she pushed through it.

When Anders and Fenris appeared, the scent of eggs and ham filled there noses as they made their way into the kitchen. Iri had three plates lined up on the counter and was filling each with food. "Your cooking? You don't have to cook. Where's Orana?" Anders asked, sounding awed that Iri would cook for them, even if Orana was nowhere to be seen. "I gave her the day off. I hope that's alright, I told her to take a day to pamper herself a bit. And before you ask, yes, Ma'Fen, I sent her with coin." Fenris chuckled, "Of course you did Vhenan, I would expect nothing less." his tone was soft and full of affection.

"You will need to go to your clinic today, yes? Would you mind if I joined you?" Anders eyes flashed with surprise before settling on curiosity. "Alright, but why? Darktown is dirty and the smell is...something. What is of interest at the clinic?" he asked. "I think I would enjoy watching you work. Seeing you in your element. I am very curious to observe how Justice coincides with you." she responded. "Alright, I believe I would enjoy the company." He smiled warmly at her as she placed their plates in front of them and took the seat between them.

They were just about finished when a loud banging at the door called their attention. "Blondie! Blondie, you in there?" Varric's voice called through the thick wood. Anders eyes flashed with worry and they quickly made their way to the door. "Blondie! The docks, the scaffolding, it gave out. It's bad, we need you quick!" Anders already had his staff in his hand, "We'll take the tunnel under Hawke's place. Come on, let's go." 

They turned the corner, headed for Hawke's place and Iri split off, heading for the stairs to Lowtown. "Iri, this way!" Anders shouted. "I'll meet you there." She called over her shoulder as she disappeared beyond site. Fenris and Anders exchanged a glance before Fenris moved to follow her. Varric raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but left it be. That would be a question to come back to, after this mess was sorted out.

Fenris quickened his pace, trying to catch more then a glimpse of Iri as she turned the next corner. The woman was fast, she moved silently through the shadows and if he wasn't following her, he'd have never known she was there. "Iri! Wait!" He called, but she didn't slow her pace. Fenris turned the corner to the docks in time to see the still standing section of scaffolding begin to topple. Shouts of panic filled the air, there were still people trying to get down to safety.

It started to lean and a voice cried out, "It's coming down!" followed by the sound of scuffling feet as the people desperately tried to get out of the way. Eyes closed and heads were covered in anticipation of the chaos it would cause, when it hit the ground. And then murmured sounds of confusion rang out as the structure held in place. One of Iri's hands reaching towards it as the other manipulated the broken pieces of wood to reshape themselves and take their places.

Several sets of wide eyes turned towards her, faces painted in horror. She continued her work until the scaffolding was securely back in place, much more stable then it had been. "Does anyone need healing?" she called to the crowd. "They've all been taken to the healer." A voice shouted back. She nodded and turned to Fenris, "Come on!" she said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him off towards Darktown. 

They could hear the panicked screams and sounds of pain long before the clinic came into site. They pressed through the crowd to see Anders, up to his elbows in blood, frantically shouting for more bandages. Varric was scrambling amongst the volunteers, frantically trying to find what Anders needed. "Ma'Fen, help me." Iri said quietly, earning her a curious look from Fenris. "These people will die if we do nothing, Anders is one man and lacks the power that is needed here. He would die of exhaustion before he got through half of these patients and he would push himself until he did." 

The look on his face said he was unsure, he hadn't even considered using his magic, he'd only gotten it back yesterday and he was out of practice, to say the least. Iri smiled and took his hands, "Just relax and let your power flow. I don't need you to do anything, I just need a little boost." Fenris did as he was told, letting his magic flow freely into Iri. She drew from him, gathering power as she began to wash healing over the crowd. Theirs brands lit and blue light flooded the room, the magic was heavy enough in the air that it seemed to take on a physical presence.

Everything stopped and all eyes stared at the two glowing elves in the middle of his clinic. Sounds of shock rang out as bones set and muscle stitched back together, crushed limbs shifted into place and lungs cleared. The glow slowly faded as Iri reined in their magic and people began to rise from the cots and the ground. She teetered a bit at the sudden expense of magic, but Fenris wrapped his arm around her waist and she quickly recovered. "Did I miss anyone?" She called to the crowd who answered with an awed sound.

Anders mouth was agape when she looked back to him. "What?" She asked as she shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't going to watch you kill yourself trying to help them." she said, tone almost bored. He stepped forward and scooped her away from Fenris, lifting her off her feet and squeezing. "Anders? Your crushing me." She said as her tongue darted out and traced his earlobe. A surprised sound left him as he dropped her to her feet. "Hey! That's playing dirty!" He said in mock anger. "Come, let's get this place cleaned up." she said with a giggle. 

Anders quickly made his way through the crowd, checking to make sure no one had been missed before encouraging them to head home and rest. Fenris and Varric rolled bandages and Iri collected soiled linens and called water to a wash basin before throwing them in to soak. "What the shit kind of story did she tell you, Broody? I'm staking claim to it, whatever it is, cause that was some nug wild shit I just witnessed." Varric quirked an eyebrow at the elf. "A fairytale, really." he responded amused. Varric hummed to himself and continued his work, he'd get it out of him, that was his way.

A tug on her robes brought Iri's attention downward to find a little round face beaming up at her. "Well, hello there, little one. What can I do for you?" She asked softly, smiling warmly at the small child before her. "I want to say thank you. You saved my daddy, hims was crushed." She kneeled down so she was eye level with the child. "Your a brave little one aren't you? You be sure that your daddy gets some rest and a belly full of food, can you do that?" The child's eyes fell to her feet and she fidgeted uncomfortably. 

"What is it child?" Iri asked, lifting her chin with a gentle finger. "We don't have any food, miss. Gots no money neither." the child responded. Anders, Fenris and Varric had stopped to watch the interaction. "Really? No money at all?" Iri asked warmly and the girl shook her head. Iri reached her hand out as if to tuck the child's hair behind her ear. "Then what is this?" her tone sounded amazed as she pulled four sovereigns from seeming behind the girls ear and fanned them in her fingers.

The girls eyes widened and a smile lit her face. "Oh! How did you do that?" her eyes full of wonder. "Do what?" she said with a wink, pressing the coins into the child's hand. "Now go get your family something to eat and see that your father rests." she gently patted her on the head and stood. "Thank you, miss. Thank you, thank you." she shouted as she ran off to rejoin her parents. Iri stood and found that Fenris, Anders And Varric were all grinning stupidly at her. "What? It's my nature, I can't help it." She stuck her tongue out at them and Fenris stepped forward and placed a warm kiss to her lips, earning him an affectionate smile.

Varric punched Fenris in the gut as he turned, causing him to groan and bend forward. "What was that for?" he complained. "You lied to me, Broody! And I fell for it!" The latter causing a disgruntled sound. "Lied to you about what, durgen'len?" he hissed, trying to stand upright. "You said you didn't know her! What did you just call me? Broody, your making Bianca uncomfortable. What's going on here?" Varric was half way between frantic and fascinated, Iri gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "In time Varric, be patient my friend." She said softly. "Patient? Awe shit....I guess I can do patient, for you, Iri." He grinned cheekily and she giggled in response.

They'd put the clinic back together and Varric had excused himself in search of a drink. Alone again, they decided to head to the market and then back to the estate for dinner. Iri reached for the doorknob and froze at the sound of platemail clanking up the stairs. Anders eyes widened and she put her finger to her lips and then flicked her fingers, washing magic over them. She stepped back from the door and gestured for them to do the same. The door rumbled as it was pounded on from the other side. "Open up! By order of the Knight Commander!" Came a voice, followed by more banging before the door was kicked open and four Templars came barging in. 

Anders opened his mouth to speak, but Iri clamped her hand over it and pulled him towards the door, Fenris on their heels. They slipped into the tunnels that came out under Hawke's estate and quickened their pace. "What did you do?" Anders asked puzzled. "Cloaking spell." Iri replied nonchalantly. "I've never seen such a spell." he replied. "Yes, well, I don't imagine the circle would be teaching their mages how to evade their captors." her tone was bitter. Anders hummed in agreement as they pushed though to Hawke's cellar.

"Hawke! Hawke!" Anders called as the entered, not wanting to be attacked, since Hawke wasn't expecting them. He appeared on the balcony, "What's wrong, Anders?" He called down at him as Iri and Fenris appeared behind him. "Oh! Your still here?" he asked Iri. "Sick of me already, are you?" she teased, watching the flush creep over his face. "No, no, not at all! Your presence is quite welcome, my lady!" Iri giggled as Fenris groaned and rolled his eyes. 

"So, what has you using the tunnels?" He asked as he decended the stairs. "Templars." Anders responded flatly. Hawke's eyebrows raised and his face paled, "Why, what did they want?" Iri snickered, "I imagine they were curious about the mass amounts of magic being expended in Lowtown and Darktown." she replied. "You were publicly using magic? Are you crazy? You'll bring the full wrath of the order upon us!" A sly grin tugged at her lips, "Totally fucking, nug shit crazy, or so I've been told." she said playfully.

He sighed in frustration as she continued to smirk at him. "Don't worry, Hawke. Kirkwall has been on the verge of war for some time, I will see it to an end. Besides, they'll be talking about the exotic elves, not you. Gives them something to do, until I am ready too, so there's that." He stared at her wide eyed. "Your planning to take on the order? You are totally fucking nug shit crazy!" he said shaking his head. "Yes, I suppose it would appear that way. I will not see this city fall into war again, not when I have the power to stop it." She paused for a moment and looked to Fenris and Anders. "Come, I believe we were heading to the market." she took Fenris' hand in one of hers and Anders in the other, leading them towards the door as Hawke stared on in confusion. "Again?" he muttered to himself, scratching the back of his neck. "Bye Hawke!" Anders called, pulling the door closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durgen'len - Children of the stone. The original elvish term for dwarves.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders questions Iri's comment to Hawke about Kirkwalls war. Iri asks Fenris for help.

Back at the estate, Iri had Anders crushing fresh herbs and Fenris mixing dough while she spiced the ram roast. She threw potatoes and heirloom carrots in around the roast and scattered the herbs on top, before covering it and putting it in the oven to cook. She then broke the dough apart and braided it into a symmetrical loaf, setting it to the side to rise. Turning back to the two men, she again found them grinning at her. She huffed, shaking her head before going off to the bar in the other room, returning shortly with the whiskey and three glasses. 

She set them down on the island and slide them towards Fenris, gesturing for him to pour. They didn't see where the cards came from, but they both agreed when she asked them to play. "Iri?" Anders caught her eye when he spoke. "Hmm?" she replied, looking back to her cards and rearranging them. His silence drew her attention back to him and she placed her cards face down on the island. "What you said before, about the city falling into war, what did you mean?" he asked, eyes not leaving her face. The smile left her lips, followed by a long sigh.

She looked to Fenris and he smiled knowingly and nodded. "This city is plagued by great corruption, an entity resides here." She paused to collect her thoughts for a moment and sighed again before continuing. "Did you know that Kirwall was once called Emerius?" She asked. Anders shook his head, "I've only know this city as Kirkwall." he replied. "It has been Kirkwall since -25 Ancient, there are likely few who know of it as Emerius." she reached for her drink and emptied its contents, Fenris refilled it.

She took a another moment, still trying to gather her thoughts, drumming her fingers on the countertop. "The Tevinter Imperium, -692 Ancient, the Archon Almadrius was assassinated and his apprentice Tidarion inherited the throne. The imperium broke into civil war as the Magisters maneuvered for power. Tidarion died without an heir in -640 Ancient and the civil war intensified with the throne empty. In -620 Archon Parthenius claimed the throne and put an end to the nearly century long fighting. Emerius Krayvan, a powerful magister, ventured south and founded Emerius. Unbeknownst to most, he worked in conjunction with the Magisters Sidereal, the seven high priests of the Old Gods, in the design of the city.

They brought in elven slaves by the thousands to work in stone quarries, building the city at the cost of their lives. The city quickly gained a dark and bloody reputation, earning itself the name of The City Of Chains. At its height it had over one million slaves living and working in the city, when they were no longer useful in the quarries, they were sent to await slaughter. Though the Magisters fought amongst themselves in an attempt to govern, Emerius was built for one reason, and one reason alone. An unorthodox blood ritual." Iri rested her elbows on the island and put her face in her hands, a heavy sigh leaving her.

Reaching for her drink with one hand, Fenris took the other in his own. "It was Lothieriel who made the decision to end it. The Imperium had been pushed back, but the armies that surrounded the city, were held back and diminished by its guard, The Black Cadre." Fenris cleared his throat raising his glass in a long drink, a slight furrow in his brow. "Your saying, Iri freed this city from the Imperium?" Anders turned his wide eyes on Iri and Justice purred. Iri couldn't help but scoff, this part of history had left scars that would never heal.

"She led the rebellion." Fenris clarified. "YES, DEVOTION WAS THEIR SAVIOUR AND THE CITY WAS BORN AGAIN WITH JUSTICE!" Justice boomed to Anders, that strange affectionate tone coming through again. Anders face twisted in confusion, "What are you going on about Justice?" Iri snorted bitterly, shaking her head. "It was genocide, I could stand idle, no longer!" Fenris' thumb moved to trace soothing circle to the back of her hand, and she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

"We were forbid from meddling in the affairs of humans. The order came from Fen'Harel, himself." Fenris remarked. "For nearly six hundred years we stood by, inactive, watching our people suffer. Suddenly they started killing none stop, the death toll quickly rising as they weaved their blood magic." Iri spat, a disgruntled noise leaving her. "And so we did nothing, for another three hundred and seventy years, we did nothing! When the killing started again, I disobeyed and took matters into my own hands, the massacre of elves, is no human affair!" She paused, taking another drink, followed by a deep breath. "We were not swift enough in our actions to stop the entire ritual, but the preservation of life was profound. Furthermore we possessed the power to contain the corruption, enabling the city to remain." She went quiet for a moment before emptying her glass again, this time Anders refilled it.

"Perhaps immortality is not such a gift." he said sadly, causing Iri to chuckle bitterly. "Vhenan?" Fenris said with a tone that left an unasked question, hanging in the air. Iri looked to Anders and then nodded at Fenris, but remained silent, her jaw slightly more tense then it had been. "Amatus, Justice was born of Devotion." he said simply, looking Anders straight in the eye. Anders looked between the two elves, shocked and unable to form words. Justice had gone eerily silent as well, and surprisingly, that may have been the most unnerving part of all this.

"Justice?" Anders said flatly. "ANDERS." he replied. Anders cleared his annoyedly and waited. "WHAT DO YOU WISH FOR ME TO SAY? THERE WAS NO NEED TO TELL YOU OF DEVOTION, IT BARES NO RELEVANCE." he stated. "It might have been nice if you told me that, not only, did you know about Fen, but his lover is your mother, born when she saved the city we live in! Yes, Justice, that might have been nice. Did you ever plan on telling me?" Anders grumbled. "I AM PLEASED THAT YOU KNOW NOW." Justice hummed contentedly as Anders groaned and dropped his face into his arms.

Lifting his head he looked at Iri and a small smile tugged at one corner of his lips. "You are truly something, Iri. Do you know that?" She turned a warm smile to Fenris, "So I've been told." She stood to remove the roast from the over and placed the bread to bake. "How is it even possible for Justice to have been born here? The veil was already in place." Anders said. "Well first, I am not Justice's 'mother', more of a beacon that enabled his manifestation. But, the veil is incredibly thin here and the closer you come to the under city, the thinner it becomes. It would not have been possible if the corruption had not needed to be bound, but the fade almost coexists with the waking world in the depths of this city."

Anders made an intrigued sound. "You have seen so much, both of you. I can't imagine, you've only told me bits and pieces." A look of realization crossed his face. "I didn't even think, Fen, how are you dealing with all this." Fenris just shrugged and took another drink. "Fenris has always been one to process things internally, this is why I have not asked that very question. Also, his scent changes significantly when he is distressed, there is no need to worry." Amusement painted her face at the scrunched expression Fenris gave her.

She stood again and retrieved the bread from the oven. Opening a cupboard and pulling out plates, she dished up their meal. "Shall we eat here, or move to the dining room?" she asked softly. "Let's move to the dining room." Fenris replied as he grabbed a plate and his glass, tucking the whiskey under his arm. "You mentioned corruption? A binding, what is the evil you speak of?" Anders asked as he settled into a chair.

"Dumat." She responded flatly. "Dumat? As in, the first blight, Dumat?" His eyes widened as he spoke. Iri hummed in confirmation, cutting a slice of the ram roast and taking a bite. "How is that possible? The Grey Wardens ended the blight, thus killing Dumat, no?" Iri shook her head, a slight furrow to her brow. "When an archdemon is slain, the warden who delivers the killing blow absorbs the soul, ending the demon and killing the warden. But, once this happens, both souls then return to the fade. The Magisters Sidereal used the blood of tens of thousands slaves, summoning him to the undercity." 

She sighed, pushing the plate aside. "I mentioned my journey beginning with Alistair?" Fenris and Anders nodded. "The reason being that I needed Urthemeil's soul." Fenris made a surprised sound. "Vhenan! Tell me you didn't? But you did, I can feel it." Iri sighed, she knew Fenris would not approve, and he would approve even less about what she was going to say next. "I'm sorry Ma'Fen, but I had no choice. So yes, I did, I absorbed the soul and it is contained. I apologize again, but you will need to do the same with Dumat." Her voice was firm, but gentle.

Anders chocked on the drink he had taken, hand clamped to his mouth to keep from spraying the elves. "You did what? You expect Fen to do what?" He sputtered around gasping breaths. Fenris just sat in silence, regarding her with neutral features. "Fen, you don't have to do that! What would even be the purpose?" Anders continued. Fenris cleared his throat. "Alright, Vhenan." He said simply. "What? Why?" Anders asked. "As Lotheriel has said, Fen'Harel will not be pleased, and he is a formidable enemy for even the most powerful opponent. We must rise to the level of a deity, if we are to stand a chance against him." 

Anders just sat there stunned, trying to grasp what they were saying. Iri let out a sigh of relief and stood. "I thank you emma lath, it means a great deal to me that you are willing to lend your aid." Fenris took her hand in his a placed a soft kiss to her inner wrist. "Of course, Vhenan." he whispered. "I find myself weary, I will take my leave for the evening." she nodded politely as she turned on her heel and made for the stairs. Anders stared after her, worry furrowing his brow as Fenris rose to clear the dishes.

"Is she alright, Fen?" he asked quietly, following Fenris back to the kitchen. "She will be. Tonight's conversation is difficult for her, hence why she was so vague on the details. The things we saw, the life that was lost. It would have been far worse if she did not act when she did, but that is of little comfort to her, then, or now." he sighed, sadly shaking his head. "Are you, alright?" he reached for Fenris' arm, turning him to face him. His eyes were heavy with sorrow.

"It is a time in our lives, when things were very different. It is strange to me even now, to hear Lotheriel speak of moving against Fen'Harel. You must understand that we hold great love for him, we were born of him, how could we not. It was truly a massacre, one that we could have stopped in its entirety, had we not hesitated. Dumat was not the first ritual done here, as Lotheriel mentioned, and we must carry the burden that the first was allowed to proceed." His voice broke with the last sentence and his pressed his fingers to his eyes, trying to shake the bloody images. "What was the first?" Anders asked softly. "The Magisters Sidereal entered the golden city." he replied solemnly.

Anders placed a soft hand to his cheek. "You should go to her." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Fenris', watching his elfs eyes widen. "Amatus, I would not ask that of you." Surprise thick in his voice. "You know Fen, you and Iri have loved one another for millennia, and not once has she asked me to step aside. She opened her arms to me and embraced me with nothing but kindness, she needs you now, go to her." he smiled warmly as he pushed Fenris towards the stairs. "Your sure?" he asked. Anders nodded and Fenris gave him another kiss before padding up the stairs to Iri's chambers.


	22. *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iri takes comfort in Fenris, he's not exactly complaining either.

Fenris pushed the door open and quietly slipped inside. The room was empty, so he made his way to the bathing chambers and found Iri soaking in the tub. "Vhenan? Are you alright?" he asked softly. She looked up to reveal her tear stained face and Fenris moved to kneel beside the tub. "I am lost, Ma'Fen. At the time, I believed there was nothing I could do to change what had happened. And now, I have the power at my fingertips, but have no way of knowing what would happen if I went back to stop it. What of Justice?" A long sigh of defeat left her and Fenris stroked a hand soothingly down the line of her body.

"May I?" He asked. "Of course, wolf." she attempted to be playful, but it came out half hearted. Fenris undressed and slid into the tub behind her, pulling her body flush with his and holding her tightly. "You must not worry so much, Vhenan. What is done is done, we need to focus on the task at hand." She let her head lean against his shoulder and relaxed into his arms. He reached for a bottle and pushed her forward to wash her hair. She hummed contentedly as he massaged her scalp, eyes locked on him. 

When she sat back up she turned to face him, studying his features. Her fingers chased the lyrium lines that ran across his chest and she placed a soft kiss to his lips. When they had finished bathing, they moved back to the bedroom. Iri sat wrapped in her towel and Fenris perched behind her, brushing out her long white locks. When he could smooth his fingers through it, he began to part it and weave intricate braids. An experience that they had shared so many times, but this time felt all the more intimate. With the last braid in place, she unwound herself from the towel and crawled into bed, arms reaching for Fenris.

He wrapped his body tight around her and traced soothing circles on her stomach. "Whatever you decide emma lath, I will stand at your side." he whispered in her ear. She rolled to face him and those beautiful eyes locked on his, "I've missed you so, my wolf." Her fingers lazily running through his hair. He smiled at her, eyes full of adoration. "I know Vhenan, me too." He murmured as he placed a kiss to her forehead. "I cannot say how much it means that you have found me, brought me home." 

He swallowed her response with his mouth, a kiss filled with longing and passion. He had wondered with his mage, would they discover what it meant to truly live or just limp through life, pretending. Iri's hands moved to the back of his neck and she gripped at his hair, softly moaning, sucking in every ounce of attention Fenris would give. They became breathless and the kiss broke, a pocket of warmth carrying the scent of whiskey engulfing them as they panted into each others lips. "My wolf." Iri breathed, "My wolf." Fenris growled in response, rolling his hips and grinding his firm shaft against her moist slit.

"I've lain awake for so long, aching for your touch." She gasped as he leaned to bite at the dip of her shoulder, chasing it with his warm, wet tongue. He worked his way down the lines of her body, taking his time to worship every inch of her with gentle kisses and nips. Running his fingers up and down her sides, he called electricity to his finger, pulling a sharp squeak from her. "Venhedis, I shouldn't have--" Iri cut him off, "Shh, it was merely unexpected, is all." She giggled softly and Fenris went back to kissing her inner thighs, calling the electricity back to his fingertips.

Iri was writhing under him now, his fingers finally finding their way to her warm slick heat. He slipped two fingers inside her and she arched her back, pushing him further inside, a pleased growl leaving her. Fenris growled in return and added another finger, moving his tongue to lap greedily at her wetness. Tracing circles around her clit he quickened his pace with his fingers, feeling her tighten around him, touching her just so. "Wolf....yes....harder!" She panted as she gripped the sheets in her fists, pushing down hard as a gush of wetness poured over Fenris' hand. 

He slowly withdrew his fingers, rumbling contentedly at ever shiver that coursed through her body. She smiled playfully at him with slitted eyes, before lunging forward and tackling him. He chuckled as she pinned his wrists to the bed and ground her slick pussy against his throbbing cock. She bent and sucked his bottom lip between hers, nipping at him before kissing him hungerly, a mix of tongue and teeth. Sliding down his body, she called ice to her fingers, relishing in the surprised hisses she pulled from him. 

Switching to electricity, she licked at the wet drip sliding down the head of his cock, before taking his length in her mouth. She took all of him in one slow movement, humming vibrations that made him quiver and pant. He sucked in a sharp breath when she placed a low spark just behind his balls, causing him to rut into her mouth. She let his cock fall from her mouth, looking up at him with lust in her eye. "Is that what you want, wolf? Do you want more?" She teased, Fenris' eyes rolled back as he groaned loudly. "Fasta vass, you know I do, emma lath." he rumbled.

She smiled and traced patterns up and down his shaft, before taking the throbbing flesh back into her mouth. His hands made their way into Iri's hair, gripping tightly as his hips involuntarily rolled into her every motion. She revelled in the way his whole body shivered and rumbled with ever desperate moan that fell from his lips. When his cock was aching for release, she pulled it from her mouth with a pop and crawled forward, straddling his legs. He pulled her down, capturing her in another long, needy kiss before pulling himself into a seated position.

She reached between them and easily slid down onto his cock until he was fully seated inside her. A long shuddery breath came from both of them, Iri's nails pressing half crescents into Fenris' back as she clutched at him. She rode him painfully slow at first, his teeth worrying at her collar bone before she picked up the pace. "Lotheriel." He breathed into her skin as he moved with her, panting and begging for more between soft kisses to any skin he could make contact with. A feral growl left her as her eyes widened as she came twice in succession, warm liquid running down Fenris' balls and thighs. "Your an eager little one, Vhenan. Do you burn to feel me?" Fenris asked seductively. Incoherent noises left her as Fenris thrust up hard into her. "Yes, please my wolf." She whimpered. 

Iri sucked in a surprised breath as Fenris flipped her over in one quick motion, promptly reseating his cock in her from behind. His fingers digging into her hips as he pounded into her relentlessly, another gush of fluid spraying across there legs with his every motion. Iri's head went back and Fenris leaned over here, one hand wrapping long fingers around her throat. She leaned into his grip, applying more pressure as he continued to fuck her with vigour. A sharp slap to her ass cheek pulled a satisfied groan from her causing Fenris to mimic the sound with a groan of his own. 

He kissed his way down her back, losing himself in her every twitch and shiver. "I'm close, emma lath." he whispered in her ear, dragging his tongue along the side of her neck. She hummed contentedly and pushed back into his long strokes, enjoying every inch of his throbbing flesh as he moved. His movements stuttered slightly, his panting more like choked gasping. "Come for me my love, let me feel you." she begged. His pace quickened again as Iri's muscles clenched around his cock. He cried out in ecstasy, causing Iri to come again as he let go, filling her with his hot seed.

He rolled to the side, pulling her with him, cock still twitching inside her as the last few drops left him. "Mmm, Vhenan, you are incredible." he whispered breathlessly into the back of her neck, nuzzling against her skin an inhaling her scent. Iri giggled, "Ar lath ma, emma sa'lath." she murmured as she slid off his cock and turned to kiss him eagerly. "I love you too, Vhenan." he grinned into her kiss, pulling her tighter and savouring her warmth. "I think we made need to change the linens." she stated, pulling a rumbling chuckle from him the could be felt down the length of her body. 

They stayed wrapped in a pile of flesh for some time, before finally finding the energy to move. Iri warmed the water in the wash basin and dipped a cloth into it, ringing out the excess water and cleansing her damp flesh. Fenris followed suit before helping Iri strip the sheets and make the bed fresh. Climbing into the crisp sheets, Iri opened the beside drawer and retrieved her pipe, taking a long drawl before handing it to Fenris. This time he called his own fire to his fingers, taking a moment to reflect on the hatred he'd held for the very thing he was. 

They traded off the pipe a few more times, before she placed it back in the drawer and slid down under the covers. Fenris pressed his forehead to hers and stared lovingly into her beautiful eyes. "This all seems like a dream, I am afraid I will wake to find you no longer here." he whispered, capturing her lips with his own, an almost pained noise leaving him. "I am not so easy to be rid of, wolf." she grinned cheekily at him and pulled him closer. Burying her face into his chest, she placed a soft kiss just above his nipple, "Sleep well, Ma'Fen." she said. He hummed happily, feeling the herbs take effect, "You as well, emma lath." He murmured, before the world went still and they drifted off into elated sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar lath ma - I love you
> 
> Emma sa'lath - my one love
> 
> Fasta vass - a curse


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iri pushes Fenris to remaster his skills in a sparring match.

Justice had taken Fenris being with Iri as an opportunity to work on their manifest, scribbling away until the sun breached the peaks of the city. When he finally quieted, Anders made his way to the kitchen, preparing a pot of tea, placing it and three mugs on a tray, before heading to Iri's chambers. He pushed the door open quietly and slid inside the room, tiptoeing to the bedside table and placing the tray on it. Iri, of course, was awake and he caught her eye, grinning mischievously as he put a finger to his lips in a shh motion.

Iri stifled a giggle into the back of her hand as she watched him creep around to Fenris' side of the bed. He leapt onto Fenris with a cheerful, "Good Morning!" causing him to sit upright, arms flailing around for his sword before realizing what was happening. "Venhedis!" he spat, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he tried to gain some sort of brain function. Iri and Anders cackled loudly as Fenris scowled at them, featured twisted in annoyance. "You won't think it's so funny when I stab you!" he grumbled, laying back down and pulling a pillow over his head. 

Anders moved to pour them a cup of tea and Iri patted Fenris' arm, all the while still trying to control her giggling. "How are you so cheery?" he complained. "I've been awake for some time, love." she replied, finally choking back the laughter and eagerly accepting the mug Anders handed her. "Thank you, Anders." The look on her face attesting to the fact that she was talking about more then just the cup of tea. "Of course, Iri. There is no need for thanks." he responded softly, handing a second mug to Fenris before grabbing his own and taking a seat on the bed. 

"So, what stories do you have for us today?" Anders asked, eyes dancing with excitement. Iri hummed around her cup as she swallowed a mouthful of the warm liquid. "No stories today. Today, we train." she remarked. Fenris raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned wickedly at him. "We are going to eat first, right? I'm starving." Fenris commented. "Yes, Fen. Orana is already preparing breakfast." Anders replied. They finished their tea before dressing and heading to the dining room where their meal was already waiting for them.

Once they had finished, Orana returned to clear the dishes. "Thank you, Orana." Iri said and the elf smiled warmly at her, "Your welcome, Serah." she said quietly. "Alright, wolf, are you ready?" her tone soft and teasing. Fenris scoffed, "I was born ready!" his tone a little too confident as he tried to over compensate for his doubt. "Good. Let us collect our weapons and move to the garden then." she said excitedly. She had not sparred with anyone who could match her abilities since the last time they'd practiced, she was looking forward to this. 

Weapons in hand they entered the garden, Iri tossed the extra blades to the side, readying herself, before looking to Fenris. "I won't hold back, Ma'Fen. Don't expect me to go easy on you." Iri said, grin tugging at the corners of her lips. "I'd be disappointed if you did, Vhenan." he replied smugly. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea. Are you sure about this, Iri?" Anders called from the patio where he had a front row seat to the sparring match, that was about to take place. She ignored him and lunged forward, Fenris reached to grab her, but she ducked and turned, spinning around his back and slicing into his side with her blade.

A surprised sound fell from his lips as his hand shot to cover the wound. "Iri! Don't hurt him!" Anders yelled from the patio. Fenris' eyes widened as he realized he had healed almost as quickly as she'd cut him. A wicked smile came to Iri's lips, "It's magic emma lath." she teased, throwing him a set of daggers. He tossed his sword to the side and snatched them out of the air. Iri came at him again, she faked right and took him off his feet as she went left. She was on him in an instant, her dagger stopping just short of his face. She giggled and rolled away, waiting for him to get to feet.

"Focus!" She snapped as she lunged again. Fenris swung widely and she grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward and sinking her blade into his belly. A cry of pain left him, followed by a frustrated growl as his magic healed him. "Use your senses, wolf! What do do think they are for!" she was mocking him now and he dove at her, she spun so he ended up behind her. His daggers met air as she kicked him in the back of his legs, sending him to his knees. "This is insane." Anders mumbled as he watched on, somewhere between fascination and horror.

"This isn't working!" Fenris growled. "'This' has nothing to do with it. You, are your own hindrance." Iri responded calmly. "It has been too long, I am out of practice." he complained. "That's why we're here, now focus! Remember who you are, listen, smell, feel." she shot him a cheeky grin and bolted forward again. This time when she swung at him, he ducked and grabbed her at the same time, flipping her over his back. She jabbed her blade into the back of his leg and turned her body, landing gracefully on her feet.

"You are putting on a show, fight me fairly." Fenris was nearly pouting. "Stop fighting like a man who is less then he is. Put away your pride, Fenris." She approached him and poured magic into his body, causing him to relax his rigid posture. "Now, focus. Remember. You can smell me, use it. You can hear me, breathe, listen. This is not our first dance, Ma'Fen." She let him come at her this time, ducking and rolling, making him chase. 

He swung his daggers, one after another in a rapid motion. Iri matched each movement he made, the clash of steel ringing through the gardens. Anders looked on in complete awe. Iri hadn't exaggerated, watching them spar really was like watching a dance. A very intricate, somewhat deadly dance, but a dance none the less. Fenris tried to sidestep her and met her foot, he stumbled and she sunk both daggers into his upper back. 

"Vhenan!" he spat, glaring at her, "That is very unpleasant." she giggled, "That is insentive, not to get stabbed." His lips tugged into a grin, he couldn't help it, her eyes were sparkling and sparring was bringing back memories. He took a deep breath and focused his mind. He closed his eyes for a moment to catch Iri's scent and listen to the sounds around him. His eyes snapped open when he heard her move and he ducked at the last second, avoiding her blade.

"Good." she said, pride written on her features. Without missing a beat, he lunged at her, once again stabbing at the air as she disappeared into a cloud of smoke. A confused look crossed his face, quickly replaced by surprise as a cold blade pressed against his throat. "Anticipate your enemy." she whispered in his ear before twirling to the side again. Frustration pulled at him as he swung his blades, once again meeting hers with every movement. 

They continued to match one another causing Anders to cheer and clap gleefully, marvelling in their ability to anticipate the other. This time when the smoke appeared, he was ready for her. He followed her scent and had her the second she reappeared, taking her feet out from under her as the tumbled to the ground together. Iri beamed at him, "Well done!" she praised, lifting her head to steal a kiss. A momentary distraction that allowed her to use her legs to flip him over her head. 

She cackled wildly, circling him in a crouched position, staking him like a feral beast. He lunged at her again and she sprang into the air, her foot pressing off his back as she hopped over him. He growled as he turned, trying to gain the upper hand, but never quite reaching it. They continued to spar for another hour, by the time they were finished, they were damp with sweat and moving in unison, neither one able to best the other.

"You did well!" Iri beamed at him with adoration in her eyes. "Remind me not to fuck with you, ok?" Anders stated as he approached them. "That was spectacular!" he added. "Many years of training pays off." Iri replied. "Ha! That's a bit of an understatement, but I feel sorry for this Fen'Harel if he chooses to stand against you." the words left his mouth before he could think better of it. Iri just blinked at him as Fenris gave him a scolding look. "Oh, shit. I'm so sorry!" he spit the words as quickly as he could. "It is alright, the possibility is real, there is no sense in tiptoeing around the subject." she replied calmly.

They went back inside and Iri and Fenris went to wash up and change before meeting Anders in the sitting room. "Are we playing wicked grace tonight?" Iri asked, eyes sparkling. "How do you know it's wicked grace night?" Anders asked confused. "A lucky guess?" she quipped, pulling a chuckle from the two men as Anders shook his head at her. "Well, if you would like to, I do enjoy our game night." Anders responded. "Sounds like fun." Iri said, smiling brightly at him. "Then we will go." Fenris remarked.

The rest of the day went by in relative peace. They stayed away from heavy conversation and just took the day to get to know one another. Orana called for diner and Iri asked her to join them. She hesitated but a moment, before accepting her invitation. Iri had the table giggling with stories of when Fenris and she were young. Botched hunts, due to lack of focus and little bits of mischief they'd get up to. Once finished, she helped Orana clear the mess and clean the kitchen, before readying herself to head to the Hanged Man.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio heads to wicked grace where Iri puts her next moves in motion.

Fenris held the door open for Iri and Anders and the three of them made their way to the bar. Corff took one look at the trio and raised his hands in the air. "Oh no, not you! I don't want any more trouble, I still can't get the blood stains off the floor!" he gripped. "There were blood stains on the floor long before we arrived." Anders said flatly as Iri tried to stifle her snicker. "We're just here to play cards Corff, no bloodshed today." Fenris added. Corff eyed them suspiciously for a moment before sliding Fenris a bottle of whiskey, his usual order. Anders grabbed the glasses and Iri flicked a sovereign to Corff with a wink, pulling a grin from the dwarf, before heading up the stairs to Varric's suite.

Upon entering, they saw that everyone had arrived and the attention of the table turned towards them. Hawke nearly tripped over his chair trying to get up to greet Iri. "Good evening, my lady. So lovely of you to join us." he said, smiling like a smitten teenager as her rushed over to kiss her hand. Fenris snorted and Anders outright laughed at the ridiculous display. "You know Hawke, Iri knows your not a gentleman." Anders teased, earning him a steely glare. "Nonsense Anders, Hawke is very sweet." Iri added with a beaming smile, pulling a giddy giggle from Hawke. 

Iri took the seat next to Varric, flashing him a grin as she settled in and tucked her pack between her feet. Fenris circled around the back of her chair and pulled the cork from the bottle with his teeth, pouring a glass and passing it to her. His hand lingered for a moment when her fingers brushed his and she smiled affectionately, dipping her head in thanks. Varric's eyebrows raised slightly as he observed their interaction, the dwarf never missed a beat, old habits formed of necessity. Anders had sat next to Aveline and Fenris took the seat next to him.

"So, introductions." Varric remarked. "Going around the table, excluding the ones you know of course. Aveline, Donnic, Isabela, meet Iri." Isabela stood, moving to squeeze herself between Iri and Donnic. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing." Isabela drawled, fingers reaching to twirl a braid. "Mmm, aren't I." she responded playfully, a smirk tugging at one corner of her lips. Isabela's face lit with mischief, "Ooo, I like you. Your a feisty little minx, aren't you." Iri snorted, snatching the cards from Varric with a wink.

"So, how do you know Fenris, Iri?" Merrill blurted out, rather loudly. "Daisy." Varric groaned. "What? Oh! Oh no, I said something wrong. Did I say something wrong?" There was an instant that presented the opportunity for an awkward silence, before Iri started to deal. "We have been very close, for a great many years." Iri replied warmly. "And no, you didn't say anything wrong Merrill." she added. "Ir abelas." Merrill said softly, fidgeting with her cards. "Tel'abelas." Iri replied, amusement crossing her face at Merrill's wide eyes. "You speak elven?" her tone was excited. "Just a little." she responded, this time Fenris snorted, shaking his head fondly.

"Don't all elves speak elven?" Donnic wondered, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Aveline. "What?" he whined. "Know many elves do you, Donnic?" Hawke teased and Isabela cackled. Donnic pursed his lips and went back to his cards. "Are we playing, or what?" he grumbled. "Three coppers." Varric said as his coins clinked into the centre of the table. They all saw his bet, "See your three coppers and raise you two silvers." Iri said, downing her drink and sliding her glass down the table for Fenris to refill. They continued to go around the table until Aveline pulled the angel of death, ending the round. Iri let the others lay their cards first, "Ha! I'd say I'm the winner." Varric boasted, a sly smile tugging at Iri's lips. "Perhaps nugs may fly today, as well, Varric." Fenris drawled, smirking at Iri, beating her was next to impossible.

Iri laid her cards on the table, four angels and a knight, an easy win. A groan swept across the table, "Dread wolf take you! I never win." Merrill grumbled, a surprised look crossing her face as Fenris and Iri began to chuckle. "Oh, not again! What did I miss now?" she looked to Isabela. "Don't look at me kitten." she replied with a shrug. "Well? Don't keep us in suspense." Aveline piped up. "Yeah. What the shit, is so funny?" Hawke added. 

"Merrill, do you know the history behind that phrase?" Iri asked, still unable to contain her smirk. "I was the first of my clan, it was my duty to learn the history of the people." she responded. "Ah, but how much of said history is correct? May the dread wolf take you, a blessing, not a curse." Iri stated, reaching down to wrap a hand around Isabela's wrist, stopping her curious fingers from making it to her pack. Isabela flushed and placed her hands on the table, flashing Iri a cheeky grin. "A blessing? No, that can't be right, the dread wolf locked away the Gods, he abandoned the people." Merrill was firm in her words.

Picking up her cards from the table, Iri held them for a moment, regarding Merrill with a neutral expression, a quick glance at Fenris revealed he too was staring at the elf. "You are correct, Fen'Harel did lock away the Gods, but they committed a great injustice to the people. May the dread wolf take you, refers to the freedom he provided them." her tone was soft, expression unchanged. "That doesn't make any sense!" Merrill persisted. "Perhaps this is a conversation for another time, one that is not meant for merriment." she smiled politely and went back to her cards. "I still don't see what was so funny about that." Hawke said. "Perhaps not." Iri replied, intentionally avoiding an answer.

The hours passed and when Iri had won nearly every coin at the table, Aveline and Donnic excused themselves, heading for home. Isabela made to drag Hawke off to her room, until Iri spoke. "Hawke, could you stay a while longer, there is something I would like to discuss with you." Isabela's eyes lit with intrigue, "I apologize, Isabela, and I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but your presence is not required, at this time." The pirate scowled at her and then at Hawke, something like an annoyed grunt left her as she stormed out of the suite. "Well fuck! Now that you've put me in the doghouse, what did you want to say?" Hawke asked with a goofy grin.

She smirked and held her hand up towards Fenris, snapping the whiskey out of the air when he tossed it. She emptied her glass and refilled it again, tossing the bottle back. "You've spoken to Emeric of the white lily killer." a statement, not a question. Hawke's eyes narrowed slightly. "Did Fenris tell you about that?" he asked, looking to the elf in question. "No, I did not." Fenris replied flatly, looking entirely unamused with the accusation. "Anders then?" he jabbed a finger in the healers direction. "Why would I....no, Hawke." Anders flipped him a rude gesture, pulling a deep chuckle from Varric.

"What are you laughing at? You've barely said two words all night, what in the fade is wrong with you?" he grumbled at Varric who put his hands up in mock defence. "I am merely intrigued by the magnificent creature, that I've had the honour of sitting next to all evening." he bumped his shoulder against Iri's. "Just listen, this matters to you." she said softly. Merrill put her chin in her hands and scooted closer to the table, curious what was to be said. "Your mother meets with your uncle once a week, Saturday's, correct?" he nodded in confirmation, sitting up straighter at the mention of his mother. "May I come by your estate, tomorrow?" she asked, waiting while Hawke blinked at her confused, mouth hanging open for a second.

"Ah, of course, but what is this about?" he inquired. "Trust me, forgo your activities with Isabela for the evening and go home. I will arrive just after sunrise, I will explain what I can then." she replied softly. He was still suspicious, but he was not about to take any chances when it came to his mother. He shoved the chair back and stood. "Tomorrow then, good cards." he turned on his heel and quickly made his way towards home. "I think I'm gonna head home too, it's late and Justice had me up all night." Anders stated as he stood, Fenris rose as well. "You stay, Fen, I'll see you later." he said. "Ma'Fen, you should accompany Anders. I am well equipped to find my way." Iri said with a smile. 

"Are you sure, Vhenan?" The words slipped out before he could think better of it, pulling a gasp from Merrill as her hands shot to her mouth. "Fenris?" she squeaked, completely confused as he moved around her to Iri. She giggled, standing to meet him. He cupped her face in his hands and captured her lips with his, pressing his forehead to hers when they parted. "Be safe, Vhenan." he murmured into her lips as her gave her another soft kiss. "Yes, emma lath." she replied as she pinched his hip, he made a surprised sound and gave her a mock glare, shaking his finger playfully. Varric's face ran through a rainbow of emotions as several little delighted noises came out of Merrill. Iri and Anders exchanged a wink as they made their way out of the suite, biding good night as they went.

"Who are you? Fenris is about the least elfy elf I've ever seen and here he is speaking elven, a few days after you arrive. I'm telling you Iri, you better give me dibs on this story, it's shaping up to be the best one yet." Varric rambled. A warm smile tugged at her lips, but she turned her attention back to Merrill. "Keeper Marethari is still in possession of the arulin'holm, yes?" she asked plainly. "Um, yes...I mean, I think so. I was going to ask her for it, I need it to fix..." she trailed off. "The eluvian." Iri finished. Merrill made a choked sound, her large eyes becoming even larger, "How did you?" she asked bewildered. "I will accompany you to retrieve the arulin'holm, if that's alright. I need to speak with Marethari, the keeper walks a dangerous path, this must be corrected." A long sigh left her at the thought of a keeper falling prey to a demon. Perceived as the strongest of the remaining people, being susceptible to influence, made her weary of what may be achieved.

"No! The keeper is strong and proud, she would not put the clan at risk." Merrill tried to be firm, but ended up sounding uncertain. "Pride may well be her undoing. May I call on you tomorrow afternoon? I would very much like to see the eluvian, and I will answer your questions then." Iri said, giving Merrill's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Alright." she agreed, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "I suppose I should go as well." she said as she stood. "Why don't you see if Isabela will walk you home Daisy, have a p.j. party. I'd feel better if you didn't go alone." Varric requested. Merrill nodded in agreement and made her way down the hall to Isabela's room.

"Ok Iri, just you and me. Care to fill me in yet?" Varric asked. "I have a gift for you." she replied with a bright smile, lifting her pack and setting it on the table. "A gift? What sort of gift?" he asked surprised. She rooted around in the pack for a moment before pulling out three books and dropping them on the table in front of him. "Books?" He raised an eyebrow and regarded her for a moment before looking back to the literature. "The Tale of the Champion, Tales of the Inquisition's Agents' and All this Shit is Weird. By....Varric Tethras?" His eyes widened and he looked up to see Iri smirking. 

A few moments of silence passed as Varric ran his hands over the covers of the books. "What is this, Iri?" his voice laced with curiosity. "You asked for the story, I decided to give it to you, in your own words. Sadly, you will have to rewrite these as the events will change this time, some already have. These are the tale as I know and lived it, they should provide a quench to your thirst, for the time being anyway." she replied. He opened the books and scanned for publication dates, eyes widening considerably. "You came here from the future? Is that what your trying to say?" She chuckled softly, "Correct." she said simply.

He shook his head in disbelief as a long sigh passed his lips. "This is some eerie shit!" he stated, causing a burst of laughter from Iri. "What?" his features confused. "You said that exact thing to me once, it is the reason you started calling me Iri." she responded. "Are we friends?" A warm smile settled on her lips, "Very close friends, actually." Varric let out a low whistle, trying to sort the thoughts racing through his mind. Iri stood, slinging her pack over her shoulder. "You've got some reading to do, I'll leave you to it." Varric stood as well, "Wait, I have questions." he reached for her arm reflexively. "You know where to find me. We'll talk again soon." He nodded and let his hand fall, "Get home safe." he said as he reached for the books and headed to the chair in front of the fire. Iri smiled over her shoulder at him before exiting the suite and heading back to the estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ir abelas - I'm sorry
> 
> Tel'abelas - I'm not sorry
> 
> Arulin'holm - An elven tool from the times of Arlathan.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iri and Hawke set out to stop the white lily killer.

Iri made it back to the estate without incident and quietly pushed through the door. Making her way to her chambers, she was surprised to find Fenris and Anders nestled in her bed. Anders was curled around Fenris with his head on his shoulder, sleeping soundly. She smiled at them as she tiptoed to the bath chamber to ready for sleep and found Fenris awake when she crawled into bed. He smiled affectionately at her as she pressed against his other side and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Her hand settled on top of Anders' in the middle of Fenris' chest and he made a contented sound. Within minutes she had drifted off, wrapped in the warmth and comfort of the bodies next to her.

A mere few hours later, she gently unwrapped herself from Fenris' arm and slid out of the bed. She had a quick bath and prepared herself for the day before slipping out of the room and quietly down the stairs. Grabbing an apple and a honey roll from the kitchen, she made her way out the door, just as the sun breached the city. She didn't rush, there was time and she ate as she went, Hawke's wasn't far.

Lifting her hand to knock on his door, it opened before her knuckles made contact. Hawke was looking worse for the wear, dark circles shadowing his eyes. "Morning, come on in." he attempted cheery, but his tone was laced with worry. "Do not fret Hawke, all will be well by midday. And by the way, you look like shit." she teased. A goofy grin crossed his face, "Gee, thanks." he said softly while motioning for her to follow him into the main room.

"You mentioned the white lily killer, and then you mentioned my mother. I've been up all night worried sick, I've already checked on mom a few dozen times. So please, just tell me what this is about." Hawke blurted before they'd even sat down. Iri sat next to him on a lavish leather sofa, one leg bent with her foot tucked under the other, so she could face him as they spoke. She smiled and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "I have reason to believe, that a bouquet of white lilies will be delivered to your mother today. When she wakes, you should ask her of her suitor." she replied calmly.

What felt like an eternity to Hawke, passed by as he processed what had been said. "Fuck!" he mumbled, face and shoulders sagging downward. It was quite the picture to see Grayer Hawke looking defeated, something she'd not seen before and really, it didn't fit. He turned a questioning look on her when she started to giggle, "And what, may I ask, is so funny?" he grumbled. "Come on Champion, do you give up so easily?" she teased, poking at his shin with her toes. It occurred to him that Iri seemed unnaturally at ease with him, for a woman he'd barely just met. And if he really thought about it, she seemed to have a personal interest in Varric as well as Merrill, not to mention, Fenris and Anders.

He knew for certain they'd never met, she was not a woman any sane man could forget. And the more he thought the more puzzled he became, his features settling between curious and thoughtful. "Ah, there he is." Iri commented as she watched, he'd straightened up and was eyeing her for answers. "How do you know about any of this? As far as I know, you've spent all your time with Anders and the broody death elf." Iri snorted at that, "The broody death elf? I suppose the death elf part is accurate, he is quite deadly, but not so much broody. Perhaps you know a very different man then I, but we are getting side tracked, so let us refocus." 

"Iri, please. What the fuck is going on? How could you possibly have knowledge of today's events?" He'd begun to fidget, pulling at the edges of his robes and Iri reached out to clam his hands. "I have knowledge of many things, Hawke, most of which I would rather not." she replied calmly. "That's not an answer! This is my mothers life we're talking about, there is no time for this shit!" he spat, quickly growing irritated as Iri grew more amused, a smirk tugging at her lips. Of course she could just tell it to him straight, but Iri marched to the beat of her own drum. Everything was always round about, half answers, laced with bits of the truth. Honestly, she only did it because she still found human emotion interesting, even though she'd spent years feeling them, she seemed to have a better grasp over their control.

A heavy sigh left Hawke as he impatiently waited for her answer. "Alright, fine. Where I come from, all this, has already happened and I can say for certain, that the way the events unfolded, was undesirable, to say the least." Her words were blunt, but she decided that upsetting Hawke too much would not be beneficial and he was running on empty already. Just then Leandra descended the stairs, "Good morning, darling, who's your friend?" She asked as she approached them. "Mom, Iri. Iri, my mother Leandra." Iri stood and shook her hand, "Lovely to meet you." she said with a smile. "Mom? What's this about a suitor?" Hawke blurted causing Iri to chuckle and shake her head, blurting was a habit of Hawke's, one of his many qualities that made him him.

Leandra's eyebrows raised significantly and her mouth formed an o before she was able to form words. "Who told you that I have a suitor?" She asked. Perhaps she would need to give Gamlen a good cuff up side the head later, the man never could keep his mouth shut. "That would be me." Iri interrupted her thoughts. Her face twisted into a mixture of emotions, "I apologize, this likely seems strange to you, but you must do as I ask if you wish to see the light of tomorrow." Iri said softly, eyes firmly locked on Leandra's. "What is this about?" her tone was slightly on the side of demanding. "Unfortunately, your suitor also happens to be a blood mage, the white lily killer. He is a necromancer and his intentions for you are....disturbing." 

"A necromancer!?" Hawke nearly shouted the words as he took a step closer to his mother. "Where's Bethy when we need her? I never should have taken her to the blighted deep roads." he mumbled. "What intentions?" Leandra asked, worry creasing her brow. "That is not important. What is, is that I can not recognize this man and for lack of a better plan, you will need to meet him. Hawke and I will follow at a safe distance and he will be dealt with before any harm can come to you." she replied. "Harm? You didn't say anything about harm, I'm not sure that using mom as bait is a great idea." Hawke put a protective arm around his mother and squeezed her tight. "Oh course it is your decision, but if this is not resolved today, I can not say for certain what may come. All I know is that this man needs to be disposed of before any more women fall victim to his crimes." 

"Mom, can we have a minute alone please?" Hawke asked gently, Leandra was looking none too impressed, but nodded and made her way to the kitchen. "What are you expecting to happen, Iri?" he took a step closer and lowered his voice. "Are you certain you want the answer to that question?" she retorted. A disgruntled noise left him and he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Alright, alright. All I know is the last time, he took parts of different women to reconstruct his dead wife, with the help of necromancy." Again, her statement was blunt, he'd asked, but the hurt that filled his features tugged at her heart as she watched his face grow pale.

"You speak as if you are from the future, how...." he trailed off as he pondered his own words. "Are you from the future?" his colour returned and the look on his face changed to one of astonishment. As usual, Iri giggled, the situation was really rather amusing. "I suppose the answer to your question is yes, but on a whole, your question matters very little. The important thing here is that your mother doesn't get turned into a zombie, for a second time." was her answer, to Hawke's dismay. He wasn't particularly fond of her round about answers and her nonchalant attitude, though he found it difficult to focus in her presence. "Maker, your frustrating woman! If you weren't so damned gorgeous..." he gripped while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door, a delivery, white lilies. Once again, Hawke's face paled while Leandra eyed Iri speculatively. "What does the card say?" Iri asked. "Meet me in Lowtown." Leandra replied. "Alright. Lowtown it is then." Iri sounded almost chipper as she spoke, leaving Hawke with an unsettled feeling in his gut. He knew, that realistically, there was no need to worry, he'd seen what Iri could do. She'd left a group of slavers in a pile of ash, with a mere flick of her fingers, surely one blood mage would be no match for her. But still, he found himself going to the worse case scenario, his mother dead and some sort of necromancer doll.

His thoughts were interrupted by Iri when she spoke, "Should we go? Are you ready?" her words were calm and soft as Leandra took up her right side. "I'm ready. This needs to end." she said firmly. Hawke regarded them for a moment, "Your right, let's get this done." Another knock came at the door, drawing their attention back to the foyer, Iri sat again and Hawke went to answer the door. "There you are ma'fen." She stood to greet him and he pulled her into a warm embrace, placing a soft kiss to her temple. "Expecting me were you?" he murmured into her hair. "I expect many things, emma lath." he could hear the smile in her words and he chuckled softly.

"Was there something you needed, Fenris?" Hawke was beginning to become impatient, he just wanted this day to be over with. "I was looking for my heart and so I have found her. What would you have of me, Vhenan?" he replied, gazing down at Iri. "I need you to go to the foundry. There should be no trouble, just a fail safe and I will retrieve you when this is finished." Fenris nodded in affirmation, leaning down he brushed her lips with his and traced a soft finger across the side of her neck. She shuddered under his touch and lost herself in his scent for a moment. 

Hawke pointedly cleared his throat, calling their attention and sweeping away the moment. "Yes, we should be on our way." she said, the group nodded in agreement and they made there way to the door. Just before they entered Lowtown, they stopped, "Hawke and I will stay at a distance, Quentin will be feigning injury, so he will be easy to spot. I will see you shortly, emma lath." She smiled warmly at Fenris as she finished speaking, he nodded and broke apart from the group. "And ma'fen, use your cloaking spell, it is better if you are not seen." he chuckled to himself, catching her eye as he flicked his fingers and vanished.

Turning her attention back to Hawke, she found him staring where Fenris had been, mouth moving in silent words as his hand hung questioningly in the air. Iri giggled and he turned to her, mouth still trying to find its tongue. "Later Hawke, for now we must tend to the business at hand." He made a disgruntled noise, but nodded and turned to Leandra. "Ok mom, are you ready?" He asked, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. She nodded, but the look on her face was one of uncertainty. "Don't worry Leandra, it won't be but a few minutes and you will never be out of our sight. I just need him to not be smack in the centre of Lowtown, all will be well, you'll see." Iri's tone was soft and comforting and Leandra's body visibly relaxed as she nodded and turned to enter Lowtown. 

As she had said, Quentin was bent over in the middle of the market, bleeding and crying out for help. Leandra played her part perfectly, allowing the man to lean his weight on her as the made their way towards the foundry. They turned the corner to head down the stairs and Hawke attempted to charge forward, a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Iri shake her head and motion for him to stay back. She turned the corner after them, a few paces ahead of Hawke. "Quentin!" her voice echoed through the empty street and the mage turned on his heel to face her. 

"Tsk, tsk, you've been a naughty little necromancer, haven't you." her tone turned sadistic as she approached them. She could feel him pouring magic into himself, healing the self inflicted wound before drawing on the fade to gather more. Iri used force magic to shove Hawke back when she felt the spell coming and braced for it. It was a high potency horror spell, but what he failed to know, was that there was nearly no magic that could effect her and she easily dispelled it. Her smile turn feral and she laughed wickedly as his features shifted to shock and then fear.

He immediately produced a knife and pressed the cold steel firmly to Leandra's throat. "Stay back, I'll kill her! I will, I'll do it!" Hawke charged forward, "Mom!" he shouted, followed by a growl as Iri shoved him back again. Hawke's interference was not something Iri was about to allow. She had not asked him to stay back, she knew him, he would have refused, but she had no intentions of letting him fuck this up either. Leandra's eyes had widened and she was visibly shaking, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Iri's face remained as it was, "You are threatening to do exactly as you intended? I would say that's weak, but it seems everything about you is weak." she said coldly.

Quentin gaped at her, uncertain how to approach this little predicament he'd found himself wrapped up in. "You mock me? Who holds the knife? Who has Leandra's life in their hands?" he replied forcefully, tightening his grip and pulling a whimper from Leandra. Iri regarded him for a moment, her expression turning to one of amusement. "Oh, are you insinuating that it's you?" another wicked laugh falling from her lips. "What are you doing, Iri? Stop this!" Hawke demanded. She could have, she could have never engaged with him in the first place, but at her core, she was a wolf. A wolf who was playing with her prey, a sadistic compulsion perhaps, but a natural instinct that she enjoyed, none the less. 

Quentin responded with laugh of his own, "Foolish child! You would see her die? Then why have you come at all?" Iri blinked at him, the smile fading from her face as she became bored by her unworthy opponent. "You are weak, a mere mortal and your presence has grown tired." Her tone was like ice and she raised her hand, a slight movement of her fingers and a cry of agony rang through they air.

Leandra stepped away when Quentin's grasp left her and the knife fell to the ground. She ran to Hawke and they watched the horrific scene unfold before them. Slowly, very slowly, the mage turned to ash. He fell to his knees, watching with wide eyes as his arms floated away with the wind. His screams only ceased when his face shifted, dissipating from left to right, until there was nothing and the rest of his body faded away. Iri called wind and scattered the ashes, lifting them into the sky where they drifted towards the sea. "Marker, Iri. Was that really necessary?" Hawke asked quietly, expression solemn under his paled skin.

"That man was a murderer, he has killed who knows how many woman. And, he intended to remove you mothers head, with the intention of attaching it to a body composed of an assortment of other women. At which point, he would reanimate the body, which would have held your mother in a semi conscious, zombie like state. So yes, Hawke, I would say that that was, entirely necessary. I apologize if my actions seem harsh, but when you have walked these lands for as long as I have, you come to realize a punishment needs to be fitting of the crime. To simply kill him quickly would not have been just." She paused for a moment, taking a deep breathe. "I will request your aid in what lies ahead and I do hope you will lend it, your role will be one of importance, should you accept. Take Leandra home, Hawke, there is still time, I have not yet completed all that I have come for."

With that, she headed towards the foundry to retrieve her heart. He had obliged her request and maintained his cloaking spell, so she followed his scent, finding him quickly. He dropped the spell when she reached him, leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. "Vhenan. I expect all is well and has gone according to plan." he greeted her with a warm smile and hooked his arm around her waist to pull her to him. He pressed a warm, wet kiss to her lips and she made a sound of approval before pulling back to see him. "Hawke seemed...concerned with my tactics, but Leandra is alive and well and Hawke will understand, in time." she replied softly, taking his hand. "Now, let's go get lunch and take it to Anders." she chirped, tugging him along towards the market.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Anders and off to see Merrill.

The clinic was nearly full when they arrived, this time there had been a cave in at Hawke's mine. Anders was busily pouring magic into his patients, only suffering from minor wounds. "Anders, we've brought lunch." Iri called through the crowd. "Oh, well thank you, but I'm not sure when I'll have a moment." he responded. "Well I could..." she stopped mid sentence as she felt a wave of magic from Fenris wash over the crowd. A surprised murmur rippled through the room from the patients, healing, but not yet seen by the healer. Anders let his hands fall and stopped drawing from the fade. "Well, I guess you can all go home now, or wherever it is your headed." he followed his words with a shrug before moving to stand next to Fenris and Iri.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that, Fen. I have to say, the two of you make me feel, somewhat inferior." he teased as he leaned down to kiss Fenris hello. He turned to Iri as she held out the food like an offering, her bright smile made him grin and he trailed a soft finger down the side of her cheek. "Why are you so good to me?" he asked, looking between the two elves. "This whole thing wouldn't work very well, if we weren't." she quipped, amusement dancing across her face. He smiled warmly at her, "What are we having?" he wondered aloud as he poked his nose into the bag. "Nug stew. Fenris mentioned you liked it and I am curious to try it." she answered. The smell rising up from the bag made her mouth water, breakfast had been on the small side, she was looking forward to this.

Fenris chuckled at Anders as his eyebrows reached for his hairline, "You've never had nug stew? Oh, your in for a treat!" he said excitedly, motion for them to sit. The clinic had emptied fairly quickly and the enjoyed their meal, chatting about the mornings activities. Turns out Fenris had quite the flare for story telling and had apparently been keeping closer to Iri then she'd thought, given the details he provided. "You make me sound like a force to be reckoned with." Iri laughed, shaking her head at his embellishments. "You are a force to be reckoned with!" Anders exclaimed, staring at her like she held the stars, in her very hands.

They were just finishing their meal when a few late arrivals from the mine strolled in. Again, they had minor abrasions, nothing Anders couldn't easily handle. He excused himself and went to tend to his patients. "Would you accompany me to Merrill's, ma'fen?" Iri asked softly. The question struck him, he hadn't put much thought into such things as Merrill, he'd been focused on cataloging his memories. Before Iri arrived, the obvious answer to her question, would have been no. He'd despised Merrill for her use of blood magic and the way she consorted with demons, no regard for what could come of it. But now, he understood that blood magic was simply that, a form of magic. It was no more harmful then any other magic, when used correctly and he felt a pang of guilt knowing that he had been hypocritical.

"Emma lath?" Iri interrupted his thoughts. He blinked at her, the corners of his mouth turning downwards. "What is it?" she asked. He cleared his throat and drummed his fingers on the table, "It is nothing, Vhenan. Of course, I will accompany you." An irritated snort left her as she stared at him intensely. "This is not how we do things, my love. If you will not be honest with me, then I rescind my invitation." Her tone was harsh, more so then she'd meant it to be, but there was no room for unsaid words where Fenris was concerned. He stood quickly, drawing looks from Anders' patients as the chair scrapped across the floor, wobbling slightly. 

"Ir abelas, Vhenan." he breathed, reaching for her hand. He lifted her chin with a gently finger and met her eye. "I....am ashamed. I behaved, very poorly towards Merrill. I took her for an ignorant child, simply because she is a blood mage. With my memories restored...." His sentence didn't need finishing, Iri understood and it showed in the way her features softened. "You must make amends, ma'fen, that is the way of the road to redemption, you know this." A long sigh left him, she was right, but he was not sure he deserved redemption after the way he'd treated Merrill. He'd never so much as given her an opportunity to help him understand, no, he'd simply been cruel because he didn't agree. He nodded weakly, waving to Anders as they set off for the alienage. "See you later, Anders!" Iri called over her shoulder, his lips tugging upwards as he watched them go.

\-------------------------------------------

Iri looked curiously around the alienage, running her fingers across the rough bark of the Vhenadahl. A wave of sadness came across her, evident in the distinct change in her body language. Fenris stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "The people have fallen so far, what if they can never again be what they once were. This is our fault Fenris, we chose to do nothing, allowed Fen'Harel to proceed with his plan." A bitter laugh left her and Fenris' grip tightened, but he remained silent. "We must sway him, emma lath. I am so torn, I understand what the veil has stripped from the elvhen, but there is beauty in this world too." 

She turned in his arms, studying the lines of his face, fingers clutching at his tunic, a frown tugging at her lips. "I will stand by your side and we will find a way for both worlds to survive. Fen'Harel may be more reasonable then is expected, we shall have to wait and see, Vhenan." She laid her cheek against his chest and listened to the repetitive beating of his heart. Drawing in long breaths of his scent, she tucked the thoughts aside. There were matters at hand that needed addressing first, the rest would come later, weather she wished it or not. Fenris nuzzled his face in her hair and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Ar lath ma, Vhenan." he murmured. "I love you too, ma'fen."

She stepped back and took his hand, using the other to gesture around the alienage. "Which one is Merrill's?" she asked. He smiled warmly at her and pointed to their right, "That one, there." he replied softly. She took one last look around the alienage, listening to the soft rustling of the leaves of the vhenadahl. She shook her head and approached Merrill's door, knocking lightly and taking a step back. Merrill opened the door and her eyes widened at the sight. "Oh! Your here! And you brought.....Fenris?" the latter expressed with confusion. Iri chuckled softly, "May we come in?" she asked politely. "How rude of me! Of course, please, come in!" she squeaked, stepping to the side and gesturing for them to enter. 

The eluvian screamed to them the moment they stepped inside, the air becoming heavy with fade scent at the mirrors recognition. Iri entered Merrill's bedroom of compulsion, unable to ignore the crys of an old familiar friend. Merrill followed, "It doesn't work." she said sadly, a furrow in her brow. "I managed to cleanse it, but it won't do anything." Iri reached out and brushed her fingers, almost tentatively, across the glass. A choked gasp came from behind her as the mirror responded and glew to a blinding light. "What did you do?" Merril exclaimed, feet shuffling excitedly. 

Iri let her hand fall and turned to Merrill, the glow fading and flickering out behind her. "Merrill, do you know what this is?" she asked. "Well, of course! It's an eluvian, silly." she stared curiously at Iri, unsure of where she was going with this. "Yes, but do you know its purpose?" she wondered. "Well, the keeper taught me that it is a device, used to communicate over great distances. But it took Tamlen, I don't fully understand it." Her eyes cast downwards as she nervously fidgeted, picking at her nails. "It took someone?" Iri turned towards Fenris, eyes growing large with worry. "It was activated? When?" she demanded. Merrill took a step back, tongue tied and unsure what to say. "Merrill! When?" she repeated, placing her hands on the elfs shoulders and softening her tone. "This is important, the eluvians should have been lying dormant. Think Merrill, when did this happen."

Merrill nodded weakly, Iri intimidated her a little. She been there for Danarius and hadn't had much time to get to know her, plus, she was with Fenris and he hated her. "Um, it was 9:30 I believe, the blight had overrun the lands." she responded quietly. "Ir ableas, Merrill. I should not have pried." Iri let her go and took a step back. "I did not intend to frighten you, I mean you no harm." She said softly, mentally scolding herself for being so insensitive and again losing sight of the task at hand. She kept saying there was time, but in truth, it was short and there were many things left to accomplish if they were to be prepared enough. 

She again turned to the eluvian, a soft hum sent invisible vibrations through the room as she moved closer to it. She turned and caught Fenris' eye, the look she gave him left him uneasy, "Vhenan." his tone implied caution. "Emma lath, moving forward, Merrill will play a pivotal part in building our alliance. She has put much into this task and sacrificed so much more, we know something of sacrifice, don't we, ma'fen." Her tone was soft and Merrill finally allowed herself to relax, intrigue painted on her features as she looked between them. Fenris considered her words, she hadn't yet told him her entire stratagem. He had blindly agreed to abide by her will, because he trusted her and he reminded himself to trust her now.

"You are right Vhenan, there is nothing more rewarding then success at the end of a great journey." He replied before turning to face Merrill, he took a step forward. The tiniest flinch ran through her and he immediately stepped back, eyes finding the floor as shame flooded his senses. He took a deep breath and once again caught her eye, clearing his throat a bit awkwardly. "Merrill, I owe you an apology. I was unkind to you, based on something that I did not truly understand. I do now, understand. I had forgotten who I was, I am once again myself and I am so, very sorry. I must beg forgiveness of you, lethallan." His voice was kinder then Merrill had ever thought possible and laced with remorse. Her eyes grew round as saucers and her vision blurred as tears welled and began to pour down her cheeks.

"Oh, Fenris! That is the kindest thing anyone has every said to me! I forgive you, of course, I forgive you!" Her sobs filled the room and only grew louder when Fenris stepped forward, pulling her into a warm embrace. When her shoulders stopped shaking, he released her from his grasp and stepped back beside Iri. "Who are you? You said you had forgotten, so who are you?" Fenris lolled beside Iri and smiled mischievously, the faintest nod indicating for her to answer. "The short answer, we are elvhen." It was putting it simply and not entirely accurate, but close enough. Fenris snorted before Merrill could answer and captured her attention. "What?" she asked. 

"Iri is the empress of Elvhenan, or she will be, when Fen'Harel awakens. My role was to be her shadow, always ensure her safety, though she does not really require protection." Iri's mouth fell open in disbelief, had he truly just said that. "What?" Merrill yelped, looking for some hint of a joke on Fenris' face, finding none. "Your serious aren't you? Fen'Harel....." Her words were breathy and she trailed off as realization hit her, dropping to her knees. "My lady, forgi..." Iri cut her sentence short, "Get up Merrill, do not bow to me, you are my equal, not my lesser." She was scolding her again, but gently, taking Merrill's hand she pulled her to her feet.

"Now, do you want to see the eluvian work, or not!" She asked, turning back to the mirror. "Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes!" she hopped in place excitedly, watching Iri intently. Iri leaned in close to the glass, the contented humming of the mirror growing louder again. "Fen'Harel enasal." She spoke softly, a fondness in her voice that had Merrill wondering. The glass began to ripple from the centre outwards in a sea of rainbow, casting coloured shadows across their skin. Merrill squealed with delight, "This is so exciting, I never dreamed...What do we do now? Do we just yell into it?" Iri giggled, "No, we walk through it and enter Vir'aravas. Come." she said, offering her hand to Merrill. "Vir'aravas." She breathed, accepting Iri's hand and sucking in a deep breathe before stepping through the eluvian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fen'Harel enasal - The Dread Wolfs blessing (password to the eluvian)
> 
> Vir'aravas - The way of journeys (crossroads)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iri, Fenris and Merrill, enter Vir'aravas and find something Merrill never expected.

Iri stepped easily through the eluvian, hand still grasping Merrill's and helped to steady the elf as she stumbled a bit. Fenris followed with ease, an action perfected with years of practice. Merrill's mouth formed an o as she looked around with wide eyes, struggling to settle her equilibrium. Iri turned in slow circles taking in the decrepit state of Vir'aravas. Her features hardened and she exhaled a heavy sigh, catching Fenris' eye. Her lips tugged with the barest smile as she raised her hands, gathering magic from the air around her, pleased when Fenris followed suit. Merrill stared on in amazement, eyes carefully trained on the elves before her.

The air began to crackle with magic as they poured spells outwards. The broken cobblestone pathways began to shift as the pieces took their places, shimmering gold with light unseen. The circular trees breathed with life, pulsing as their branches took on an array of colours, vibrant greens, laced with purples and blues. Pieces of crumbled statues floated into the air, swirling on a invisible wind as they were carefully reconstructed, ever fragment finding where it had fallen from. Slivers of shattered eluvians danced through the air like flitting butterflies, gathering together before firmly slamming back into place. When the magic stopped only a portion had been restored to its former glory, but Iri smiled brightly as she admired their work. 

"Oh, it's beautiful! Is this what things were like in the times of Elvhenan?" Merrill wondered, eyes gleaming with satisfaction. "I knew the eluvian was not evil, the keeper, she wouldn't listen." a hint of sadness in her tone. "It will take much time to restore all that has been lost, but in time, the people will see, even the keeper." Iri replied softly. "Fan out, check the area, I suspect Tamlen could not have gotten far." She called over her shoulder as she made her way to the right. "Tamlen? You think he's here? Alive?" Merrill questioned sceptically. Iri didn't respond, just reached out with her magic, searching for the uninvited guest. 

They searched for sometime before Fenris shouted, "I've got him! Over here!" Iri was closer and joined Fenris to see Merrill running to them, throwing herself to the ground, she kneeled over Tamlen. "Is...he dead?" she asked mournfully. "No Merrill, he is not dead, merely sleeping." she replied, prodding at him with healing magic, checking for anything amiss. "Sleeping?" she breathed. "How is this possible? He's been gone for nearly a decade!" She was confused and frightened, there was so much to try and understand. Fenris reached out a soft hand and stroked her hair, "Shh, Merrill. Watch." he smiled with a nod towards Iri. 

Satisfied that Tamlen was fully intact, she began to recite a spell, something unlike anything Merrill had ever heard. What seemed like hours passed on in painful silence, but for the murmured words of Iri's spell. She had to be gentle, but precise, Tamlen was born a quickling and lacked the strength of the elvhen. If he had been born a human, Vir'aravas would have rejected him, leaving him to a slow death of starvation. Slowly he began to rouse, small disgruntled noises escaping him as his eyelids fluttered and slowly opened. He blinked at them, disoriented by the sudden pull of wakefulness. 

"Merrill?" he breathed, "What happened?" A sigh of relief left her as she pulled him into her lap, hugging him tightly enough to strain his ribs. "Merrill, your crushing me." he managed. Merrill loosened her grip and leaned back to see him clearly, "Your alive! Oh Tamlen, your alive!!" she squealed. "Oh course I'm alive Merrill, I only took a nap." He responded, glancing around his surrounds, his eyes widened with wonder. "Where are we?" he asked confused. A simultaneous laugh fell from the group as Tamlen looked them over. "Come. It is time to go home." Iri replied, standing and hauling him to his feet. 

"What do you remember, Tamlen?" She asked as they made their way back to the eluvian they'd entered through. "I remember, Mahariel and a mirror, like these." he replied, gesturing to the eluvians around them. Iri stopped and Fenris did as well, turning towards her, "Vhenan? Why have we stopped?" he wondered. "Tamlen needs to prepare for the shock of what has happened. Grand displays of panic would likely prove, unproductive. We should explain first." she replied flatly, pulling a chuckle from Fenris. "Grand displays of panic?" Tamlen inquired. "You've been sleeping for eight years, Tamlen." Iri said simply, no sense sugar coating the situation. 

Tamlen laughed, somewhat insanely, "No, that's ridiculous! I just got tired and took a nap." His response was meant to be confident, but ended sounded unsure and slightly frightened. Iri took his hands and pulled him to a seated position on the ground, sitting crossed legged facing him. As predicted, the more her words sank in, the closer his state became to panicked. "Why are you lying? There can be no truth in your words, it's not possible!" he insisted. Iri spoke softly, the embodiment of calm, "You have heard of uthernera, yes?" He nodded weakly, turning several shades of grey. 

She smiled warmly at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "This place, is called Vir'aravas, the way of journeys. These mirrors, are eluvians. The one you stumbled across had been activated and it brought you here. It's really quite remarkable that Vir'aravas was able to recognize you, in your quickened state. Truly, you are very fortunate that it did, you did not possess the key needed for you to return from whence you came. Therefore, Vir'aravas sent you into uthernera in order to preserve you, until such a time that aid would come." His throat bobbed as he swallowed, lips parting slightly as an almost pained groan escaped him. 

"I realize, that this must be very alarming for you, Tamlen, but believe me when I say, this is just the beginning. I must ask that you put away your personal feelings and just be grateful. You still live, your clan awaits you." She smiled warmly as she finished speaking, slowly pouring calming magic into him. She suspected he did not yet fully understand, but he radiated a strong aura. He nodded, pushing himself to his feet and pulling her with him. "I am Tamlen." he said, extending his hand as the colour returned to his face. Her smiled widened as she took his hand and shook it firmly. "I am Iri, and this is Fenris." she gestured to the elf beside her and he shook his hand as well, before they continued on their way.

It was a short distance back to the eluvian they'd entered from and they walked in companionable silence as they went. Fenris wrapped his arm around Iri's waist, pulling her flush to his side, resting his cheek to the top of her head for a moment. She smiled at him, she loved this man, loved him so much, it physically hurt. And the thought crossed her mind of what may come, when they finally reunited with Fen'Harel. She loved him also and that terrified her, in a way she didn't know was possible. She had fallen in love with him when she hadn't even known who he truly was, who she truly was. 

Fenris caught her eye and gave her a questioning look when he caught sight of the slight furrow in her brow. She gave a subtle shake of her head and shoved the thoughts aside as they reached the eluvian. She turned to Merrill and Tamlen, "Please, wait here a moment." They responded with a nod and she lead Fenris to another eluvian. This one was larger then the rest, encased in a frame of gold inlaid with precious stones arranged in rune like shapes. Fenris gave her an understanding look and they joined hands before reciting a spell. Once they had finished, she leaned closer, "Ar lasa mala revas." she whispered into the glass.

Sounds of shock rang out from where the had left Merrill and Tamlen as the mirrors responded. Like a wave, the mirrors lit and dyed out, the humming rising to a deafening pitch. Iri and Fenris had made there way back when the last of the eluvians lit and went quiet. "What was that?" Merrill asked, louder then necessary due to the sudden quite, after so much noise. "Someone had control of at least part of the labyrinth, I severed that control by changing the password. Come, we should go now." This time when she opened the way, her words were too soft to hear. Tamlen seemed nervous, but followed the others when Merrill motioned for him and stepped through the eluvian.

"Give me the evening and we will depart to Sudermount early tomorrow morning, unless you object, Merrill." Iri spoke as soon as Merrill was through, closing the mirror with a gesture after Tamlen stumbled through. "What? Where are we, Merrill? Why are you not with the clan?" Merrill laughed nervously, "Oh, well, that's a long story." she started, but turned her attention to Iri when she cleared her throat. "Tomorrow?" she asked again. "Alright, tomorrow will be fine." Merrill replied. "Tamlen, do you want to stay with us tonight, or would you prefer to stay with Merrill?" 

A small smirk tugged at her lips as Merrill turned red from the neck up. "Ah, ah, perhaps I could stay with Merrill, if that's alright. I'd like to speak with you about the clan, I imagine I have missed much." he replied. The two elves exchange awkward glances as they nervously shuffled their feet. Iri leaned against Fenris as they observed the display with amusement. "Of course, you are welcome to stay, Tamlen." Merrill mumbled. Fenris chuckled and gave Iri a squeeze, "Tomorrow than." Iri said with a nod, turning on her heel and tugging Fenris out the door.

\-------------------------------------------

Fenris watched Iri as they walked, basking in the waves of her aura. She walked with a small bounce in her step, swinging their arms, held together by tightly knit fingers. She was smiling brightly, taking in their surroundings, seeing the beauty, others would miss. His mind drifted to a memory of when they were newly constructed. In the mountains surrounding Vir'revas, two wolfs, free to be one with nature. They'd spent the better part of the morning traveling before they'd reached the hot springs. Shifting back into elven form, Iri had disrobed and stepped into the springs, seating herself on the rock shelves below the water. He'd sunk in beside her, for a long while, they'd sat in silence. That same look on her face now, had been on her face then, smiling and absorbing her surroundings. 

He thought of when she'd finally spoke and he chuckled softly. The unexpected sound drew her attention and she turned, walking backwards in front of him. "And what might you be chuckling about, ma'fen?" she asked, playfully poking at his belly. He swatted at her hand, "Vhenan, you should never poke a wolf." he teased. "Are you saying that you bite, emma lath?" she leaned in close, nipping at his jaw. He growled seductively, pulling a squeak from her when he snatched her into his arms, claiming her lips. The kiss broke and he held her close, "There is beauty in all things, ma'fen, if one just takes the time to look." he whispered, hot breath warming the shell of her ear. 

She leaned back, gaze dancing across his face, her eyes growing warm as a small smile came to her lips. "Perhaps, but what if one does not know what to look for?" she replied softly. "Than I suppose, I shall have to show them." These words he said with conviction, emulating Iri's fierceness when she set her sights on something. They laughed together, wrapped in each other's arms, in the streets of Lowtown, but millennia away. After a few moments she stepped back, eyes smirking, "Fool, wolf." she teased, once again taking his hand as she turned. Fenris fell into stride, mirroring the movement of her legs. They made their way back to the estate, silent once more, but for the the odd contented sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar lasa mala revas - I give you your freedom. (Iri's password for the eluvians.)
> 
> Vir'aravas - The way of journeys. (crossroads.)


	28. *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening wraps up with talks of their journey to Sudermount. Anders and Iri have a moment to themselves and his understanding of what's to come, becomes somewhat more clear.

Shortly after they arrived, Anders pushed his way through the door as well. The house was filled with the aroma of fish chowder and fresh baked honey rolls. Poking his head in the kitchen, he said a quick hello to Orana before making his way to the sitting room. Iri stood when he entered, "Hello Anders, long day?" she asked, mildly concerned at how tired he looked. "Sort of, just a few patients today, but a couple had fairly traumatic internal injuries, it takes it out of you." he replied softly. Stepping in front of him, she placed a soft kiss to his lips before pouring her own healing into him. He perked up noticeably and a smile came to his face, followed by a relieved sigh. "Ahhhhh, thank you! I didn't know I needed that, until now." 

She nodded to acknowledge his thanks, "If you boys will excuse me." she said softly. "Of course, Vhenan." Fenris replied and she made her way up the stairs. "Amatus, come, sit." he said, patting the sofa beside him. Anders sunk down, wrapping his arms around Fenris and dragging him into his lap. Fenris chuckled, twisting in his arms and tucking a few stray strands of hair behind his mages ear. "How was your day, Fen? Did Iri get you into any trouble?" A playful smirk tugging at his lips, one hand kneeding Fenris' thigh. A pleased growl rumbled from his chest, "No trouble, she disposed of the white lily killer, then we visited Vir'aravas and retrieved a lost elf. Eventful, but not troublesome." His words becoming breathy as Anders continued to kneed his thigh, fingers venturing closer to more interesting places. 

In one quick movement, Anders lifted Fenris, laying him flat on his back and straddling his legs. His robes did little to hide his own, very interested cock and Fenris reached to stroke him through the fabric. Anders eyes fluttered and he leaned forward, lying himself flush with Fenris' body and capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Their teeth clacked and they laughed softly into each other's lips. "Do you desire me so much, Amatus?" Fenris breathed, trailing his tongue up Anders jaw and nipping at his earlobe. His deep growl sent a shiver down the length of Anders body, pulling a satisfied chuckle from him. "I need to feel you, I've missed you." he replied, barely a whisper as he leaned in to claim Fenris' lips again. 

Fenris rolled his hips and Anders eagerly met them with his own, grinding his throbbing cock against Fenris' equally hard shaft. Breathless and panting, they scrambled to remove the obstructive clothing and eagerly found contact of skin. One more quick kiss and Anders moved down, trailing kisses down his elfs body. "I apologize if you feel I have not been present, Amatus. If you feel I am spending too much time with Lotheriel...." His hand found its way into Anders hair as he spoke softly, Anders paused for a moment before looking up. A silly grin came to his face as he crossed his arms over Fenris' belly, resting his chin there.

Fenris sucked in a breath, exhaling it slowly, twisting a lock of hair around his finger. "You can spend time with whomever you like, whenever you like, Fen. I am not your keeper, you are a free man. As for Iri, I have grown rather fond of her myself." Fenris thought about his words for a moment, but they quickly faded away as Anders slide his warm mouth around the end of his cock. Tongue circling the head, suckling at the dribbles of pre-cum he squeezed out as his hand slid up and down the shaft. 

Fenris' eyes rolled back and he let his head fall to the sofa, as Anders called oil to his fingers and found his way between Fenris' enticing, ass cheeks. Massaging his entrance in a circular motion, he let his elfs cock slide down his throat as he slowly slipped a finger inside him. A long, deep groan of pleasure made Anders own cock pulse with want. He hummed contentedly around Fenris' girth, adding a pleasant vibration to his action. "Mage." Fenris breathed as he began to roll his hips, hand moving to the back of Anders' head. Anders stilled, allowing Fenris to set the pace as he thrust into his mouth, falling into time with him as he added another finger.

Fenris was writhing, nearly gasping for breath as he moaned under Anders touch. He wanted to speak to his mage, but his senses were so clouded by ecstasy, that he failed to find words. When he was on the verge of losing himself, Anders abruptly sat up, pulling the warmth from his shaft. He crooked his fingers and pulled a desperate cry from his elf, one eyebrow arching, pleased, as he slowly pulled them out. He called more oil and stroked Fenris a few times before moving up, quickly pressing his cock to his entrance. He took the length of him all at once, pulling a shuddery breath from both of them.

Fenris sat up, wrapping his arms around his mage, changing the angle and grinding them together. Anders purred with pleasure, "I love you, Fen." he breathed, nipping where shoulder met neck. Fenris stilled, leaning back, a look of adoration locked on his mage. "Te amo, Amatus." he replied. Taking Anders face in his hands, he kissed him deeply, stealing his breath before breaking away. With his cock still buried in Anders, Fenris stood, lifting his mage and moving to the back of the sofa. He perched him on the edge of it, leaning him back slightly and he wrapped his legs around his hips. 

He rolled his hips slowly, Anders fingers scrabbling at his back as he whimpered with each movement. "Fen please, fuck me harder." he begged, trying to meet Fenris' every twitch while maintaining his balance. "Greedy mage." he teased, picking up the pace until he was ruthlessly slamming into him with force enough to knock his breath away. Each thrust brought them closer, Anders own cock slapping against his stomach, leaving a gleaming line of wet running below his navel. Every muscle in Fenris' body tightened as Anders clenched hard around his shaft, desperate pants and whimpered crys of pleasure filled their senses. 

Fenris kissed his mage again, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as he spilled hot cum deep inside him. Anders hummed happily, breath catching as Fenris pulled out and sank to his knees. Taking Anders aching knob into his mouth, he pushed two fingers inside him, crooking them just so. Revelling in the lovely noises Anders made for him as he worked his mouth, he added another finger. Grasping at the sofa, it was all Anders could do to stay upright as he shot his load down Fenris' throat. He continued to suck every last drop from his mage, until he begged for him to stop. 

When he finally relented, Anders eyes were heavily lidded, staring down at Fenris as if he were a coveted prize. "Mmm, are you satisfied, Amatus? Did I fuck you hard enough?" He put on the best serious face he could muster in his current state, pulling a laugh from Anders as he leaned in, planting a soft kiss to Fenris' forehead. "You fuck me just right, love. Let's go clean up before dinner." he replied, smiling down at his elf. Taking his hand, Fenris pulled Anders off the back of the sofa and led him upstairs to bathe. 

\-------------------------------------------

A while later they wandered back downstairs, making their way to the kitchen. Orana smiled, "Perfect, I was just about to serve dinner." she said cheerfully. "Have you seen Lotheriel?" Fenris asked. "No Messere, not since you came in with her earlier." she replied, busily dishing up bowls of fish chowder. "You go see if you can find her, I will help Orana set the table." Fenris nodded before leaving the room in search of his Vhenan. "Thank you, Anders." Orana added as she made her way to the dinning room, a tray loaded with dishes of food.

Fenris took the steps two at a time, moving down the hall into Iri's room. He checked the bath, finding it empty, the robes she'd been wearing, draped over the end of the bed. He wandered around, checking the rooms, all of them empty, before heading back downstairs. On his way to the den, he caught the familiar scent of elfroot, a smirk coming to his lips. He turned and exited the french doors that led to the garden, following the aroma to the far side of the yard. He found Iri, sitting cross legged in front of the pond, hands resting palm up on her knees.

Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be speaking silent words. He circled round her, so as not to startle her, sinking down onto the plush grass. He lazily ran his palm across the blades, eyes never leaving her stunning face. Her aura was bright, visibly so, vibrate purple with hints of pink. He found that odd as he would have expected it to be blue, what with the lyrium brands, like his. His eyes shifted, following the line of her jaw, down her neck, settling between her breasts. Her eyes snapped open at the choked off gasp that came from her wolf, when he noticed the taint. 

Her gaze was questioning for a moment before she followed his line of sight, her fingers trailing lightly over the infected lines. His face was frozen in horror as he moved to pull her into his arms, a sob leaving him. "It is alright ma'fen." she whispered into his ear, a hand moving to stroke his hair. "Are you certain, you can really purge it, Vhenan? The thought of losing you again..." His words were lost to him as the thought of her death overwhelmed him. "I am certain, emma lath. There is much to do, but within the week, I will be free of this curse." she replied softly, gently pushing his shoulders back, to catch his eye.

"Was there something you needed, or did you just desire my company?" she asked playfully, a stubborn grin tugging at his lips. And that was the way about her, kind eyes and a warm smile, she radiated joy and it was impossible to resist. He cupped her jaw and kissed her softly, "You are required for dinner." All the worry had left him, replaced with contentment as he pulled her to her feet, a strong arm wrapping around her waist. She smiled affectionately at him, looping her own arms around him. "Than we shall eat." she replied.

Anders was already seated and Orana was just finishing pouring the drinks, taking her seat as Iri and Fenris took theirs. "What were you doing in the garden, Vhenan?" Fenris asked curiously. "I was speaking with the Vir'abelasan." she replied simply. He raised an eyebrow, he was well aware of what the well was, the one in Mythal's temple was not the only one. The fact that Iri had been able to sever the bindings, fascinated him, there was much that they had not yet discussed. "Is it, bothersome?" he asked between a bite of chowder and dipping his roll into the liquid. 

She thought about the question as she chewed, swallowing before answering. "It was, at first, it was deafening. So many voices, in a language that was foreign to me. Now it only speaks when I ask it to, allow it to." Reaching for her glass, she emptied the whiskey Orana had poured for her, placing her hand over it when Fenris made to refill it. "I will be leaving before daybreak for Sudermount, your presence would help immensely. Will you accompany me, ma'fen?" Her tone was soft and though she was looking at Fenris, her gaze spoke that she was elsewhere. Fenris regarded her, brow furrowing, lips coming to a purse, "Oh course, Vhenan, but are you alright?" 

A heavy sigh left her, eyes focusing once again on the present, "Yes, my love, I will be fine." she answered quietly. "Well, I would like to go!" Anders started excitedly, "It's been too long, since I've been out of the foul air of Kirkwall." A pained look crossed Iri's face and the smile fell from Anders face as he slumped back in his chair. "Oh, I see." he said, wind completely knocked from his sails. "No, Anders, it's not what you think." She paused when he huffed at her, eyebrows lifting, just a touch as she observed his body language. 

After a long few moments of silence, Orana began to fidget, stilling when Iri cleared her throat to continue. "Anders, I spoke of a cure for the blight, you remember, yes?" Orana gasped as Anders nodded, "I do." he replied. "If I am to bring this idea to life, I must procure the arulin'holm. In order to do this, I must bargain with Keeper Marethari. Unfortunately, she is not the biggest fan of humans and I intend for the Sabrae clan, to become the first to join my alliance, with an offering." Her tone was compassionate, she did not intend to exclude him, but it was not yet time to amalgamate their forces. "BE SENSIBLE, ANDERS. DEVOTION IS WISE, YOU MUST TRUST HER." Justice boomed inside his head, irritation lacing his tone.

"What are you offering?" he wondered, shoving the spirit back. "First, I will return a lost comrade, eight long years missing, with no clues as to where he'd gone. Second, I have removed the threat of Merrill turning to the pride demon, that resides on the mountain, by activating the eluvian. Though it is locked again now and none may enter, without my consent, she is satisfied, none the less, that it functions. Third, there is a varterral, in a cave, close to the Dalish camp, it does not recognize the people in there quickened state and will attack, once discovered. I shall put it at ease and retrieve whatever artifact it was tasked with guarding. And forth, I shall prove myself, Asha'bellanar, solidifying the alliance. In short, I will make her an offer that she would be a fool, to refuse."

Anders blinked at her, eyes widened a touch as he absorbed her words. "Marker... This is going to get ugly, isn't it." She smiled warmly at him, resting her chin on her palm. "All things come at a price, Lethallin." her smile remained, but her tone became somewhat sad. She shook her head, turning to Orana, "I apologize, Orana, I hope I have not made you uncomfortable." she said. "Oh, uh, uncomfortable? No. The things you speak of, are really quite remarkable, you should tell your story." she replied softly. Iri laughed, "I have, and I will again, don't you worry, my dear girl." she gave a soft pat to the back of her hand and stood.

"I thank you for dinner, it was wonderful, as always." A soft flush splashed across Orana's face as she inclined her head. "I will take my leave, till the morning, my wolf, Anders, Orana." With that she made her way upstairs, wholly looking forward to the soft bed and the warmth of the duvet. Orana began to clear the dishes, Fenris gathered the plates and followed her into the kitchen. Anders stood and followed Iri, his stomach twisting at the way the conversation had ended, not quite resolved, on his part. He knocked lightly before pushing the door open far enough to poke his head inside.

"Iri?" he called. She appeared from the bath chamber, brushing her teeth and motioned for him to come in, holding up one finger. She disappeared for a moment, before re-entering the room, with her usual bright smile. "What did I do, to deserve a surprise visit?" she teased, knowing full well, what had brought him there. "I'm sorry, Iri. I feel as though i may have given the impression that, I am not entirely fond of your time with Fenris. That was not my intention, you and Fenris are free to spend as much time as you like." he replied softly, eyes glued to his hands, fidgeting with the front of his robes. 

Iri remained silent, taking a step closer, bending her knees a little, to catch his eye. "Anders, I understand, there is nothing, you need apologize for. These are difficult times and until I have had a chance to fully explain, I would be disappointed if you did not question me, on occasion." He flashed her a cheeky grin, losing himself in her crystal blue eyes, for a moment. "Really? Are you sure about that?" he retorted, just as playful. She chuckled softly, "I expect much from you, Anders. You shall be a symbol, a leader in the way of revas, when the rebellion comes. It won't be what some would have expected, the scale will be unparrelled, but it will come." She took his hand and tugged him over to sit on the bed, "Revas?" he asked. 

"Freedom. I will see to it that the mages of this city are free, and that they do not have to fight, or die, to achieve it. You will lead them, the first enchanter is wise, but he lacks a certain, flare, shall we say. Fen'Harel cares not for human life, I do. Together we must unite, elves, humans, dwarves. Do not misunderstand, I plan, very much, on the reconstruction of Elvhenan, the veil will come down. But, we shall find a way to do it, without killing everything in site." Her tone had turned bitter, but she paused and when she spoke again, it had turned eerily sorrowful. "He has lost his way, I will hold onto my faith, that he may see his errors."

She tugged the covers back, dropping her robe on the floor beside the bed and burrowed into the blankets. Anders perched on the edge of the bed, tentative fingers reached to stroke her cheek. He hesitated for a moment, watching the amusement dance in her eyes, while her face remained neutral. When he finally touched her, she closed her eyes, sighing contentedly. "Iri?" he whispered, "Hmm?" she replied. "May I stay, with you?" he asked. She smiled up at him, pulling the covers back, "Blow out the candles, would you?" she asked as he stood, undoing the buckles of his robes. 

He did as she asked, letting his robes fall to the floor next to hers and crawled in beside her. His heart was pounding, wondering if he was overstepping. Perhaps he shouldn't be with Iri, like this, when Fenris wasn't present. He froze when he felt her shift, but couldn't help the pleased sound that escaped him when she curled herself around him. Warm, soft flesh, pressed against his own, she nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder. "Goodnight, Anders." she murmured into his skin as she placed a soft kiss to his chest. His breathe hitched and she lifted her head to see him, a wash of magic flooding over them. "Have I told you, how much I enjoy that?" he whispered as his body relaxed. 

A tiny giggle left her and she leaned down to kiss his lips. For a moment, he thought he shouldn't, but when her lips touched his, he couldn't have stopped, if he tried. His tongue darted across her lips and they parted, allowing him entrance. His hand moved to the back of her neck, fingers stroking the base of her skull, his kiss turning passionate. After a few moments, they parted, Iri maneuvered herself back to where she had been. Anders arm wrapped around her, fingers resting softly on her belly and her leg slung over his. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead, "Goodnight, you beautiful creature." he whispered, giving her a gently squeeze. She hummed in acknowledgement and in a few short minutes, had entered the land of the dreaming.

Fenris had found them shortly after, once he'd finished cleaning up with Orana. He stood at the foot of the bed for an undetermined amount of time, just watching them sleep. He couldn't place the last time he'd felt so proud, his heart had opened herself to his new life. Set aside all that had been, and taken the path of growth. It was not uncommon in the times of Elvhenan, for one to have multiple lovers, even husbands, or wives. But not them, they had only ever had each other, each other had always been enough. He supposed it still would be, if she asked it of him, but she would not. She would embrace Anders, as she embraced all things, with love and devotion. He climbed in bed, pressing himself flush to Iri's back, wrapping his arm around her, threading his fingers through Anders. He breathed in deeply, drowning in the scent of his lovers and slipped off to sleep with a smile on his lips.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iri and Fenris set out with Merrill and Tamlen, seeking aid from the Sabrae clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter, it has been my nemesis! Still not entirely happy with it, but it's taken up too much of my time already, so here it is anyway :P Sorry for the delay and thanks if your still reading to this point! :)

As promised, Iri dragged Fenris out of bed, long before the sun breathed its first breath of the new day. Anders rose as well, making his way downstairs to help Fenris pack what food items they would need for their journey. They'd finished and taken up station by the door, waiting for Iri to finish her own preparations. "Do you think the two of you will be home tonight?" Anders asked, leaning against the wall. "I am uncertain, it would likely be best to ask Lotheriel." he replied. "It could go either way, depending on the keeper." Iri commented as she descended the stairs. She crossed the room to join them, adjusting her clothing as she went. "What?" she asked, puzzled, when she noticed them staring, wide eyed.

"Vhenan!" Fenris exclaimed, all other words lost as he took in the sight of her. She was wearing a white silk dress, strapless and form fitting on top, opening up into a flowing, knee length skirt. The bodice, embroidered with silver thread, made her sparkle, like the stars themselves. She had on silk foot wraps as well, they were unique in the way they left most of her foot bare, twisting around her calves and looping over her centre toes. Her hair reminded him of that of a goddess, embellished with blue hydrangea flowers, tediously woven into her intricate braids. His eyes settled on the pendant around her neck, a silver wolf, with large green eyes. He stepped in front of her, gently lifting it from her chest and firmly closing his hand around it.

His eyes closed and he sucked in a deep breath. Iri wrapped her arms around his waist and he opened them, shimmering with tears, unshed. "It is the one thing he allowed me, I could not say why. I held it dear, even when I did not know what it meant." she said softly, hand moving to cup his cheek. "I am pleased, that it remains in it's place." he replied, tone equally as soft as he let the pendent fall and pulled her into a kiss. "You really do look breathtaking, Iri." Anders said, when they parted. Her smile was like a ray of sunlight as she stepped in front of him, taking his hands in hers. "Thank you, Anders. We will return tomorrow evening, at the latest, do be safe while we are away." 

He huffed a laugh, pulling her into a hug and placing a soft kiss to her forehead. She lifted her chin and found his lips, a grin tugging as he returned the gesture. The slight flutter of excitement in his chest made him think of just how fond he was becoming of this beautiful creature. "And you, take care of Fen." he teased, pulling a snort from his elf. "Very amusing, Amatus, perhaps you might consider a change of employment." he quipped back. Iri moved to grab her pack and Fenris took up her place, stealing a kiss for himself. He smiled affectionately as he stepped back, scooping up his own pack. "Alright, until we meet again." her tone mischievous as she reached for the doorknob. Her other hand playfully pinched Anders hip, pulling a squeak from him as he jerked at the unexpected contact. He shot her a mock glare, but his poorly hidden smirk ruinied the attempt.

She pulled open the door and before anyone could flinch, Varric came barging in. "Iri, you better be about to tell me, that this is the most elaborate prank, you've ever pulled on a dwarf! I cried, Iri! Cried, for shit sake! That could ruin my reputation! Why would you leave Hawke in the fade?" He babbled away, pushing further inside, agitatedly pacing in nonsensical patterns. Iri watched, amused for a moment, "Varric, have you slept since I gave you those books?" she inquired. "Yes...some...not much, if I'm being honest, but that's irrelevant! Just tell me, your kidding right? Your ghost writer does do impeccable work though, if I do say so myself." He didn't quite believe, what he was trying very hard to convince himself of.

Iri shook her head, "Varric, you asked me for the story, I gave it to you. In your own words, even. Now, I apologize, but we have somewhere to be and we were just on our way out." Varric looked them over, making note that they were fully dressed and packed for a trip. "We're working on your next book." she added, sending an exaggerated wink in his direction. A deep chested laugh left him, the sound of a man too long in the waking. "Alright, alright, but when you get back, you owe me some answers." he stated, hands on his hips, one eyebrow quirked. Iri chuckled, "Fair enough." she replied, making her way back to the door, the three men in tow. Bidding a final farewell to Anders, they set out to meet with Merrill and Tamlen. Varric grumbled, more to himself than anyone else until they parted ways at the Hanged Man.

Merrill and Tamlen were just exiting the alienage as Fenris and Iri approached. Merrill's smile lite her face as she caught site of Iri. "Oh Iri! You look so lovely!" she exclaimed. "Thank you Merrill." she replied, dipping her head before turning her gaze to Tamlen. "Tamlen, I trust Merrill has brought you up to speed." she said, stepping in stride beside them, Fenris taking the place of her shadow. His eyes flitted over her, widening a touch as he sucked in a sharp breath. "She has filled in the important parts, for now, I suppose it will have to do." he replied with a quick glance over his shoulder at Fenris. 

"Iri, where did you learn about the eluvians?" Merrill wondered. "In Elvhenan." Iri replied, a smirk coming to her lips at the soft snort at her back. Once again, Tamlen's eyes shifted to Fenris, "Elvhenan? But Elvhenan has been lost for centuries." Iri giggled in amusement, watching the bewildered look come to Merrill's face. "I suppose that is true, Elvhenan does lie silent, but the people are far from gone, Merrill. We simply choose to make ourselves scarce." she replied softly. Merrill blinked at Iri, astonished as she opened her mouth, but found no voice. Iri regarded her as a long moment passed, walking with a bounce in her step as she often did. "You are elvhen?" she finally managed. "I am, as is my wolf, among other things." She replied smoothly, as if there was nothing out of place about her statement. 

Merrill went strangely silent for a time, pondering this new information as they continued on their way. She had been taught to think in a very specific way, the way of the Dalish. Choose a creator, receive their vallaslin, fear the dread wolf... The thoughts ran through her mind like the chant of a dark ritual. It all seemed so empty somehow, sickening....like lies. She made a sound like a pained whimper and Iri came to a halt, "What is it, Merrill?" Iri asked softly. "The keeper, she..she lied to us." she breathed, struggling to hold back her tears. Iri smiled warmly, placing a soft hand to Merrill's cheek, "Oh Merrill, Marethari did not lie to you, da'len. She does not know the things we have lived. Do not worry yourself, find hope in our return to the people, you have waited and suffered, far more than is just." She let out a heavy sigh, but found comfort in Iri's words, nodding before continuing on.

"Tamlen, is my wolf making you nervous." Iri asked, the third time Tamlen's gaze landed on Fenris. "What? Ah, no. Why would you ask?" he replied. "What than? You have looked to him three times now, with no attempt to converse ." she retorted. "Oh! I...why does he walk behind you." he stumbled to find the right words, not intending to be offensive. Fenris chuckled and the elf nearly jumped out of his skin. Merrill jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, "Tamlen! Stop that! Fenris is fine and you are being rude." she scolded. His eyes fixed straight ahead as he mumbled an apology, pink splashing across his cheeks.

Fenris had been on edge since he'd woken that morning, dispite his seemingly calm demeanour. He would remain silent until they stopped for lunch, his senses running on a heightened awareness. His thoughts drifted as he surveyed their surroundings, not really listening to Merrill's persistent babble. His eyes settling every so often on the taint that plagued his heart, each time sending a rush of panic through him. 

The hours passed and when the sun was high in the midday sky, they found a shady spot to eat. Settling down on the mossy landscape, they opened there packs, pulling out dried meats and assorted breads. "The enemy has many faces, that is why, I walk behind my heart." Fenris spoke abruptly, startling Tamlen, causing him to flinch. He eyed him curiously, ripping a piece of the meat with his teeth, gaze unmoved. "What are you afraid of?" he inquired. "Your very.. intimidating, like the hard to her soft." he replied. Iri snorted, "Fenris is harmless, his silence merely amounts to your safety. He is my ally, which makes him your ally, friend, not foe." She shoved the last bite of bread in her mouth and rose, re-situating her pack.

"Let us continue, we will reach our destination soon and I am anxious to speak with Marethari." The rest of their journey passed quickly with the majority of the trip already behind them. The group remained mostly silent, aside from a few comments on the scenery from Merrill. From a distance, Iri could see the two elves stationed at the edge of the camp. She positioned herself in the lead as they approached, Fenris stayed at her back and Merrill and Tamlen brought up the rear.

"Aneth ara." she greeted, silently amused by their assessing looks. "State your business here" the one on the left demanded as his gaze wandered over her body. Merrill peaked around Fenris and recognized him as Fenarel, but Pol was the one who caught sight of her. "Merrill! he exclaimed, "Why are you here?" His expression shifted to one that settled between horror and disgust. "We have come to see the keeper, Pol." she replied quietly, eyes cast downwards. "You should not have come, you have no right to be here! You will infect the clan with that blighted mirror?" he spat back. From the back of the group, the sound of a throat being cleared, called their attention as Tamlen stepped into sight. The two elves went slack jawed as they absorbed what they were seeing. "Tamlen?" Fenarel breathed. "But how?" he wondered. "It's Tamlen! It's Tamlen! He has returned to us!" Pol shouted, drawing the attention of the majority of the clan. A hushed murmur ran through the camp as Iri pushed past the guards, her party in tow.

As they approached the keeper, the clan gathered around them, stray hands reaching for Tamlen. The air charged with excitement as they bombarded him with questions. Iri stepped in front of Marethari and she raised her hand, quieting the crowd. "Tamlen, words can not express how much of a relief it is to see you return to us unharmed, lethallin. How has this come to pass?" she asked. Tamlen looked to Iri, Marethari following his gaze, lips pursing slightly as she looked her over, eyes lingering a moment on the blighted lines that plagued her chest.

Iri dipped her head respectfully, "Keeper Marethari. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, my name is Lotheriel." A few moments of silence passed before the keeper dipped her head as well. "You have returned Tamlen to us, da'len, we owe you many thanks." her tone soft, features neutral. Iri laughed softly, "Indeed, but despite appearances, I do not believe I qualify as a da'len." Marethari regarded her for a moment, "I meant no offence." she stated, "Nor did I." Iri responded.

Merrill raised her hand to her lips, nervously chewing at her fingers, but managed to refrain from blurting out what she wanted to say. "Keeper, I wish to procure the arulin'holm, I trust we can come to an agreement." Iri continued. Marethari's eyebrow raised slightly, a small tell that Iri had peaked her interest. "May I inquire as to why you require the arulin'holm." Iri smiled, fingers raising to trace the tainted lines. The keeper nodded knowingly, the people did not fully understand the purpose of the artifact, but the gesture gave insight.

"You are corrupted, da'len. What has happened to you?" Iri huffed quietly at the blatant display of disrespect, calling her a child was subtle, but the message was received none the less. Pushing the irritation aside, she continued. "Being in close proximity of the taint and having a body riddled with lyrium, proved to be hazerdous. There is no cause for alarm, however, I shall purge this corruption, very soon." Marethari hummed thoughtfully, "And this is why you desire, the arulin'holm?" she asked. "Correct." Iri replied simply.

Minutes passed as the keeper considered her request, "And what would you do for us, da'len?" This time Fenris growled, every head in the crowd snapping towards him as he stepped forward and leered over the keeper. "You will show Lotheriel, the respect she deserves!" he spat angrily. Instantly, there were dozens of arrows trained on him, Iri placed a soft hand on his shoulder, "My wolf." she said softly, causing him to take a step back. "What upsets your companion?" Marethari eyed him curiously. "You are unaware to whom you speak. I mean no disrespect keeper, but you are the child of the two of us." Iri's eyes were steely, glinting eerily in the light that seeped through the surrounding trees.

A deep bellied laugh fell from the keeper, further agitating Fenris, another disgruntled growl falling from him. Iri shot him a look that said if he did not behave, he would surely regret it and he lowered his eyes, relaxing his shoulders. "You are but a child, I am an old woman. What are you trying to say, da'len." She drew in a sharp breath, closing her eyes for a moment to calm her nerves and refocus. "I have returned Tamlen to you and the eluvian has been repaired, removing the risk of Merrill consorting with demons. Now, I will quiet the Varterral that resides near your camp, removing the danger to your clan. When I return, I will explain why I have come."

Iri turned to Fenris, "Emma lath." she said, reaching for his hand. "Vhenan." he replied, accepting it as a smile came to his lips. Marethari began to speak, but Iri and Fenris did not stop, continuing up the mountain. "I am disappointed in the keeper. Is this truly the best the people have to offer? If so, they have fallen much farther than I imagined." His tone was caught between bitter and sorrowful. Iri bumped his shoulder with her own. "Come now, wolf, she knows not what lies before her." she replied teasingly, with a side long glance. "She was disrespectful towards you, I will not allow it again." he grumbled, kicking a rock further up the trail.

Iri let his hand fall and looped her arm around his waist. "You mustn't allow yourself to become so agitated, ma'fen. Remember that at least in part, we are to blame for the people's ignorance." He groaned in response, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, giving her a gently squeeze. "They will learn. We are going to be gathering an army, we must resurrect all that has been lost, and correct the mistakes that have led us here." She went silent for a moment while she thought on her words. "I do not wish to make Fen'Harel a monster." she stated. "Nor do I, Vhenan." he replied softy. They walked silently for the next few minutes, approaching the cave.

Fenris could feel Iri pouring out magic, searching for things unseen. "Ah." she mumbled, more to herself, than to Fenris. She stepped forward into the cave without hesitation, pushing deeper inside, Fenris close behind. They continued downward, Fenris finding amusement in the way Iri hopped down the stairs, carefree it seemed. When they came to the end, they found a large cavern, stalactites gleaming with dampness in the sickly light finding its way through the cracks. She turned briefly, flashing Fenris a warm smile as she made her way to the far side of the cave. Again her magic reached out, like tentacles, prodding and feeling, until she found what she sought.

Coming to a stop nearly in the centre of the caves back wall, she brushed her fingers lightly over the wall. Fenris stepped behind her, close enough the she could feel his warmth radiate across her back. "Here we are." she commented, activating the runes hidden in the walls ridges. An unseen line lit, washing blue and white light over them. Fenris let his eyes flicker over Iri, appreciating the way the glow danced off her, making her appear surreal. The wall groaned in protest as it slide inwards and to the side, revealing another small chamber. She reached back and laced her fingers through Fenris', gentle tugging him inside. An altar sat in the centre of the almost perfectly circular room, a pale blue light that seemed to come from nothing, illuminating the object that rested there.

"A bow?" Fenris asked softly. Iri hummed, reaching for the bow, it's string pulsed with vibrations as her fingers curled around it. "Not just a bow, ma'fen, the huntresses bow." she clarified. Raising the weapon, she drew back the string, pointing it towards the back of the cavern. Fenris quirked an eyebrow as an arrow appeared between her fingers. The bow sang, as if rejoicing the fact that, at last, it had been found. A smile came to Iri's lips as she allowed the string to retract, the arrow shimmered and disappeared. She slung the weapon over her shoulder just as the cave started to rumble. Exiting the hidden chamber, without so much as a gesture, she activated the runes once more and the wall slid securely back in its place.

Bits of dust and tiny stones fell from the ceiling as the low rumble sent a tremor though the floor, the varterral making itself known. They watched as the ground gave way, the massive creature slowly clawing its way from the earth, raising up in a great mound. An ear piercing shriek left it, rattling the walls and loosening a few stalactites, sending echoes through the chamber as they made contact with the ground. Shoulders back and head held high, Iri stepped forward without fear. "Calm yourself, old friend. The people have returned to you, there is no need for alarm." Her tone soft and steady as she approached the great five legged beast. 

Reaching out, fingers prodding at the air, she let her magic flow. The varterral stepped forward, each gnarled foot shaking the floor on contact. For an instant Fenris wondered if it would attack as it seemed to puff up and fill a large section of the room. He suppressed the urge to step in front of his heart, shielding her from the creature and instead, just watched. It came to a stop in front of Iri, it's many eyes drinking in the site of her. She raised both her hands as if to embrace the beast and his eyes widened as it kneeled before her. "There, you see." she stated as it bowed before her. She placed her hands atop it's great head, gently stroking it as if it were no different than a mount.

Satisfied that there was no immediate threat, the creature stood and stepped back. "You may sleep once more, guardian. You are no longer needed here." she said as she weaved a spell, letting it wash over the varterral. Slowly it slunk back into the ground, a sound akin to a contented purr bounced off the walls as it once again embraced sleep, returning from whence it came. "Fascinating creatures." she said, reaching for Fenris' hand. "Mmm, indeed." he agreed as they made there way back to the surface. "It is fortunate that we were able to retrieve the huntresses bow. Interesting though, that it would be housed here. If Fen'Harel chooses to move against us, there is a chance that he will wake the Evanuris, seeking aid, if he feels he has no other option. Andruil would not be pleased to find that her weapon is not where it should be, but she will be weakened substantially without it." she added, pulling a disgruntled noise from Fenris.

The huntress, now there was a woman he could do without ever encountering again. A blood thrirsty creature that one, with no regard for life. To her, everything was prey and she slaughtered without remorse. But, he supposed, there was no time to dwell on things that may or may not come to pass. He was beginning to realize that Iri was not exaggerating, when she spoke of the many things that needed attention. It was frightening to think of Fen'Harel turning to the Evanuris, united, they would be a force to be reckoned with. For the first time, the harsh truth of the situation occurred to him. There was a real possibility, that they may not live to see this through, and that was a thought that left a pitted feeling deep in his stomach. He was not afraid of death, nor was his heart, but the possibility that he may live and she may die was crippling.

His hand squeezed Iri's, suddenly afraid that she may slip away and all of this would be for not. She caught his eye, smiling warmly, "We have walked this earth for a great many years, my wolf. If this task should be our undoing, than so be it. It is senseless to worry of what may come, our path is already lain before us, it will play out as it is meant to." Her tone was warm and full of hope as she spoke, as if reading his thoughts. Turning the bend, the encampment came into sight once again, the majority of the clan still gathered around Tamlen. The excited chatter came to an abrupt halt as Iri and Fenris approached, the crowd parting as they were assessed by curious eyes. 

Marethari stepped forward, eyes settling on the bow slung over Iri's shoulder, narrowing slightly with a question that would go unasked. "You have been successful in your task?" she asked as they came to a stop a few steps before her. "We have." Iri replied simply. "So tell me da'len, why have you come?" Fenris growled deeply, stepping forward before he could think better of it. His brands lit as his fingers curled around the keepers throat, forcing her to her knees. "You will kneel to your empress!" he spat through clenched teeth, grip just this side of deadly. In an instant the entire camp had their arrows trained on him, a thwap sounded as one was loosed, bouncing harmlessly off the barrier he'd errected.

Iri sighed heavily, placing a firm hand on his shoulder as a shocked murmur rang through the clan. "Fenris! Release the keeper! Now!" she demanded, fighting the urge to slap her wolf up side his head. Fenris huffed in irritation, but did as his Vhenan asked. Her narrowed eyes settled on his own for a moment before his gaze promptly shifted to his feet. "Control yourself wolf, you are useless to me if you insist on behaving irrationally!" He gave a sharp nod as Iri positioned herself between him and Marethari. "Forgive me, keeper, there is much for you to understand, but I must ask that you refrain from calling me a child. You cause my wolf great offence." Marethari scoffed, shooting Fenris an angry glare, "Your companion attempts to kill me and you ask for forgiveness?" Her features shifted from anger to confusion as Iri began to laugh, "Oh keeper, if Fenris desired you dead, your breath would have left you already. We have come to you looking for an ally, not an enemy. He simply finds your ignorance to the situation....frustrating, shall we say." she replied.

Anger once again overtook Marethari, "You come seeking aid? And you believe that attacking me is the way to achieve this goal?" she spat. Iri regarded her, amusement painting her features, "You find this funny? It seems I was correct to call you--" Her words were lost as the air began to ripple around Iri, her form contorting. Her magic grew bright as purple light flooded the encampment, followed by a collective gasp. All eyes raised and jaws fell slack at the sight of the great dragon that now stood before them. "Vhenan?" Fenris breathed as Marethari stumbled back a few steps. "She is Asha'bellanar!" Merrill exclaimed, dropping to her her knees. 

"Merrill, take your feet, I have told you, there is no need to kneel to me." Her voice rumbled in a deep growl as the words passed her dragon lips. Merrill obliged and stood, but her eyes were no less wide and a smile lit her face with excitement. She smirked as much as one could smirk as a dragon before the air rippled again, leaving her elvhen self standing before the keeper once more. "Do you see now, keeper. My wolf does not take unwarranted offence. Perhaps, we should speak in private." Her words dripped with satisfaction, at the awestruck expression on Marethari's face. She nodded weakly, gesturing towards her aravel. The crowd broke into chatter at their backs as Fenris and Iri followed along behind the keeper. Iri paused momentarily, turning back to the clan, "Merrill, join us, please." she called over her shoulder. "Oh! Yes, of course!" she replied, stepping quickly to fall in line with them. 

"A dragon, Vhenan." Fenris teased, still trying to wrap his mind around what he'd witnessed. Iri grinned cheekily at him and shrugged her shoulders, looping her arm through his as they walked. His thoughts drifted for a moment, thinking back to when she had taken her wolf form at the estate. He chuckled softly as he realized that she had disrobed to do so, an entirely unnecessary action. Iri had always enjoyed her shock factor, intentionally patronizing the sentinels when they were young, just to get a rouse. Not that he hadn't enjoyed taking in the sight of her that day, as did Anders, he was sure. 

"I suppose it is my turn for apologizes, I misjudged the situation, and for that, I am sorry." Marethari interrupted his thoughts, "You should be!" He agreed, earning him an elbow to the ribs and a narrowed glance from Iri. "There is nothing to forgive keeper, but if you truly feel you must make amends, I ask only for the aid of you and your clan as we move forward." Iri replied. Marethari's glance darted to Merrill, then back to Iri. "We would gladly lend our aid, but I would ask, just what we shall be aiding you in." Iri chuckled, "Perhaps, we should make ourselves comfortable, it is quite a long story." she said, lowering herself to the floor of the aravel, Fenris settling down beside her. 

Hours passed as Iri told their tale, starting with bits of the times of Elvhenan. Her words flowed gracefully as the tale progressed, maintaining her perfect composure. She left out the personal parts she'd told Fenris and Anders and did not mention the events of her journey thus far. She allowed that Fen'Harel was a formidable force and warned that he may disapprove of her plans. But she insisted that the people be respectful and corrected her tainted view of the Dread Wolf, paying tribute to him for freeing the people. When there was no more tale to be told, it was agreed upon, they would depart in the morning, allowing the clan time to prepare. She would return within the week, at which time, they would depart for Tarasy'lan Te'las.

When they exited the aravel, the camp was filled with the aroma of roast boar. Marethari extended an invitation, which they gladly accepted. With full bellies and a feeling of accomplishment, they found a spot at the edge of emcampment to laid out their bed rolls. Nestling down, they wrapped around one another, a contented sigh leaving Iri. "I am pleased the keeper has agreed to aid us. There is much to be done, this is just the beginning, but I am hopeful that the others will see as Marethari has." Iri commented quietly. Fenris chuckled, the sound vibrating through Iri's cheek, "It is difficult to argue with a dragon, Vhenan." Iri giggled, humming softly into his skin before placing a warm kiss to his chest and allowing the fade to take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asha'bellanar - woman of many years.
> 
> Arulin'holm - an elven artifact.
> 
> Lethallin/Lethallan - masculin/feminine, meaning kin.
> 
> Aravel - Dalish land boats.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iri, Fenris and Merrill return to Kirkwall. Iri tasks Merrill with a mission before paying the promised visit to Varric.

Fenris opened his eyes to find Lotheriel still sleeping, her breath softly brushing across his chest. He smiled, taking in the way the early morning shadows danced across her sharp features. Reaching out, he pushed a strand of hair from her cheek, lightly tucking it behind her ear. He rested his lips against her forehead and inhaled a deep breath of her scent, closing his eyes he allowed his thoughts to wander. His mind was plagued, though he knew it was no fault of his own, he couldn't help but feel that he'd abandoned her. Left his heart to a world filled with chaos and hatred, alone, to fend for herself with no knowledge of who she truly was. And worse yet, he had found another and offered his love to him. True, it had taken some time, but Lotheriel had only devoted herself to Fen'Harel, even when she knew him as Solas, she had not truly strayed from her path. To love the Dread Wolf was a compulsion, for both of them, it was to be expected.

His grip tightened around her when she stirred, a soft groan passing her lips. She wriggled herself closer, limbs draping across his body, flooding him with warmth. "Good morning, ma'fen." she murmured. "Good morning, Vhenan." he replied, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Why do you allow such uncontrollable things to haunt you, emma lath? We have an eternity to make up for the few short years we have lost, it is a small price to pay when compared." Fenris chuckled quietly, "How do you read my mind, Vhenan?" he asked, this not being the first time she seemed to do so. She giggled, lifting her head she kissed him deeply, hungry even, leaving him breathless when she pulled away. "I will show you, but we have other things to attend to now, we will revisit this when we return home." she replied, pushing herself to her feet.

The air smelled of morning dew and the ground was damp beneath their feet. The majority of the camp was silent, but for a few elves who had duties to tend to at the early hour. Marethari approached them as they were gathering their things. She eyed Fenris for a moment, "I must apologize again for yesterday's behaviour, I misjudged you. Though your methods could be less aggressive, I understand." Fenris smiled at her for the first time since they'd arrived, dissolving the hardness in his features. "Thank you, keeper. I should apologize as well. I may have been over zealous, I am still sorting out this new world. Making sense of the knowledge that had been lost, has proved difficult combined with what is to come." Marethari dipped her head, "A clean slate than." she stated. Fenris nodded in agreement as he fastened the buckles on his pack.

The rest of the clan had risen and Marethari had asked them to eat before they set out. Gathered in the centre of the camp, Iri moved to stand before the crowd of elves. The voices faded out and all eyes landed on her, "Some of you may be aware, that I have come here seeking aid. There is much that lies before us and I can not promise that you will all live to see this to its end. The people have lost so much, it is not as you have been taught to believe, in time, you will see the truth. But for now, you must make a choice, you have suffered and for that, I am sorry. You must understand that we have a great feat ahead of us and we must put aside our differences and unite." She paused, eyes scanning the faces, revelling for a moment in the hope she found in them.

"Lotheriel is your empress, but she is no tyrant! She is the embodiment of devotion and she would not see your hand forced. So I ask you, will you follow?" Fenris' voice boomed with conviction as it echoed off the mountain side. Iri had intended to say more, but her words were lost as heat rushed down her spine. Watching Fenris take his role was exhilarating and sexy beyond words, causing her to drift into distracted thought. She refocused as Marethari stepped before her, she dipped into a deep bow and held out the arulin'holm as an offering, "I will follow, my lady." she said as she caught her eye. Iri reached for the arulin'holm, a warm smile coming to her lips. "Will you follow?" Fenris boomed again. The clan responded, raising their weapons into the air and cheering loudly.

"I owe you many thanks and welcome you as the first of the people to unite and reclaim what should have never been lost. Prepare yourselves, it appears we have plenty of time, but unfortunately, if we are to be ready, that is not the case. The keeper can explain more throughly so you will better understand what lies ahead." Iri finished, dipping her head in farewell. With that they made their way out of camp, beginning their journey back to Kirkwall with Merrill at their side. 

\-----------------------------------

The trip home seemed to pass much quicker and in relative silence. "Merrill, I would ask that you ready the elves in the alienage, prepare them for what is to come. We will need ever body that is willing to fight for their freedom if we are to rise again, can you do this?" Iri asked when they were just outside the city. "I...I can try." She replied softly, completely unsure of her capabilities. "You must put aside the tainted view your clan has projected on you, Merrill. Your role is an important one and you must embrace it, realize that you are much more than you give yourself credit for. Together will we find victory, one way, or another." Merrill nodded weakly, trying to muster all the courage she could find. They parted ways when they entered the city, just past midday with intentions to meet again over the next few days.

\-----------------------------------

When they arrived back at the estate, it was to find it empty, Anders must've been at the clinic and Orana was nowhere to be seen. Iri had agreed with Varric that she would pay him a visit upon her return, and so she dropped he things and grabbed a quick bite before setting out for the Hanged Man. Fenris accompanied her, ever aware as they moved through the streets towards Lowtown. They had been lucky to this point, with now interference from the Templars after the incident at the clinic had set the city abuzz. It was likely due to Meredith, she was cold and calculated, and she did nothing without an agenda. She seemed to be waiting, but what she was waiting for, remained to be seen. It worried him, but if he knew anything, it was that his heart was always ten steps ahead and most surely had plans of her own.

The Hanged Man was bustling, packed with patrons from around the city. They made their way to Varric's suite, finding him, Hawke and Isabela sitting around the large table. "Ah, Iri, you are a woman of your word." Varric quipped as they entered. "What is a woman without her word?" she teased, raising an eyebrow as Hawke fumbled to his feet, knocking his chair off balance as he attempted to pull one out for her. "My lady." he said, motioning for her to sit. She smiled and sunk into the chair, "You know Hawke, if your so flabbergasted by her, I wouldn't be opposed to her joining us." Isabela piped up from the other end of the table, earning a glare from Fenris. "Oh Fenris, keep your underpants on." she huffed, rolling her eyes. " I don't wear underpants." he grumbled, pulling a snort from the pirate. "I thought you were with Anders anyway, don't tell me you have a love triangle of your own." she continued teasing. "Your lack of etiquette, is quiete something, Isabela." Iri remarked flatly, earning her a narrowed glare and an wicked cackle from Hawke. "What are you laughing at?" Izzy grumbled, gabbing him in the shoulder.

Fenris settled into the seat next to Iri, she reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. He shouldn't let Isabela get to him, but somehow she always managed to. "So, this really is the way it went?" Varric asked. "Oooo, the way what went? What did I miss?" Izzy chirped, perking up in her seat. "About seven years." Iri replied, an amused smirk coming to her lips. Varric chuckled at the look of confusion that crossed her face as he fiddled with Bianca, checking springs and oiling the wood. "That far?" Hawke asked, "That far." Iri confirmed catching his eye. She had known that Varric would hone in on the fact that Hawke had been left in the fade. And thinking of it now, she found it difficult to pull her eyes from him. Izzy cleared her throat loudly and Iri firced herself to look away, compulsively rubbing circles on the back of Fenris' hand. 

She turned back to Varric, thinking for a moment before she spoke. She had not expected Hawke and Isabela to be there, but on second thought it was unsurprising. She knew Hawke would find out one way or the other, but she had honestly hoped it just wouldn't come up. "It's not the whole story. I didn't actually stay long enough for it to unfold, and the worst was yet to come." she said softly. "Worse than that?" he gestured to the books he had sitting in the shelf. "Varric, when did you last speak to Bianca?" The sudden change of topic was unexpected, obvious in the way Varric straightened in his chair. "Bianca?" he wondered. "You must tell her not to take anyone on in her feat to study the red lyrium. I am not blaming her, but her partner was the beginning of the taint to the lands. It is imperative that the location of the thaig remains unknown. In fact, I would ask that you take me there so that wards may be set." Varric pondered her words for a moment, "Fenris could take you, he was with us." he replied. She turned to Fenris and he nodded in confirmation, "Yes, I could take you, Vhenan. I despise the deep roads, but for you, I will make an exception." 

"So getting back to what you said before, the worse part...worse how?" Varric redirected the conversation to its original topic. Iri sighed heavily, drumming her fingers in the table, "The end of the world kind of worse." she couldn't hide the bitter undertone in her voice, she was still so angry with Fen'Harel. True, he was labeled the God of betrayal, but he had betrayed her, of all people. She gently reminded herself that he had not known her and pushed the thoughts back. "Shit." Varric breathed. "What the fuck are you two talking about?" Hawke blurted, sounding fairly annoyed that he'd been left out. Iri looked to Fenris and a grin came to both their lips, "I believe you may grow tired of telling this story, Vhenan." he said, "Why do you think I gave Varric his books." she replied with a giggle. "Well?" Hawke said.

Iri shifted in her seat, pushing her chair back and swinging her legs onto Fenris' lap. An appreciative moan passed her lips as he reached to massage her calves. "The abbreviated version, then." she said, looking to Izzy before settling on Hawke. Before she could start, Anders entered the suite. "Anders!" she called, beaming at him from her seat. "Blondie" Varric added with a nod as Anders clapped Hawke on the shoulder. "Izz." he said before turning to Iri and Fenris. "Hello loves! When did you get back?" Anders replied. "Just after midday, Amatus, come sit." Fenris replied, grinning at Anders as he pulled up a chair beside him. Izzy rested her chin in her hands, smirking as she watched Anders kiss Iri's neck before sitting and finding Fenris' lips. 

"I knew it! You do have a triangle! Naughty elf, do you have room for one more?" she said, waggling her finger in his direction. Iri laughed at the offended look on Fenris' face, "I believe, that is a no. Fenris never was very good at sharing his toys." she joked, rubbing his arm in mock comfort. The table joined her laughter and when they finally quieted, she continued where she'd left off as Anders had arrived. "Where to begin.....short version.....ah. Well, as far as Isabela is concerned." She started, gaze landing on the pirate as her own eyes shifted nervously. "That book you stole, brought the Qunari upon the city. It was retrieved with the help of your friends, but you took it and fled the city. Hawke was left to defeat the Arishok, after which, he was named the Champion of Kirkwall." Hawke puffed up his chest at the mention of the title before turning a questioning look to Isabela concerning her betrayal. She giggled nervously while fidgeting with her glass, but remained silent.

"Then, Anders blew up the chantry, sending the city into chaos. Meredith went mad, an unfortunate side affect of the sword she had made from the lyrium statue Bartrand sold her. Your band of misfits defeated her, but Fenris and Anders were forced to flee the city as fugitives. Knight Captain Cullen stood with you and made many changes when he was promoted, before leaving Kirkwall to join the Inquisition. In the meantime, Hawke had traveled to a warden prison and released a self proclaimed God, Corypheus. He'd been sealed with blood magic by Malcolm years before, a choice not his own, but one will do many things when their family is threatened. And then the reign of terror began as Corypheus sought out the power to conquer the world. He obtained an elven artifact and in an attempt to unlock its power, he sacrificed the Devine and destroyed the Conclave. An elf stumbled upon him, interrupting his ritual, which resulted in a mark called the anchor. The sky was torn open with rifts that poured demons from the sky, riddling the land with hardship and slaughter. "

She paused when a barmaid entered the suite and ordered a bottle of whiskey, continuing when she exited again. "The anchor had the power to close the rifts, and so the elf was risen to a Herald. The recruits poured in to stand against Corypheus, but haven was attacked by an army of red Templars, forcing the Herald to bring down the mountain in order to escape. With haven lost to them, hope was fading, but they held strong when their saviour returned to them. It was then that one of the recruits, a wandering apostate with knowledge of the fade, told the Herald of Tarasly'an Te'las, an ancient fortress where their forces could grow and flourish. It was there that the Herald was then named the Inquisitor and so the Inquisition was reborn."

The barmaid returned with the whiskey she'd ordered, "Ma serannas." she said, pouring a glass for the three of them and sliding the bottle to the centre of the table for their companions. "The mages had been recruited after some excitement in Redcliff, Alistair was pissed and threw us all out." She chuckled at the thought, he'd be so different this time around, without the pressures of royalty. "Alistair? But he's just a warden, what authority would he have to throw you out of Redcliff?" Hawke inquired. "He was the king, first time around." Iri replied with a smirk, taking a long swallow from her glass. "The forces grew, taking on more allies, Orlais controlled by the Inquisitor, leverage is a beautiful thing in times of war. The wardens became corrupt, led astray by Corypheus' forces, binding themselves to demons. In the end they saw the error of the ways, but by then, most of them were lost and those who remained were still susceptible to corruption. Corypheus launched an attack on the Temple of Mythal, seeking the knowledge held in the well of sorrows. The inquisition managed to beat back his forces, taking his commander, Samson, into custody and claiming the power of the well. Yes, that Samson." she added at the questioning look Hawke gave her. "I knew I should have killed that bastard!" he grumbled, causing Iri to chuckled as she rubbed her fingers across her forehead.

"Many lives were lost, but in the end, Coryphues was torn apart and thrown into the fade. The artifact was lost with his demise as the spell he'd woven crumbled and the battlefield turned to rubble around them. The apostate vanished, leaving the Inquisitor with nothing but more questions and a broken heart. Two years passed, a new Devine was named and the exalted council was called to desolve the inquisition. A force so powerful that it could no longer be influenced in its decisions, a terrifying thing, I suppose. The inquisitor never made it there, decisions were made based on the knowledge that had been gained. And so, she chose to depart, not willing to allow what was to come to unfold." Isabela interrupted her before she could continue, "She? It's you, isn't it? Your the Inquisitor." she asked, voice breathy with disbelief. 

Iri emptied her glass, refilling it before speaking again, "She is, I am, well was. None of this has happened yet, I intend to insure that most of it does not happen again." she replied. "Maker, Iri! This can't be true, can it?" Hawke asked, face turning a pale shade of grey. "Unfortunately, Hawke, it can and it is. That is why I have returned, to set it right. My journey began with Alistair, then to save an unlikely friend before I returned for my heart." she smiled affectionately at Fenris. "Your saying your a bloody time traveller?" Izzy asked. Varric chuckled, "Something, isn't she, Izzy." he commented, shooting Iri a look that said he was waiting for the parts she'd left out. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between two fingers. "I will not allow those events to unfold this time, Varric, I swear it!" she said softly, once again emptying her glass and refilling it. "What events?" Hawke looked puzzled as he asked the question. "You were lost to us, Hawke. Struck down by the nightmare demon. We'd been sucked physically into the fade when I opened a rift to save us. You sacrificed yourself to allow us time to escape." her voice cracked as she said the words, taking all her willpower to hold back the tears. 

Hawke blinked at her, letting her words sink in, "Well, oh course I did! I was a champion, right? Isn't that what champions do?" he tried to sound cheery despite the knot in his stomach. She attempted to smile, but it was more of a grimace, "And I was the Inquisitor, if anyone was to die, it should have been me." she replied sadly. Hawke reached for her hands, cupping them in his own as he leaned in close to her. "Your death would have a much greater impact than my own, my lady. I imagine it was my decision, I always have been a hard headed bastard." Iri chuckled weakly, lifting her hand to his cheek, lightly stroking it with her thumb. "I am so very sorry, Hawke, losing you was devasting, I never quite recovered from the lose." she said quietly, her eyes locked in an intense stare with his own. 

He regarded he for a long moment, pained by the sorrow in her eyes. It was strange to fell such strong emotion coming from a woman he barely knew, and stranger yet to feel so strongly for her. "We were very close, weren't we?" he asked softly. "I hold great love for you, Hawke, we trust one another completely." she let her hand fall and leaned back in her chair, twirling a finger around one of her braids. "And that trust, is why your role is one of such importance as we move forward and face what is to come. If you will join us, you will be the driving force behind the human side of our alliance. Along with Anders, who will lead the mages when the rebellion comes and carry them through our mission. We have an extraordinary journey to embark on, we will resurrect what was, though it will never be as it was, united, it will be much more." she added.

Varric hummed, placing Bianca on the table, "Alright, Iri, you said you didn't stick around for what was coming, but you know what would have happened. What happened then?" he put his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand. Iri looked to Fenris, who smiled reassuringly, she trusted Hawke and Varric comletely, but Isabela had proved herself a betrayer. She'd abandoned her friends..her lover.. What if Hawke had died fighting the Arishok? But, perhaps she could change that, after all, the whole of the Qun combined, was no match for the power she possessed and had access to. Oh, how's he wished this was not necessary, if only she could ensure that the right path was chosen. But, she was not naive, nearly every path lead to the same outcome, she knew how this would likely end.

"You've heard of the Dread Wolf, I assume. The Dalish believe he is the cause of their downfall and a fiendish trickster." She glanced around the table, allowing time for her companions to acknowledge they followed. "Fen'Harel, that's who he is to us." she looked to Fenris, on side up her lip curling slightly upwards at the memories that flashed through her mind. "He was the apostate with knowledge of the fade--we did not know eachother--after this." She indicated her brands, "He errected the veil, severing the waking from the fade, it changed everything. If I'd stayed, I'd have seen him tear it down. When he did, chaos despoiled the lands, the death and carnage was astronomical.--" "Sounds like a real charmer." Izzy chimed in sarcastically. "You must understand, he is not a monster and I will not allow him be painted as one. You are either with me or you are against me, Isabela. If you are with me, it is all, or nothing, betrayal will not be tolerated the second time around." Her tone was warm and soft, but her eyes told that Isabela had a choice and now was the time to make it. She simple nodded and reached for her glass, that was conformation enough, Iri just hoped she used this gift wisely.

"Fen'Harel is who he is to you? What are you saying Iri?" Varric asked, intrigue plain on his face. "Ma'fen?" Iri turned to Fenris, he knew this part and she needed another drink. He chuckled and nodded, "In the times of Elvhenan, spirits walked amoung us peacefully. Of all sorts, even the ones precieved as demons in current history. They were born freely of the elvhen when great bouts of emotion were projected. Pride was born of Mythal, Fen'Harel came later. And when she was murdered by her kin, Fen'Harel devised a great plan to lock away the Gods and give the world a new beginning. He succeeded in his mission, and so, he projected forth, two spirits, Pride and Devotion." He looked to his heart as he finished his sentence.

A collective gasp filled the space at the realization of what was said. "Your saying, your like..what?" Hawke stumbled over his words. "We are essentially elvhen, now. With a few added extras, perhaps, especially in Lotheriel's case, she is much more then simply elvhen." His words dripped with affection as he lightly brushed his fingertips down her arm, sending a wave of pleasure through her. "Oh yeah, what's so special about her? Other then her flawless beauty." Izzy asked, blowing a kiss in Iri's direction, making her giggle and shake her head. "Emma lath, would you like to take this one?" Fenris teased, shooting her a cheeky grin.

She huffed, but continued anyway. "I possess the power of the Vir'abelasan, the well in Mythal's temple I mentioned, as well as the power of the anchor. Which by the way, I didn't add, that the artifact ended up being an orb, that belonged to Fen'Harel, his foci. Combined with what remains of our spirit forms, adding that Fen'Harel anointed us, which gives us unique power. And, I also went back in time and stole the soul of Urthemiel from Morrigan. I suppose there is a small chance, that those things may be, what makes me so special." Iri finished a little on the sarcastic side, a retort to Izzy's cheeky personality. "You neglected to mention that you are Fen'Harel's betrothed, and the empress of Elvhenan, Vhenan. And let us not forget that you are on a mission to resurrect Elvhenan and unite us all." Fenris added, watching Izzy's mouth drop open as Iri rolled her eyes. 

"Well, shit! I thought you might be stretching it a bit when you said you were working on my next book, but you were dead serious, weren't you?" They could almost see the wheels turning in Varric's head as he went over potential scenarios. "Don't worry, Varric, you'll have a front row seat. You seem to possess the ability to continuously place yourself in the most precarious positions, yet emerge unscathed, every time." she snorted as she finished and they all burst into laughter. Hawke slapped his hand on the table, "It seems to be a trait amoung our band of misfits, doesn't it." he managed in between breaths. 

When the horseplay subsided, they agreed to eat as the day had nearly slipped away on them. The conversation was lighter, normal, almost, and Iri indulged in it whole heartedly. Dining with Hawke and Varric, listening to the friendly banter, those were fond memories, things to hold on to. The barmaid left with the last of their dishes and Iri poured a final drink. "Please contact Bianca as soon as possible, preventing the spread of the red lyrium will make disposing of it a much simpler task." she asked of Varric as she took a sip. "I'll get it done, right away, Iri." he assured her. "And I'm sure you can guess, but I'm with you. I wouldn't miss this for the world!" he added, sounded enamoured with how this could all play out. "As am I. Whatever you need, just ask." Hawke spoke with conviction, a glimpse of his future self, the same, but slightly harder. Iri smiled, "I am glad to have you, all of you." she said as she glanced around the table. 

She raised her glass above the table in a toast, "To old friends, who have become new allies." The nostalgia was thick in her words, silence washed the table, but for the clink of the glasses when they met. "Well, my friends, I'd love to stay, but our travels have left me in need of a bath." Iri said as she stood, the chair legs scrapping lightly across the floor as she pushed it in. "I agree, a bath is in order." Fenris agreed, taking Anders hand as they got to their feet. "Is this a communal bath?" Isabella asked mischievously. "Your not invited." Fenris replied flatly, Anders just shook his head as Iri giggled. "Seriously though, I'm with you too, pirates always love an adventure!" Izzy stated. "Good, then we shall procure you a ship, your going to need it, Captain." Iri remarked over her shoulder. "Wait, a ship? What was that about a ship?" Izzy called, excitement splashing across her face as she bounced in her seat. "Goodnight." they called before disappearing out of sight. 

"She's going to get me a ship! Did you hear that? She said she'll get me a ship!" she continued babbling even after they'd gone. Hawke and Varric chuckled, watching in amusement. "Yes, yes, Izzy, she's going to get you a ship." Varric replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma serannas - My thanks.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iri presents Anders with a choice that results in an addition to their alliance.

Back at the estate, they made their way upstairs, the allure of a hot bath and clean skin at the forefront of their minds. Iri made her way to her room and Fenris and Anders ducked into theirs. Fenris grabbed two towels and tugged Anders down the hall after Iri. Pushing his way into the room, Anders stalled outside the bathing chambers. "Amatus?" Fenris asked inquisitively. "I'm not sure if this is alright, should we not ask Iri first?" he whispered, worried that he'd overstep her boundaries. Fenris chuckled, "I'm sure she won't mind, now come on." he replied, opening the door and stepping inside. "Come to keep me company, have you?" she said with a smile, already in the tub, surrounded by bubbles that smelled of lavender. "If I must." he teased, peeling of his leather garments and tossing them to the side before climbing in across from her.

"Are you coming Anders, or to you intend to loiter outside the door like a spy?" she called from inside. Anders sheepishly poked his head inside, an awkward grin on his lips. "I don't want to intrude." he said, still not entering. "Get that gorgeous ass in the tub, wash away the days troubles and have some wine." she replied, swishing the liquid around in her glass. He obliged, letting his robes fall to the floor before sliding into the large tub. Iri straightened up, maneuvering so Anders was situated behind her while Fenris poured two more glasses of wine. He handed one to Anders and set his own on the side of the tub, reaching to rub Iri's feet. 

"So, how was your day, Anders? Many patients at the clinic?" she asked as she settled against him, the ragged scars on his chest, rough against the smooth skin of her back. "Not so many, fairly quiet really, that's why I left early." he replied, still not quite comfortable with her warm flesh pressed to his. He mentally coaxed himself to avoid an erection, which was proving difficult in his current position. Fenris snickered at him, sitting up to work his way up Iri's calf to her thigh. "She has quite the effect, doesn't she, Amatus?" he teased, grinning as Anders face turned a lovely shade of pink. "Oh, stop that, Fenris!" Iri scolded, splashing water over his face. He held up his hands in defence, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" he whined, reaching for a towel to dry himself off. 

"Anders, I wanted to speak with you." she redirected the conversation to a less uncomfortable subject. "Oh?" he asked. "Justice does not belong trapped within you, nor do you deserve to carry this burden. I would like the two of you to discuss separating, I think it best if we could utilize you both at the same time." Anders raised his glass to his lips, allowing the liquid to flow into his mouth, holding it for a moment to savour the taste before swallowing. "You could do that? Justice could survive outside of the fade?" he replied. A fascinating thought, he'd wondered on his choice to welcome Justice in on many occasions. He always came back to the same conclusion, his choice had been wrong. Justice was changing, he was changing, slowly, but changing none the less. The thirst for vengeance, at times, was almost too much to bare, and the thought that he'd corrupted such a spirit, haunted him.

"Ah, I see you've thought on this already. And what of Justice, does he agree with your desire to part?" Anders quirked an eyebrow at her and shot Fenris a questioning look, "I know, she does that. Speaking of which, you said you would explain when we were home. We are home, so I am hoping our next discussion, will be that one." he grumbled, playfully unamused eyes landing on her. She laughed, "Yes, emma lath, as you wish." she replied. "I ONLY FEARED FOR YOUR SAFETY, YOUR SANITY. IF DEVOTION BELIEVES SHE CAN DO THIS, I TRUST IN HER." Justice boomed to Anders. "Justice is in agreement with you, as long as the process is safe." Anders answered. 

She turned in the tub to face him, eyes settling on the scars that her fingers reached to trace. A pained look came to her face and she jerked them away, making a hissing sound as if she'd been burned. Anders stiffened, but relaxed when she laid her palm flat to his chest and met his eye. "Such pain and torment, you and Fenris are alike in that. One should never be made to suffer so." She smiled sadly, reaching to tug the tie from his hair before tucking it behind his ears and cupping his face. "I can take them, if they trouble you." His eyebrows raised, shocked that removing his scars was even possible. He wondered for a moment what it would be like to be rid of them, but they served as a reminder. "I don't think I'm quite finished with them yet, but thank you, Iri." he replied softly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

She nodded solemnly, she had denied Fen'Harel taking her brands, so it was a decision she understood. Turning back to face Fenris, she spoke softly, "I would never attempt something that would put you, or Justice, in jeopardy. I assure you, it is entirely safe to separate you." Justice purred happily at the thought of freedom, "But remember, Justice, you will be constructed if we do this." she added. Fenris caught the flash of blue that came to Anders eyes, "What does he say, Amatus?" he asked. "Nothing really, I think he's excited, like he's purring." he replied. "Good, then we will proceed shortly." she stated. "Now?" Anders asked, sounding rather stressed. "Not now, but when we have finished. The sooner the better really, you are correct in your fear of corrupting him. Furthermore, he is corrupting you in turn, delay is undesirable." 

Fenris nodded in agreement, "Lotheriel is right, spirits are not meant to be confined within another. The body rejects the struggling entities and loses its ability to discern between them, therefore corrupting both." Iri took Anders hands from the sides of the tub, wrapping his arms around her waist. She rubbed circles on his arms in a comforting gesture, satisfied when he relaxed, resting his cheek to the top of her head. Fenris revelled in the sight, how he'd come to earn this, he was unsure, but he would take every moment of happiness that was afforded to him. 

Once they'd washed, they lingered a little longer before exiting the tub and dressing in comfortable night clothes. "Where do you want to do this, Vhenan?" Fenris asked. "Here is fine." she replied softly, crossing the room and seating herself on the bed. She patted the space beside her and both men moved to join her. She sat facing Anders, giving him a reassuring smile before she began weaving the spell. Soft words passed her lips as she recited the spell she'd learned from the Vir'abelasan. Anders looked himself over as his skin began to crack allowing blue light to shine through, illuminating the otherwise dimly lit room. Fenris watched silently, paying close attention to how this spell worked. The light continued to grow brighter as it seemed to begin pouring from him in a mist like substance. His form wavered for a moment, as if he was battling to maintain his body. His features twisted from human to elven as the light became blinding causing Fenris to shield his eyes. 

Anders entire body tingled with waves of electricity, leaving him with a feeling of vertigo as the room started to spin. Then all at once, the light discapated from him and gathered together in the centre of the room. It swirled in a tornado like fashion creating wind that rustled the books on the bed side table, before ringing with a loud pop as it came together and took form. When the light subsided there stood an elf, a young man who appeared to be in his early twenties. He had dark hair and eyes that were the colour of Fenris' with the same eerie crystal like qualities of Lotheriel's. He worn intricate elven armour, covering his perfectly sculpted body, giving the appearance of a seasoned warrior. 

Iri let go of her magic and stood as Fenris checked Anders over with his own magic. Concern plan on his features as his mage struggled to find his equilibrium and adjust to the sudden silence in his head. Anders leaned into Fenris, allowing himself to be cradled like a child until the room stopped spinning. "Justice." Iri's said softly, placing her hands on his shoulders and waiting for his eyes to focus on her. "DEVOTION." he boomed, eyes widening at the loudness of his own voice. "How do you feel, da'len?" she asked before pulling him into a warm hug. He gripped at her as if he might slip away as he buried his face in her shoulder. He cleared his throat and concentrated on quieting his voice, "It is strange, but I will adjust." he replied.

Anders had found his centre and the two men moved to join them. Their eyes dancing over Justice in curiousity. "He's a perfect combination of the two of you, like you had a child." Anders commented, sounding awed by what he'd just witnessed. Iri shrugged and grinned, "I suppose you are correct, he was constructed in my image, it's seems I projected what is most familiar to me." She stepped back from Justice, only to be hit by a wave of dizziness and fell to her knees. The three men rushed to her side and Fenris pulled her into his lap, "Vhenan, are you alright?" he asked, voice cracking with concern. She raised her head and glanced over the three worried faces, smiling weakly, "I am fine emma lath, it is a simply spell, but expends a great deal of magic. I believe I should rest and tomorrow I will be renewed." she answered softly. "Can you two get Justice situated?" she added before attempting to stand only to crumble back to her knees.

Fenris' brow furrowed slightly as he moved to scoop her into his arms, gently laying her on the bed and pulling the covers over her. Justice approached and leaned to place a soft kiss to her forehead. She lifted her hand and gently stroked his cheek, "It is good to see you, old friend." she whispered before letting her hand fall and succumbing to exhaustion. Justice followed Fenris and Anders as they led him down the hall to the second guest chambers. "I did not expect you to be an elf." Anders commented when they entered. Fenris chuckled at the statement, humans did not fully understand that they were an anomaly in this world, it was still unclear where they came from. "In time, it will seem normal." Justice responded, "It is strange to feel tired though, sleeping will be an adjustment." he added. Anders laughed, thinking of the many nights Justice had ran him ragged, working on their manifest. "Sleep than, we will see you in the morning for breakfast." he said before turning on his heel to exit the room, Fenris following close behind.

They were tired after a long day, so they crawled into bed beside Iri. Fenris checked her over before settling in, satisfied that she was sleeping soundly, he washed a wave of healing over her anyway. An astounding force, but she looked so small in her depleted state and it occurred to him for the first time that her exhaustion was likely due to the taint. Between the display she had shown the Dalish and now separating justice from Anders, this result was unsurprising. She shivered, causing the two men to move closer, capturing her in a circle of warmth, which she burrowed down into. Fenris smiled at Anders, lifting his chin to kiss him, "I love you, Fenris." he whispered into his lips. His smile widened as he pressed their foreheads together, "I love you too, Amatus." he replied softly, letting his eyes flutter shut.

\-----------------------------------

"Come on, Hawke!" Izzy whined, for the ninety seventh time. "Look Izz, I said not tonight, alright? I'm just going to go home and get some sleep! Fuck!" he spat. His tone had become increasingly more agitated, as her pestering became more persistent. This time she sat looking at him, frozen in shock. "Ok love birds, take your argument elsewhere, your giving me a headache." Varric grumbled and Hawke sent an apologetic look his way. "Look, I'm sorry Isabela, we'll talk about this later, I have to go." His words were hurried as he scrambled to his feet, avoiding eye contact, he quickly made his way from the suite. "What was that? Hawke never turns down sex." Izzy said, disappointment plan on her features. "Don't worry about it, he'll come around, when he's ready." he reassured her. "Goodnight then, Varric." she said as she came to the doorway. "Night Izz." he replied, closing the door behind her.

\-----------------------------------------------

They wouldn't leave him, no matter how hard he tried to push them aside. Iri's words rang in his head, 'Betrayal will not be tolerated the second time around.' she'd said it with such conviction. He'd been allowing himself to fall for that damn pirate, and if she would leave, just like that.... He sighed loudly, scuffing his feet as he made his way back to Hightown. It was probably better that he know where her loyalties lie before he'd invested too much. A fools dream, to think that he could be happy, look what he'd done to Bethy. Taking her to the Deep Roads, now she was trapped as a warden, plagued by the taint. And Carver, struck down by an ogre when he'd failed to stop him from charging forward. His mother would have perished too, if not for Iri, thank the maker she'd come in time. 

When he entered his mansion, he closed the door, pressing his back to it and lingering a few moments. Making his way upstairs, he decided that he would need to speak with Iri further. She may know more than she'd shared and as it was, he wasn't looking to waste time on someone who wouldn't sacrifice for him like he would for them. He been fascinated in the way she maintained her softness, with forcefulness enough to imply that Isabela's betrayal had left its mark. He wondered for a moment if Iri intended to kill her if she attempted to repeat history--or.. repeat future?--but quickly decided that she wouldn't kill unnesessarily.

He went to his chambers, crossing the room and falling backwards into bed. Kicking his boots to the side, he sat up just enough to strip down to his smalls before rolling to his belly and burying his face in a pillow. Despite his best efforts to quite his mind, Iri's tale flooded his thoughts and it quickly became apparent that sleep, would elude him this night.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iri pays a visit to an old friend.

Iri's eyes snapped open, she'd forced herself from the fade when her dreams had turned dark. The images of death and destruction still dancing across her vision as she fully returned to the waking. She shuddered at the possibility that the sceneries plaguing her mind, might hold merit for what was to come. Very carefully, she wriggled her way out from between Fenris and Anders. She dressed in a simply robe and her foot wraps before freshening up and heading downstairs. It was early, but not so early that it was unlikely for Cullen to be in his office. If he'd been anything in Kirkwall like the man she'd known at Tarasy'lan Te'las, sleep was something that eluded him. She retrieved her blades and fastened the belt around her waist, silently slipping out of the estate.

She entered the gallows behind a group of Templars reporting for morning duty, cloaking spell in place. The grand courtyard was nearly empty at this hour and it allowed for even the smallest of noises, to echo. To her convenience, she was able to follow them directly to Cullen's office, moving to the side as they checked in. Cullen closed the door behind him, returning to his seat behind his desk. She watched him for a moment, taking note at the lack of a scar on his upper lip. He looked young, though no less plagued by his demons, even without the lyrium withdrawals.

She smiled as his eyes scanned over the many things that needed tending, spread across his desk. He put his head in his hands, shaking it slightly as he huffed out a heavy sigh. "Oh, maker." he mumbled as Iri let her spell slip away. "Cullen." she said softly, causing him to cry out as he jerked upright a little too forcefully and sent himself toppling backwards. Iri's eyes widened at the unexpected reaction and she moved quickly to kneel beside him. "Oh, Cullen! I'm so sorry." she said, the concern fading from her when Cullen blinked up at her, a goofy grin coming to his lips.

When he continued to stare and didn't respond, Iri punched him playfully in the shoulder, "When did you get so jumpy?" she asked, climbing to her feet and holding a hand out to him. He eyed her for a second before accepting it, allowing her to drag him to his feet. "Where did you even come from? Maker, you'll be the death of a man, sneaking around, popping out of nowhere." he grumbled as he reached to retrieve his chair. She regarded him, rather amused, and giggled when he turned to face her, eyes traveling from her head to her feet and back again. His brow furrowed when she outright laughed as his cheeks reddened, and his hand shot to the back of his neck. A telltale sign, that was specifically Cullen, one she'd seen on more occasions then she could count.

"Oh, Cullen, would you relax." she huffed, shoving his papers aside and taking a seat on the corner of his desk. She hooked his chair with her feet, dragging it in front of her, motioning for him to sit. "It seems foolish to come here, looking as you do, your something of a celebrity. How did you get in here?" he wondered as he obliged her request and took a seat. "I walked through the front door." she replied simply. "If that were true, you would have been announced and if you'd attempted to be announced, you would have likely met resistance. So what are you, spy, assassin?" his tone becoming more stern. "Know many assassins who announce themselves, do you? Spies who demand attention, perhaps." she teased, his ears reddening along with his face this time. "I'm sorry, Cullen, I'll stop now. I did walk through the front door, I did it however, unseen and no one but the two of us, are aware I am here." she added, much more serious this time.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he watched he intensely. "Then we have a weak link in our security. Explain to me, exactly how you did this." he said firmly. She grinned, washing a cloaking spell over herself and bracing for Cullen's smite. When she failed to reappear, he threw another one at her, larger this time, covering the room. His eyes darted to every corner, scanning for her as she appeared where she'd been when she vanished, completely unaffected by his smite. He clambered to his feet, amour clanking together as he moved, "What sorcery is this?" he spat, a look of pure disgust coming to his face. 

"Huh." Iri reacted to Cullen's behaviour, she remembered Cullen like this, bitter and afraid of magic. He moved closer, staring down at her with hard eyes, she'd seen the look of murder in his eyes, just never directed at her. It surprised her how much it tugged at her heart, that he could look at her that way. She reached to cup his cheek and he flinched under her touch, eyes widening as a surprised sound passed his lips. She smiled warmly, letting a wave of calm wash over him, pleased as the hardness faded from his features. No smite came this time, but his hand moved to settle over her own and he lost himself for a moment.

Meredith had warned that the display of magic she'd shown in Darktown that day, attested to the fact that this 'mage' was surely a monster. Her entire opinion was based of course, on what she had been told, not one of the Templars had actually seen anything. And standing here now, staring into the kind eyes of this tiny elf, he couldn't see the monster. "I would like to show you something, Cullen. If that's alright." she proposed. He raised his eyebrows slightly, intrigued by what she could want to share with him. He glanced her over, she hadn't brought anything but her blades, "What is it?" he inquired. 

She let her hand fall and crossed the room to bolt the door before returning to her seat on his desk. "Please, sit. I would like to share a story, my story, your story. But, I've grown tired of telling it and knowing you, as I do, I have decided that showing you would be best. "What do you mean, my story? Without sounding rude, I've never met you before, ...." It occurred to him for the first time that she hadn't given a name. "Lotheriel, but my friends call me Iri." she said, holding her hand out and giving his own a firm shake. "And you have most certainly met me before commander, just not quite so soon." she added, taking in his confused expression. "I'm the knight captain, not the commander, Lotheriel." he replied. "Iri." she corrected. 

He cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck, "Right. Iri." he said awkwardly. "Besides, I'm not talking about commanding the Templars, though you did, for a time. You were my commander, the commander of the inquisition." His eyes narrowed, suddenly flooded by fear that this striking creature was a desire demon and unconsciously hit her with another smite. She rolled her eyes and huffed at him, "I'm not a demon, Cullen. And if you don't stop hitting me with smites, I'm going to smite you upside your head." she said flatly. "I..I'm sorry, that one was a mistake." he stammered. "Fair enough." she allowed. 

"What of this inquisition?" he asked, bringing a smile to Iri's lips, "Sit." she said, leaning back and waiting until he did as he was asked. "Now, you will need to brace yourself, what your about to experience will be powerful, to say the least." Cullen nodded, puffing up slightly as if rising to a challenge. She gentle placed her hands to the sides of his head, resting her thumbs against his temples. Calling on the well for knowledge that would have been his alone, she caught his eye before beginning. "Close your eyes and just breathe." she whispered before letting her magic flow forth.

When he closed his eyes, it was like being placed outside of his own life, like a dream. The chantry destroyed, skipping to the gallows, 'I thought you intended to arrest the champion'.... Knight Commander Meredith, driven to madness by red lyrium... Statues brought to life in the courtyard.... Meredith's death... Moving forward to an explosion at the conclave... the death of the Devine... Corypheus..... the wardens... Alexius... War... Victory... Solas.... A kiss... 'I'm sorry, Cullen, I can't. You deserve better.' It hit him like a stone fist, knocking the wind from his chest as he ripped away from her grasp, gasping for air as he fell to his knees.

He remained there for a few moments, struggling to catch his breath as years of memories and emotions settled into his mind. Finally managing to stumble to his feet, he moved to stand in front of her, taking her face in his hands. "Iri." he whispered, blinking back tears as he stared down at her. He leaned forward and captured her lips, kissing her like a man starved for affection before pulling away, breathless once again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." he murmured, averting his eyes and taking a step back. She smiled affectionately at him, she knew his feelings, and he knew hers. In another life, perhaps. 

"We can not allow this to come to pass." he spoke with conviction, holding his head high. He was taking all this much better then she'd expected, Cullen was an even man, and even was how he preferred to live his life. But she supposed, he was not in need of his lyrium here, the gallows had ample supply. "No, we can not. I intend to handle the situation with delicate precision, eliminating the possibility of anyone else being incriminated." she replied, standing to move across the room, scanning over the books he had neatly lined on the shelves. "And you intend to do this how?" he asked. "By killing Meredith myself, of course." she stated, earning a questioning look from him. 

She turned to face him, tracing the furrowed lines in his brow with her eyes, "Well, what would you have me do? She is far too corrupted at this point to change her thinking, and frankly, I refuse to go back and save her. She is unworthy of deliverance, and it would be a great injustice to all that her hatred has touched." her tone turned bitter towards the end. Cullen took a moment to reflect on her words, he hated to admit it, but realistically, he couldn't argue with what she was saying. Meredith had brought so much upon this city and so many of its occupants, she truly wasn't worthy of salvation. "You're right. I imagine you have come here seeking my support and I believe it is safe to assume, you already know where my loyalties lie." he said, gazing at her intently. "I am pleased you agree. Welcome back, Commander, I look forward to having you at my side once again. We will speak of this further, but I will allow you time to properly collect your thoughts." 

She hopped off the desk and approached him, "Do not falter, Cullen. She must believe you are, as you have always been, maintain your mask my friend." He nodded solemnly, knowing that Meredith's wrath was not something he wanted upon him. She placed a soft kiss to his cheek before turning on her heel and heading for the door. "Where can I find you?" he asked. She grinned at him over her shoulder, "Find Fenris and it is likely you will also find me, I am never far from my wolf." she replied as she cloaked herself again and made her way out of the gallows.

Despite the foul scent of fish, the cool morning air of Kirkwall was refreshing after Cullen's dark musty office. No wonder the poor man had found himself in such a state after all of this, a murderous Commander and a shitty office. She chuckled to herself as she walked through the streets, fingers lightly brushing over her lips, where the taste of Cullen still lingered. She wondered for a moment if her decision to show him had been the right on, but in truth it was the only one. Cullen was a man of faith, he hadn't found doubt until after, and seeing was believing, there was no denying that. 

He'd taken it rather well, all in all, but it was likely a matter of time before it fully hit him. So much to sort out, not like when she'd restored Fenris, she'd simply given him back what was taken from him. In this place, at this time, none of Cullen's memories would come to see light. She'd given him a life he would never have, and now he had to live with it. She sighed as she came to the market, deciding that dwelling would in no way be helpful and instead decided to shop. She approached the tailor with a specific style in mind, something that afforded more protection, but not so bulky as to swallow her. After a long while of miscommunication, she finally took the pen and paper from Olaf and sketched what she was trying to explain. He agreed that he could have it ready by the following day without sacrificing quality, for a few extra coins of course. Iri nodded in thanks, making note of her appointment and heading back to the estate.

Fenris had rose and almost immediately become agitated by Iri's absence. "She couldn't have gone far, Fen. And besides, she's an extremely capable woman, did you want her to ask your permission?" Anders quipped, from the counter where he was making a pot of tea. Fenris' eyes bored into his back, "No, she does not require my permission, and I resent that you would even imply that. I would simply be more at ease, if I knew where she'd gone. After last night, she was severely depleted and the taint is only progressing further." he spat his response, not at all amused with how lightly Anders was handling the situation. "Gees, I'm sorry I asked." Anders grumbled back.

Justice appeared in the doorway, rubbing sleep from his bleary eyes, "Really, Pride? Your still on with this, after so many years? Devotion is fine, and you know it. Anders, may I have a cup of that tea? I feel like I could sleep for an age." he complained as he took up the stool next to Fenris at the island. "My name is Fenris, you mustn't call me Pride, it raises too many questions." Fenris scoulded. Justice mumbled something sarcastic into his tea just as Iri entered through the front door. Fenris sprang to his feet, rushing to the door as Anders sat across from Justice with a tea of his own. They rolled their eyes at one another, snickering quietly as they listened to the commotion.

"Vhenan! Where have you been? I was worried." Iri raised her eyebrows, grinning from ear to ear, "Really, emma lath? Still?" she teased, pushing past him and making her way towards the scent of tea. Fenris followed, sulking somewhat like a child and caught a scent of his own from his downwind position. "You've been to see Cullen." a statement, not a question. Iri didn't turn around, but continued to make her tea, "I have. He was my commander, I trust him and the number of people I trust, is far fewer than I would like." she replied, nearly spilling her tea down the front of him when she turned to find him nearly on top of her.

"Whoa! Careful, Fen, what are you doing?" Anders asked, twisting around on his stool. Fenris leaned in close and breathed deeply, Iri's eyes sparkled as she watched him. "What exactly, was Cullen's face doing all over yours, Vhenan?" he asked flatly, peaking the interest of the two men at his back. Iri chuckled, "Finding closure, I suppose. I gave him his memories." she responded, stepping around him and taking the seat beside Anders. "From the future, do you think that was wise?" Justice inquired. "I think, I needed my commander. I did what was necessary to ensure his loyalties, and my efforts paid off. I have my commander and we have gained a valuable ally." she replied. The three men nodded in acceptance, weather they fully agreed remained to be seen, but they would not argue her point regardless.

She emptied her tea, standing to place her mug in the sink. She stretched, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. "I find myself tired, the nightmares were persistent last evening, I shall see if I may escape them now." She made her way upstairs, leaving the three of them to find their own entertainment and hoping to find peace in her dreams.


	33. *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sex and such. Happy Mother's Day :)

She stirred at the touch of a warm wetness pressing to her neck, and the presence of a body brushing the length of hers. She moaned happily as the scent of Fenris filled her nostrils, followed by the soft aroma of elfroot. His kisses moved along her jaw, over her chin, landing on her lips as he wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck. The taste of elfroot filled her mouth as her tongue darted out to brush his bottom lip before gently nipping at it. He rolled his hips when her arms encircled him, hands giving his perfectly sculpted ass a firm squeeze. "I could get used to waking like this, ma'fen. Be careful, or you may spoil me." she teased when he pulled back to catch his eye. "Whatever you desire, Vhenan, I live to serve." he replied softly.

She regarded him for a moment, curiosity crossing her face at the barest furrow she saw in his brow. "What is it? Talk to me, emma lath." He sighed heavily, rolling to the side, propping himself up on his elbow. "Tell me of your relationship with Cullen." even as the words passed his lips, he was flooded with shame. He did not want to question his heart and he knew that he had no right to do so, but he couldn't let go of the knowledge he'd kissed her. She smiled warmly, pushing a strand of white hair from his eyes before tracing her finger down the bridge of his nose.

"Cullen was a dear friend to me emma lath, after Solas left, I lost myself. I would likely never have recovered as I have, if not for him, he gave me something to hold onto. It is true, that he feels deeply for me, but he knows that is a commitment I am unable to make." she explained. "Do you wish it was othwise?" She chuckled softly, reaching around to retrieve her pipe from the bedside table. She conjured fire as she put it to her lips, inhaling deeply and holding in the smoke. She continued to smoke until the herbs turned to ash before handing it to Fenris to place to the side.

"No, I do not. Cullen is a wonderful man, and I hold great love for him, as I do for Hawke. But, I am not in love with him, ma'fen, that love is held only by yourself and Fen'Harel." her tone was soft and sincere as she stared up at him with lidded eyes. "Ir abelas, Vhenan. I should not trouble you with such petty things." he murmured before leaning down to kiss her once more. It was a tender kiss, one that begged forgiveness, causing her to grin into his lips. She growled playfully as she pushed him flat on his back and moved to straddle him. Cleaver fingers undoing his pants as she swallowed the surprised sound he made with her mouth. She pulled him into a seated position, removing his shirt before moving down to also remove his pants. 

A pleased smile came to his lips as she ran sparking fingers up his legs and across the toned plains of his stomach. His eyes rolled back and he groaned at length as she ran her tongue from his balls up his hard shaft, before slipping it into her mouth. She drew circles with her tongue as she worked his pulsing cock down her throat, humming contentedly. His hands moved into her hair, tugging ever so slightly between ragged breaths. She quickened her pace, her fingers finding their way to his balls, where she placed a weak spark. "Vhenan." he whispered, breaths becoming shorter as she explored further downwards, slipping an oiled finger inside him. 

She crooked her finger when he began to rock in response to her affections, adding a second when his legs began to quiver. She heard the door when it opened, but Fenris was too far gone, a chorus of his pleasure filling the room. Anders stepped quietly into the room, wondering if he was intruding, but unable to tear his eyes from the sight before him. Warmth gathered at the base of his spine as he watched Fenris scrabble desperate fingers at the sheets. He babbled incoherently as he spurted hot cum down Iri's throat, a distinctive sound of relief leaving him, as she greedily lapped at the last few drops dribbling down his knob.

"Mmm, does that please you, ma'fen?" she asked playfully, draping her body across his and placing a soft kiss to his lips. When she pulled away, she turned to face Anders, "I--I'm sorry...." he stammered, grinning awkwardly as his hands fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeves. She smiled, reaching a hand out towards him, "Will you join us?" she invited. Anders continued to stand just inside the door, following the line of her body to where Fenris' hands caressed her, before catching his elfs eye. "You heard the lady's invitation, Amatus." he stated as he caught the barest hint of uncertainty on his features.

He nodded, circling around to the side of the bed they were closest to. Iri pushed herself up to straddle Fenris and reached to tug at the buckles of Anders robes. Fenris shuddered when she rocked her hips, spreading her slick wetness across his cock. She smirked, feeling him harden in response as she released Anders erection from he constricting robes. She reached for him, pulling him onto the bed beside them and brushing his lips with her own. His eyes wandered over her body, lingering on her perfect breasts and he wondered if it was acceptable to caress her. She giggled, reaching for his hand and moving it to cup her breast, "You may touch me, Anders." Fenris snorted at the puzzled look on Anders face as she again seemed to know his thoughts. 

Iri's gaze shifted to him, "You're likely aware, but I will confirm your suspicions. It is not so much that I can read thoughts, more so interrupt desires. I could show you, it is a simple magic, though in my case it is rather heightened due to the powers that reside within me." she said softly before leaning towards Anders again. This time he encircled her in his arms, pulling her soft flesh flush with his own. Fenris traced patterns up and down Iri's thigh with one hand, while the other wandered what parts of Anders he could reach. He revelled in the sight of his lovers engaging, hanging on ever tiny moan and whimper.

He slipped two finger gently into her slick heat, watching as Anders hands moved to her rear, pulling her into him as he ground his hard length against her. Pulling his fingers out, a tiny whimper fell from her as she pulled away from Anders. He purred contentedly, tongue tracing over his lips where Iri had left the faintest taste of elfroot. She lifted her ass, glancing at Anders, a smile coming to her lips before she leaned over Fenris, nipping at his collarbone. Anders positioned himself behind her, hands running along the curves of her body. Curious fingers found their way to her warm, slick heat and when he sipped a finger inside, she met him with encouragement. 

He responded with another and quickly added a third, pulling a breathy sound from her. A shiver washed over her when Fenris reached for her clit, falling in time with Anders movements. They met each others eyes over her shoulder as she cried out, gushing hot liquid over Anders hand and Fenris' throbbing cock. Anders slowly removed his fingers, moving to eagerly find her entrance. He slid inside of her slowly, a wave of pleasure going through her whole body as Fenris captured her lips, growling intensly. His hands moved over her tender skin, gripping at her ass and hips as he panted with want. 

She kissed him passionately, teeth clanking together as Anders slammed into her, another orgasm sending hot cum spraying over him. A deep moan fell from him at the sensation and he stilled when Iri reached for Fenris' cock, slowly working him in alongside Anders. His breath hitched at the feel of lyrium making contact with his sensitive length. Between the two of them, he felt like he was in euphoria, high almost, with a slight ringing in his ears at the sensation. Setting their pace together, the two men pounded into her, garbled sounds of pleasure filling the room. Fenris revelled in the way Anders eyes rolled back as he let his head fall forward, hands playing over Iri's lovely bottom. 

Iri came again and again until they were slick with her wetness and on the edge of losing themselves. Her legs began to quiver and they cried out in unison, both men spurting their hot seed deep inside of her. She hummed contentedly as she collapsed to the side of Fenris, their tingling flesh falling from her. Anders moved to the other side of her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he placed soft kisses to her back and shoulders. Fenris smiled at her through bleary eyes, pushing her braids from her sweat ridden forehead and tucking them behind her ear.

"Well, that was something." she murmured, pressing her cheek to Fenris' shoulder and nipping at his neck. "Are you alright, Vhenan?" he asked softly as his eyes danced over her face. She giggled as Anders grip tightened, "We didn't hurt you, did we." he added. "I am quite fine, actually, no cause for concern." she replied, amusement plain on her features. "Perhaps we should bathe....and replace the linens." she commented, chuckling softly as she spoke. The two men laughed, wrapping around her so they were nothing but a pile of warm, smooth flesh. They remained there for a time, Fenris' mind playing over what had taken place. 

Anders had wondered if Iri would be interested in being more intimate with him, but he never imagined she'd invite him to join them. An experience he would not soon forget, even if it had been quicker then he'd of liked. The ability to control his stamina had left him at the overwhelming sensation he'd felt being with both of them at once. Once the initial blur had worn off and they felt their legs would carry them once more, they rose from the bed to take that bath.

With clean skin and fresh bedding, they returned to their places, eager to feel the press of one another again. Iri had slept most of the day away and when Fenris had woke her, the sun had taken its leave. "Thank you, Iri." Anders said, warm breath brushing across the sharp point of her ear. "Why do you thank me, Anders?" she wondered, a look of intrigue passing Fenris' face. "I never imagined you would invite me to share in such intimacy. You could have simply taken Fen for yourself, we both know he would have gone. I am grateful that you did not." he replied softly as she twisted to face him, hand reaching to cup his cheek. "It is not my place to make decisions for Fenris, nor anyone else for that matter, but I have grown rather fond of you, Anders. I will never request that you step aside, if you leave us, it will be of your own choosing." her response was sincere and she placed a warm wet kiss to his full lips, staring intently into his amber eyes. 

She smiled, wriggling into a more comfortable position, embracing the warm that radiated from them. Fenris placed a kiss behind her ear and fondly stroked Anders hair before letting his hand settle on her stomach. "Sleep well my loves." he said, letting his eyes flutter closed. Iri hummed, engulfed in the scent of her lovers, exhausted even after her earlier rest. Anders gently kissed her forehead, letting his chin come to rest on the top of her head . He thought for a moment on how far he'd come, without Fenris, he may never have experienced a love like this. There was no denying that he owed so much, to both of these lovely creatures he now found himself surrounded by. Fenris had saved him from his own demise and Iri had truly set him free, set Justice free. He smiled to himself, exhaling deeply, before allowing himself to slip into the fade.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith meets an unfortunate demise.

Orana had a full breakfast ready and waiting for them when they gathered in the dining room the next morning. Justice sat at the end of the table, awaiting their arrival, a smug smirk plastered on his face. "Eventful evening, was it?" he quipped, shoving a piece of honey roll into his mouth. Iri snickered, taking the seat next to him, "Mind your manners, Justice." Fenris warned, snatching a slice of ham from the centre of the table. The newly constructed elf laughed, shrugging his shoulders, "Do you intend to teach me a lesson, Pride? I suppose I could stand to brush up on my skills." he continued in a condescending tone. Iri glanced around at them, taking note of the pink washing Anders cheeks and the way Justice could still pull Fenris' strings like a puppet master.

She reached for his hand when he started to growl, pulling him into the seat next to her. "Justice, that is enough." she said firmly, shooting him a look the spelled murder. "Alright, alright!" he held his hands up for a moment before going back to his breakfast. "I am going to pay Merrill a visit today, ma'fen, would you like to accompany me?" she asked, pouring a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Fenris finished chewing, swallowing before speaking, "I would." he replied simply, a smile tugging at his lips, pleased by her invitation. "I would like to come." Justice piped up. "This is not an errand for a child." Fenris spat, the irritation of Justice's earlier comment not quite warn off. "I am not a child, I resent that you would say so, Pride." he grumbled.

Iri looked between the two men, glaring icy daggers at one another. "That is enough, both of you! Justice, you will refer to Pride as Fenris and you will maintain respectability. Do not speak unless asked to, do you understand?" Fenris huffed at her allowance for him to join them, mostly because he desired time alone with his heart. "As you wish, Devo--Iri." he responded around an exaggerated pout. "What about you, Anders?" she asked, turning her attention to him. "I'd love to, but I need to check in at the clinic, duty calls." he replied, to which she nodded in response, turning back to her meal.

Once they'd finished, they cleared the table, extending thanks to Orana. Shortly there after, they accompanied Anders to his clinic in Darktown, before steering towards the alienage. Iri noticed that the presence of Templars throughout the city had increased, a curious thing the day after she'd spoken to Cullen. She wondered for a moment if she'd brought undo attention upon him, but as far as she knew, she'd not been seen. It was simply a matter of events falling into place. "It appears that today will prove eventful before it sees its end." she whispered to Fenris with a subtle nod in the Templars direction. He'd noticed them too and he was not about to hesitate if they approached. He shifted his position, placing himself between her and them, just a precaution as they seemed unprepared to engage at this point. The majority of the elves were gathered around the Vhenedahl when they desended the stairs. Merrill caught sight of them almost immediately, "Iri, Fenris. Who is your friend." Justice held out his hand, pulling a surprised sound from her when he shook a little to firmly. "Hello, Merrill. It is I, Justice." he greeted. Merrill blinked at him, "Justice? As in Anders...." she trailed off, eyes intently studying the elf standing before her. "That is correct." he replied.

Fascination crossed her face as she tried to process, it was an extraordinary thing to see. "Merrill." Iri demanded her attention, she shook the thoughts from her head and refocused. "What of the people here? Did any of them choose to join us?" she inquired. A bright smile came to Merrill's lips, "All of them." she said excitedly, holding her head high with pride. "All of them." Fenris repeated, "Yes, all of them." she confirmed. "Well done, Merrill." Iri commended, moving forward and motioning for them to follow. She pushed open the door of Merrill's tiny home, closing it securely when the last of the four entered.

"Are they prepared to leave?" she wondered. "Almost, we will be fully ready by midday." Merrill responded. "Good, I would like you to leave tonight, under the cover of darkness. Return to the clan, tell Marethari, I shall arrive in two days time." she pressed a small folded up piece of paper into Merrill's hand, "This is a cloaking spell, it is rather simple, I expect you will have no trouble. Take heed of it, it may well be the only way out in such numbers. I suspect by the time you are ready, no issues will present themselves, but still, be cautious." Merrill nodded at her, eyes wide, looking a little unsure, but none the less, accepting of her task.

\-----------------------------------

Iri had gone strangely silent after leaving the alienage, as if in a world of her own. Re-entering Hightown, she steered towards the market, heading towards Olaf's booth. "Ah, Lady Iri." he greeted pleasantly as he watched her approach, curious eyes flitting to the elves at her back. "Good day, Olaf. I trust you have had time to finish my request." she say warmly. "You are correct, I have, and it has turned out even better than expected." he replied, beaming with pride over his work. She handed him a small coin pouch, trading it for a canvas bag that held her garments before bidding farewell and heading back to the estate. 

Once inside, she immediately made her way upstairs with her purchase, leaving Fenris and Justice to their curiousity. "Be alert, Justice. I expect that Lotheriel is preparing for something that will take place very soon." Fenris commented as he made his way to the bar, pouring himself a glass of whiskey and handing another to Justice. Fenris watched in amusement as Justice threw it back in one drink, coughing and sputtering at the burning sensation in his chest. "What is it?" he inquired, earning a shrug from Fenris as he sunk down into the armchair closest the door. 

Justice wandered the room, plucking a book from the shelf and leafing through it. Iri entered the room, clad in her new armour, closer to what Fenris was used to seeing her in. Leather shorts, and leather foot wraps that covered most of her legs with their height. And a shirt that left her stomach exposed, low cut in a v that ended just above her navel. He took note of the miniature runes that were inset like buttons down the front of her. "Barrier runes, Vhenan?" Fenris asked. "Mmm." she answered simply, pouring her own glass of whiskey and downing it before turning to once again exit the room. Justice quirked an eyebrow at Fenris, but remained silent, following alone after Iri out of curiousity. 

\-----------------------------------

Anders was just finishing with a patient when Hawke came charging into the clinic, huffing like he'd run a marathon. "Anders.... gallows.... Meredith... Orsino..." He waved his hands wildly at each other making quacking motions. Anders put the back of his hand to his mouth to hide his smirk, "What are you saying about Meredith and Orsino?" Hawke glared at him, finally somewhat regaining his breath, "Shit is about to hit the fan!" he stated. Anders eyebrows went up and he nodded as he reached for his staff. He turned to a young boy, handing him a few copper, "Run to Fenris and Iri, tell them to get to the gallows, quickly." he told him. With that the boy ran off towards hightown, "Come on, let's go" said Hawke as he turned for the door. They hadn't gotten to far when Aveline, Merrill and Varric fell in line with them as they hurried to the gallows.

Varric spoke almost immediately, "Level with us Hawke, what are we getting into here and do we need to get broody?" Hawke suddenly came to a stop nearly causing a domino effect in his friends. "Oh dear!" Merrill squealed as she bumped into Aveline, shoving her into Hawke, "Sorry." she said sheepishly. Hawke waved her apology off and glanced at Anders, before swallowing and taking a deep breath. "I'll be blunt, Meredith has called for the right of annulment." he said solemnly, watching for Anders reaction. He was surprised when he simple nodded and pressed forward, he'd expected some back lash from Justice, but alas, it did not come. 

\-----------------------------------

"It is time." Iri said as she made her way from the sitting room. Fenris and Justice exchanged a questioning glance, but followed after her. As the reached the door a knock came, she pulled it open to reveal a small boy. "Messere Anders says you must get to the gallows!" he exclaimed. "Yes, child. We are on our way." she replied warmly, handing the boy a silver coin and ruffling his hair. She watched for a moment as he ran off before turning to the closet in the foyer. She dug around on the top shelf, retrieving her sword from where she'd stowed it away before pushing out the door.

"Is it wise to be seen in the gallows, Vhenan. Will they not be looking for us?" Fenris asked, his tone laced with worry. "There is no cause for concern, ma'fen. Meredith had called for the right of annulment, therefore her breaths are now numbered." she replied smoothly. "The right of annulment! On what basis?" Justice spat, eyes flickering a pale blue. "Calm yourself da'len, her plan has been foiled before it had a chance to begin. She does not know who she makes her enemy." she spoke with a conviction that sent a shiver down Fenris' spine, but he did not question her. He'd come to realize in the short weeks since she'd returned to him, that she was not quite the woman he'd known, but that and so much more.

When they arrived at the gallows, the voices could be heard before their feet hit land, heated and rapidly growing in volume. They hurried up the stairs as Orsino shouted "Blood magic, where do you not see blood magic!? My people can't sneeze without you accusing them of corruption!" Meredith started to reply, but Hawke cut her off, "Come now you two, do I need to get you a room?" he grinned at the scowling commander and shrugged. "This does not concern you Hawke, take your business elsewhere" she snapped. "I called him here, I think the people deserve to know what you've done" Orsino spat back. "What I have done is protect this city, time and again. What I have done is protect you mages from your curse and your own stupidity. And I will not stop doing it. I will not lower our guard, I dare not." Hawke narrowed his eyes at Meredith, "You've lost your fucking mind" he said shaking his head in disbelief. 

Meredith turned wicked eyes on Hawke and stepped towards him. "I have ignored you own use of magic, perhaps that was a mistake" she snarled. Anders took a step closer placing a hand on Hawke's shoulder and Meredith's ugly stare turned on him. "Your known association with apostates", she narrowed her eyes and spit at his feet. Fenris and Iri had moved through the rapidly growing crowd like wolves stalking their prey. When she spoke, her voice was eerily calm, features set in a serene expression, "You would be wise not to threaten the healer." She stopped just out of Meredith's sight, her eyes scanning the crowd for the source of the voice until Orsino broke the silence. "Enough!" he snapped, "Grand Cleric Elthina will put an end to this!" 

Meredith's face twisted in anger as she reached out and grabbed Orsino's arm, "You will not bring her grace into this" she snarled. Anders stepped forward, staff in hand and spoke, "The Grand Cleric can not help you." Meredith advanced on him, wickedness painted on her face, "Explain yourself mage!" she spat. "I will not stand by and watch you treat all mages like criminals...while those who would lead us bend to their templar jailers!" Taking a step forward he slammed his staff into the ground, features twisted in anger as he towered over the commander. "How dare you..." Orsino started but Anders cut him off, "The circle has failed us, Orsino. Even you should be able to see that!" His voice echoed through the courtyard as he became increasingly more agitated. "The time has come, there can be no half measures, there can be no turning back."

Iri emerged from the crowd, placing a soft hand to his shoulder, he relaxed almost immediately, finding solace in her presence. She smiled reassuringly and stepped around him, placing herself directly in front of Meredith. "You show yourself at last, mage." She snarled through clenched teeth, "I have been waiting." Iri smiled sadistically, "As have I, for far longer than you could imagine. Your tyranny ends here, Meredith." her tone was icy when she spoke and Meredith cackled like the lunatic she was, reaching to unsheathe her sword. Iri responded in kind, pulling a surprised sound from the commander when she caught sight of the similarities to her own. 

"Fen?" Anders breathed, unable to tear his eyes from the blade. "I don't know, Amatus, but I believe we should step back." he replied, taking his mages hand and motioning for the crowd to spread out. "I will not stand idle while you reap destruction on this city, Meredith. I will give you one chance to reconsider, baring I mind that I have liberated this city once before. You, commander, are a less formidable opponent than I was faced with the first time." Meredith laughed, eyes playing over the tiny elf standing before her, raising her hand in a silent gesture. The Templars at her back responded, washing the crowd with smite after smite. Iri did not turn when she heard he companions cry out, as every mage in the courtyard crumbled to their knees, but for Fenris and herself. 

Her smile turned feral as her brands lit, responding with a spell of her own. It was presise, hitting all but a few of the Templars, a look of shock coming to Meredith's face. "Do you still wish me your enemy?" she asked softly, amusement dancing in her eyes. Meredith loosed a great war cry, surging forward to meet Iri's blade. She activated her runes, flames dancing across her blade, meeting the commanders every swing with a grace unmatched. "You wish to die for these mages? To what end?" Meredith patronized between the clash of their swords. "I will not be dying today, I can not say the same for you." she replied, twirling around her, catching the small of her back with her sword, the foul scent of charred flesh filling the air.

Meredith cried out in anger, surging forward again as Iri stepped lazily to the side. Meredith stilled, calculating her next move and Iri took it to her advantage. The courtyard had filled, the tranquil all gathered to one side. She caught Meredith's eye, nodding in their direction so the commander would look. Her eyes widened as Iri washed magic over them, the sunburst brands on their foreheads dissolved, disappearing from sight as their eyes cleared. "No!" Meredith growled, charging with renewed desperation. What seemed like an eternity of mirrored movements played out in front of the awestruck crowd. Meredith was clumsier then Iri in her movements, but met her none the less. 

She called on the power of her sword, surging upwards as she took flight. She slammed into a barrier Iri had erected, crashing back to ground, her breath torn from her on impact. Iri approached her slowly as she scrambled to her feet, "There is no victory to be found here Meredith, no statues to come to your aid. Do you still wish for the release of death?" her voice was cold as it boomed through the courtyard, a hushed murmur washing though the crowd. "You shall die by my hand, mage." she spat, once again raising her sword. The novelty of this woman had worn off rather quickly, she was corrupt to the core and Iri grew tired of her presence. 

She sheathed her blade, tossing it at Fenris' feet before landing narrowed eyes on the commander. "You are welcome to try." Iri mocked, the picture of calm. Meredith swung her sword wildly in long strokes, predictable and easily dodged. Her anger surged and Iri smiled, a truly unworthy opponent. Her next swing was uncalculated and she stumbled, affording Iri the opportunity to disarm her. She turned in an attempt to tackle the elf, only to be met by Iri's fist plunging into her chest. Her fingers curled tightly around the commanders heart, revelling for a moment in the look of shock that came to her face. 

"I warned you, Meredith. You underestimate your opponent. Like I said, your tyranny ends here." her words were cold and said with conviction as realization set on Meredith's features. She desperately clutched at Iri's wrist, an attempt to stop the inevitable. Iri smiled sadly, "Ar lasa mala revas." she said softly as she ripped the commanders still beating heart from her chest. The courtyard went eerily silent as she watched the look of shock play across the commanders face. A gurgled sound escaped her as she crumpled to her knees, falling to a heap on the cold stone. Iri's grip loosened as she allowed her heart to fall at her feet, turning to face the looks of horror frozen on the faces surrounding her.

The Templars moved in on her, cautious hands finding the hilts of their swords. "Stand down!" A voice boomed as Cullen stepped into sight. "Maker Iri, what have you done?" he breathed as he came to a stop in front of her. Sadness filled her eyes, "What I have always done, Cullen, what I must." she replied, lowering her eyes from his horrified look. His features softened and he gently lifted her chin to see her, a deep growl from Fenris caused him to snatch his hand back. "What now?" he wondered glancing around, eyes landing on the group of no longer tranquil mages huddled together. 

Every eye in the courtyard landed on Iri, expectant of her response. "Now, we prepare. Kirkwall has suffered, there is no questioning that, but the misdeeds set upon you pale in comparison to what is to come. Mages, you will accompany us out of the gallows, your prison is no more." The sound of blades unsheathed at her back called her attention and she turned. Uncertainty painted the Templars faces as the regarded her. "I would ask that you join me, Templars will prove valuable for what is to come. If you refuse, no harm will come to you, but you will be left but men and women. You've seen what I can do, with the tranquil, it is not a stretch to think I have the ability to do the same to you. Choose wisely, if you wish to see the next decade, allying with me is your only choice. The gods will not be so forgiving when they return to reclaim what was lost." 

Uncertain eyes landed in Cullen, defaulted to the position of Knight Commander, "What say you, Commander?" Keran called out. Cullen rubbed at the back of his neck for a moment, weighing his words before he spoke. "I will not see what has happened here, come to pass again. My loyalties lie with Lotheriel, yours may land where you deem worthy. Templars, will you follow?" his voice echoed through the silence. Moments of uncertainty passed until Keran raised his blade and cried out, followed by a collective cheer for the entirety of the Templar order. Iri caught Fenris' eye, he smiled proudly, watching his heart begin what she had come for. It seemed, perhaps, they may stand a chance after all.

"Prepare your men, we will depart the day after tomorrow. We will gather at the Dalish camp on Sudermount. Merrill, inform the keeper to expect their arrival, we do not need unjust rivalry among our ranks." Cullen nodded solemnly, raising his hand to his lips, "As you wish, my lady." he replied softly before turning back to his men. "Gather in the hall, I shall address you shortly." he commanded, turning back as Iri retrieved Meredith's sword. He watched along with the rest of the crowd as she pulled a rune from a pouch on her belt. Holding it out, she activated it and in a great burst of light, the sword shattered, turning to dust and scattering in the wind. 

She bent for her own sword, fastening it to her back and her friends gasped as they watched. The taint visibly spread with the contact of the commanders sword, red snaking down the brands of her arms. "Vhenan!" Fenris cried, rushing to her side. "Hush, emma lath, we are close." she replied softly, lacing her fingers through his. "Be diligent commander, we have little time to waste." she called to Cullen as she tugged Fenris towards the exit, their companions following close behind, joined by the dozens of mages. 

"Where will we go?" one asked. "For now, I would ask that you wait on the outskirts of town, where Merrill may retrieve you later. At which time, you will proceed to the Dalish camp with the elves from the alienage. Bare in mind that you are not my prisoner and I command nothing of you. If you choose to follow, I will gladly accept your aid and I would advise that this is your best option if you are to survive what is to come. But again, I reiterate, this is your decision to make and I leave it in your hands." After a few moments, they all agreed that for now, at least, they would follow. 

Iri approached Orsino, reciting the cloaking spell aloud, his eyes widened as she washed the unfamiliar magic over them. "You see?" she asked, to which he nodded, confirmation that he'd understood the spell. He had many questions, but he was a wise man and now was not the time. They parted ways as the mages made their way from the city, followed by Merril heading back to the alienage. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I need a drink." Iri stated. "Would somebody please tell me, what in the void is going on here." Aveline remarked flatly, pulling a chuckle from the rest of the group. "Well shit, Aveline, don't you know, there's never a dull moment when Iri's around." Varric quipped as they pressed towards the Hanged Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar lasa mala revas - You are free--I give you your freedom.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More group discussion as Iri lays out what comes next.

Iri sunk into her chair, flooded with exhaustion, plaguing her more with each task she completed. One more, she told herself, finding doubt in her thoughts as the taint slowly snaked across her hands. "We should take you home to rest, Vhenan. It is not necessary that we provide entertainment." The worry was plain in his tone when he spoke, but she lightly brushed his cheek, "I will be alright, emma lath." she replied softly. "Is someone going to tell me just what the fuck that was back there?" Aveline griped as she entered with Varric, carrying trays of drinks for the table. Izzy entered close behind them, snatching one of the glasses from her tray. "Oh, you mean you've not heard! Iri here, is an ancient goddess from the times of Elvhenan! Super powers with all the ruffles!" she chimed, delighted with herself. 

Iri shook her head, placing her forehead in her hand, "Izzy, do sit down and be quiet." she requested, followed by a heavy sigh. Izzy stared at her for a moment before approaching Hawke, dragging her fingers across his shoulders. Iri glanced up in time to see the barest flinch from Hawke at her touch. "Why don't you come sit with me, Izzy." she softened her tone and smiled warmly. Isabela's eyes narrowed, but she obliged and moved around the table, earning Iri an appreciative look from Hawke. This was the end, Izzy just didn't know it yet, unfortunately, Iri did. Without any uncertainty, all branches led there. A series of events, set in to motion when she'd chosen to expose her betrayal. It was a betrayal of her own in a sense, but Iri saw it as justice and Hawke would travel a much grander path without the hindrance of this pirate. 

Her thoughts were lost as Izzy plopped into her lap, holding out a glass of whiskey, grinning widely. "You are opposed to chairs?" Iri asked amused. "I am unopposed to beatuiful women." she quipped in response. Iri rolled her eyes, accepting the drink and letting her hand settle on Izzy's hip. "Who's your new friend?" She added, tipping her chin towards Justice. Iri chuckled, "It is I, Justice." he stated, watching as Isabela's eyes went wide, "As in Anders demon, justice?" she blurted out. Justice grumbled, glaring at her as he took the seat next to Hawke. "Justice is not a demon, Izzy." Anders grumbled. "Truly?" Aveline cut in, still awaiting conformation on Isabela's earlier words. "Not entirely, Isabela has embellished a bit. I am ancient, from the times of Elvhenan, and though most would likely consider goddess correct, it is not. I do possess the powers of a 'God' as you would think of them, but they are not actually what you've been taught." Aveline stared at her confused, face contorting slightly. "What my heart is trying to say, is that gods were merely powerful men and women, mages essentially. Immortal, yes, in that they will live forever if not killed, but definitely able to be killed, it is just rather difficult to do so." Fenris added. 

Avelines mouth opened in disbelief, "You too?" she asked, glancing around at the unsurprised expressions held by her friends. "All of you knew?" she sounded quite insulted by this whole revelation, becoming more so when the table started to giggle. "You haven't been around, this is all fairly new to us too. I'll fill you in when we have more time." Varric assured her. She nodded, raising her glass to meet his with a clank before taking a long drawl. "So what now that the Knight Commander is dead?" Aveline asked, "What does that mean for Kirkwall?" she added. Isabela's hand shot to her mouth, "Meredith the bitch, is dead?" she twisted around in Iri's lap, "Oh, do tell!" she beamed with excitement. Iri chuckled, taking another sip from her glass, looking around the pirate to catch Aveline's eye. "As Isabela so gracefully described my past, we have not yet spoken of my future. I come here from 9:44 Dragon, Cullen was the commander of my army. I showed him the future to ensure his place by my side through the past. The mages are leaving with me, all of them and the order has been dissolved within the city's walls. It will fall to yourself and the viscount to keep the peace in the city."

Aveline's breath hitched for a moment as she tried to gather her thoughts, "And what of their Qunari? We are depleted in numbers without the Templars and the Qunari shows no signs of departure." she inquired. "A simply answer. I will obtain what he seeks and return it to him. He will demand the thief be handed over, but what come next is much bigger than one petty thief. The Arishok will see that if he desires the Qunari's continued existence, he must make hast in forming our alliance. Fen'Harel cares not for the Qun, none will be spared, nor recruited." He words weighed heavily on the table as her companions fell silent. The more information she told, the more it seemed they may well be walking into a losing battle. Knowledge impactful enough that she spoke with confidence of recruiting the Qun, was surely destructive on a catastrophic scale. 

"Way to be a buzz kill, Iri." Isabela grumbled, scowling down at her. "I do not do sugar coated, Izzy, I have no time for childish games." she replied flatly. Isabela huffed, leaning seductively across the table towards Hawke. "Well lover, should we go make our own fun?" she said, winking with a suggestive nod towards the door. Hawke squirmed uncomfortably in his chair, "Not tonight, Izz." he mumbled. "What's your problem?" she snapped, but a soft hand on her shoulder kept her from continuing. She turned to Iri, who smiled at her, a hint of sadness flickered in her eyes. "You'd best leave it, Isabela. Betrayal is a powerful thing and Hawke does not wish to hurt you, but he cannot find it in himself to forgive you either." Her words were low and even as she watched hurt blossom across Isabela's face. 

"You did this!" she accused, "Why did you have to say anything at all, if you were going to change it anyway?" she continued, rising from her seat in Iri's lap. "There will always be those of us with the 'gift' of foresight, I would be quicker to call it a curse. There was no path I could chose where I left those words unsaid, I'm sorry, but that is the least of what I owe Hawke." Her words left a bitter taste in the back of her throat, Isabela was no monster, just only knew how to fend for herself. That would change, in time and this would all be for the better. Words were lost to her as the pirate looked to Hawke, a mixture of emotions painting her features. He quickly averted his eyes and she settled on anger, turned on her heel and storming out of the suite.

"Oh, fuck." Hawke mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose before emptying his glass and reaching for Izzy's. "Iri did what was most just, Hawke, your guilt on her decision will only hold you from moving forward." Justice's words offered little in the way of comfort, regardless of what merit they held. "Well, at least she's not reading our minds this time." Anders attempted to lighten the atmosphere, playfully elbowing Fenris. "Yeah, that's some trippy shit, Iri. Loving the new look, by the way." Varric tossed her a goofy grin. "The leather does suit you very nicely." Hawke added as his eyes danced over what curves he could see. Fenris kicked him under the table, "Hey!" he complained, but quickly gave up and accepted his punishment with a playful shrug.

"If you'll all excuse me, I have a hunch the paperwork is building on my desk, as we speak." Aveline said with a heavy sigh, dragging herself to her feet and exiting Varric's suite. "So, who's hungry? It's nug stew night." Anders announced excitedly. "I could eat, we skipped lunch and all this excitement has worked up an appetite. I've got a third of a book written in my head already, this is going to be an epic series." You could see the wheels turning as Varric spoke. Iri chuckled and nodded in agreement, as did Fenris and Justice as Hawke stood to place their order. He returned presently, doling out bowls of stew and placing a basket of rolls in the centre of the table. 

"Iri, I wanted to ask you about my brother, Carver." Hawke asked between bites. "What of him?" Iri inquired. He took a moment, shovelling a few more bites in his mouth, trying to find the right words to ask. "You could save him, could you not?" he asked simply. "I could." she replied in the same way. "But?" he wondered. "After carver was killed, you received aid from an unlikely source. Flemeth, she gave you an amulet, it remains in your possession, yes?" she replied. Hawke blinked at her for a moment, wondering if he would ever get used to this wondrous creature and her many unexplained talents. "How....Yes, I have it right here, actually." he reached to pull the amulet out from his robes, removing it and handing it to Iri. 

She let it lay flat in her palm, inspecting it for a moment before it started to glow, humming almost to softly to hear. Fenris sucked in a sharp breath, "How can this be? Does she not sleep with the rest?" he asked, more forcefully than intended. "Who is she?" Anders added, asking the question they all wanted the answer to. She closed her fingers around it tightly, catching Hawke's eye, "The woman who saved you, she is Mythal, she holds great power and foresight. This amulet houses a piece of her, why she desires to split herself, well, I have a hunch, but she has quite the talent for avoiding me. I would ask that you leave this with me Hawke, it may prove great leverage, should it come to that." she responded. 

Hawke sat back in his chair, "Your telling me, I've been dragging around a supposed to be dead goddess of some sort, hanging from my neck! Yeah Iri, she's all yours!" he agreed, completely disturbed by what he'd just heard. "How long, Vhenan?" Fenris inquired. "Ages, maybe always, I can't be certain. As I said, she is very good at eluding me, though I do not find it difficult to elude her either. That is a downfall when fighting an opponent who matches your skills, or some of them at least." she responded. "So your telling me, that you can't go back for Carver?" Hawke asked, slumping forward in defeat. "No, I could go back for him, but as goes for all things, there is a cost. It is not my choice to make Hawke, if you ask it of me, I shall oblige your request." she said softly.

Hawke thought for a moment, on all of what she'd said. In the end though, he couldn't justify asking her to change all she'd planned for, to save one life. "No Iri, keep the amulet, stick to your plan." he decided with a heavy heart. "A noble decision." Justice concluded. Iri reached for his hand, taking it in her own, "If you change you mind Hawke, just say the word and it shall be." Her words rang in his head, perhaps the most sincere thing anyone has ever said to him and he knew in his heart he had chosen correctly. "Thank you Hawke." Fenris said, earning him a surprised look, "For what?" he asked, puzzled. "Lotheriel is tainted, even as we sit here, the corruption spreads. If you had asked this of her, she would not have hesitated to risk her own safety in order to fill your request." he replied solemnly. 

For the first time, Hawke took the time to pay attention to the taint that plagued her. He hadn't noticed until now that the majority of her visible skin was painted with red. He looked to Iri shocked, confused when she rolled her eyes. She pushed her chair back, standing to collect her weapons from Varric's desk in the far corner of the room. "You will worry yourself to death, wolf." she said flatly, fastening her sword back in place and sheathing her blades. Fenris, Anders and Justice rose as well, "Fancy an adventure?" she directed at Hawke and Varric. "Do you even have to ask?" they replied in unison. "Good, the time has come." she added, crossing the room. "The time for what?" Hawke wondered. She paused in the doorway, a feral smile coming to her lips and Hawke almost regretted he'd asked. "Tomorrow, we face Dumat." she replied turning on her heel, leaving them on that note. "Well shit." Varric breathed after her.

"Are you sure about this, Iri? I mean couldn't we wait until this corruption is purged?" Anders asked as they exited, gesturing to the lines on her body. "I would say I'm in agreement with Anders on this subject, Vhenan." Fenris added. "That would be ideal, but unfortunately, I must obtain his orb if I am to proceed with the ritual. So you see, I am left with no other options." she replied, causing the men to groan in defeat. The walked silently, the lack of Templars in the streets seemed strange to Anders, after all the years of avoiding them. It would take some adjustments to accept them as allies in what was to come.

"Few will remain, when I am finished. As I can cure the blight, I can also take away what the order has given them. I see little point in such societies, they will not be necessary as the world reverts back to itself. It will be a united way of life, or no life at all, I hold hope that it will not come to the latter." she reassured his troubled thoughts. Justice hummed happily at her words, scuffing his feet as he went, finding utter contentment for the first time in years. Fenris laced his fingers through hers, Anders reaching for her other hand. She smiled as they walked, silent once again until they reached the estate. They agreed that rest was much needed and the four of them made their way upstairs, parting with Justice on the landing.

As Iri undressed, Fenris held his breath as she climbed into bed. His mind played over and over scenarios for the following day, a deep pitted feeling settling in his gut. She was asleep nearly as soon as her head touched the pillow and when they climbed in beside her, they held on just a little bit tighter. Eyes locked on one another, a wordless conversation took place. It was clear that both of these men would do anything to save her, or they would die while trying. In this there would be no half measures, the future depended on her and the future they thought of, was not that of the world.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our party goes on an adventure to dispose of Dumat.

Iri sat perched on the railing of the balcony just off her chambers, fingers brushing lightly over the smooth stone. She reflected on the last few years of her life, visions dancing before her eyes. She'd walked the earth through the ages and proceeded too late when action was demanded of her. Yet still, her sins paled in comparison to the chaos that would engulf the world, should Fen'Harel be allowed to proceed with his plans. He didn't fully understand the degree of destruction he would cause, but it also wasn't a concern. She huffed bitterly, "Fool girl." she grumbled into her tea, emptying the cup and placing it on the railing. She hopped down, leaning on her elbows while her eyes flitted across the gardens. 

She was lost for a moment, taking solace in the beauty, quietly existing amongst the unrest of the city. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder, twisting and pushing herself away. "Oh!" she exclaimed when she caught sight of Fenris, "Vhenan? It is unlike you to be startled, are you felling well?" Concern crossing his face as he attempted to put his palm to her forehead. She swatted it away, "Perhaps I have grown too comfortable with you, wolf." she teased, giggling into the back of her hand. Fenris growled playfully, making grabs for her a few times before Iri allowed herself to be caught. They laughed, hugging one another before catching each others eye. 

"So tell me, then." he requested, not losing sight of his original thought. She sighed, a slight furrow coming to her brow, "I have seen it, I know what comes, in ever instance, yet I still find playing god, to be quite...unsavoury." she replied, rubbing her eyes with the tips of her fingers before turning away, leaning again on the railing. "What decision do you question, emma lath?" he wondered, moving to lean beside her, reaching out his hand to stroke her cheek. "None of them....all of them...." She sighed heavily, shoulders slumping forward. Fenris wrapped his arm around her, giving her a gently squeeze. "I can not offer an opinion on things I know nothing of, Vhenan. But I am willing to listen if you care to share in your burden." he said softly, looking to the sky and shielding his eyes with his hand.

"Look, Vhenan." he said and she followed his finger to where he pointed. "I see only clouds and sky, ma'fen." she replied, squinting to catch a glimpse of what he saw. "Exactly." he stated as she looked to him for an explanation. He chuckled softly, turning around and leaning back. "It's the little things we take for granted, the clouds, the sky, a moment of time with a loved one." he elaborated, staring at her affectionately. "Are you sure about this, Dumat I mean, you do not have to oblige my request." He thought on her words for a moment, curious as to why she would ask. "What happens if I don't?" he inquired. "Two possibilities. The first, I will attempt to claim his soul, in which I will succeed. But, in my tainted state, I will not survive long enough to purge the corruption and you will lack the power to save me without him. The second, we leave him be and Fen'Harel will come for him later. Either option ends poorly for us." 

He blinked at her, neither option she presented offered much in the way of comfort. "Then I am sure." he stated, confident in his decision. "You are extraordinary, do you know that?" she spoke softly, but with an intensity that sent a shudder through his body. He fought the urge to ravish her as he took note of the sorrow in her expression. He pursed his lips slightly, "There is more." he spoke with conviction as he laced his fingers through her, sending a reassuring look her way. "I should be angry, should I not? Be resentful.....something! But yet, here I stand, knowing what I do and none the less, I may possibly love him more now, than ever. I mean, I suppose I am angry, but not nearly to the degree one would expect. It sickens me to think I will challenge my maker, our maker........" She paused, looking at Fenris as her thoughts shifted.

"What are your feelings in this matter, ma'fen?" she asked, a pang of remorse striking her as she realized how selfish she'd been, not thinking to ask. "I could only respond, that I am doing my best to take this in stride. This entire thing almost feels surreal to me and I am unsure of where we all fit in. You have insight, Vhenan, I would very much appreciate you keeping me informed." Essentially, that was the answer she'd expected, but regardless, it hurt no less. She felt like she'd betrayed him, and in a way, she had, inadvertently. In an attempt to spare him the burden, she'd denied him the knowledge she'd have demanded from him. But he did not demand, not Fenris, it was far worse to let one know your disappointment.

She glanced at her hands, shame flooding over her--this was not what she'd intended. "Ir abelas, ma'fen." she murmured, still not catching his eye. He gently lifted her chin, gazing at her lovingly, "Do not apologize, emma lath. Just see that you are not alone any longer, I am once again at your side, and there I shall remain." His voice rumbled when he spoke softly, giving her comfort as she nodded. "You are right. I allowed my feelings to cloud my judgement, second guessing everything. So much has led up to this, I can not falter now, not when Fen'Harel is so close to waking." she replied. He quirked an eyebrow, an inquisitive sound passing his lips, "You are aware of where Fen'Harel sleeps?" he wondered. "I am." she confirmed. "Could we not use that to our advantage?" 

For a moment she looked distressed, eyes clouded and unfocused. He shook her gently, worried by her behaviour, "Vhenan!" he called out to her, just this side of shouting. Her eyes refocused and she blinked as if waking from the dreaming, "It would prove very useful, if we desired Fen'Harel dead, alas, we do not." she replied, pulling a disgruntled huff from him. Killing Fen'Harel was not something either of them wanted, but if it came down to him or her, there was no question, he would take his opening. "Do not be so foolish, wolf. It will not come to that." she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, twirling the end of a braid in her fingers. 

The stayed there silent for a long while, each of them lost to their thoughts. "Vhenan." Fenris broke their silence. "Hmm?" Iri responded, "How does this all end, emma lath?" He'd wondered if he should ask this question, but he needed to hear her answer. She lifted her head, moving to stand in front of him, she let her body lean forward against his. "That, ma'fen, is a question I can not answer." His brow furrowed as he looked down at her in annoyance, he'd expected something at least. She regarded him for a moment before sighing in defeat, "There are so many factors involved, that I could not say for certain at this point. Some of what is to come, is out of my control. For instance, the decisions Fen'Harel will make, the order he will complete his tasks. He could make a sudden change at any time and it could alter everything. Furthermore, he is cleaver, and I doubt it will take him very long to realize what I have become. I do not wish to give you false emotions based on things that can not be predicted with any certainty." she explained.

He opened his mouth to further prod for information before snapping it shut again, thinking better of it. "Shall we ready ourselves?" he asked instead. She smiled, leaning in for a kiss, "We should." she agreed as she pulled back, turning to head inside. Anders had rose at some point during their talk and was exiting the bath chambers as they entered the room. "How are you fairing this morning, darling Anders?" Iri chirped as her demeanour completely shifted back to one of calm. He smiled sleepily from behind his fists as he rubbed at his eyes, "Oh, you know, going adventuring with a beautiful woman and her unnaturally sexy bodyguard. Going to be plundering the soul of a god in a power play, could be worse, right?" he quipped.

Iri shook her head, a smirk coming to her lips as she waved him off, going to the wardrobe. She pulled out a hanger containing garments much like she'd worn the day before. She tossed her robe onto the bed before stepping into her bottoms and fastening the buckles. Her top again form fitting and low cut, lacing up the front, but the back hung low, adding extra protection for her legs. Once she had finished fussing with the laces and turned to face them, the lines of lyrium that matched perfectly to those of her body, became visable. She snorted at their intrigued looks and grabbed her footwraps before plopping onto the bed to put them on. They too had lyrium lines running across the leather, almost like they were branded.

Fenris moved to take up one side of her and Anders took the other, sinking down beside her. Upon closer inspection, Fenris found that the lines were indeed, seared into the fabric. "Vhenan, this technique is all too familiar...." his voice turning slightly disturbed as he spoke. "I would think it is a technique you would not soon forget, ma'fen. So yes, it is as you think." she replied, standing as she finished dressing. "How did the dwarf come by such knowledge, I thought it was a nearly lost art form to all but a few of the remaining elvhen." he said, a knot forming in his stomach. "I instructed him in the crafting of these garments, and before you ask, he is aware that if the knowledge is shared...well, let's just say, he is aware that it would be unwise." He chuckled at her response, knowing full well that it was known to the majority of the city that Iri was a force to be reckoned with. It was unlikely that anyone would be foolish enough to cross her.

They finished preparing for the day, before grabbing a light breakfast where Justice joined them before moving to the foyer. Iri had just sheathed her sword and seated her blades as a knock came at the door. "Come on in." Anders greeted Hawke and Varric, stepping to the side so they could enter. "If anyone is having second thoughts, now would be the time to voice them." Iri stated, waiting for a response that did not come. "Good, then we shall depart. The tunnels that lead to the undercity are accessible through Darktown." she added. "Than we are off to Darktown." Hawke responded, turning on his heel and pulling open the door. The group moved through the streets, empty at the early hour, silently preparing themselves for what lie ahead. "The sewers allow for easiest access." Iri said as she approached the sewer entrance near Anders clinic. "Aww, not again." Hawke grumbled, giving Anders a look of mock hatred before punching him in the shoulder and entering the sewer.

"It smells worse than you'd expect." Varric commented in a nasally voice around the hand that was plugging his nose. Iri hummed, stopping for a moment to allow her eyes to adjust, "Dumat stirs and it wakes the dead, be alert." she said, once again pressing forward. "I do not care for this adventure." Justice grumbled, pulling a chuckle from his companions. They hadn't traveled far when Iri turned down an apparent dead end, coming to a stop inches from the wall. "What are you doing, my lady?" Hawke inquired. She turned her head, winking as a grin came to her lips and her hands raised. Fenris chuckled as she activated the runes and the wall slid inward, much the same experience as Sudermount. "Well, would you look at that." Varric commented as Iri gestured for them to enter.

Once inside the narrow passageway, she waved her hand and the wall slid closed behind them. They were swallowed by darkness for a moment before Iri and Fenris both called light, illuminating the space. "Makers balls!" Hawke exclaimed, drawing questioning looks from his companions. "What?" Iri asked, her face scrunching in confusion as she looked around, finding nothing there. "He...he..." he stuttered, not managing to voice his entire thought, "Is a mage." Iri finished for him, "A very powerful one at that." she added before turning and heading further down the narrow passage. Fenris chuckled, shaking his head and clapping a hand on Hawke's back as he followed along after her. "You have nothing to say here, Varric?" Hawke asked, falling into stride beside him. "We're about to battle an ancient god, Hawke, nothing would surprise me at this point." he responded. 

Hawke went silent, juggling his thoughts, coming to the conclusion that, in a sense, he should have known. Iri had mentioned that they were both born of Fen'Harel and anointed by him, so it wasn't a stretch to consider that Fenris possessed many of the same abilities Iri did. His thoughts were cut short as they turned a corner and corpses began clawing their way from the ground. The four mages attacked in unison, destroying them before the had a chance to fully emerge. "What was I needed for again?" Varric grumbled, having not gotten a shot off. Iri giggled, "Your our friendly neighbourhood story teller, remember, here to record our memoirs. Besides, these are just corpses, the real battle lies with Dumat." she replied.

Her tone was eerily cheerful and it was evident that the five men noticed as they exchanged a glance. At the end of the hallway, Iri stopped again, examining the wall as she ran her fingers across the etchings. "What is it?" Anders wondered, "Its old tevene, if I'm not mistaken. Hmmm... Death finds you in a moment of weakness and only death shall be your saviour...." she read the inscription aloud, her words causing her to shudder as her gaze darted to Fenris. "Well that sounds encouraging." Hawke remarked flatly. "It pertains to Kirkwall's.....unsavoury past." Fenris replied just as flatly. "What, like kill your slaves or die?" Anders inquired. "Precisely." Iri responded bitterly, calling fire so hot that her companions turned away as the etchings on the wall melted into a blur. "Such history is not worthy of preservation." she spat, more to the walls than her companions as she turned angrily on her heel. "Let's finish this, I do not desire to spend more time than necessary in this foul place." she added, pulling away from the group.

After a short time and many more hordes of corpses, they finally came to a door. Fenris stepped beside Iri and she took his hand, drawing on his power, she let their magic flow. Slowly a dot of light appeared, turning into a line as it traveled along the rough stone surface. It made sharp ninety degree turns and when it came to a stop, it covered the majority of the door with what appeared to be a map of Kirkwall. Fenris let Iri's hand go and reached out, laying his palm flat against the illuminated etchings. His brands lit at the contact as the brightness grew in intensity, a sharp stinging sensation ran through him causing him to jerk his hand away. 

A hissing sound rang out, followed by a pop as the light flickered, dimming considerably. "Fen, are you alright?" Anders asked, stepping forward in concern. Fenris looked at him with a puzzled expression, "I am, but I am curious as to why the passageway remains sealed." he replied, turned back to Iri with a look that requested an answer. She responded by retrieving her blade and raising her hand to prick her finger with the sharp point. "What are you up to now, Iri?" Varric mumbled, watching as she sheathed her blade and squeezed a drop of blood from the prick. She reached out and pressed her finger to the centre most point of the lines. The blood seemed to spread like wild fire, tracing the lines in their entirety. Her brands reacted the same as Fenris' had, but the glow was a menacing red, washing a wave of nausea over the group. 

Hawke keeled over, gripping at his stomach as his ears started to ring, promptly loosing his breakfast. He gasped and chocked as he retched at his feet before feeling a wave of Iri's healing wash over him. "Shit, Hawke, you alright?" Varric asked, his hand shielding his nose from the putrid smell of vomit. "Yeah, I'm good." he responded as the colour returned to his face. When he looked up, the wall where Iri had been standing appeared to be rippling and somewhat translucent. "Onward." Iri said as she stepped forward, easily passing through the thick stone. "You did not mention your need of the taint, Vhenan." Fenris commented causally. "Originally, it would not of been a necessity. This door was sealed with lyrium wards in an attempt to keep lesser mages from entering. But, with the corruption of Dumat, the taint leached into the walls, contaminating the lyrium on the other side. A barrier held it at bay, but this side needed to be corrupted as well in order to break the seal." She abruptly stopped speaking as the last of them passed through. Coming to a halt, her companions looked around the chamber with wide eyes. 

It was a large room, far larger than one would expect this deep underground. Four massive dragon statues sat in each corner, pillars atop them for the support of the ceiling. Iri looked around, listening intently, "What is it?" Anders whispered, not wanting to disturb whatever she was looking for, all of a sudden feeling like this was a very bad idea. Justice caught her eye with a look that spoke caution and she nodded to acknowledge him. A stone altar stood alone in the centre of the chambers, elevated on a platform with two steps leading up to it. Iri crossed the room, approaching the altar, eyes scanning over the book she found there. "This is not as expected." she commented, twirling on her heel and erecting a barrier around her companions before reaching for her sword.

The group responded in kind, drawing their weapons and readying for battle. The only warning was a low swishing sound before a dragon slammed into the side of Iri, sending her hurling across the room. Fenris caught her in a barrier of his own just before she impacted the wall, lowering her gently to the ground. "Dumat!" she spat, disgust plain in her tone. "Ah, Devotion. I see you have come to free me from my prison at last. How very kind of you, child, to think of your betters in there time of need." The words rolled off his tongue, wavering slightly as his form shifted into one of an elven man. Iri's companions moved to take her side, but Fenris gestured for them to stay and they obliged. 

Iri relaxed her body, touching the tip of her sword to the ground, leaning on it as if it were a cane. An unusual aura of arrogance radiated from her as she watched the man with a bored expression on her face. He advanced on her, slowly, with what would have been long graceful strides once, now ruined by an exaggerated limp to the left. Iri gave a subtle shake of her head when her party tensed as Dumat reached to touch her. They relaxed again when he made contact with nothing but barrier. "You always were a cleaver little thing, weren't you?" he drawled, glancing towards the men to his right, a wicked laugh passing his lips. "You come without your creator? Are you so naive, that you would think to defeat me on your own." he mocked.

Iri regarded him for a moment, observing the taint that had twisted his form into a monstrous creature. He was covered in open lesions, red crystals protruding in a festering fashion and for a moment, she almost felt pity for him. "Perhaps you should look closer." she responded as she caught his eye. He raised an eyebrow, looking her over with curiosity as he began to search for things unseen. But a few seconds later he took a step back, eyes narrowing, "Then you are not so unprepared, I am beginning to think this may be more enjoyable than anticipated. Not only have you released me, but also brought me a sacrifice." He nodded towards her companions as his words rang in her head, a blatant reference to Kirkwalls history.

Anger bubbled inside her as her brands lit, activating the runes in her sword as she took her stance. She lunged forward, raising her weapon and slashing it through the air only to meet the clash of metal. Dumat wielded a magical sword, much like that of a knight enchanter, but plagued, as he was. "Fire!" Fenris shouted as ice shot from his fingers, making contact with Dumat. He staggered slightly, but not enough, erecting a barrier around himself and Iri that absorbed the onslaught of fire from her companions. "Take down that barrier!" Fenris shouted again, this time slamming a stone fist into the invisible force field. Iri danced circles around the god, but none the less, he met her every blow as a rain of arrows and magic washed over them. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the barrier finally gave way and in his instant of distraction to raise another, Iri took her opening. She spun on one foot, the other making contact with his wrist, knocking his blade from his hand. His gaze shifted as it clattered to the floor and her blade came around making contact with his face. He cried out in surprise, hand shooting to the point of contact to find a deep laceration that spurted blood over his hand. An angry sound escaped him as he shifted back to his dragon form, roaring with force enough to shake the walls. "Ma'fen!" Iri yelled, tossing her sword in his direction before shifting form herself. 

He snatched it out of the air and his brands responded immediately, causing the blade to dance with sparks. "Holy fucking maker, she's a dragon!" Hawke shouted as lightening left his fingers, stunning the dragon not on their side. Varric had a shit eating grin plastered on his face, this was going to be a best seller, he could feel it. "Okay Bianca, don't fail me now old girl!" He spoke to his weapon as he cocked another arrow. "Fen, did you know she could do that?" Anders wondered, erecting an ice wall between the duelling pair. "Just recently became aware of that one, Amatus." he responded, charging forward with Justice to get underneath Dumat.

Iri raised on her hind legs, clawing out with the front as Dumat raised to meet her. They sprayed one another with fire again and again until the heat became unbearable and the two men had to fall back, once again Fenris resorted to his magic. She flapped her wings, raising herself high enough to crash into him with force. He mirrored her movements as they repeated the attack, pushing each other back with no real damage. She glanced to Fenris and though she said no words, he seemed to understand. "Target the hind leg, on my signal." he told the others quietly. Iri let out a great roar, "Now!" Fenris shouted as she swung her massive tail around, making impact with Dumat just as the others attacks landed.

A pained growl left him as he lost his footing, falling to the ground. Iri lunged forward, pinning him their with a foot to his neck, "Ma'fen, the sword." she rumbled. Fenris did not hesitate, charging forward, he leapt onto the dragon with ease, plunging the sword into its skull. He managed one last roar of anger before a low gurgling sound passed his lips. Iri moved back, forcing the others to as well and with his last breath, his soul left his body. The blood red mist floated from the corpse, pouring into Fenris making his eyes flash the same colour. Iri shifted from her dragon form, grabbing Anders by the arm to keep him from approaching. She waited, watching as the internal battle unfolded before them, Fenris was struggling. 

She'd expected this, controlling a hostile host was not for the faint of heart. Stepping forward, she poured what was left of her depleted reserves into Fenris, giving him the extra edge he needed. She watched as he absorbed the soul, eyes going from red back to green before a great burst of force came from him. Much like when she had been in this situation, he lifted off his feet and would have been sent flying if not for Iri pulling him back down with her own force magic. "Are you well, ma'fen?" she asked, raising a hand to his cheek as concerned eyes looked him over. "I suspect, this will take some getting used to, it's so loud, almost deafening." he murmured.

Satisfied that he was intact and in control, she let her hand fall and approached the altar. "It will quiet, emma lath." she responded as her eyes scanned over the book. Her lips moved in silent words as she weaved a spell, raising her hand, she reached for what appeared to be nothing. Her companions mumbled words of surprise as her hand disappeared from sight before reappearing, holding an orb. Iri slumped forward onto the altar, placing the orb securely above the book before collapsing. She was vaguely aware of the shouts of concern that rang around her as her party gathered near. 

Fenris scooped her into his arms, cradling the back of her neck with his hand, "Vhenan! Vhenan, can you hear me." was all she could make out before the world went dark, leaving her unconscious in her lovers arms. "I don't think this was part of the plan." Hawke blurted out, panic written on his features as Fenris gave him a look of pure disgust. Anders jabbed him in the ribs before kneeling beside his elf, "We'd best get her home where we can have a proper look at her, Fen. She is stable for now, but we have no way of knowing if that will change and we are better equipped at the estate." Fenris sighed heavily, but nodded, lifting Iri in his arms as he stood. Varric reached out to lift the orb from the altar, but his fingers never reached it as Fenris called it to him. "Best not touch that, Varric, unless you desire corruption." He commented as he used his magic, sending it to a place of concealment. "Amatus, the book, if you would." he added.

He didn't wait for Anders to retrieve the book, but broke into a jog with Justice at his side, holding Iri tightly to his chest so as to not jostle her too much. "Devotion is strong, Pride, she will be all right." Justice tried to comfort him as they went. The others followed and Anders sprinted to catch up, book in hand. They traveled silently, moving swiftly through the corridors and when Fenris exited into Darktown, he washed a cloaking spell over himself and Iri, disappearing from sight. Anders and Justice nodded politely before turning away from the rest of the group and heading for home.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris worries for Iri's safety before finding what he needs to wake her. Plans are made as the group prepares to move forward.

They'd barely made it through the door and Fenris was just lying Iri to rest on the bed in her chambers when a pounding came at the door. Orana pulled it open as Justice came to the top of the stairs, watching as Cullen shoved his way inside. "Where is she?" he demanded as Orana stared at him with wide eyes. "Well, don't just stand there girl! Where is she?" he continued in an agitated tone. Justice cleared his throat, calling their attention, "She is here, in her chambers." he announced. Cullen sprinted up the stairs, following Justice down the hall and into Iri's room. 

He rushed to her side, kneeling beside the bed and taking her hand in his, "Oh, Iri." he said sadly, concern plain on his features. "What happened?" he asked, turning to face the scowl Fenris held for him. "Why are you here? How do you even know of this?" he responded, not answering Cullen's question. "Hawke told me, now what happened?" he repeated. "We battled Dumat in the undercity. Devotion is ill with the blight, as you can see and she has depleted herself beyond what is acceptable." Justice interjected. "Dumat?" Cullen breathed, "What does that mean for her?" he added.

Fenris grunted, pacing by the end of the bed as his mind whirled around what to do next. "It means, she has entered uthenera and if we do not wake her soon, she will be lost to us for millennia." he replied flatly. "She can not be lost to us! She is needed here and I refuse to believe that she would leave us at a time such as this." his voice cracked as he said the words. Fenris stopped pacing, letting Cullen's words sink in, "You are right, Cullen. Amatus, help me look." he said, pulling a confused look from Anders. "What are we looking for?" he wondered. "Lotheriel has foresight, she would have seen this coming and she would not have allowed it were we unprepared. There must be something....." he mumbled as he dug through the nightstand. 

Anders moved to search through the wardrobe as Justice approached the bookshelf against the far wall. He ran his fingers over the leather bindings as his eyes scanned the titles. When he came to one with no title, he smiled as he pulled it off the shelf. "Pride." he said, waving the book in Fenris' direction, "You recognize this, yes?" he continued. "A book?" Anders asked, "Lotheriel's journal, Amatus, she has kept them since she was able to write. Very good Justice." he responded as he reached for the book.

He opened it to find a letter, neatly folded and tucked inside the front cover. 'My dearest Fenris, do not fret, emma lath, all is well and I am but asleep. Cleanse the orb before you awaken me and we shall continue on our journey. And, ma'fen, do go easy on Cullen, he is as concerned as you and the future holds great friendship for the two of you. You will find what you need in my journal. All my love, Lotheriel.' "What does it say?" Cullen wondered, peeking over Fenris' shoulder. He handed the letter to him and took a seat on the foot of the bed, opening the journal to find what he sought.

He set the book down and stood, opening a drawer in the wardrobe to retrieve the arulin'holm. He wondered for a moment how Iri had come by this spell, but quickly realized it was likely the Vir'abelasan. They'd seen it performed, when Andruil had first created the blight. It spread like a parasite, prompting the creation of the arulin'holm. Cullen and Anders stepped to the side and Justice gave him an encouraging nod when he caught his eye. One corner of his lips turning slightly upwards as he pulled the orb from its place of concealment, an obscure nook between the waking and the fade. 

Cullen no longer flinched at the use of magic, but his eyes went wide as he watched. Fenris read the spell in a voice too soft to hear, the orb lifted from his hand and began to spin. As its speed increased, red light poured out from the swirling grooves across its outer shell. As he spoke the last of the spell, he raised the hand holding the arulin'holm, bringing it down in one swift motion. It cut through the orbs surface with ease, protruding out the other side. The light flared before immediately dying out as the orb turned to dust, scattering to the floor. 

"Then she truly is lost to us." Cullen's tone was mournful as his shoulders slumped forward. "You must hold your faith, Cullen." Justice stated, not looking at the commander. A simple comment meant for comfort, but it sent a cold dagger through his heart. It was something Iri would say to him, in his moments of doubt, a kind gesture. But now, Cullen wasn't sure where his faith lay, or if he even had any left to speak of. He sighed heavily, but his breath caught as the dust levitated, spreading out as if a blanket. It shifted, creating a wall between them and Fenris as it wrapped itself around him.

Justice reached out and took Anders by the arm, holding him in place to prevent him from interrupting the spell. "Fen..." Justice cut him off, "Is fine." Fenris' brands lit as the tiny particles passed through him before snaking back into his hand, where they formed a perfect orb. His brands grew brighter, drawing on the orb as he bound it to him. Blue lines twisted around the orb until Fenris appeared translucent before the light dimmed and flickered out. Anders' mouth opened in a wordless o as he watched Fenris become solid again and took notice that the lines on the orb mimicked those of his brands. He cleared his throat before tucking the orb back where he'd retrieved it from.

"Are you alright, Fen?" Anders asked softly, moving to place a hand on his elfs shoulder. "I will be better once Lotheriel returns to us." he replied as he turned to approach his sleeping heart. Cullen moved to take up her other side, once again taking her hand in his. The muscles in Fenris' jaw tightened at the contact before he remembered Iri's words and willed himself to relax. He sat beside her on the bed, reciting the spell she'd used in Vir'aravas to awaken Tamlen. After a moment she began to stir, there was no need to slow the spell or take careful precision, she was elvhen. Her eyes fluttered and she blinked up at Fenris before turning to Cullen, a weak smile on her lips. Her fingers brushed his cheek, "We've been her before it seems." she whispered, pulling a chuckle from him, "Thank the maker you have returned to us once again." he replied softly, gazing at her with affection. 

She turned back to Fenris, "Would you help me stand, ma'fen?" she requested. "Oh course, Vhenan." He tucked an arm under her to lift her into a seated position before pulling her to her feet. She wavered slightly causing her grip on him to tighten, "We'd best take care of this." she said weakly, gesturing to herself. Fenris' brow furrowed, but he reached for the orb again, a smirk coming to Iri's lips. "Well done, ma'fen." she commended his work with the orb. "Justice." she added, her tone speaking for her as Justice nodded and stepped forward, retrieving the arulin'holm. 

"Are you ready, Vhenan?" Fenris asked softly. Iri nodded in response before looking to Cullen, "I think it best, if you do not witness this, it will not be pleasant at this stage of the corruption." she whispered. Cullen wanted to protest, but Anders didn't give him a chance, "Come on, we'll get a drink." he proposed as he lead Cullen towards the door. He stopped in the doorway, looking to Iri with a questioning look, she nodded and smiled best she could, trying to be reassuring. Anders took his arm, pulling him gently into the hall before closing the door behind them. "Fen won't let anything happen to her, Cullen." he offered, though his words held little comfort as he reluctantly followed after him.

Fenris positioned himself behind her and she leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her. Placing his hands on either side of the orb, Iri placed hers atop them as he drew on its power. He looked to Justice, who gave a subtle nod before stepping forward and plunging the arulin'holm through Iri's shoulder. She cried out in pain as Fenris began the spell, fire coursing through her veins. Her eyes flashed red as the taint resisted, attempting to push the arulin'holm from her body. Her screams turned demonic as Fenris continued with the spell causing justice to lean towards her, holding the blade in place.

Her hands moved to scrabble at him, fighting to free herself from his grasp. The orb left Fenris' hands and floated above their heads as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, preventing her from moving. The corruption began to flow from her in what looked like millions of tiny blood droplets being absorbed by the arulin'holm. Her screams grew in volume as she spat words that promised murder. The door slammed open and Cullen came barging in with Anders hot on his heels. He froze when he saw the crazed look in Iri's eyes, unable to move as the last of the taint left her. The tiny gems on the arulin'holms hilt glowed a sickly red before turning back to white as the spell finished.

Justice yanked the blade from her body and her eyes rolled back as she crumpled in Fenris' arms. He caught her, scooping her up and moving to lay her on the bed. Her body responded and the wound began to close, a sure sign that the magic had taken the desired effect. "Maker." Cullen breathed, "Andruil." Fenris corrected, "The maker had nothing to do with this." he added before shuffling the group towards the door. "Lotheriel must rest now and I could use a drink after that." He tucked the orb away and followed after them, heading for the sitting room.

Anders poured the drinks, handing them out before taking a seat next to Fenris. "How long will she sleep?" he wondered, taking a long drink. "For only a short while, until she has healed. With the taint purged, her power is at its maximum, so she will be back to herself very quickly." he answered. "Thank you, Justice." he added before taking a drink of his own. "There is no need to thank me, Pride." Justice responded, pulling an annoyed sound from Fenris as he continued to call him Pride. 

Cullen sat silently, sipping his drink, a few shades paler then he had been. Anders stood to move next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Cullen, are you alright?" he asked concerned. "I...that was....." he stuttered over his words, rubbing at the back of his neck. "What is it?" Anders pressed, a furrow coming to his brow. "She seemed possessed." he shuddered as thoughts of the circle tower flooded his mind. Anders features softened, he knew all to well the torment of Fereldens circle. Though his demons came in the form of Templars, they plagued him no less. "I trust that Iri will not allow such horrors to fall upon us again, Cullen. It does not change what has happened, but perhaps you may find comfort knowing that history will not repeat itself." he said softly. Cullen nodded, trying to find comfort in his words, emptying his glass and placing it on the table.

Before anyone else could speak, a knock came at the door, followed shortly after by Orana entering the room. "Messere Hawke to see Lady Iri." she announced, scanning the room with no sign of Iri. "Hawke, do come in." Fenris invited. He entered, taking the seat next to him, smiling sheepishly, "Is Iri alright?" she wondered, looking around at the men. "I am fine, Hawke." Came Iri's voice as she entered the room. Fenris stood abruptly, nearly tripping over his feet as he rushed to Iri's side. "Vhenan! You should be resting!" he scoulded. She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly, "Nonsense, ma'fen, we have much to attend to." she replied, stepping around him to make her way into the room.

"Are you well?" Hawke asked. "Quite. I am free of the blight and ready to move into the next phase of our journey." She moved in front of Cullen, kneeling on the floor and taking his hand in hers. "Cullen." she whispered, placing her other hand to his cheek, he blinked back tears as the sound of her tormented screams rang in his head. "Shh, it is alright, I am myself." she said soothingly, but despite his best efforts, the tears began to fall as he reached for her, pulling her close and holding her tightly. "I thought I'd lost you." he sobbed into her shoulder as she stroked the back of his hair. "Your demons are many, Cullen, but I will not become one of them." she whispered. "They won't leave me." he replied sadly. "Do you wish them gone?" she asked, causing him to sit up and catch her eye. "More than anything." he answered with a sincerity that sounded pained.

She stood, pulling him to his feet, "Devotion, do you think this is wise?" Justice inquired, concern plain in his tone. She looked to him and smiled, "You do not?" she responded, "I should remind myself, that I trust your judgment." he concluded. Turning back to Cullen, her eyes scanned his face for any sign of doubt, pleased when she found none. She called on her magic, directing it at him, a small sound escaped Hawke as Cullen's eyes closed and he levitated from the ground. She focused all her energy, sifting through his memories until she found what she sought. Very carefully, she took the ones that plagued him, locking them away for safe keeping. She replaced them with typical days at the tower until his time of transfer to Kirkwall with the explanation that he was needed in the city. Satisfied with her work, she lowered him back to his feet and released him from his sleep. 

He seemed lost in thought for a moment before rubbing his fingers across his forehead. "Strange." he mumbled, somewhat confused as a cheeky grin came to Iri's lips. "Only for a little while, why don't you get us a drink." she replied softly, leaning forward to place a kiss to his cheek. "Yes, of course." he breathed, his fingers brushing where her lips had been as he crossed the room to the bar. Iri bumped Anders shoulder, lacing her fingers through his before letting them slip away as she moved in front of Justice. She placed a kiss to his forehead, "Ma serannas, da'len." she said affectionately. He nodded, though it was understood that thanks were not necessary, Justice would do whatever she needed of him. She plopped down in Fenris' lap, amused with Hawke's awed expression.

"Is that not harmful?" he asked quietly. "Some may think so, but those memories held nothing but heartache and terror over him, they were not so significant that they needed to remain. Besides, they are not gone, merely tucked away where they can not do further harm. And, he is completely aware of what was done to him." Pondering her words for a moment, he decided it was not his place to make another mans decisions and nodded in acceptance. Cullen handed Iri her drink, "Thank you, Cullen." she smiled sweetly. He smiled in response before retaking his seat, "Now that you are free of the blight, what come next?" he asked, setting his glass on the table.

She took a drink, letting the liquid linger in her mouth for a moment before swallowing. "Tomorrow morning, we must head back to Sudermount. I would ask that you make preparations to join us, you will be needed at my side, so you must decided who will take care of things here. With the mages departed, it is a fairly simple task and the order will be dissolved soon enough." she replied before turning to Hawke. "If you would join us also and if you could ask Varric to come along as well, there is much to do." she added. "Of course, but why are we needed on Sudermount?" he responded, curiousity painting his features. 

"We must collect the clan and depart to Tarasyl'an Te'las immediately, we have little time to waste." she took another sip from her glass, drifting for a moment before continuing. "I feel that perhaps I have been rather expectant of you all, I must apologize for that. You are under no obligation to help me, please know that you are free to step back at any time you decide." She was startled when the five men grunted at her in irritation, nearly causing her to topple from Fenris' lap. "I assume you are not speaking to me, Vhenan." Fenris replied flatly as he steadied her, "Or me." Anders added. "As I said before, you know where my loyalties lie." Cullen reaffirmed for her peace of mind. She looked at Hawke, offering a hopeful smile, "Well I'm not about to sit on my ass and wait for the world to end." he stated sarcastically, pulling a chuckle from her. Justice simply scowled, the implication that he would be anywhere else was insulting. He was exactly where he belonged as far as he was concerned, she was his maker and he would not oblige her with an answer.

She sighed, silently amused with his annoyance, "Then it is settled, we shall depart at dawn. Welcome to the revolution, the rebirth of Elvhenan and its many wonders." She raised her glass as she spoke, hope breathing life from her, changing the atmosphere in the room. Her companions smiled as they clanked their glasses against hers, calm in the confirmation that there was no turning back. "I'd best go fill Varric in." Hawke said as he stood, "And I will prepare the order for my absence." Cullen added. Iri walked them to the door, bidding farewell to Hawke as he slipped out before turning to Cullen. "Thank you, Iri." he said softly while he gazed at her intently. She simply smiled, pulling him into a hug, "Sleep well, my darling Cullen." she said as she stepped back, "And you, my lady." he replied before making his way into the Kirkwall night.

She poked her head into the kitchen before returning to the sitting room to announce Orana had dinner waiting for them. They ate in relative silence before heading upstairs to bathe and ready for the dawn. Climbing into bed was a welcome relief after the excitement of the day and despite the many thoughts running through her mind, the fade welcomed her readily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma serannas, da'len - Thank you, child - You have my thanks, my child


	38. *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iri seeks out Fenris in the fade and takes him with her to Vir'revas. Another new face makes an appearance before Iri secures her foci.
> 
> Fenris is very bothered by people's lack of manners, lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, this chapter does contain smut as well as plot, but the plot part of this chapter will be discussed in the next chapter if you really don't want to read it.

She found him sitting under a tree in a plush green forest as a memory played before him. Fen'Harel was speaking with Mythal, a private conversation that had not been meant for him. "Were you spying, wolf?" she teased as she approached, offering him her hand. He accepted it, pushing himself up to stand beside her, "Perhaps." he said sheepishly, smirking down at her as the memory turned murky, shifting back to the fade green sky. "What makes you seek me out?" he wondered. "Am I not allowed to desire your company, emma lath?" she asked as she leaned in for a kiss. A hungry growl was muffled by her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her, returning the gesture.

He broke for air, pressing his forehead to hers, his hands wandered her body, giving her rear a firm squeeze. She smiled when he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist as the fade shifted again. Fenris glanced around, a smirk coming to his lips as the room took shape, leaving them standing inside Iri's chambers at Vir'revas. A place they'd spent countless hours, but had never made love in, due to the ever watchful eyes of the sentinels. He set her down on the bed, pushing the back of her thighs forward as her thrust his hardness against her. "Ar lath ma, Vhenan." he said, his lips finding her neck, moving across her jaw, nipping as he went. 

She captured his lips, kissing him deeply as her hand made its way down the front of his pants. She worked his shaft, her grip tightening with her movements, aching for him to fill her. "Te amo, ma'fen." she responded, causing him to pause momentarily as his thoughts shifted to Anders. His mind lingered for a moment on the encounter they'd shared with Iri. He refocused when she moaned, her hands moving to grab his ass, pushing against him. He trailed kisses down her chest, ripping the clothing from her body with a aroused growl. A sound of pleasure passing her lips as his mouth closed around her nipple. 

His fingers worked his pants loose, eager for the touch of skin when she arched her back, causing him to suck harder. He pulled away, pushing his pants down and kicking them to the side as he lifted his shirt over his head. They stayed there for a moment as their eyes playing over one another before he reached for her foot, bringing it to his lips. He placed soft kisses across the end of her toes, making her squirm and giggle at the tickling sensation. His tongue darted out, running down the side of her foot, changing direction to trail its way up her leg. He paused at her knee, bending her leg so her foot rested on the bed and placing a kiss there. She pushed herself up on her elbows, smiling warmly and earning her a half hidden grin from Fenris.

She hummed, her head falling back back as his tongue continued its work, slowly moving up her thigh towards her now slick heat. Nipping at the tender skin, he breathed in the scent of her arousal as his tongue finally brushed over her clit. Her legs shuddered at the contact and she let herself fall back. "Touch me ma'fen." she begged, her entire body singing with pleasure under his delicately precise motions. He chuckled, grabbing her hips and pulling her to him, allowing his tongue to slide inside her. She threaded her fingers through his hair, rolling her hips as his grip tightened, taking pleasure in his every movement.

He pulled back abruptly, staring up at her, "Come back here, wolf." she whined when he rose. He smirked, running his fingers across his lips before seductively sucking her wetness from them. She whimpered, reaching to touch herself, but instead, a squeak left her as he grabbed her legs and pulled. Slipping his hands around her waist, he lifted her into his arms again, "Have you forgotten your manners, Vhenan?" he growled as he bit down on her shoulder and she sucked in a sharp breath, dragging her nails down his back. Their lips collided in a clash of tongues and teeth, hungry and rough as they clutched one another. 

When the kiss finally broke, it left them breathless and panting with want, desperate to feel one another. Fenris turned, crossing the room and pressing her back to the wardrobe, rutting against her. His eyes flitted over her body and his mind drifted to the first time he'd seen her in the flesh. She'd taken his breath away as she always did, but he'd stood there staring, stumbling over his words. It was a different time for them, one when the problems of the world had escaped them, or perhaps they'd simply been too young to care. Not like now, with the demons of the land plaguing their doorstep as they wore the scars of millennia behind them. "Have you drifted, ma'fen?" she whispered, running her tongue along the shell of his ear, pulling a pleased groan from him.

His request for her to remember her manners slipped away as his cock throbbed between them. Reaching down he found her entrance, slipping inside with ease until she fully engulfed him. She climaxed almost immediately, hot cum spraying over him and dripping down his inner thighs. "Lotheriel." he breathed, his hands kneading at her as he began to roll his hips with vigour. Sex in the fade was unlike sex in the waking, every sense heightened to its maximum making the skin feel electrified. He picked up the pace, pounding into her with unparalleled passion, jolting the wardrobe with every thrust.

She began to cry out in pleasure, rising in volume as he neared his climax, ecstasy clouding their senses. Her fingers dug into his biceps, his breaths hitching, waiting until they peaked together. He stilled, his cock twitching as it expelled the last few drops of his seed and he pressed his forehead to hers, catching her eye. He smiled, looking at her with adoration, his fingers brushing softly down her cheek. Her eyes darted to the side, washing the smile from his lips as he felt the fade waver. "Ah, when your maker is away, the pups will play I see." came a voice from behind him. He let Iri's feet fall to the floor before turning to face the intruder, "How dare you!" he snarled through clenched teeth, moving to shield Iri from view. 

The elf snorted, "How dare I? You defile your makers betrothed and you scold me? Lord Fen'Harel will not be pleased with this revelation." he drawled, sauntering towards them as his eyes played over their brands. Iri stepped out from behind Fenris, glowing faintly, using her magic to cloth them. The intruder haulted, eyes widening at the sight of her in the extravagant dress that now covered her body. A floor length ball gown with a high rigid collar, black in its entirety but for the blood red lining and stark white piping that highlighted the edges. He blinked at her for a moment, taking a step back as her aura shifted, overwhelming him with its commanding presence. 

She approached, taking slow deliberately strides, expression unreadable. "Who are you?" Fenris demanded when she paused, just this side of too close. She smiled, lifting her hand to cup his cheek, "This, emma lath, is Felassan." she drawled. He flinched as she traced her fingers down his jaw before tapping him on the end of the nose. He squeaked, pulling his arms to his body as he hopped backwards and Iri's smile turned feral. Fenris growled, leering towards him, but made no move, "Who is this, Felassan?" he demanded, his patience wearing thin. 

"Why don't you tell us." she purred as she began to glide around him in a circular fashion, hands clasped tightly behind her back. Felassan straightened his shoulders, clearing his throat and giving his head a shake. "Fen'Harel shall arrive shortly, I would give him the chance to speak on my behalf." he responded, arrogance washing over him. Iri laughed wickedly, wiping the smug look from his features, "Fen'Harel is not my guest here today." she mocked, mischief flashing in her eyes. Felassan's eyes darted around him, fear tugging at his senses, "It seems I have an advantage, you have been captured, little mouse." she continued to taunt.

"I was tasked with locating my lords pets and locate them, I have!" he spat angrily. Fenris ghosted forward, long clawed fingers wrapped around his throat, "You will remember to whom you speak!" he snarled. Iri rolled her eyes, clearing her throat, causing Fenris to drop him into a gasping heap on the ground. "Must you attack everyone based on their degree of manners, ma'fen?" she huffed, trying to suppress the grin that tugged at her lips. She bent down, hauling Felassan to his feet and washing him with healing magic. He rubbed at his throat, catching her eye but remaining silent. She sighed before waving her hand, moving them from her chambers into a grand library.

Felassan's eyes grew into large round saucers and his mouth gaped as he took in the scene before him. A monstrous tree filled the centre of the room, covered in vibrantly coloured blossoms. A spiral staircase carved to look like vines intertwined with branches, wrapped around it, leading to a suspended level high above their heads. A floor made of clear crystal that allowed the root structure to be seen amongst the glittering stone. The room itself was somewhat the shape of an eye, every wall covered from floor to ceiling with books. He looked up, craning his neck at the height of the walls to find no ceiling, but a perfect blue sky. "What is this place?" he whispered. Iri smiled, "Come." she said, heading for the staircase before them. She ran her fingers over the smooth bark as they climbed, content in the few short moments of solace.

There was seating when they reached the top and she gestured for the two men to sit. "This is the library, at Vir'revas." she answered his earlier question, "I suspect you will be comfortable here, for the time being." she added. Fenris raised an eyebrow, leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees. "Comfortable here? Oh no, I'm not staying here!" he griped, crossing his arms across his chest. "Ir abelas, Felassan, but I'm afraid you are." she reiterated, pulling a huff from him as he glared daggers at her. "Fen'Harel will not be pleased." he remarked flatly. "No, I suspect not. I can agree that I would be displeased, were I to lose my most valued agent." she kept her tone steady, posture rigid as she regarded him from her chair.

"I am sure by now, Briala has been informed that the password to the eluvians has been changed." she remarked, waiting for a response that did not come. "As you wish. In truth, I have no need of your answers, you do your master proud." Amusement tugged at her features, laced with admiration in his loyalty to her maker. "Why has he been unable to locate you in recent years?." he inquired. She chuckled, wiping her fingers across her brow. "That is a long story, but most recently, I have desired to remain unfound." not a direct answer, but a crumb at least. Surprise splashed across Felassan's face, "You mean to elude him?" he asked, shifting to the edge of his seat, his instincts to gather information coming forward.

"I do as I must, he has left me no choice." she stated, eyeing him intently. Felassan held her stare, searching for cracks in her mask, scraps of truths hidden away. "You speak as if he has made you an enemy. He loves you deeply, yearns for you, he is not your enemy." he pressed further. "The answer to that, is not for you." she dismissed him as if he were an ignorant child, causing him to scoff. "I hold answers beyond your comprehension!" he retorted with irritation. Fenris snorted, causing Iri to smirk, "As you say." she responded sarcastically, pushing herself to her feet and heading for the stairs. Fenris accepted the hand she offered, interlocking his fingers with hers. 

"I will do my best to avoid leaving you for too long, unfortunately, this spell is not as kind to the body as uthenera." Iri informed when they again reached the bottom. "And what do you suppose to do with me then? You can not be fool enough to believe I will betray Fen'Harel as you have." he responded, tone dripping with disgust. "We shall see." was all she said before Felassan watched them fade from view. He'd missed it in his excitement to have finally found them, but he felt it now. The instant he'd stepped inside, she'd closed the way out to him, cut his connection to his lord. She'd set a trap and he'd walked straight into it, the best kind of prey, the ones you don't have to work for. "Your such a fool." he grumbled, sinking down onto the stairs and placing his head in his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fenris smiled as another room took shape, he'd always loved this room, watching Fen'Harel working here, in his rotunda. He took a moment to admire the murals that covered the walls curvatures, every stroke by his makers meticulous hands. He looked to Iri, the smile fading from his lips at the sadness that surrounded her. She avoided his eye, turning to approach the dias in the centre of the room. A small pool sat atop a claw foot structure filled with water black as night. Her lips moved with silent words as the pool emitted a soft glow and the water began to swirl. Holding her hands above the pool, purple light lifted from the liquid, taking the form of an orb. Her brands surged as Fenris' had, patterns to match taking shape on the orbs surface. Satisfied with her work, the light flickered as her hand closed around her foci before securely tucking it away.

She stepped down from the dias, her eyes flitting once more across their makers work. Fenris stepped towards her, gentle hands finding her waist, "What troubles you, Vhenan?" he wondered. "He painted a fresco like this at Tarasyl'an Tel'as, an account of our journey. It is difficult to separate Fen'Harel from Solas sometimes, difficult to accept his deception. I never imagined I would fall victim to his trickery, but such things hold little importance now, I must set my emotions aside." Fenris frowned, not entirely sure how to comfort her, if he even could. "We should go, morning is almost upon us." she said, taking a step back and pulling herself from the fade.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iri and her companions head to Sudermount to collect the clan and the mages before heading to Tarasyl'an Te'las.

Fenris was not a fan of being forced from the fade, so he smiled when Iri shook him gently. "Wake up, ma'fen." she whispered, kissing his cheek before swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. She'd ripped him from the dreaming only one time, he'd been swallowed by a nightmare and had awoken in a panic. Rage had blinded him at the sudden shock of the waking and he'd nearly killed her, a thought that still made him shudder. Pushing the thought aside, he rolled over, pulling Anders against him, a disagreeable groan leaving him. "Adventure awaits us, mage." he teased, chuckling as Anders twisted to shot him a mock glare through sleep ridden eyes. They stayed there a few minutes longer, wrapped in one another before rising to face the day. Iri had drawn a bath, which they gladly partook in, washing quickly and exiting to gather their things. 

Surprisingly, Iri packed very little food for their journey and encouraged the others to do the same. Anders shrugged at Fenris, lightening his pack without consideration, pulling a grin from Justice at the trust he held in Iri. Orana was informed that they would be gone for an unknown amount of time and supplied with ample coin, to get her through their time away. Iri smiled offering her a playful wink as she showed them out, "Be well, dear girl." she called over her shoulder as she pulled the door closed behind her.

Hightown was eerily still, the sun just stretching to greet the day. Crime in Kirkwall had come to a near standstill and the lack of Templars had offered comfort to many. So like the city, they made their way silently through the streets, The Hanged Man their set destination. The door creaked softly as they pushed through it, nodding good morning to Corff before heading to Varric's suite. Gathered around the table was Varric, Hawke, Cullen, Keran and Isabela. 

"Well good day to you, you gorgeous goddess, I hear your going adventuring! You know, I am a pirate, adventuring is kind of our thing." Isabela chimed, waggling her eyebrows at Iri. She chuckled, shaking her head at the ridiculous display, "Sorry Izzy, I'd rather you stay here for now, help out if there's any trouble." Her response earned an exaggerated pout from the pirate as she plopped down in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the relief on Hawke's face at her answer and flashed him a warm smile before taking a seat.

"Not that I am opposed to pleasantries, but if it's alright, I would prefer we get underway." she said, glancing at her companions for any sign of disagreement. "Good. Cullen, are you fully prepared?" she asked turning her attention to him. "I believe so, Keran has shown great capability in the duties of the Knight Commander. I asked him to join us, in the event you had anything you would like to add, my lady." he responded. She nodded, smiling at him with affection, "I intrusted the armies of Thedas to you, lethallin. I am confident with your ability to direct the care of one city." His face reddened as he moved his hand to rub at the back of his neck, "Th...Thank you, my lady." he stammered. 

"I've had word from Bianca, advised her to lock up the entrances and keep away from the thaig. She's done as I asked and awaits further word before moving forward in any direction." Varric chimed in, earning a pleased grin from Iri and Cullen, "Excellent, Varric! We will journey there soon to set the wards in place. Anything else?" she responded. She was pleased when no one else responded and with a nod, she rose to her feet, the table rising to join her. "Take good care of the boys!" Isabela chirped from the top of the stairs as she watched them go. "Always." Iri assured, offering a quick wave before turning to leave.

Before exiting The Hanged Man, Iri washed a cloak over the group. This many highly regarded figures leaving the city unannounced, would likely cause unrest. "It kinda itches." Varric whispered, earning a amused sidelong glance as she raised her finger to her lips. When they were safely outside the city, she let go of her spell and Fenris immediately caught her eye. A question hanging on his lips, that would go unasked as his eyes passed over their companions. She smiled, reaching for his hand, "You may speak of Felassan, ma'fen. You will find I keep little from those I trust, peace begins with equality, emma lath." she said softly and he squeezed her hand in response.

"Who's, Felassan?" Hawke asked as Varric dug through his pockets in search of a notepad and a pencil. Anders shot a curious look in their direction, eager to hear what they had to say. "You have located Felassan?" Justice piped up, intrigue painting his features. Iri smiled, licking her lips before speaking. "Felassan, is an agent of Fen'Harel. But, were you to ask him, he would tell you he is Dalish, yet no clan claims him their kin. It is an easy lie to believe, he wears vallaslin and the majority of Thedas would base their opinion on that. Nature predicts ignorance to the fact that it is the mark of Fen'Harel, worn only by his sentinels and most trusted agents."

She paused for a moment, pulling the cork from her waterskin and raising it to her lips. Replacing the cork, she grinned mischievously at Justice, "I have done one better, da'len, I have captured him." her tone held a mixture of excitement and pride. "Captured him when?" Anders wondered, unable to keep quiet any longer. "Last night, in the dreaming." she responded simply. Anders blinked at her in disbelief, startled when Justice began to clap dramatically, a smug grin tugging at his lips. "You've trapped him in the dreaming. Cleaver to use Fen'Harel's own tricks against him, Felassan could prove valuable." he commended.

"In truth, he is not so valuable as he may have once been. Fen'Harel would have killed him for his failure, when they next met. It is not exactly as it was, the first time, but his death was inevitable." she replied, disappointment painting her features at the thought. That Fen'Harel would commit murder based on failure, left a pitted feeling deep in her stomach. And the fact that his frustration likely came from his inability to find them made it that much worse. "So what are your intentions with him then?" Justice asked, confused. "I keep hope that he may see what I tell him as truth. My intention is to convert Fen'Harel's thinking and avoid what bloodshed I can. So far, my ability to do so has not come to light, he is a stubborn old wolf, set in his ways." she went from speaking softly to grumbling, causing Fenris to snort. 

"Best not let Fen'Harel hear you say that." he teased, letting her hand go and wrapping his arm around her. She smirked, eyeing him with amusement, "When we arrive at our destination, there will be much to do. First and foremost, the repair of Tarasyl'an Te'las. Anders, your a quick study, you too Hawke, I'd like to teach the two of you and have you teach the mages. I will only be remaining for a short while, then I will have to depart and attend to my duties." Her demeanour switched back to one of business, time was growing short and Fen'Harel's awakening would be upon them if they did not remain diligent. "I am familiar with the teaching of mages, coming from a circle and all." Anders responded. "Well I'm not much of a teacher, but I'll see what I can do." Hawke added. "What would you have of me, Iri?" Cullen asked, earning a bright smile. 

"You and Varric will be in charge of procuring some very key people. I will give you a list of names and i ask that you find them. Once this is done, they will be brought to Tarasyl'an Te'las. I trust your connections with the guild will serve for this purpose, Varric." she turned to look at the dwarf as she finished speaking. Varric grinned, finishing what he was writing and tucking his things back in his pack. "Shouldn't be a problem." he confirmed. She smiled and gave a nod, going quiet after that as her thoughts wandered. Her companions made small talk for the rest of their journey while she silently calculated her next move. 

They hadn't bothered to stop for lunch, eating their dried meats and honey rolls as they went. The midday sun was high in the sky as the bustle of the camp came into ear shot. Iri straightened in irritation as she realized the sound was that of an argument. Her eyes scanned the crowd as she came to a stop just inside the entrance. Merrill was standing in the centre of the crowd, waving her hands and desperately trying to calm the uproar. "Oh for fuck sakes." Iri mumbled, earning an array of raised eyebrows shot in her direction. "Vhenan!" Fenris scoulded as Hawke began to giggle, "Well, that's what I was thinking." he commented as he shrugged his shoulders. Justice and Anders smirked at one another and Varric nearly had smoke coming from his ears with the way his wheels were turning.

She sighed heavily, pressing into the camp and coming to a stop at the edge of the crowd. "Enough!" she boomed louder than any woman her size should have been able to. The crowd went deathly silent, all eyes turning towards her, wide with uncertainty. She cleared her throat, scanning the faces of those before her, "I will say this only once. You all have a choice, come with me, in which case, you will be expected to coexist peacefully. Or, if you prefer, you may go your own way. Whatever your decision, behaviour like this will not be tolerated. We are about to face the most formidable enemy any of you have ever come across, I can not afford to have unrest among my ranks." Her tone was hard and sincere, leaving no room to question her judgment or decisions. "You expect us to accept these shem mages?" called a voice from the crowd, followed by a surprised murmur from the majority of the people before her.

"Correct, that is exactly what I expect." she responded, lifting her hands and parting the crowd with force magic to reveal the owner of the voice. His eyes grew wide, darting this way and that as if searching for a way of escape. "What is your name?" she asked. "Ah...ah...." he stammered, "This is Junar, he is a hunter to the clan." Merrill interjected, earning her a scowl from Junar. "Junar." Iri repeated, taking a step towards him. "Do you desire life?" she wondered, eyeing him with curiousity. "Of course, do we not all desire life." he responded, sounding slightly confused. "Then, am I to assume that you will be able to distinguish between your enemies and you allies." she continued, her tone eerily calm. 

He fidgeted with the hem of his tunic, unsure which would be the right words for his response. "It is a simple question, child. Will you lay your life down for these men and women, as I will ask them to do for you? If you are unable to do so, then I apologize, but you must remain here." He blinked at her, a hurt look crossing his features, "I understand." was all he managed, but that was enough for Iri. "Good." she said turning to the rest of the crowd, "We will depart now, but before we do I would like you all to understand. Understand that if you falter, if you stray, betray my trust, I will kill you. Insolence will not be tolerated, you will find peace in life or only death awaits you." she finished.

A smirk came to her lips as the clan turned to Marethari, looking for guidance. She opened her mouth before looking to Iri and snapping it shut again. The edges of her lips turning slightly upwards as she nodded in her direction, "I will follow, my lady." she said softly, dropping to one knee before looking expectantly to her clan. Merrill followed her example, dipping her head in a deep bow as she kneeled before her. After a moments pause the rest of the clan joined them, earning a pleased smile from Fenris as he stepped to her side. It quickly faded, a furrow appearing in his brow as he took note that the mages stood idle.

"You dismiss your saviour?" he asked, annoyance clear in his tone. "She presents us with an ultimatum, I say she is no saviour at all." Said a woman's voice as she stepped out of the group of mages. Hawke recognized her, Grace, a mage from the Starkhaven circle who had had a hand in his kidnapping. Justice stepped to Iri's other side, a look of pride painting his features. "Devotion is much more than your saviour. In the days to come, you will witness her become the ruler of all the lands. You will witness wonders beyond your wildest imagination and she has invited you to walk at her side." He paused, his eyes dancing over the mages as his features turned hard. "An ultimatum you say, I say she has given you a choice and been kind enough to forewarn you of the consequences should you falter. You should be grateful, it seems more then you deserve." he finished, his words clear in his point.

"So you free us from one prison, only to lock us in another!" she shouted over the growing murmur. "Grace." Hawke snarled as he stepped forward and turned to Iri, "I would advice you that this woman is untrustworthy, my lady." he remarked, willing his tone to soften as he addressed her. "Hawke! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" she spat back, causing the amusement to leave Iri's face as her eyes turned dark. She ghosted forward, her brands surging as her long slender fingers wrapped around Grace's throat. Her eyes widened as Iri forced her to her knees, her own eyes, now wild, clouded like a brewing storm.

"You wish for death, then?" Her voice sounded hollow, not her own. Grace gasped for breath, her fingers clawing at Iri's hand, desperate to free herself. Iri made a sound of irritation, tossing her down like a rag doll, standing straight once again. She watched as Grace's hands went to her neck, rubbing at the already forming bruises as she fought to find her breath. Raising her eyes to look upon the faces before her, she found fear. Good, perhaps they needed to fear her, 'A true leader does not wonder of his people's loyalty, for they are not so foolish as to cross him.' Fen'Harel had told her that once, she'd argued that a true leader would lead by example and with the absence of an iron fist. Perhaps he was right after all, perhaps she was fooling herself with a childish dream of peace.

"Vhenan." came Fenris' voice from behind her. When she turned, a sad smile came to her lips as he cupped her cheek in his palm. "Now is not the time to question yourself, emma lath, we have much to do. Present them with their choice, accept their decision,and let us be on our way." he whispered barely loud enough for her to hear. She placed her hand over his, leaning into his touch for a moment before turning back to the mages. "As my wolf has kindly reminded me, I do not have time to waste on such petty things." she started, grudgingly tossing a healing spell in Grace's direction. "I offer you a world where you are free, free to use magic and welcomed for the mage that you are. Together, we will teach you the forgotten arts, lead you to your true potential. The choice is yours, follow, or don't, you know my terms." she finished, turning on her heal and approaching Merrill and Marethari.

"Are you ready?" she asked, pleased when the two nodded, "Will we travel through the mountains?" Merrill wondered, pulling a chuckle from Iri. She shook her head, smiling as the elf stared at her, confused. She lifted her hands, magic pouring from them so strong that it became visable with light. The air grew thick and heavy as the mountain side began to ripple, turning translucent. "We shall take a shortcut." Iri said over her shoulder as she stepped forward into the portal and vanished from sight. A collective gasp went through the crowd as Fenris encouraged the clan to follow. After a moments hesitation, they did, joined by the mages, even Grace. Lastly went his companions before he and Anders joined hands and followed, Iri snapping the portal shut behind them.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, we're doing a time jump here, sorry for the delay :)
> 
> With the group securely arrived at Tarasyl'an Te'las, tasks get set in motion. Iri sets out on a near two year journey, returning at the end of 9:39 with an unexpected guest a mere few months before Fen'Harel's awakening.

The arrival to Tarasyl'an Te'las had left a buzz of excitement charging the air. Iri had been bombarded with questions of what this place was, how she had come to learn of it and what they would do, now that they'd arrived. She'd calmed their curiousity as best she could before slipping away to assess the damage. It was as expected, much the way they'd found it the first time if perhaps a little better off with her earlier arrival this time around. She'd entered the main hall and found herself quickly distracted by Solas' rotunda, veering off to her right. She was lost in thought as she scanned the bare walls and when Fenris found her, she was a sobbing heap on the floor in the centre of the room. 

She'd recovered quickly, with so little time to dwell on such irrelevant emotions. Putting herself back together after a few moments of mournful sadness, pushing her feelings aside. They'd began reconstruction almost immediately, drawing the attention of the majority of the group they'd arrived with. Hawke and Anders were kept close as they learned the spells that would weave the future. Broken beams and bits of stone had flitted into the air, reforming the great walls and foundations. Tiles had lifted and found their place, revealing the grand mosaics that held the history of Elvhenan's many victories and losses. 

When she'd finally made her way to her chambers, she'd reached into the future and collected her many belongings. Retrieving her furnishings, lining her shelves with books and artifacts and filling her desk with maps and papers. Fenris and Anders had watched on in wonder, fascinated by this glimpse of the future. She'd spent countless hours with Anders and Hawke, herself and Fenris passing on the teachings that would built an army of mages, the likes unseen. Varric and Cullen had set to work promptly, Cullen leading the way to his office. Iri had single handedly extended the fortress to nearly twice its size, extending it back over the mountainside, making space for the many bodies that would fill the rooms.

When little more then a month had passed, Merrill and Marethari had been tasked with setting out to collect the clans. Her ranks were coming together, setting aside their differences and working together towards a collective goal. And then, it was time for Iri herself to set out on her journey. In the recent days, she'd become reclusive, withdrawn and engulfed in her work. Fenris had fought her on her decision that he would stay, as she set out alone. She'd argued that he was needed where he was, that he alone possessed the power to keep order. Cullen would begin training, a brutal regime, necessary to be perfected by the time Fen'Harel woke and there was none other that she trusted with this task. 

Before she departed, she had gathered her forces in the courtyard. She'd explained what would come next and asked that they be prepared for the arrival of others. In time they would be split between Tarasyl'an Te'las and Vir'revas, but there was much to do before that could happen. She would return to Kirkwall to procure Isabela her boat and be sure that Orana was well. Once these tasks were completed, she would set out in search of Alistair and Neria. The wardens would be relieved of their burden and recruited if they so chose. Then, on to the mages as she stripped the Templars of their ability to interfere.

She'd relieved Anders of the blight before she left, bidding farewell to her heart with a sad smile and a soft kiss. Stay strong she'd told him as a tear trickled down his cheek. Return to me quickly he'd replied, sadness sweeping over him as he'd watched her turn away. Together, they'd watched as she went, opening her portal and stepping into nothing. An eerie silence washing over the courtyard as they stood looking where she'd been before turning away, going back to their duties. Fenris lingered, along with Anders and Justice, just a few moments longer, then following after the others.

The months passed as her tasks grew fewer and time slipped away. She'd returned to Kirkwall, disposing of Castillon and retrieving the Tome of Koslun before advising Isabela to depart immediately. She'd located Alistair and Neria, freed the wardens and sent everyone to Tarasyl'an Te'las. She'd simply walked in the front door of the circle towers, stripping the Templars of their addictions and the gifts they granted. The mages had readily agreed to join her revolution, save a few, who were allowed to go their own way. Felassan was retrieved before she awakened and accompanied him personally to the dungeons of Tarasyl'an Te'las. He would remain there, under her wards, until such a time as she could speak with him properly.

Fenris had been outraged when he'd learned that she'd come, slipping away without a word to anyone but the guard tending the cells. Her intention was not to cause him pain, but he did not fully understand the pressure that was now baring down on her. Regardless, he had reinforced her wards and continued to keep a watchful eye on the agent. She'd made a last minute decision to find allies with Halamshiral, using the same tactics she had the first time around, blackmail into submission. She was not entirely pleased with her decision as she intended to take the land of the people, but that would have to wait for now. 

She'd heard word that Alistair and Neria were working with Cullen to bring in recruits and that they were making great progress in building an army. Varric had also sent word through the guild that a great war was coming and advised that they should join or go to ground. She visited Alexius earlier then planned, requesting that he take Felix and Livia to the safety of her fortress. He agreed and she opened the way for them before she continued on, asking him to inform Fenris that she shouldn't be much longer. Dorian had returned home, his intentions still to meet her at the conclave and she retrieved Las from the stables before she went. A small comfort, having an old friend to accompany her to the end of her journey. 

Her final task, to be completed alone, was to gain an ally that Fen'Harel would not see coming. She opened a portal inside the alienage of Kirkwall, riding Las into the small courtyard. She hopped down, opening another portal to Tarasyl'an Te'las before urging his to step through and closing the way behind him. She smiled at the thought of confusion when her allies would see a horse appear from nothing, but Alexius knew him and he would be safer there. Stepping inside Merrill's small home, she went to the bedroom where the eluvian sat untouched. Opening the way, she stepped through, entering Vir'aravas. 

She let her magic flow as she walked, repairing the damage of years of neglect as she went. What seemed like hours passed as she approached her destination, a row of mirrors, meticulously placed, a grand statue standing next to each one. She passed her fingers lightly over the glass as she walked down the line, coming to a stop at the second to last one. She paused for a moment, reaching for the branches of what was to come, the barest hint of uncertainty crossing her mind. This was not something that was really her choice, she needed the eluvians to connect her forces and this was where she would find them. Without further doubt, she activated the mirror and stepped through.

The shadows danced around her, a ruse to frighten lesser beings, but she was not afraid. This would either end the way she desired, or it would end in bloodshed, either way, she needed to try. She pressed farther into the darkness, swallowed by silence but for the soft patter of her feet as she went, until there he was. She caught his eye, continuing her approach as he eyed her with curiousity, a devilish grin on his face. "Devotion? It is you, isn't it? In the flesh, and such pretty flesh it is." he drawled as her moved to meet her. Long fingers reached for her, softly brushing across her skin as her circled around her. 

"Tell me, what would possess Fen'Harel to send his pet to this wretched place?" he wondered, speaking in his low, methodical tone. He raised his eyebrows at the feral smile that came to her lips, "I come here of my own free will, Fen'Harel no longer commands me." she replied, earning a wide curious smile from him. "Do you desire my company then? I must warn you it has been some time, but I am no less eager." he said, snatching her into his arms, pressing his body to hers as he playfully nipped at her neck. She scoffed, shoving him back with force magic.

"Do not flatter yourself, Anaris!" she snapped, pulling a cackle from him. "Perhaps it is you I flatter. You must remind me to commend Fen'Harel on his work, you are a sight I would not hesitate to devour." he responded. She blinked at him, willing herself to remember her task. He was not at all hard to look at with his tall graceful stature, sculpted to perfection and his sharp features with charcoal eyes like windows to his soul. "I have come for the eluvians." she stated. He smirked, tilting his head to the side as his gaze danced over her body. "And what shall be my reward?" he asked, undressing her with his eyes.

"What do you desire?" she responded, "Well, it has been so very long and you are just what I've been waiting for, my lovely." he whispered, leaning in close enough that his hot breath brushed over the shell of her ear. Iri chuckled, placing her palm on his chest and taking a step back, "I do apologize, but unfortunately, I am not an option." she responded, causing his smile to fade into a scowl. "However, I will consider giving you your freedom, for a price of course." she added. Intrigue splashed across his features, laced with the barest hint of suspicion, "Then, you have abandoned your maker? I can not imagine he is pleased with this revelation." his tone sounded amused, impressed that she would go against Fen'Harel. 

She regarded him for a moment, "Fen'Harel yet sleeps, but when he wakes, he intends to tear down the veil. He will do so without care for the consequences, I do not support his decision. I would ask that you aid me and I shall set you free." her tone was soft as she fought to hold back her emotion. This process had become trying for her and now here she stood, seeking aid from Fen'Harel's sworn enemy with the intention of freeing him from the prison her maker had weaved. "How can you be sure I will not betray you, my lovely?" he asked, stepping into her space once again. She smiled, stepping closer as well, fully closing the gap between them, "I shall bind you, then the choice will no longer be yours." her tone was almost seductive, two could play this game.

Anaris smirked wickedly down at her, one arm snaking around her waist as he pressed his body to hers. A pleased sound passed his lips as her eyes fluttered and he reached to cup her cheek. His eyes flitted to her lips as her tongue slowly ran across them, leaving them glistening in the dim light. She could feel the erection forming in his pants as he leaned down and found her lips. For a man so long deprived, he was surprisingly gentle, kissing her softly as his grip tightened around her. The kiss broke, his forehead pressing to hers, his fingers trailing lightly across her cheek, "Now, my eluvians." she said, once again stepping away. He laughed, shaking his head, "We have not yet come to an agreement, one kiss could hardly persuade me." he replied, his tone implying he had the upper hand.

"Ah, but one kiss was all I needed, Anaris. I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson after all these years, but it would seem you have not." she spoke soft and mischievously, amusement splashing across her features. She lifted her hand, washing her magic over him, completing the spell she'd wove in his distraction. It took a moment, but realization hit him as markings snaked down his arm, binding him to her service. A mixture of emotions crossed his face as he watched the markings appear, a smirk coming to his lips. "Then it would seem I am yours, perhaps you will also be mine." he breathed, reaching for her again, his fingers passing through her as she lit her brands.

She smirked, letting her brands go quiet, "The eluvians, Anaris." she repeated, pulling a chuckle from him. "This way, my lovely." he replied, turning on his heal and gesturing for her to follow. He headed down a long narrow hallway with unnecessarily tall ceilings, the walls splashed with scenes of death and carnage. A sound of disgust passed her lips, causing him to pause and turn. "You find my art distasteful?" he asked amused. "Indeed. Such senseless violence will not be tolerated when we exit this realm." she replied, wiping the grin from his lips. Now that he was bound to her, the words she spoke became orders regardless of how she presented them and he was powerless to go against her. He grunted, but said nothing, turning once again to continue down the hallway. 

When they reached the end, they pushed through a simple wooden door, opening into a dusty room filled with eluvians. She went to the centre, turning in circles as her eyes danced over them, "How did you come to possess so many." she wondered. He smiled, stepping closer and catching her eye, "Fen'Harel is not the only one of us with connections. Over the years, my agents have gathered as many as they could find. Getting in was never the issue, getting out was where a problem presented itself." he replied smoothly. She nodded, accepting his answer as she began to flow magic into the air. 

His eyes narrowed in curiousity as the eluvians lifted from the floor and gathered together. A sound of intrigue left him as they seemed to engulf one another, until there remained but a single mirror standing alone. He looked to her, a question hanging on his lips, "How have you come by these magics? They are far more ancient then you, my lovely." he asked after a moments pause. "Ones age does not always predict ones abilities, Anaris. Now, come." she replied, waving her hand and opening her portal. A feral smile came to his lips and madness flashed in his eyes, "Oh, this is going to be fun." he drawled. She shook her head at him, sending the eluvian through before gesturing for him to follow and stepping through.

The mirror floated through the portal, appearing in the centre of the courtyard at Tarasyl'an Te'las just moments before they appeared. A curious murmur passed though the crowd as they gathered around them. She was pleased to see that the fortress had been fully restored and expanded even further. Scanning the bodies that gathered, she saw that the space was nearly bursting with capacity. It was clear that her companions had completed many of the tasks she'd appointed them and a prideful smile came to her lips. "Vhenan!" came Fenris' voice from the crowd just seconds before he stepped into view and the smile quickly faded from his lips.

"What have you done, emma lath?" he asked, scowling at Anaris as he fought the urge to rip out his heart. "Ah, I see I have competition then." Anaris interjected before Iri could speak, earning him a hard jab in the ribs and a growl from Fenris. "Only what I must, ma'fen. We shall speak of this later, in private." she replied, turning to see Justice emerge, the rest of her inner circle appearing behind him. They exchanged their pleasantries, relief washing over her to find them all well. She placed the eluvian in the room that had housed Morrigan's before making her way to the dining hall. 

Anaris followed closely behind her everywhere she went, much to Fenris' aggravation. When they sat for dinner, her companions joined her, all except Merrill, who was away recruiting the last of the clans. Curiosities were running at full capacity as they asked questions of her journeys, quickly subsiding when it became evident of her exhaustion. After a short time, she instructed the servants to set another bed in her room for Anaris, keeping him close was her only option. Fenris and Anders had joined her as well, Fenris shooting Anaris a look that spoke murder before getting in bed alongside his heart. 

She was asleep within moments, leaving Fenris to the torment of his thoughts as Anders drifted off as well. He played over in his mind the many explanations as to why she'd neglected to tell him she intended to collect Anaris. Despite his best efforts to accept that she likely had her reasons, he was plagued with uncertainty, unconsciously focusing on the negatives of her time away. As he began to feel the pull of the fade, a tightness came to his chest as he realized he's not properly greeted her, nor her him. She'd loved him faithfully, fully, for nearly two thousand years, but here, now, was the first time he'd feared he may lose her. With that, his thoughts wavered, melting away as he fell into the dreaming.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iri catches up on the events that took place in her absence before setting out again to finish the last few tasks before Fen'Harel wakes.

True to herself, Iri rose before the dawn, rolling over and burrowing her face into Fenris' chest as her arm snaked around his waist. She held him tightly, basking in the aroma of his skin as her fingers rubbed soft circles across his back. He stirred, groaning softly as he returned the gesture, wrapping his arm around her and placing his lips to her forehead. She began to place gentle kisses to his flesh, further rousing him from his sleepy state. His fingers gripping at her hip, his breaths becoming shorter as his heart pounded in his chest. He placed a finger under her chin, carefully lifting it to catch her eye before capturing her lips with a pleased growl.

He kissed her deeply, cradling her cheek in his hand as they lost themselves to euphoria. He pulled her towards him, turning her so she lay on her back, positioning himself over her and breaking their kiss. He drank in the sight of her, watching the rise and fall of her breast, both of them breathless and left panting. She smiled, that warm, loving smile that he'd missed so dearly, causing another growl to leave him as he ground his erection against her. He moved to run his tongue across her jaw, moving his way down her neck to her shoulder. He paused when Anders stirred, opening his eyes and blinking at them. He smiled, rolling over without a word and climbing to his feet, he crossed the room and dragged Anaris out of bed. 

He shuffled him from the room with a few words of grumbled protest, glancing over his shoulder and winking at Iri before pulling the door closed behind them. She giggled, wrapping her arms around Fenris' neck, pulling him to her in a warm hug. "I have missed you, Vhenan." he whispered, "And I, you." she replied, tilting her head to find his lips again. She encircled him with her legs, lifting her hips and spreading her wetness across his hardened length before reaching to slip him inside her. His eyelids fluttered at the warmth that engulfed him, a shuddery breath leaving him. He paused, fully sheathed inside her, fighting the urge to lose himself at the contact. 

He'd yearned for her in her time away, waging a war inside himself as to why they'd had so little contact. Anders had been a comfort, but he'd felt as if his heart had split and he may never recover. He rolled his hips, slow and gentle, revelling in the sensation as he slid in and out, her fingers digging into his back as she arched her own in pleasure. They lost themselves as the time passed, swallowed by passion as they made love. When they climaxed, it was together and they lay there for a time, enjoying the quiet companionship before finally rising to draw a bath. 

"Ir abelas, emma lath." she said softly once they'd settled into the tub, her back pressed against him. He squeezed her gently, "Why do you apologize, Vhenan?" he inquired, cupping the water in his hand and letting it trickle over her breasts. "For everything, my time away, my distant demeanour, Anaris....." she trailed off, waiting for a reply. "I am pleased to have you back." he replied warmly, bringing a smile to her lips as she stifled a giggle. "You think that is funny, Vhenan?" he asked, being somewhat cheeky. "Go ahead, ma'fen, say it." she coaxed, knowing he had thoughts on the topic. He snorted, letting another handful of water run over her, "You smelled of him." he stated, his tone bitter, though he tried to hide it.

Iri hummed, it was as expected, though of course there was little that escaped her, a gift she resented by times. "I used his distraction to my advantage, he was uncontrollable and I have use of him." she responded. He stayed silent for a moment, considering her words, his eyebrows narrowing in disapproval as realization hit. "Then, he is bound to you?" he replied, irritation setting in. The thought of her sharing a bond of any kind with Anaris, made his skin crawl. "It was the only way I could be sure, emma lath. He shall serve his purpose, should I need him to. Fen'Harel will be blindsided when the time comes to reveal my hand. I shall gather some of the others as well, but procuring the eluvians was of the upmost importance. We have little time to spread out our forces before he wakes, the eluvians will prove useful. I will not always be so free to move them and they will need to be gathered quickly when the time comes." she reasoned.

He sighed, accepting that she knew what she was doing and let it be. "We have accomplished much, but time is short now and we still have things to do. We must return to Kirkwall, the Arishok remains, though I am surprised he has made no move, as of yet. Vir'revas must be secured as well, I am uncertain of the sentinels reaction, but either way, the temple must be taken." she continued, speaking her thoughts as they came. "Will I accompany you this time?" he asked tentatively, hopeful that she would supply the answer he sought. She twisted her body to face him, planting a warm kiss to his lips, "I would like that very much." she replied, standing to exit the bath.

Fenris crossed his arms on the side of the tub, resting his chin atop them as he watched her dry and dress. "I wondered if I may study with Alexius, I asked him to teach me while you were away, he replied the choice was yours." he said as she crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed to put on her foot wraps. She caught his eye, her features hardening, "No, do not ask again." she snapped before lowering her eyes as flush splashed across her cheeks. His eyes widened as he stared at her, unsure of what to say, "I'm sorry, I do not mean to be abrasive, but time magic is not one I approve of. Though I trust you, there are too many variables and it is too easy to misuse for our own purposes, I would spare you that burden, emma lath." she added, softening her tone.

He sighed, not entirely happy with her dismissal of his request, but understanding that she had her reasons. He pushed himself up and stepped out, moving to retrieve his clothing. "You'll want to speak with Cullen." he informed her, bringing a bright smile to her lips. "I was just going that way. Walk with me?" she replied, earning her a smile in return. He finished shrugging on his shirt and reached for her hand, allowing her to tug him towards the door. Pushing into the great main hall, Iri scanned the room, the elvhen style furnishings and banners hanging above the tables. At the far end, just outside Solas' rotunda, sat Anders, Justice and Anaris.

Anaris stood as they approached, stepping into Iri's path, "Good morning, my lovely." he said, not at all trying to hide his flirtatious nature. "Anaris." she said with a nod, leaning over and wrapping her arms around Justice. She placed a kiss to his cheek and gave him a gentle squeeze, "Good morning, da'len." she greeted him before moving to address Anders. She placed her hands on his shoulders and bent to kiss the top of his head. "Thank you for that, my darling." she told him before rising again. Anaris snorted, sinking down into his chair, "How many men do you have?" he asked, rolling his eyes. She chuckled, retrieving Fenris' hand and heading into the rotunda to use the side door to access Cullen's office.

She knocked lightly before entering, finding Cullen mulling over a stack of papers at his desk. He glanced up, a bright smile lighting his face when he caught sight of her. He stood, crossing the room to greet her, pulling her into a warm hug before stepping back again. "We've made great progress in your time away, my lady. Recruits have poured in from all over Thedas and we've captured a handful of keeps as well." he informed her, holding his head high with pride. "Excellent, I would assume you have stationed some of our forces to maintain a presence." she replied. He nodded, "Yes, there is a small presence at each, but I wanted to discuss the situation with you before sending full man power in any one direction." he confirmed.

"Also, there has been some requests to speak with you, one in particular has been very persistent, Grimm." he added, pulling a pleased smile from Iri. "Ah, the Iron Bull. Where are they now?" she asked. "They've set camp near Haven, keeping a cautious distance from our troops." he replied. "Then we are off to Haven, I would like to bring Bull along to Kirkwall. He may be helpful in persuading the Arishok." she said with a smile. Bull had become a great friend to her, the chargers as well and they were certainly a force she wanted on her side. "Who is this Iron Bull, Vhenan?" Fenris wondered. "He is a Qunari mercenary, ma'fen. Well, Ben-Hassrath really, but he is loyal and trustworthy. The first time around, he was asked to sacrifice his chargers, I did not agree and he was rejected by the Qun for that decision. Never the less, he stood fast at my side and aided greatly in the downfall of Corypheus." she replied, satisfying his curiousity.

She turned back to Cullen, regarding him for a moment with a warm smile, "What have you done concerning your lyrium, Cullen?" she asked, watching as he shuffled his feet and his hand moved to rub at the back of his neck. "Varric secured a supplier, I am not entirely pleased, but I need to keep a clear head." he replied, distaste clear in his tone. "It is as I expected, but your burden is no longer one you must bear, lethallin." she said softly, waving her hand as a wash of magic fell over him, stripping his torment and setting him free of his lyrium chains. He blinked at her, the need for his addiction fading as if he'd never possessed it. Tears filled his eyes as he reached for her, pulling her close as he sobbed into her shoulder. "Thank you, my lady, thank you." he breathed, lingering a few moments before pulling himself together. "I would not extend your suffering, I know too well the torment it afforded you." she answered, squeezing his shoulder in reassurance.

"If you would meet me in the war room shortly, I would like to speak with you and the others before I depart." she requested. "Of course, my lady." he replied, giving a solemn nod before she turned on her heel and exited his office. They left through the side door, Fenris following along as she made her way to the mage tower. "Gereon!" she sing songed as she pushed through the door. A shuffle came from above before Alexius' head appeared over the railing, "Iri, my dear girl, I heard you'd returned. I must apologize for not greeting you last evening, but I'd fallen head long into my studies." He talked as he descended the stairs, coming to meet her, encircling her in his arms.

Fenris observed their body language, smiling with approval at the father, daughter relationship he saw. Iri hadn't spoken much to him of Alexius, only what she'd told himself and Anders when she'd first returned for him. He'd known this man held a special place in Iri's heart, but the fact that's she'd sought to send him and his family to Tarasyl'an Te'las personally, solidified just how deeply her feelings went. "What are you working on now? Anything I might be interested in?" she teased curiously. Alexius wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Come, see." he said as he led her up the stairs. 

She leaned against the banister, anxiously awaiting what he was going to show her. He turned as Fenris settled beside her, a smirk tugging at his lips. At first, the spell he cast seemed to do little, if anything at all and a furrow appeared in her brow. "Wait." he encouraged, just moments before another Alexius appeared beside him. Iri's eyes widened as she doubled over clutching the sides of her head, a sound of agony passing her lips. Fenris gripped her around the waist, preventing her from falling as Alexius moved to kneel before her, his second self fading to nothingness. "Vhenan, what is it?" Fenris cried, worry washing over him. After a short while, her head cleared and she opened her eyes, lunging forward into Alexius' arms.

He made a surprised sound and Fenris' features twisted in confusion, "Are you alright, my dear? Was it something I did?" Alexius asked softly, trying to calm himself from the upset. She leaned back, sitting on her feet, smiling widely, "I am better than alright, you do not realize what this could mean!" she said excitedly, "Vhenan, what are you trying to say?" Fenris asked for clarification. "This magic, these..." she paused, "I call them mimics." Alexius provided. "Yes, these mimics could change everything!" she finished, rising to her feet and offering Alexius her hand. "What was that? You appeared to be in pain, my dear." he said, accepting her hand and getting to his feet.

"Oh, well, yes, but don't worry, I'm absolutely fine. I've been so focused on the branches that contain Fen'Harel, that I'd not thought to examine yours. Witnessing these mimics forced me to look subconsciously, a taxing event on ones mind." she replied with a smile. "This will prove very useful once perfected!" she added. Alexius glanced to Fenris, who shrugged before looking back to Iri, "I'm not certain I will perfect it, dear girl. To be honest, it's given me some trouble in the stability area." he confessed, causing Iri to giggle. "What is it, exactly?" Fenris interjected, unable to contain his curiosity. "It is based on the magic of a knight enchanter, much like a spectral blade, it is a spectral projection of the caster. In theory, our spectral selves should be able to take and cause damage. Unfortunately, as of yet, I have been unable to maintain the projection for longer than a few moments." he explained.

"You are a clever man, Gereon, do not sell yourself short." she said, stepping around him to retrieve a pen from his desk. "I am pleased someone has faith in my abilities, my patience are beginning to wear thin." he replied with a chuckle, watching as she scribbled something down on a scrap of paper. "We are setting out, but we will not be away long." she told him, placing a kiss to his cheek and pressing the scrap of paper into his palm. "Come, ma'fen, we are expected in the war room." she said, taking his hand and leading him away, flashing a smile at Alexius over her shoulder, just catching the look of excitement on his face as he read what she'd written.

Making their way back to the main hall, they found it bustling with life, the room nearly bursting at the seams. As they reached the door that led to the war room, she paused looking back to the crowd before pushing through the doorway. A smile came to her lips as she passed through Josephine's office, a fiery Antivan that one and she eagerly awaited seeing her again. When they entered the war room, everyone had gathered as per her request. "Hello, everyone." she greeted warmly, earning a series of my lady's from the room as they approached the table. "Alistair, Neria." she greeted as she hadn't seen them the night before. "I'm glad to see you've returned safely." Alistair replied, dipping his head slightly as Neria made a sound akin to an annoyed grunt. "I trust the wardens have settled." she inquired. "Rather nicely, though there are still a few we have been unable to locate." he replied.

Iri ignored Neria's childish manner, looking over the map of Thedas, a sight to see indeed. Her companions had made impressive progress and they had an abundance of holdings across its entirety. Varric spoke, "We've had word, Iri, and not the good kind." he told her. She nodded, "Yes, it is as expected." she replied, huffing in amusement as he quirked an eyebrow at her. "What's this?" Hawke wondered, looking expectantly at Iri, "Yes, I am interested in what this concerns as well, Devotion." Justice piped up, causing everyone but Cullen and Varric to nod in agreement. 

"Devine Justinia has called a conclave. Our activities have caused some unrest and she believes we are too great a force. I can not say I blame her, I would react the same, but she is outmatched and failure is inevitable. I intend to avoid conflict, but one never knows with matters such as this, the bottom may drop at any moment. In truth, it is unlikely, she will be forced to see what we face and she will see they are forces she can not match." she explained, adding markers to the map in front of her as she spoke. She placed several different ones across the map, explaining that they indicated the locations she would deliver the eluvians to before moving their forces from Tarasyl'an Te'las to the many holdings they'd captured. "Once the eluvians are distributed, our forces will be spread out. A large presence must remain her as well as Vir'revas once it is procured, two locations Fen'Harel would rather control." she remarked, stepping back to look over her work.

"Brace yourselves." she said with a grin, pulling a confused look from her companions. Confusion faded to shock and hands went to their weapons as a young man appeared on the edge of the war table. "You've angered her, she will come for you." he spoke softly, looking at Iri from under the brim of his oversized hat. Fenris made to move forward, but Iri stopped him as her fingers wrapped around his arm and she gave a sharp shake of her head to calm her companions. "Yes, but she will not arrive before I interject. Now come down from the table, Cole, popping out of nowhere is very impolite." she said softly, watching as he vanished and reappeared beside her. 

"What the fuck!" Hawke blurted, "Yes, what is this, Vhenan?" Fenris added, "A demon." Justice replied flatly, causing Cullen to draw his sword. Iri held up her hands, "Justice!" she chastised, "Cole is not a demon, perhaps he was once, but now, he is a spirit of compassion." she attempted to calm the group. "Then, you know him?" Anders wondered. Cole looked to her, shaking his head, "No, I'd remember if you knew me." he stated. She smiled, flashes of memories dancing through her mind, "In another future, we have met Cole, you were a great ally to me once, I expect you will be again." she replied softly. "We should kill it, what if he harms her, can not be trusted....." Cole rambled, much as he always had, not meaning to be invasive, but never the less, intruding her companions thoughts.

"Come, Cole, I have something to ask of you." she requested, heading for the door, the young man following along after her. She paused, turning back to Fenris, "I would like to depart within the hour, if that is acceptable." she said, "As you wish, Vhenan." he agreed. She pulled the door closed behind her, leading the way to the main hall, Cole following along silently. "There is someone here who needs your help, Cole. He has been corrupted by rage and I would ask that you stay close to him while I am away." she explained as they went. "You need me, so much pain, so much doubt." he replied, his tone speaking that he felt her pain as if it was his own. "He needs you more, I will be alright." she comforted as best she could.

They entered the courtyard, heading towards the sparring ring just beyond the main staircase. "It's so loud, so many voices." he sounded somewhat overwhelmed, "Shh, Cole, it is alright, I will do everything in my power to protect them, you must quiet the storm and focus on this task." she soothed as they approached Anaris. He gave a pleased grin to see her in the absence of Fenris, sauntering towards her with his predatory manor. "She tastes like mint, feels like silk, longing to touch her....why does he think this way?" Cole commented, pulling a giggle from Iri, "Cole, you mustn't speak of people's innermost thoughts, some things are best kept to yourself." she replied gently.

"This is quite something you've built here, my lovely." Anaris commended as she approached. "Ma serannas, Anaris, I could not have done it alone, but my allies are rather impressive. This is Cole, Cole, meet Anaris." she replied, waiting until they'd acknowledged one another. "I am needed away from the fortress, I would ask that you keep a close eye on Anaris while I am away." she requested of Cole, earning a scoff from Anaris. "I am not a child, I do not require a chaperone." he grumbled. "That has yet to be determined. While I am away, you will stay close to Cole and do as instructed by Cullen. You are not to use magic under any circumstances, unless one of our own is in imminent danger from an outsider." she replied, binding him to her will as he nodded begrudgingly.

She left the two of them to get better acquainted, heading back towards the stairs. "Your kinda small for all the shite everybody's been spewing about you." came a voice from behind her, a grin tugging at her lips as she turned to greet the familiar face. "Looks can sometimes be deceiving." she replied, suppressing her excitement to see the elf, lest she reveal more then she meant to. "Huh, smart too, you might be alright after all. I'm Sara, of the Red Jenny's." she offered her hand, giving Iri's a firm shake. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Iri, but I'm just heading out, we can chat more when I return if you'd like." Iri proposed, "Alright, if you need any arrows, you know where to find me." she said, turning away and heading off.

She headed back to her chambers to prepare her pack, pushing the door open to find Fenris doing the same. "Are you nearly ready ma'fen?" she inquired as she gathered her things, moving to her desk to retrieve the crystal Dorian had given her. "Ready when you are, Vhenan." he replied, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching as she flitted around the room. She came to settle next to him, pulling another crystal from the bedside table, one that was blue in color. She cupped them in her palm, casting a spell that caused them to glow faintly before they flickered and died out. She stood, slinging her pack over her shoulder, "Lets be on our way." she requested, smiling when Fenris rose and took her hand.

They headed back to the courtyard, veering towards Cole and Anaris. She pressed the blue crystal into his hand, "Should you need anything." she told him as he nodded in understanding. "Will you not trust me, my lovely?" he asked, a low growl leaving Fenris, "Trust must be earned Anaris, your track record speaks for itself." she replied, turning to Cole. "Do not worry Cole, there are many that need your help here, but I will be alright." she reassured him before turning to back to Fenris. She smiled, casting a spell and opening a portal that would take them just outside Haven. Together they stepped through, her determination stronger then ever as they continued their journey to a better future.


	42. *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iri and Fenris arrive at Haven to speak with Grimm before getting into a bottle of whiskey and seeking to rectify leaving without saying goodbye to Anders.

The cool air of Haven brushed across her cheeks as she stepped through the portal, causing her to close her eyes and breath in deeply. The scent of fresh snow hung heavy in the air as she recollected the circumstances that had brought her here the first time. Chained and accused, she'd awoken in the dungeon, harsh words thrown at her by an angered Cassandra. The first breach she'd come in contact with, the electrified feeling that had swept across her when Solas' fingers had wrapped around her wrist. He'd not been gentle in the slightest as he thrust her hand towards the sky and the anchor rose to the occasion. "Where have you gone, emma lath?" Fenris wondered, studying the far off expression on her face.

"It is hard to believe we were all so naive, he's really not a very good liar, not a word he said added up, if we'd only taken the time to look." she responded as she began to walk towards the gates. Fenris hummed to acknowledge her, falling into stride beside her. "From the very beginning, he was able to stabilize the mark when no one else could, of course he could, it belonged to him." she continued, distaste clear in her tone. "When we go to Kirkwall, I'd like to visit the thaig, the wards will need to be set. After that, we need to return to Tarasyl'an Te'las, Hawke will need to be on his way to free Corypheus. I would rather accompany him myself, but time has grown short and we are needed elsewhere." she finished, clearing her throat as they reached the gates.

"Lord Fenris." the guard greeted, "My lady, I presume." he added, dipping into a deep bow. Iri smiled, continuing froward into the village. "Lord Fenris?" she teased, bumping his shoulder playfully. He chuckled, shaking his head, it had not been a self appointed title and his protests had gone ignored. Everyone acknowledged them as the made their way to the chantry, her eyes darting to the cabin that had been Solas' as they passed by. As expected, Grimm was stationed outside the front entrance, patiently awaiting her arrival. "Your a hard woman to find." he called as they approached, stepping forward and offering his hand. "Grimm's the name, pleased to finally meet you, my lady." he added pleasantly. "A pleasure, Grimm. I apologize, but I don't have long. On the note of Bull and the Chargers, your hired. If you'd gather here in Haven, this should get you started." she replied, passing him a coin pouch from her belt.

He raised an eyebrow, shooting her a confused look, "You don't want to meet him first?" he asked. She grinned, shaking her head, "Bull's reputation proceeds him." she responded, leaning against Fenris as he threw an arm around her shoulders with a chuckle. "Good enough for me then, I'll send word and await further instructions." he told her, nodding before heading off to find a messenger. She glanced around, admiring the scenic beauty Haven had to offer. "That last I saw it, that mountain was tumbling upon it." she said, pointing at the great mountain to their right. "I am pleased it could be spared this time around." she added, lacing her arm around his waist as they made their way from the village. 

Next they were off to Kirkwall, stopping in to see Orana and topping up her coin supply. Given that they had to wait for Bull to arrive, they set out for the thaig before returning to collect him. "This is it, Vhenan." Fenris commented as the approached the large mechanical door. She'd been here before, but things had gotten hectic by that point and she wasn't sure she'd find it so easily the second time without a guide, the Deep Roads being the maze that they were. Together they set wards, doubly reinforcing the magics to ensure that no one would enter. "It appears that none have attempted to disturb the location, that is a small mercy in all of this." she commented. Fenris nodded, humming thoughtfully as his mind wandered to poor Bartrand. 

With the day mostly behind them, they decided to head back to town and check in on Keran. Kirkwall was the one place that Iri had left a real presence of Templars and it was time for that to come to an end. They found the gallows nearly empty, but for a few stray men who seemed to be doing not much at all. Keran turned the corner as they reached the stairs and smiled when he caught sight of them, "Welcome back!" he called warmly, "I expected we'd see you much sooner." he added as he reached them. "Yes, I had hoped, but things do not always go as one wishes. I am pleased to find you well and things seem orderly enough." she replied, gesturing to the courtyard. 

"Yes, we have had a few bumps along the way, but nothing I couldn't handle." he told her, beginning to finish his decent of the stairs. "Would you gather the Templars please, I'd like to address you all." she requested. "Of course, my lady." he replied, motioning for a nearby man to come to him. He told him to assemble their forces and he went on his way to do so. A short while later, every Templar in Kirkwall had gathered before her, waiting to hear what she had to say. "The need for Templars has come to an end, today, you become but men and women, but there is a place for you still. Some of you may be aware that I am building an army, you are welcome to join, but bear this in mind. Magic is welcomed and encouraged amongst my ranks and hostility within will not be tolerated." she spoke strong and proud, like the leader she was.

"What if we don't want to stop being a Templar, what gives you the power to make that decision?" Samson hollered from the centre of the crowd. She looked to Fenris, a smirk coming to her lips as she waved her hand and washed her spell across the crowd. A murmur of surprise rang out as they glanced at one another before looking back to Iri. "Simply that." she stated, leaving nothing else to say. "That will be all, thank you." she dismissed them. They lingered for a moment before going back to their duties, there really wasn't much else they could do. "It feels strange, to be whole again." Keran commented, looking somewhat dazed. "You will adjust, my boy." she assured him. "Send word, if there's anything you need." she added. He bowed his head, offering her a smile before turning to go back upstairs.

"Shall we eat, ma'fen, The Hanged Man perhaps?" she asked as they made their way from the gallows. "Alright, I've been missing Corff's nug stew." he replied, chuckling softly. Making their way through the streets, the people gathered together, whispering speculations to one another. At this point you'd be hard pressed to find a soul in the whole of Thedas that had not heard of the army gathering. Iri paid no mind to them as Fenris took up his protective position at her back, ever aware of the safety of his heart. When they arrived, Fenris held the door for Iri, smiling warmly when she placed her palm to his chest as she passed. "Well, would you look at this! Where have the two of you been hiding? Haven't seen any of your gang in some time, but there's been word of a force growing in the North." Corff greeted them.

Iri smirked, "I'm sure we know nothing about that, Corff. We'll take two bowls of nug stew, please and some honey rolls, if you would." she replied, tone only raising more questions. "You got it." he said, eyeing them suspiciously, but moving to fill their order. They sat at the corner table, the very table he'd sat at with Anders their first night together. "How are you and Anders?" Iri wondered as she settled into her seat, keeping with her ability to always know what was on his mind. "We didn't really bid him a proper farewell, I hope he understands." she added, a pang of guilt tugging at Fenris' heart. "We have not had as much time together as of late and I could not deny my distance in your time away. I am certain he understands, but none the less, he is a man and men have needs." he replied, unable to hide his sadness.

"We will return at first light, we will see him then." she offered, a small comfort. "So soon? I thought we'd be longer." he replied. "I have decided to retrieve one of the eluvians and bring it to Haven. It will save another trip later and Bull will not arrive until mid day." she clarified her thinking. Fenris nodded, siting a little straighter, he was ashamed that he'd not thought to seek Anders out before he left, this was a chance to right that wrong. Corff came to their table, setting the stew and rolls on the table before grabbing two glasses and a bottle of whiskey from the bar. "Thank you, Corff." Iri said warmly. "You look like you could use a drink." he replied, clapping a hand on Fenris' shoulder before returning to the bar.

Two bowls of stew later and several glasses of whiskey, they rose from the table to pay Corff. Iri left a hefty tip, as she always did, giving a nod before heading for the door. "What shall we do now, Vhenan?" Fenris asked, scooping her into his arms with only a minor wobble. "Shall we say fuck it, and go see Anders?" she replied, slurring her words slightly. "Now?" he asked, puzzled, "Why not?" she retorted, "Indeed." he agreed, pulling a giggle from her. She leaned in for a soft kiss before turning in his arms and opening a portal. They passed through and stepped out the other side into their chambers to find Anders sound asleep and Anaris no where to be seen.

For a moment, she thought to seek him out before deciding to leave it in Cole's capable hands. She tiptoed across the room, silently crawling onto the end of the bed and moving to lean over Anders. She breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent and whispering his name as she exhaled her hot breath across the shell of his ear. He awoke with a start, a surprised sound left him as she moved to capture his lips. His fingers wrapped around her arms, pushing her away as he struggled to adjust to the darkness. She whined, sitting up and straddling him, a pout heavy on her lips. She called on her magic, lighting the candles that encircled the room, watching as Anders eyes widened in shock.

"Can Anders come out to play?" she teased, reaching her hand towards Fenris as he approached the bed. Anders looked between them, a clash of excitement and irritation washing over him, "What are you two doing here, you smell like a brewery." he grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Are you saying you'd rather we leave, you desire this bed all to yourself." she teased, pinching at his ribs playfully. He swatted at her hands, unable to suppress the grin that tugged at his lips. "No." he huffed, his eyes darting nervously to Fenris. "We left without saying goodbye, Amatus, we have come to rectify the situation." Fenris said, tentatively reaching to run his fingers through Anders hair.

His eyelids fluttered at the contact as he inhaled a sharp breath and a pleased sound escaped him. "And how do you plan to do that?" he asked cheekily, looking between them. "By having our wicked way with you, of course." Iri replied mischievously, leaning to place a kiss to his forehead, before swiftly lifting herself and pushing away the blankets to reveal his soft freckled flesh. "Is that so?" he giggled, feeling rather exposed as his cock pulsed with the brush of the cool air. She smiled wickedly as Fenris moved to lay beside him, his fingers tracing down the side of Anders face. He caught his eye, his gaze speaking to the love he held for this man before leaning to find his lips. 

He lost himself in the scent, the taste, feeling whole for the first time since Iri had departed. She smiled at them, silently watching as warmth pooled between her thighs. She sighed happily, leaning to run her tongue across Anders chest before closing her lips around his nipple. She swirled her tongue in circles, a groan left him to be swallowed by Fenris' mouth as he deepened the kiss. Moving her way down his chest, she licked the bead of wetness from the end of his cock before continuing down his shaft. His fingers grasped at Fenris as she ran her tongue around his balls before moving back up and taking his length in her mouth. He gasped, breaking the kiss as his head fell back, breathless and panting, Fenris moving to nip at his neck. 

Her hands wandered over his flesh, moving to squeeze Fenris' ass before letting his cock fall from her mouth. He whimpered at the loss of contact, looking at her through heavily lidded eyes. She stood, removing her belt and letting her robes fall to the floor before reaching to pull Fenris' shirt over his head. He chuckled, loosening the ties on his pants before standing and pulling her to him. She kissed him as her hands pushed down his pants, his cock slapping softly against his stomach in its hardened state. Anders moved to kneel behind him, encircling them in his arms, his heart pounding hard enough that Fenris could feel it against his back.

Iri pulled back, smiling warmly as she moved back onto the bed, grabbing Anders and playfully wrestling him back to the position he'd been in. She slid down, taking him in her mouth again, slowly engulfing the whole of his length, pulling a shuddery breath from him as his fingers laced through her hair. Fenris moved behind her as she continued her work on Anders, his tongue finding her warm slit, lapping at her wetness. She hummed around Anders cock, further increasing his pleasure at the sensation of the soft vibrations. Fenris rose to his knees, easily slipping his painfully hard cock into Iri, pausing for a moment to savour the feeling before rolling his hips with increasing vigor.

Iri called oil to her fingers, running them over Anders entrance in a circular motion before slipping two inside. His breath hitched and a long low moan left him as he moved to meet her motions. Fenris watched, on the verge of losing himself, he paused to avoid an early end. Iri giggled, letting Anders fall from her mouth and carefully removing her fingers. She pulled off of Fenris, moving to straddle Anders and swiftly slidding him inside her, filling the emptiness. A pleased growl left Fenris as he pushed Anders thighs forward, rubbing his cock on his readied entrance before slowly pushing inside. 

Anders eyes rolled back in his head, ragged noises escaping him as they fell into a steady rhythm with one another. Iri came, lifting off his cock to spray her wetness across his chest before placing him back inside her. He gripped at her hips, pulling her to him with her every movement, panting around incoherent babble. "I...I can't." he managed when he was about to lose himself, pulling a chuckle from the elves atop him. Iri let a wave of electricity wash over them, causing them to cum together, Fenris spilling inside Anders and Anders inside Iri as she sprayed hot liquid across them. She collapsed across his chest, burrowing her face in his neck as Fenris let his cock slide out, the last few drops of his seed pulsing from him. 

He sprawled beside them, a pleased grin on his lips, running his fingers across Iri's back. She nipped at Anders collarbone as his cock softened and slid from her before rolling over to his other side.   
"Are we forgiven?" she mumbled into his arm, placing a soft kiss there. "Hmm, we may need to try that a few more times first." he teased, pulling a chuckle from the elves. "That could be arranged." Fenris replied, a smirk coming to his lips as relief washed over him. Their chatter was cut short as the door to the chambers opened and in walked Anaris and Cole. Anaris' mouth gaped open, moving in silent words as Cole blinked at them. "They come off? I didn't know they came off." he said, confusion heavy in his tone, causing the lovers to burst into laughter.

Iri stood, retrieving her robes, "Yes Cole, they come off." she said softly as she tied her belt back in place. "Was there something you needed?" she directed at Anaris. "Sleep. What are you even doing here, you just left." he replied with irritation. "I believe it is rather clear what we were doing, Anaris. Or do I need to explain the art of sex to you? Surely it's not been so long that you've forgotten." she mocked, revelling in the way his features twisted with impatience. He glanced at Fenris and Anders, eyes dancing over their shamelessly displayed flesh. "Enjoying the view, Anaris?" Fenris drawled, pulling a frustrated huff from him before he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, Cole hot on his heels.

Iri turned back to them and shrugged, letting her robes fall back to the floor, "Shall we bathe?" she proposed, the two men eagerly agreeing as they made their way from the bed. Iri allowed them to enter first, a smile tugging at her lips as Anders settled against Fenris. She poured a cherry scented oil into the water before crossing the room to retrieve her pipe and a bottle of whiskey from the side table. She handed the whiskey to Anders, carefully placing the pipe and her container of herbs on the side of the tub. The steaming water was comforting, soothing her sore muscles and she lifted her foot, wiggling her toes at Anders as she waggled her eyebrows. "Alright, alright, you don't need to beg." he chuckled, handing the bottle to Fenris and reaching to rub her foot.

She hummed happily as she grabbed her pipe, filling it with herbs and calling fire to her fingers. She exhaled, relaxation washing over her as she thought on the events to come. "Would you like to join us tomorrow, when we return to Haven? I was going to have you accompany Hawke, but I think Anaris would be a good choice for that task as well." she asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Fenris at the mention of Anaris. "Are you sure Anaris is a wise choice, Vhenan?" Fenris interjected as Anders switched to her other foot. "He may surprise you, emma lath." she replied, raising the pipe to her lips again before trading him for the bottle of whiskey.

"That remains to be seen." he replied, doubt clear in his tone. "I would love to join the two of you, I have missed our little adventures." Anders said warmly, letting her foot settle into his lap and accepting the pipe from Fenris as she took a long drawl from the bottle. "I should speak with Felassan as well, he is likely growing tired of the dungeon by this point." she commented, pulling a snort from Fenris. "He has earned his prison." he said bitterly. "He was merely doing his duty, ma'fen. Blindly perhaps, but his duty none the less. Unfortunately, he may not be so easy to sway, but I can not continue to hold him captive. If he truly wishes it, I believe I will set him free." she replied softly, setting the bottle on the floor beside the tub.

And that was a statement Fenris did not understand, "Would that not work against us?" he inquired. "Perhaps, but having him here has severely slowed Fen'Harel's progress. It will force him to rush what he seeks to accomplish, an unwise decision when speaking of things that require such delicate precision." He hummed, accepting her answer, whether he agreed with her or not was irrelevant. Anders rose, stepping from the tub, Fenris and Iri following suit as he handed them a towel. They changed the bedding and Iri placed the bottle and the pipe back where she'd found them before climbing into bed alongside the two men. "Sleep well, my darlings." she whispered, burrowing down between them, succumbing to the pull of the fade a few moments later.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and companions set out for the Vimmark Mountians as Anders Fenris and Iri head back to Haven. They retrieve Bull and continue on to Kirkwall in hopes of negotiating an alliance with the Qunari.

Iri wriggled her way out of bed, avoiding disturbing Anders and Fenris at the early hour. She shrugged on her robes, loosening her braids and running her comb through her long white hair. Her feet padded softly as she descended the stairs, making her way to see Felassan. She hadn't retrieved him right away, but the poor man had been captive for nearly a year and a half. She wasn't a fan of keeping people locked away, but in this case, the choice hadn't really been there. The heavy wooden door creaked softly as she pushed through, finding the guard nearly asleep in a chair just the other side. His eyes widened as he sprang to his feet, "My lady." he greeted her, soft flush splashing across his cheeks.

"Good morning, why don't you go get some breakfast, I need to speak with the prisoner." she replied warmly, smiling as she watched the man relax. He nodded in thanks before making his way from the dungeon, heading for the dining hall. "You've finally decided to pay mind to me, have you." Felassan spat as she approached his cell. "I had much to do, Felassan and my tasks are not yet complete, you should be grateful I am here at all. Though, if you'd prefer, I could leave you to your thoughts for a while longer." she retorted, tone no less sharp than he'd offered her.

He scowled at her for a moment before softening his features, "Why have you come then?" he grumbled, standing back from the door to avoid her wards. "Would you care to eat?" she asked, earning a look of suspicion for him. "Are you going to come inside and join me?" he replied sarcastically. "No. I thought perhaps you'd come out, join me in the dining hall. You've yet to see what we've accomplished here, but if your not interested." she said, turning on her heel and beginning to walk away. "Wait." he called, stopping her in her tracks. She turned back, looking at him expectantly, "I would enjoy seeing the daylight." he mumbled, nearly choking on his own words. 

She smiled warmly, "The daylight has not yet breached, but we shall see how we fair and perhaps you may find your request filled." she responded, stepping forward to remove her wards. She pulled the door open, stepping to the side, "Come." she requested, watching as he hesitated for a moment. "If I meant you harm, Felassan, you'd not have been kept near so long." she stated casually, moving towards the exit. Tentatively, he stepped from his cell, following along after her as she made her way back upstairs. They continued in silence, fetching platefuls of food and finding a seat in the far corner nearest her throne. She settled in her chair, slicing a piece of ham and biting into it as she regarded him from across the table. "What do you want then? I assume you've not come to set me free." he inquired, taking a bite of his own.

"How are you fairing in all of this?" she asked with genuine concern. He laughed, a short, disgruntled laugh, "How do you think? I've been locked away in your dungeon for months with my connection to my lord severed and against my will, might I add." he replied bitterly, shoving another bite in his mouth. She hummed, swallowing before responding, "Yes, well, I do apologize for that, but sometimes we must perform necessary evils to achieve our desired goals." He grunted, rather annoyed by her nonchalant demeanour concerning his captivity, "Necessary evils." he repeated with clear distaste.

"I will no stand idle while Fen'Harel murders the majority of Thedas for his own rewards. Do you not see that he simply seeks power. He cares not for the people that populate this world. And I would have you know, that if not for me, your breath would have left you immediately after we met in the fade. The ability to capture me was never one you possessed, so you would do well to remember the favours that have been afforded to you." she replied calmly, lifting he cup to sip her tea. He blinked at her, a mixture of emotions crossing his features, "Lies!" he decided, shooting the accusation her way. She chuckled, shaking her head with a hint of sadness, "Remember who the trickster is Felassan. I have no need for lies, in fact, you are free to leave whenever you desire, but I will spare you the details of Fen'Harel's reaction when you meet again." she replied, so calmly, it was eerie. 

She was pleased when he hesitated to rise from the table, a sign that he was heeding her words. "Why would Fen'Harel want to harm me? I have done nothing but what he requested of me." he asked. She smiled sadly for a moment before catching his eye, "Yes, but you failed." she replied simply, lifting her cup to her lips again and draining the contents. "I would welcome you, if you wish it, but you are under no obligation to me, the choice is yours." she added, pushing her plate to the side as she finished the last bite. "May I think on it?" he requested. "Oh course, but I will warn you, I possess the gift of foresight and not all of the branches lead to a desirable outcome. Treason will be treated as such and the penalty is death, so please, chose wisely, my boy." she replied.

He sighed heavily, a slight furrow coming to his brow, "Then you offer me an ultimatum?" he decided, tone becoming more aggressive. She reached across the table, taking one of his hands in her own, smiling at him with kindness. "I ask that if you stay, it is out of desire to be here, not to gather information and force my hand later." she clarified, hoping desperately that he did not chose the latter. She let go of his hand when another rested on her shoulder, turning to see Fenris and Anders. She smiled warmly, "Join us, my darlings?" she invited them to sit. They obliged, Fenris sitting beside Iri and Anders moving to settle next to Felassan.

Fenris leaned over, placing a soft kiss to the side of Iri's neck as her hand moved to brush across his cheek. "Anders, have you met Felassan?" she asked, "Not officially." he replied, offering the elf his hand. Felassan stared at his hand for a moment with a disgusted look on his face, only accepting it when Iri pointedly cleared her throat. "We are all allies here, Felassan." she said softly, a warm smile painting her lips when he looked to her. "May I take a look around?" he requested. "Please do, we will be departing in a few hours, could you have a decision made by then?" she responded, washing a spell over him that would prevent him from straying to far without word.

He smiled at the recognition of her spell, she truly was her makers creation. He nodded in agreement before turning to exit the great hall and begin his exploration. "Will he chose to stay, Vhenan?" Fenris inquired, watching the agent push through the great doors. "We shall see, ma'fen, we shall see." she replied thoughtfully, drifting for a moment as she explored the branches. "Iri, what the fuck are you doing back, you stunning creature, you." Hawke bellowed as he made his way across the hall with Varric at his side. She rose to meet him, allowing him to pull her into a hug that nearly smothered her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he stepped back, smiling down at her with admiration. 

She returned the gesture, her left hand resting on his right elbow, "I must say, I wish the circumstances were different. Unfortunately, it has come time to free Corypheus from his prison." she replied. Hawke let his hands fall and slumped down into the seat Felassan had vacated, Varric taking the one next to him. "Well, I knew this was coming, can you tell me what to expect?" he asked, letting his chin fall into his palm. "You'll travel to the Vimmark Mountains to the Grey Warden prison. Jeneka and Larius will both approach you at some point, I would suggest you follow Larius, but of course, the choice is yours. You'll have to fight your way through and freeing Coeypheus means blood magic. That's it in a nutshell, I suppose." she explained.

"Sounds easy enough." he replied cheerfully, causing Iri to giggle into the back of her hand. "Always the optimist." she said warmly, patting the back of his hand that rested on the table. "I will send Anaris and Cole with you, Varric, if you'd join him as well. The four of you shouldn't have a problem. Despite Anaris' poor decision making in the past, his talent is quite something." she added. "Bianca and I, are at your disposal." Varric responded, shooting Iri a playful wink. She smiled, grabbing her cup before rising from the table to retrieve another cup of tea. When she entered the kitchen, she found Anaris and Cole, Anaris loading a plate, encouraging a rather confused looking Cole to do the same. 

"Look, you may be a spirit, but your body needs nourishment, unless you'd rather die of starvation." he was saying as she approached. She watched as Cole shuddered, the memory of a mage forgotten flashing through his mind. Left scared and alone to starve to death in the depths of the circle tower, a slow and painful death. Iri placed a soft hand on his shoulder, "We shall right that wrong, Cole, but first, I have a task for the two of you." she told them, moving to pour her cup of tea. Anaris came up behind her, close enough that she could feel the press of his body against hers. "Foolish dreams.....could never happen...." Cole mumbled from behind them. 

"You think me a fool then, my lovely." Anaris' hot breath brushed across the tip of her ear as his arm snaked around her midsection. She did a pirouette, easily slipping from his grasp, not spilling a drop of her tea with the swift, graceful movement. She winked at him over her shoulder, "Come." she invited them to follow her back to the dining hall. Anaris grinned wickedly, retrieving his plate and following after her. "What is this task you speak of, my lovely?" Anaris wondered as he shoved a piece of bread in his mouth, falling into stride beside her. "You shouldn't free him, he's frightening." Cole said, his tone turning eerily solemn. "He is a pawn, Cole and you will find I do not allow him to linger for long." she comforted his frazzled nerves. 

Fenris grunted when he caught sight of Anaris, rolling his eyes as he sunk down next to Anders. Anaris set his plate in front of him, reaching a long, lean finger and running it down the front of Anders robes. "Tell me, who did that to such a pretty creature?" he asked, referring to the angry scars that painted Anders chest. He smirked as flush swept over Anders features and Fenris growled, slamming his fists down on the table. "Fine, fine, another time then." he added, holding his hands up in mock defence before going back to his meal. "That will be enough of the games, Anaris. Yourself, as well as Cole, will be accompanying Hawke and Varric to the Vimmark Mountains, keen senses will be needed." Iri informed him, adding a spoonful of honey to her tea.

Anaris' head snapped up from where he was looking at his plate, surprise clear in his expression, "You mean to free Corypheus. My lovely, you know I can not allow him to live." he replied, soft in his tone. "I would not request that you do, and you won't, but alas, you do not possess the power to truly end him." she responded, glancing around the table, observing how Varric and Hawke were evaluating Anaris. Anaris raised an eyebrow, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest, "Are you trying to insult my manhood, my lovely?" he asked playfully. "She is not, your lovely!" Fenris spat through clenched teeth, Iri reaching to take his hand in her own, an indication to remain calm. "Coryphues has developed a method for effective immortality, he can not simply be slain while inside the Warden prison." 

Anaris hummed, eyes shifting to Fenris as he offered an overly sweet smile, further agitating him. Iri turned to him, leaning in to capture his lips, kissing him with exaggerated enthusiasm. Varric whistled, a deep bellied chuckle following as Hawke cleared his throat awkwardly. The smile faded from Anaris' lips as she broke the kiss, watching as a grin tugged at Fenris', a smug expression directed his way. "Hawke, Anaris has a crystal, much like this one." she started, pulling her crystal from a pouch on her belt and handing it to him. "It allows us to communicate at any time, from anywhere. Should you require aid, I am but a moment away." she finished, amusement tugging at her features as she watched him examine the crystal.

"You old elves really have some tricks up your sleeves, don't you." he mumbled, rolling it over in his fingers. "Old?" Iri replied with mock anger, "Oh...well, not old....sorry." he chuckled softly as Iri stifled a giggle. She pushed her chair out, rising from her seat, Anders and Fenris rising as well, "We will meet in the courtyard in a hour, if that is acceptable." she said, waiting as she watched her companions heads nod in agreement before standing themselves. Hawke handed her back her crystal, "Alright." she stated, turning to head back to her quarters with her lovers. "Is Anaris always like that?" Anders inquired as he pulled open the door for Fenris and Iri. "Yes." came the response, the two elves speaking in unison. He snorted in amusement, letting the door swing shut behind them as the made their way upstairs.

To the minute, exactly one hour later, the seven of them gathered in the courtyard. Iri scanned the many faces gathered together in groups, searching for Felassan. She smiled as she saw him heading towards them from the opposite side of the yard. "I trust you've had time enough to make your decision." she said as he reached her. "I have." he responded. "And what have you decided?" she pressed, anxious to hear his answer. "I believe, I would like to stay on, if you'll have me." he replied, eyes darting to the ground as he fidgeted in place. "I am pleased with your choice to join us. Perhaps you could assist with the training of the new recruits?" she requested, causing his face to light at the notion of purpose. "That would be fine, who should I speak to?" he asked. "Commander Cullen will evaluate your skills and decide where is best to place you. We are departing now, time is fading, so we will not be too long." she supplied, dipping her head and bidding him farewell.

She turned back to her companions, "And, we're off." she said cheerfully, turning on her heel, walking with a bounce in her step. They followed as Iri lead the way down the stairs, heading to the room with the eluvians. She opened the door, gesturing for them to enter and motioning for Hawke to hold back a moment. She leaned in close to him, whispering something before pressing an object into his hand and shuffling him inside. She closed the door, approaching Anaris, staying silent for a moment as she thought on her decision. He stared down at her, a lazy smile on his lips as she watched his features soften into something that resembled serenity. She hummed softly, without meaning to, this was an expression she'd not thought to ever see on this particular elf.

"You said you desired my trust." she stated, "You are correct, and I do." he responded, mischief dancing in his charcoal eyes. "Then I shall. Please, help complete this task, if anything should go wrong, it will effect what I have been working towards severely. This is a request, Anaris, not a demand." she spoke with the hope that he would chose the branch she was grasping for. "I will not let you down, my lovely." he replied, smiling at her with adoration. She could feel Fenris' aura shift behind her with irritation, but was finding it difficult to contain her excitement when she received the response she sought. She smiled broadly at Anaris, pride plain on her features, "Alright then! Good luck." she said to the four of them as she opened a portal that would take them just outside the Warden prison.

"Don't be blindsided by the Carta, they are there in numbers and they desire your blood, Hawke." she called, just as he slipped out of sight. She closed the portal, turning back to Fenris and Anders, "Are we ready?" she inquired, "Ready when you are." Anders replied as Fenris nodded in agreement. She weaved a spell, causing the eluvian to glow as she carefully separated one from the rest. She opened another portal, one that would bring them out inside the war room at Haven and gentle sent the eluvian through, the three of them following after it. The room was empty and she carefully placed it in the corner farthest the door. They made their way into the main hall, turning into the office to their right where they found Lysette, sitting behind the desk.

"Fenris, Anders! And this must be the lady I've heard so much about!" she greeted them warmly, moving around her desk to offer Iri her hand. "Vhenan, this is Lysette, she came to us at Tarasyl'an Te'las. I thought her a good choice to keep things running, here in Haven." Fenris explained. Iri shook her hand, smiling warmly, she'd met Lysette the last time around and approved of Fenris' decision to appoint her with this position. "We have brought an eluvian, it has been placed in the war room. I would ask that you see it untouched until such a time as I send someone to explain its usage." she informed her, pulling a puzzled look from the woman. "It's a mirror, used in the times of Elvhenan to travel over great distances without losing large amounts of time." she clarified.

"As you say." Lysette responded with a nod, "I've heard..." she hesitated a moment, "Go on." Iri encouraged. "The addiction?" she asked, earning a smile from Iri as she waved her hand, removing her lyrium chains. "Thank you, my lady!" she exclaimed, watching as Iri nodded before turning away and exiting her office. As they pushed into the sunlight of Haven, an unmistakable laugh rang through the courtyard, bringing a grin to Iri's lips. "The Iron Bull, I presume." Fenris commented as he caught sight of the massive Qunari surrounded by his Chargers, in the middle of what appeared to be a sparring match between him and Grimm. "Ah, you must be the boss lady!" Bull called loudly as he caught sight of her. She offered her hand as she reached him, her own disappearing as his massive one closed around it. "Your smaller than I expected." he teased, letting her hand fall and leaning on his great axe as if it were a cane. "I'm an elf, Bull." she replied sarcastically, pulling a laugh from him as he turned and made introductions with Fenris and Anders.

"First assignment, the Chargers can go to Tarasyl'an Te'las, and you, will accompany us to Kirkwall." she said, eyes dancing over the group. "Sure thing, boss. You better dress warm, a trip through the mountains isn't easy this time of year." Bull instructed his Chargers, shooting Iri a raised brow when she chuckled. "No need, are you ready now?" she asked the Chargers, glancing between them as they all nodded. "When you arrive, seek out Commander Cullen, he will see to your accommodations and assign you your duties." she told them, opening a portal and watching in amusement as their mouths gaped open. "Go on." she urged gently, gesturing for them to enter.

One by one, they did so, the portal snapping shut as the last of them passed through. "Tell me you didn't just send my Chargers into the void." Bull said, sounding somewhat ill. Iri laughed, shaking her head, "No Bull, there is no place in Thedas that is more secure, they are in good hands." she assured him, clapping a hand on his back. "Shall we?" she added, opening another portal and looking to him expectantly. "After you." he replied, slinging his axe over his shoulder and following her through. She watched as his eyes widened when he stepped out the other side into their sitting room at the estate. She gestured for him to sit, making her way to the bar and closing the portal as Fenris passed through behind Anders.

She grabbed four glasses and a bottle of whiskey, crossing the room and setting them on the table before pouring the drinks. She handed one to Bull, grabbing the other three and taking a seat between Fenris and Anders. "Where are we?" Bull asked taking a long drink from his glass. "This is our home, in Hightown." Fenris supplied, lifting his own glass to his lips, allowing the liquid to linger on his tongue before swallowing. Bull whistled, "Swanky. I take it your not hard up for coin, then." he remarked, shameless in his statement. "Don't worry, Bull, you'll be well compensated for your contributions." Iri teased in monotone, pulling a deep chuckle from him.

A few moments later, Orana appeared in the doorway, "Oh! Messeres, Serah, I didn't hear you come in." she said, looking between them, a little confused, eyes lingering for a moment on the mass of Qunari. "Hello Orana, this is Bull. Bull, Orana." she introduced. Bull nodded a hello as he emptied the contents of his glass, Iri slidding the bottle towards him with her foot. "A pleasure." Orana responded politely. "Can I get you anything." she added. "Would you bring some sandwiches, and do we have any of those little cakes?" Iri requested, "Yes, I picked up some this morning actually, I won't be long." Orana replied as she turned and left the room. Bull set the bottle back on the table after refilling his glass, swishing the liquid as he regarded them for a moment. "Interesting tattoos." he commented, raising the glass to his lips.

Iri drained the contents of her own, sitting up to reach the bottle. "They are not tattoos." Fenris replied flatly. "What are they then?" Bull pressed, "You may leave Ben-Hassrath at the door if you intend to join us, Iron Bull." Iri responded softly, a furrow forming in Bull's brow. "I will answer your questions, but it is in the basis that you are my ally, not a spy." she added, tipping the bottle to refill Anders glass and mirroring the action with Fenris before placing it back on the table. "Fair enough." Bull responded, after a moments pause. "They are slave markings, though our captor did not fair as well as we have." she explained, pulling an amused huff from Fenris at her description of Danarius' demise.

"Hard to believe, with all I've heard about you, that a slaver could get his chains anywhere near you." Bull responded, curiousity tugging at his senses. "Circumstances have changed, but they are not entirely a burden, they have proved useful on more then one occasion." she replied as Fenris nodded in agreement. Orana re-entered the room, placing a tray on the table, a collective thanks coming to her before she made her way back out. Iri pushed the plate towards Bull, waiting for him to take a sandwich before offering to Fenris and Anders. She plucked one of her own from the plate and caught Bull's eye, "Are you familiar with the Arishok?" she asked.

"I met him once, guys a prick, if you ask me, but we have no beef, so far as I know." he replied, taking a bite. "Good sandwich." he added around his mouthful, causing Iri to giggle. "When we have finished here, we will head to Lowtown and request an audience. I will attempt to ally with the Qunari here and ask that they aid in solidifying an alliance with the rest of the Qun, should I succeed." she explained her plans to him, doubt splashing across his face as he regarded her. "I am aware that this may not end as I hope, but either way, the Arishok must leave Kirkwall. I will be setting wards to protect the people here when the time comes to face our enemy. This city was built of blood magic and the Elvhen do not shy from such practices. It is a prime location to built power and must be retained at all costs, the Arishok will not be allowed to interfere." she added, grabbing another sandwich off of the tray.

"Well, alright then." Bull agreed, not sure weather this was the wisest decision, but in her employment, none the less. They continued to eat in relative silence, but for the odd remark of what was happening around Thedas. When they'd finished, Iri retrieved the tray, taking it to the kitchen and thanking Orana once again. She went upstairs to her chambers, removing the wards from the chest she kept at the end of the bed. She retrieved her sword, fastening the sheath into place at her back, followed by Andruil's bow, which she looped across her body. Lastly she pulled out the wolf pendant and the medallion containing Mythal. She removed the medallion from its chain and fastened it to the one that held the gift from Fenris before placing it around her neck and heading back downstairs.

When she entered the room, the others stood, replacing their own weapons at their backs. Fenris' eyes darted to the bow for a moment, realization of how close they were settling in for the first time. Iri smiled reassuringly, sharing in the torment the prospect of warring their maker afforded them. She turned without a word, the three men following close behind as they made their way into the busy afternoon streets of Hightown.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes visit the Qunari compound, before ensuring that Kirkwall is prepared. Iri makes a careless mistake that could lead to potential drawbacks.
> 
> Yes, I am aware that Norah is not a redhead, but I adapted her for the sake of Bull :P

As they approached the Qunari Compound, the guard manning the main gate turned to acknowledge them. "I request an audience with the Arishok, please." Iri said, smiling warmly at the stern faced Qunari. "Your request is granted, the Arishok has been expecting you." he replied, turning to open the gate. They entered, finding the throne bare as the came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. "Cheery place." Bull mumbled under his breath, straightening up as the Arishok entered. "So the rumours are true, you do exist. Still, I fail to see why you have sought an audience with me." he said as he took his seat, not bothering with formal introductions.

"I have come seeking an alliance with the Qun...." she started, only to be cut short by his antagonistic laughter. "What need, would the Qun have of you and your pathetic alliance, we have proven ourselves a force in the past and we remain so, in the present." he stated arrogantly, causing Iri to roll her eyes. "You have never faced a force such as this, and I have seen your defeat. You would be wise to consider my offer before casting me aside. The Qun in its entirety, will be defeated, your only hope of survival is to join my ranks. Of course, the choice is yours to make, perhaps your arrogance will cloud your judgement." she replied sharply.

"Vhenan!" Fenris scolded her quietly, respect was something the Qun desired and in his opinion would greatly improve their chances. "You show little respect when requesting aid." he hissed from his perch. "My apologies, if you feel that way, Arishok. I do not mean to be rude, but time is short and I am here as a courtesy. In actuality, I do not require your aid, I simply seek to preserve your people. I already possess in my ranks a few of those who can match him, I myself am the soul being that could truly defeat him. And even that may change in time as he regains what has been lost. So you see, Arishok, you either desire to live, or you embrace death. Either way, you may not remain in this city." she replied calmly, spoken with sheer confidence.

The Arishok raised from him throne and descended the stairs, stopping a few feet before them. He leered at Iri, unflinching, she held her ground, watching as he turned to Bull. "Hissrad?" he questioned, waiting expectantly for a response. "If the birds I've been hearing are accurate, I'm going with the lady. At this point I doubt the Qun could defeat the army she's built. You can't beat em, you might as well join em." he replied, grinning lopsidedly and pulling an annoyed sound from the Arishok. "Allow her to prove herself basalit-an, Arishok." Fenris proposed, pulling a surprised look for Bull as a smirk came to Iri's lips. The Arishok looked to him, considering his request, "As you wish." he responded, turning to return to his throne.

"You claim you are a force, how many to match you?" he inquired when he'd settled again. "More than you have." she replied simply, a statement that came across as arrogant when lacking the knowledge of the power she possessed. He nodded his head, motioning for the groups to their right and their left to step forward. Bulls hand instinctively went to his weapon, slipping away as Fenris placed a hand on his shoulder and took a few steps back. Anders and Bull moved to join him, uncertainty painted on Bulls features. He had yet to see Iri fight and as they stood, she was being surrounded by a dozen heavily armed Qunari. "You are certain you wish to sacrifice so many?" Iri asked, her steely gaze locked on the Arishok with an aire of distaste about her.

The Arishok grunted, "Begin!" he bellowed. The Qunari made to attack, but Iri remained in place, a slight flick of her fingers and the men turned to stone around her before they'd even managed to swing their weapons. The Arishok stood from his throne, his features contorted into a mixture of shock and disbelief. "This it your enemy, Arishok." Iri said, sauntering forward as she ascended the stairs. "I can not leave." he responded, earning a smile from Iri. She let her magic flow, reaching into nothing before producing the Tome of Koslun and offering it to him. "The Tome of Koslun." he breathed, accepting the tome, examining it for a moment before handing it to the Qunari beside him.

"I will not offer you the thief, she is among my ranks and under my protection. Still, with the return of your relic, you are free to leave for Par Vollen, I expect your people's continued existence to be a matter of the upmost importance." Iri stated. "I can not speak to an alliance, but I will convey what I have seen here. You have proven yourself, basalit-an." he replied before turning away. Iri looked to her companions and shrugged, turning as well and heading for the exit of the compound. "Thank you for coming, Bull, your presence at my side will give him cause to further consider my request. We will remain until they have departed and the wards have been set." she said once they'd reached the top of the stairs leading away from the docks.

"Are we just going to pretend, you didn't turn a dozen men to stone with a flick of you fingers. Damn impressive, if you ask me. Safe to say, I'll be staying on your good side." Bull commented as they continued on their way, causing Iri to giggle. "Every side's her good side from where I'm standing." Anders teased, swinging his arm around her shoulders as they walked. She reached to pat his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment. "Thank you, darling." she replied, shifting direction to head for The Hanged Man. "Hey, boss." Bull started, "Yes, Bull." she responded. "Why carry a bow, but no arrows?" he wondered.

"Ah. I do not typically carry a bow, to be honest, I prefer my blades. To answer your question though, this bow does not require me to carry arrows." she responded, smirking sidelong at him. "Is she always like this?" Bull asked Fenris, "My heart does enjoy the game, it is your choice weather you play." he responded, his gaze shifting to Iri for a moment, the weight she wore on her shoulders evident to his keen intuition. When they entered The Hanged Man, Iri appeared first, followed closely by Bull. Patrons occupied nearly every chair in the place and a shocking silence overcame them as their attention shot to the massive Qunari, filling the door. 

Corff rushed to greet then, "Um, Iri, I don't want any trouble." he hurried his words as his eyes darted to Bull and back to her. She laughed, placing a soft hand on his shoulder, "He's with me Corff, would I bring trouble to your place of business." she asked, earning her a raised eyebrow and a pointed look. "Come on! That was one time! Plus, you can't deny that Danarius was a stain the world could stand to live without. And technically, I didn't bring him here, he came all on his own. We'll head up to Varric's suite, stay out of the way. Just send up our usual." she requested sweetly, a grin tugging at the dwarfs lips, he never could resist Iri's charm. "Fine, fine, but no trouble." he warned, putting a good bit of effort into suppressing his grin. Iri smiled and nodded, heading for the stairs, motioning for the men to go ahead. "As you were." she called dramatically to the occupants of the bar before turning and heading up herself.

She rolled her eyes as she entered the suite, "Apologies, Bull, the Qunari have not been a comfort to this city. My hope is that, in time, they will learn to be more excepting, should they not, they will not fair well in the new world." she said, taking a chair at the far side of the table and swinging her feet atop it. "New world? What exactly have I gotten involved in here?" he asked, confused by her words. "You will see soon enough, as will they. If your choice to be with us should change at that time, you are free to go where you please. I do not hold chains, I simply encourage wise decisions." she replied, removing a blade from her belt and proceeding to pick at her fingernails with it. Bull eyed her with curiosity, evaluating her as his eyes searched for her tells, but found nothing.

He sunk down into the chair across from her, "You should have been Hissrad." he commented, a devilish grin coming to her lips. "I learned from the best." she replied, tipping her chin towards the door. "You'll like our waitress, she's a redhead." she added just before a pretty, young redhead appeared in the doorway with a tray. Bull jumped from his chair, rushing to take the tray from her, "Allow me." he said, flashing a wide toothed grin at her. "Oh, oh thank you." she replied, fidgeting nervously as she stood awkwardly for a moment. "I'm Bull." he said, offering his hand, holding it there a moment when she hesitated before accepting it. "I'm Norah." she replied politely, blushing as Bull raised her hand to his lips and softly kissed it. She giggled reclaiming her hand before swiftly turning and hurrying from the suite.

Bull whistled, retaking his seat, "Damn!" he proclaimed, catching Iri's eye before a furrow appeared in his brow, "How did you know I have a thing for redheads?" he asked. She blinked at him for a moment before reaching for the bowls of stew in front of her. She handed them out, starting with Anders who had taken the seat next to her. "Oh nug stew, how I've missed you." he spoke to his meal with love and affection, pulling an amused snort from Iri. Next she poured a round of drinks, slidding their glasses to them and catching Bulls eye. "You told me once, it was a shame I wasn't one." she finally replied, holding his eye, unflinching. 

Fenris put his spoon down, reaching for his drink and taking a long drawl as he observed their interaction. "Ha, sounds like something I'd say, can't say there's anything else your missing. Must have been heavy into the maraas-lok though, it's unlikely I'd forget an encounter with you." Bull responded, not missing a beat. A smirk tugged at Fenris' lips, The Iron Bull had chosen to play. Iri raised her glass, taking a sip and setting it back on the table, spinning it in her fingers. "I like her quite fine, just the way she is." Fenris said affectionately, "Yes, as do I." Anders added with a wink as he finished his bowl of stew and pushed it aside. "Thank you, my darlings." she responded softly, with a fondness in her tone that spoke volumes. 

"There is something about her, isn't there." Bull responded, sounding somewhat far off, "Feels ancient, and powerful." he added, draining the contents of his glass. "You have no idea, Bull." Fenris agreed. "What's next, Vhenan." he changed the subject, knowing that Iri had said all she would on this particular occasion. "Vir'revas. I am not pleased to say that I have yet to find a branch that is entirely to my liking. Alas, time has come to an end, we must move swiftly." she replied, taking another drink and turning to Anders. "I would ask that you return to Tarasyl'an Te'las with Bull. Once we are done at Vir'revas, we will need to retrieve Abelas, tasks with the elvhen could become complicated, should we be in the company of a human." she said softly, reaching to brush her fingers across the back of his hand. "As you wish." he replied warmly, pleased to have had any time with them amongst these chaotic moments of preparation.

Iri stood, replacing her weapons at her back and turning to Bull, "There is still time before the Qunari are ready to depart. Perhaps you'd like to become better acquainted with Norah before the two of you depart for Tarasyl'an Te'las." she proposed, pulling a grin from him. "Perhaps." he replied, tone full of mischief. She shook her head, amusement tugging at her features, "I have a room on retainer, should any of our own come through. You are welcome to make use of it, if you wish." she offered, to which Bull nodded in acceptance. "I will inform Corff. We can meet in the gallows, when your through." she told him, making her way from the suite, speaking briefly to Corff before she exited with her lovers at her side. 

The hours had whittled away, the late afternoon sun making its decent in the sky. She requested that they gather as many of the city's occupants as they could so that she may address them before departing. Anders headed to Darktown, while Fenris made his way to Hightown and Iri spread the word throughout Lowtown. A while later, the majority of the people had gathered before her in the gallows, the streets nearly overflowing, abuzz with wonder. Fenris and Anders were at the front of the crowd and she caught sight of Bull as he parted ways with Norah. He landed a firm slap on her ass before moving to join the others and shooting Iri a wink. She smiled, raising her hands in the air to indicate she desired silence.

She cleared her throat before speaking, "I am sure that by now, you are all aware of who I am, but in the instance that you are not, I will begin with an introduction. My name, is Lotheriel. I have asked you all here today to prepare for what is coming. A force, the likes unseen, lurks at our doorstep. He has lain dormant for nearly two thousand years, but in a matter of weeks, he shall rise again. I have made efforts over the last several years to ensure that we are prepared and I have made great progress in building my defence against him. It has been my hope to avoid painting him as a monster, but I fear that the people of this world lack the understanding to see his as anything but." she began, pausing a moment as she scanned the crowd.

"Today marks the beginning of the rebirth of Elvhenan, and Kirkwall will be the home of its birth. If you reside within these walls, you will be protected from the powers that be, but I ask that if you are able, that you join in the fight. The only chance we stand at survival is to become a force that can not be concurred, and together, we can achieve this. We must unite, elves, humans, dwarves and qunari alike will come together in peace, our goal is to stop our enemy from finding success." A man stepped forward from the crowd, causing Iri to pause again as she waited to hear what he had to say. "You say Elvhenan will be reborn, and who shall be our leader? They look at us as nothing but filthy shem, do you mean to put an end to that?" he questioned.

She smiled warmly at him, "I shall lead you, as was always my role, as your empress. It is simple, we will all coexist as one people, not being judged by our ears or our height. Any of you are free to leave at any time you choose, but I will warn you, if you leave my protection, it will not be offered again. Furthermore, if you force my hand, I shall strike you down as surly as our enemy will." she replied, her tone steady and calm. "What did you mean it begins here today?" a woman asked from somewhere deep in the crowd. "Perhaps it is best that I show you." she replied, the barest hint of doubt tugging at her senses as she explored the branches. "The Qunari! They're leaving!" a straggler hollered as he entered the gallows, the crowd letting a collective cheer echo from the walls. "Is this your doing?" shouted the man who had spoken before. "It is, but as I said, should they chose to join us, peace must reign amongst us." she responded.

"Do not panic, you are safe." she added before retrieving her orb from its place of concealment. A hushed murmur ran through the crowd, uncertainty gripping at the people before her. She cupped it in her hands, activating its power as it lifted into the air and she drew from it. Light flowed freely from her as the city became engulfed by a globe of visible magic, uneasiness filling the air. Slowly, she began to push back the veil, sickly green light pouring from the tear as it grew in size. She pushed aside their frightened cries as she focused all her concentration into the delicate task she preformed. Menacing clouds blocked out the suns last rays, washing the city in darkness, cries of terror ringing in her ears. And all at once, the sky cleared and the sun shone brighter then they'd ever seen. Brilliantly coloured light poured from the stone buildings and cobblestone streets as Kirkwall transformed into a glimpse of the glory Elvhenan had possessed. 

As she neared the end of her spell, Fenris rushed to her side, a shoulder to lean on after she'd expended such power. Her orb settled back into her hands as he prevented her from falling to her knees. And then, slowly, very slowly, the air shimmered and spirits began to take form, revealing themselves to the people who resided here. Fenris poured his magic over her, allowing her to draw on his strength and regain her footing. As she stood, the sound of weapons being drawn filled the air, "Wait!" she bellowed, calling on every ounce of strength she had left and washing a calming spell over the crowd. It was enough to give them pause as they looked to her, afraid and wild eyed at what they'd witnessed. 

"I would ask that you do not disturb the spirits, they mean you no harm and in time, some of you may even find companionship amongst them. They are not demons and this new world invites them to exist among us. Insubordination on this matter, will not be tolerated, you must adapt, or my hand will be forced. I apologize that I did not have time to prepare you properly, but time has become a precious thing. We will all have to adapt, this is the way it is now, but you do not have to senselessly lie down your lives." she pleaded, grasping at hope that the people would accept what she'd offered. She watched as they glanced to one another, nervous eyes darting to the spirits amongst them. What felt like ages passed in eerie silence as she held her breath, only exhaling when the people began to sheath their weapons. 

"What do we do now?" the same man inquired, looking to her for clarification. She smiled warmly, overwhelmed with pride at their decisions to stay their hands. "I have warded the city, therefore, if you desire to leave, I would ask that you send word to me before attempting to do so. The magics that protect this city can not be altered and an attempt to leave would simply kill you. That is not to say you are trapped, we have a doorway in, and out, the wards are for protection, not confinement. Keran shall serve as a leader to the people here, and of course, you can always refer to your viscount." she paused, waiting for an expression of discontentment, pleased when it did not come.

"I would ask that you give me some time, I require a moments rest, but feel free to seek me out at our estate, should you require assistance." she said warmly, tucking her orb away before allowing Fenris to scoop her in his arms. Bull and Anders followed along after him, making their way back to Hightown in silence. "Ok, this is getting weird, are you serious with the spirits?" Bull asked as they arrived at the estate. "I seek to revive what was lost, as does our enemy. It was my hope that he would see reason, work towards a collective goal, but that hope remains no longer. His pride has clouded his judgement and he does not deem any but the elvhen, worthy. This will not end happily for all involved, but I will do what I can to preserve as many as possible. Taking the veil down in stages is the best option when seeking to preserve life, he would see it removed in one foul swoop, leaving death and chaos in its wake." she replied, allowing Fenris to set her down on the couch in the sitting room. 

She tugged the straps of leather loose from her hair, undoing the intricate braids and settling her head in Fenris' lap when he sat. "Your sure it's safe, having them roaming around freely like that?" he wondered as Fenris began to run his fingers through her long white hair. "I am certain." she whispered, losing her grip on the waking as she slipped into the fade. Her dreams were daunting, a lone wolf in a forest being stalked by her prey as he circled from a distance. Aware that she was there, but not quite able to reach her, "Vhenan...." came a garbled voice, echoing in the distance, desperate for recognition. She'd fallen into the dreaming in a state that had left her unprepared, with the lack of the veil, it was taking every ounce of strength to keep him from reaching her. She reached with her magic, calling to Fenris to wake her, unknowing if he could hear her cries for help as she tried to force herself from the fade. 

Struggling to hold him back, she began to feel the unnatural pull of familiar magics. All at once, her wards failed her, a massive wolf with six glowing red eyes advanced on her at an astounding speed. "I've found you!" he hissed, causing her to raise her hands in defence before shooting into an upright position as she found herself back in the sitting room. "Vhenan, Vhenan! What is it emma lath?" Fenris asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. Anders moved to kneel before her, a visable shudder passing through him, "There is darkness at your heels." he said with a far away look and a disturbed tone. "Fenedhis!" she spat, internally scolding herself for her mistake. That had been too close for comfort and her only hope now was that he'd had too little time to locate her. 

She pushed herself up from the couch, "I'm sorry, I need some time." she said softly, crossing the room to enter the gardens. She walked to the far corner, sitting cross legged beside the pond before beginning her meditation. She drew from the fade in a slow steady stream as she reached for the branches that had changed drastically. Her fingers went to the pendants around her neck as her eyes opened, closing her mind to the well. "Foolish girl." she grumbled, turning as she heard Fenris approach. "Are you alright, Vhenan?" he asked, concern plain on his features. She cupped his cheek in her hand, leaning in to place a soft kiss to his lips. "I allowed him to see me, it was only a moment, but a moment too long." she replied, letting her hand fall and turning back to the water. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, "Has it cost us anything?" he wondered. "You mean other than the element of surprise?" she responded, sounding throughly disgusted with herself. "Perhaps we may use this to our advantage, was he able to obtain your location." he continued in a soft tone, a small comfort in her mistake. "I do not believe so, you heard my calls just as he reached me." she replied, sighing heavily. "But, you are still troubled." he pointed out the obvious, pressing her to continue. "He appeared to me as Fen'Harel, his wolf form, I mean. He has never before done this and I am uncertain of the reasons behind it." she clarified, causing him to hum thoughtfully.

"Well, regardless, we do not have time to dwell on this now. We must depart immediately, I have foiled my own plans and should he have time enough to warn the sentinels...." she trailed off, not wanting to say the words. "As you say, emma lath." he agreed, letting his arms fall and reaching for her hand. As they re-entered the estate, a soft knock came at the door and Iri went to see who had come calling. "Leandra, please, come in." she said warmly, stepping to the side, allowing Hawke's mother to enter. "I am sorry to bother you, but I wondered if I might inquire about my son. I've heard no word for some time now and I am afraid he is not well." she said, gaze locked on Iri's. She smiled reassuringly, placing a soft hand on Leandra's shoulder, "Hawke is quite well, I saw him just yesterday. He has ventured into the Vimmark Mountains to complete a task I requested of him." she replied, feeling taken aback as the colour drained from Leandra's face. 

"Tell me you didn't, you haven't sent him to that dreadful Warden prison. Malcolm sacrificed so much to ensure our children would never have to think of that cursed place." her tone became troubled as she spoke, on the cusp of desperation. "Do not fret, Leandra, I have sent one of my own to be at his side. Unfortunately, it was a necessary evil, but he will return unharmed, I assure you of that." she replied, hoping her words would calm her. Leandra nodded weakly, taking a deep breath, "Do you have knowledge of my daughter?" she asked hopefully. "She is one of the last wardens to be collected, she has been in little danger and has not needed immediate attention as of yet. But, she will be with us, very soon. I could send for you then, if you'd like." she explained, smiling at her as the tension dissolved from her stature. "Yes, I would like that." she decided, overjoyed by the thought of seeing her again.

"Thank you, my lady. I will get out of your way now, I'm sure you have more important things to tend to." she added, turning to return to the streets. "I always have time for one of our own, Leandra, it is no trouble." Iri replied, bidding her farewell and watching her disappear around the corner. "Are you ready?" she asked Bull and Anders as she came back to the sitting room. "Oh, now? Yes, of course." Anders replied, retrieving his staff. Iri approached him, pulling him into a warm hug and kissing him goodbye. "We shall not linger long, I must fix this before it is out of my control. Be well, my darling." she said warmly, gently patting his cheek as she stepped aside to allow Fenris to say his own farewell. "See you soon, Bull." she told him when they were ready to depart. "Sure thing, boss. Hey, thanks for that, you know, Norah." he replied, waggling his eyebrows at her.

She shook her head, a grin coming to her lips as she waved her hand and opened the portal that would take them back to Tarasyl'an Te'las. Moving next to Fenris, they watched as the two men vanished from sight before she closed the portal behind them. She quickly replaced the braids in her hair, moving to retrieve her weapons, ensuring her pendant was fastened securly before turning back to him. "Be alert, ma'fen. We have two possible outcomes, I would prefer, that only one of them comes to light." she said softly, reaching for his hand. He nodded in response as she opened another portal, gladly stepping into uncertainty at the side of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marass-lok - Qunari alcohol
> 
> Fenedhis - Elvhen curse


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vir'revas is secured while Hawke and the others carry out the task of freeing Coryphues. An ally is found in Abelas and they return to Tarasyl'an Te'las as Iri's unrest grows more persistent with each passing moment.

She brought them out in the mountains, a short distance from Vir'revas, where she knew the wards had weakened over time and gone unnoticed. She paused for a moment, breathing in the fresh air as her eyes scanned the seemingly empty mountainside. Her thoughts wandered to when they'd still occupied their spirit forms, living blissfully with their maker as he sought to bring about a better world. Funny how his grandest achievement had come to be his deepest regret. A fools decision he had made, all those years ago, one that had cost much, and now she stood in the face of his wrath once more. A great man, spoiled by his own pride, seeking the demise of his own creation.

Fenris gave her hand a gentle squeeze, pulling her from her troubled thoughts. She smiled up at him, a smile that failed to reach her eyes as sadness plagued her. "We will find a way, Vhenan, all is not yet lost to us." he encouraged, displaying the faith he held in her. She nodded weakly, tugging him in the direction of the temple, drawing strength from his words. They'd entered without incident, but Iri came to an abrupt halt nearly as soon as they ventured further inside, "Hello, Mihlora." she greeted the sentinel, waiting for her to step from the shadows. "Why do you run from your maker, Lotheriel." came her response, cold and demanding of an answer. She turned to Fenris, giving a subtle shake of her head, this was not the branch she had hoped for. 

"Why would you say such a thing?" Iri retorted, innocence in her tone. "Do not play games with me, child! Fen'Harel has reached me. You eluded him and when he found you, you ran, explain yourself." she spat, a flash of movement catching Iri's eye as the remaining sentinels surrounded them. "We are having a disagreement." Iri replied, calmly, biding time until they all fell into place. Fen'Harel did not have near the amount of sentinels as Mythal, but their numbers still reached fourteen, a driving force when speaking of sentinels. "A disagreement he is unaware of? Do you mean to convince me you have not taken Felassan as well? The armies growing across the lands are not under your direction? You are a fool to think your actions would go unnoticed to him, already you have failed by underestimating his reach." her anger flared as she spoke.

A feral smile came to Iri's lips as she bore holes in Mihlora with her gaze. "Have you considered that perhaps, I know him better than you think. And that maybe, just maybe, it is he, who has underestimated me?" she replied methodically, her eyes flashing for an instant. "You are a spec in the wind compared to him, unworthy of mention even. I will never understand why he chose you as his betrothed, you are not his equal." her condescending tone made Fenris' skin crawl, but he remained silent. Iri laughed then, a wicked, unkind laugh, wiping the smug look from Mihlora's face. "I am a wolf, Mihlora, my senses are sharp. And now, you sleep." she stated.

Mihlora's eyes went wide, but that was the only action she managed as Iri caught her off guard. She used her keen sense of smell to locate every body in the room, pointedly casting her spell at them simultaneously. Her head hung low as she finished, the soft thud of their bodies falling to the ground, echoing off the temples walls. "I suppose I always knew, the chance of swaying Mihlora was so slight that it really wasn't a chance at all." Iri said in a hushed tone. "It is alright, Vhenan. They sleep, that is all, and when we are finished, there will be little choice for them when they wake." he replied softly, staring at her intently. She turned to face him, awestruck by the way he looked at her. It never ceased to amaze her, the way he held such faith in her, never faltering for an instant. 

She smiled, placing a soft kiss to his lips before looking back to Mihlora. "We should move them somewhere more comfortable before setting the wards. The spirits will watch over them once the veil is removed." she said softly. Moving to kneel beside Mihlora, she gently brushed her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Acts such as this left her feeling drained with a weight on her shoulders she was not meant to carry. Her nature depicted that she was the embodiment of devotion and she supposed in a way, she was filling her purpose, but she couldn't help but wish for an easier path. 

They carefully moved the sentinels into their private chambers, Iri crossed each ones hands over their midsections, giving them an aire of peace. "Shall we sleep, ma'fen?" She asked, when they'd finished. "It is better to set the wards in the morning, after I've had time to rest. I will not allow him to reach me again, our next meeting shall be under my direction." she added, catching his eye. "I believe that is best, Vhenan." he replied, pulling her to him with an arm around her waist as they made their way to her chambers. She paused outside Fen'Harel's door, running her fingers across the intricately carved wolves that had not been there had she last seen it. "A maker and his proudest creations." she whispered, sighing softly as she turned away, continuing down the hall. 

Fenris held the door for her, a grin tugging at his lips as he surveyed the room, he'd gotten every detail exactly right. Even with all that was stripped from him, some small piece had held so tightly to his heart, that not even Danarius' dark spells could not sever it. They perched on the edge of the bed and Fenris reached to loosen her hair before retrieving her brush from the bathing chambers. He meticulously brushed every strand until it felt like silk, glimmering softly in the rays of moonlight that illuminated the room. When he placed the brush on the side table, she stood, removing her soiled clothing and climbed into bed. Fenris mirrored her actions, climbing in alongside her and pulling her into his arms. "Ar lath ma, Vhenan." he said affectionately, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Ar lath ma, ma'fen." she replied, falling asleep with his scent filling her senses. 

The next morning, surprisingly, Fenris found that he awoke before Iri. Her hot breath brushed across his chin from where she was burrowed against his neck. He lay still, holding her in his arms as his thoughts drifted to the future. He allowed himself to dream of the possibilities that may arise, should they live to see an end to all of this. Iri in all her glory, proudly ruling the people with the absence of prejudice and hatred. He was not a fool and he understood that the sacrifices required to reach this goal would be astronomical, but to live free once more spoke volumes of necessary evils. He chuckled when his mind wandered to children, a tiny perfect version of his heart, or perhaps a little Fenris.

She stirred at the gently shaking, opening her bleary eyes and blinking at him for a moment. "What amuses you, ma'fen?" she mumbled, reaching to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Who says I am amused, Vhenan?" his teased, rolling to catch her eye. She pushed him playfully, "Do not tease me wolf, I have not yet had my tea." she replied, a mock glare washing over her features. "Then we shall have to rectify that." he stated, sliding his arm out from under her before heading off to the kitchens. She giggled as she watched him go, not at all bothered by the sight of his shapely behind. She rose from the bed, pulling the sheet along with her as she moved to open the balcony doors. 

A few moments later, Fenris returned with two cups of tea and a plate of biscuits. He set the plate on the side table, moving to join her outside, setting the cups on the railing. She smiled warmly, retrieving her glass and lifting it to her lips, "I'd forgotten the beauty of this place." she said once she'd swallowed a mouthful of the warm liquid. "It is far to easy to lose sight of the things that you love when presented with their absence." he responded softly, guilt tugging at him as he thought of the years that they'd lost. She closed the space between them, opening her arms and encircling him with the sheet. "But it always come back, ma'fen, like riding a griffin." she comforted his heavy heart.

He pressed their foreheads together, brushing the end of his nose back and forth across hers. "I will never lose sight of what I love again, Vhenan." he promised before capturing her lips, a muffled sound of passion escaping him. She smiled lovingly at him when he broke the kiss, but she failed to hide the hint of sadness that flashed in her eyes. She turned away as a slight furrow appeared in his brow, "Will you help me set the wards? That would allow me to push back the veil without expending myself quite so much." she requested as she paused in the doorway. "Of course, emma lath." he replied, not missing how she'd brushed off her display of emotion. 

Together, they set the wards before Iri requested the use of his orb. He retrieved it, activating its power as Iri did the same with hers before drawing from both as she carefully pushed back the veil. Her strength was not at its fullest, but the extra power allowed her to maintain the majority of her composure and eliminated the need for rest. She spoke briefly with a spirit of wisdom, one she had known for a great many years. She was pleased that the spirit had chosen to come through at Vir'revas, she'd felt the pain of her lose once. Not realizing the impact her death had had, it wasn't until the return of her memories, that she'd truly mourned the lose of her friend. "We should be off to see Abelas now." she said, retrieving her belongings and opening a portal. 

They entered into the heart of the temple, bypassing the tedious puzzles. Paying mind to them would cost time, time that they no longer had. After closing the portal, they took a few steps forward before they stopped and waited. An instant later, sentinels appeared around them, weapons drawn as Abelas leered down at them from the balcony above. "This is a scared place, we will not allow you to defile it." Abelas spoke calmly in a strong commanding voice. Iri smiled brightly, "Hello, Abelas." she said, offering him a wave from below. His eyes narrowed as he eyed her suspiciously, beginning to descend the stairs and approach them. 

His eyes darted over them, examining their markings, deep creases appearing in his forehead before recognition set in. "What has happened to you?" he asked, taking a step closer to Iri. "Many things happen with time, Abelas. It is good to find you well." Iri replied, reaching for him, pulling him into a hug. He squeezed her gently, stepping back and offering Fenris his hand. "Abelas." he said, accepting it with a nod. "We thought you were dead. Word has come that Fen'Harel has been unable to find you." Abelas told them, staring at Iri intently. "We do not wish to be found." Iri stated bluntly. He didn't respond as his eyes danced over her, confused as to what he could feel calling to him. Unable to contain his curiosity, Abelas reached out with his magic, in search of an answer before his eyes went wide with disbelief. 

He dropped to one knee in front of her, dipping his head in a bow, "How is this possible, my lady, the well remains intact." he breathed, standing as Iri reached to pull him back to his feet. "It is a long story, may we visit the well?" she replied, waiting for him to nod his approval of her request. They made their way through the twisting hallways and up the many flights of stairs, Abelas opening the massive doors before they entered together. Abelas and Fenris watched as she approached the well and the water began to shimmer. It lifted into the air, swirling in a ball of light as it snaked its way towards Iri, feeding itself into her. She didn't so much as dip a toe in the water, the magic it contained simply merged with its vessel and it was over. 

"I request your aid in the prevention of the end of the world. Fen'Harel means to violently tear down the veil, sacrificing whatever is necessary. I however, believe that some of this world is worth saving. Elvhenan shall rise again, but it does not take destruction to achieve this goal." she explained when she turned back to them. "My loyalties lie with the well, I will protect the vessel until I draw my last breath." he replied softly, pulling a warm smile from Iri. "We must leave this place, what of the others?" she asked. "They will do as they are directed, it is their duty to protect the knowledge, as it is mine." he responded. "We should gather then, and depart while time still remains." she instructed. He nodded, turning to seek out the other sentinels as Iri and Fenris followed. 

When all were prepared and they'd returned to Tarasyl'an Te'las, the sentinels gazed around them, taking in all that had been achieved before turning questioning eyes to Iri. "What of these humans?" Abelas asked, distaste clear in his tone. "As I said, there are things in this world worth saving. You do not have to agree, but you must coexist peacefully, otherwise you leave me little option." she responded, looking to them while she kept her tone as gentle as possible. "You would chose them over your own people?" one of the others spat at her angrily. "I have chosen that none are worth more than others, do not assume that you understand what is happening here. Truly, it is not your place to question my decisions, you must accept them and adapt." she replied softly. "As you say, my lady." Abelas replied, dipping his head before shooting his sentinels a stern look.

His loyalty to the well was extraordinary and there was no worry that he would stand against her, her only hope was that the others continued to follow his lead. "You will find commander Cullen there." Iri said, pointing towards his office. "He will find you a place to lay yours heads until we are ready to devide our forces. Many, if not all of you will be relocated, but I have preparations to make before this can happen." she added, placing a hand on Abelas' shoulder and catching his eye. He stared down at her, a look of longing passed through his eyes as he brushed his fingers softly across her arm before nodding and turning to make his way to Cullen's office. 

Iri watched them go, lingering for a moment before moving to head to her chambers, Fenris in tow. "The well?" he questioned when they entered the room. "A thing can not exist twice in the exact place at the exact time. It was what it was, before it was what it became, therefore it must be what it has become." she replied softly, stripping from her clothing and opening the wardrobe to retrieve fresh ones. Fenris hummed inquisitively, watching as she fastened her belt into place. As she reached to retrieve the crystal she had received from Dorian, it pinged softly and began to emit a soft glow. A smile came to Iri's lips, bearing that same hint of sadness as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hello, my lovely, have you missed me in my absence." came Anaris' voice as he appeared inside the crystal. Fenris grunted, taking a seat beside her, "Oh.....Fenris...." he added, much less enthused. "I gather your task has been completed?" Iri inquired, knowing the answer, but asking the question anyway. "Indeed. Have I earned you trust, my lovely." he replied, a goofy grin coming to his lips. She shook her head, chuckling softly, a sidelong glance revealing the scowl on Fenris' face. "Give me a few moments and I will bring you home." she told him, deactivating the crystal and severing the connection. "Join me in the war room." she requested standing and grinning down at Fenris. "My pleasure, Vhenan." he replied warmly, standing to accompany her downstairs. 

Once they arrived at their destination, Iri looked to Fenris, "Play nice now, ma'fen." she teased, opening a portal linking to their location and waiting for the four of them to pass through. "Please tell me you don't have any more fucked up missions to send me on, Iri! I think that one was good for a lifetime." Hawke blurted, throwing an arm around her and giving her a squeeze before moving to greet Fenris. "Oh, come on Hawke, it wasn't that bad. Shit, this guy did most of the work." Varric declared, throwing a thumb towards Anaris. Iri smirked, "Hello, darling." she greeted Anders warmly, nipping at his neck playfully when he pulled her into a hug.

"Fen." he said affectionately, moving in front of him, pushing a stray hair from his eyes before leaning in for a kiss. Anaris approached Iri then, holding out the crystal she had given him. She reached for his hand, closing his fingers around it, "You keep it." she whispered, turning to face the others. "So it begins." she said solemnly, her eyes dancing over their faces, eliminating the playful vibe the room had taken on. "Anaris, I must warn you that Abelas has joined us, I doubt your presence will please him, but he is loyal to me. Mythal's other sentinels have joined us as well, so now we must distribute our forces." she added. "What's a sentinel?" Varric asked. "They are like us, without the god bit." Anaris responded, pulling an annoyed sound from Iri.

"We are not gods, Anaris!" she snapped, "We are creations of a maker, do not paint us as superior." she continued in her sharp tone. "We are superior, if I plunge my blade through this dwarf, will he not die? Now, what if I were to do the same to you?" he argued, raising a valid point. "Is a nug not easier to slay than a dragon, but yet, the dragon may still be slain." she countered, crushing his argument. He considered her words for a moment, catching her eye and giving a subtle nod of his head. "Take some time to rest, we will meet back here after dinner, if that's alright." she softened her tone as she addressed the others. "Fine by me." Varric replied, looking to his companions as they nodded in agreement before the group made their way from the room. 

Hawke and Varric parted ways with them in the main hall, "I'm going to seek out Justice." Iri commented, giving Fenris and Anders a warm smile as she turned to make her way into the courtyard. Anaris shrugged, turning to head upstairs and freshen up. Fenris took Anders hand, "Perhaps he can get his own room now." he grumbled, following after him. Anders laughed, "You know, Fen, he's not really that bad, once you get used to him." he replied, causing Fenris to roll his eyes. "Not you too." he groaned, shaking his head as he ascended the stairs, finding Anaris stark naked and readying a bath. "Like what you see?" he drawled as he turned to face them, placing a hand on his hip and cocking it to the side.

Anders blushed, turning away and moving to fetch clean robes from the bureau. "There is nothing to like about what I see." Fenris replied hatefully. Anaris snorted, turning to step into the tub, reaching to pick up a book he'd placed on a chair. He opened the book, glancing back at Fenris and winking, pulling an annoyed growl from the elf before he turned away. He lay on the bed, hands tucked under his head, watching Anders with a content look on his face. Anders peeked over his shoulder at Anaris, finding him nose deep in his reading before loosening the buckles on his robes. Anaris' eyes shifted when he dropped his soiled clothing to the floor, his eyes wandering over Anders backside. "You never told me who did that to you." he commented, the image of Anders scarred flesh flashing through his mind.

Fenris sprang to his feet, ghosting across the room and plunging his hand into Anaris' chest, wrapping his fingers tightly around his heart. "Shut your mouth, Anaris, do you hear me!" he spat, yanking his hand away when Anaris made an erotic noise. Anaris clutched at his chest, staring wide eyed at Fenris as Anders turned to see the commotion. "If you wanted to feel my insides, Fenris, you could have just asked." he said seductively, a wicked grin coming to his lips. "Wait, are you saying you liked that?" Anders asked, confused. "Perhaps you should try for yourself." he responded, going back to his book. Fenris stood there in awe for a moment before shaking his head and moving towards the door with Anders close behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iri found Justice sitting in the gardens, "Hello, da'len." she said warmly as she sat down, swinging her arm around him. He leaned towards her, resting his head on her shoulder, "Hello, Devotion." he replied, lifting his head to catch her eye. "I am pleased to have you back, but that would mean the time is upon us." he continued, twirling the blade of grass he had in his fingers. She smiled warmly, nodding to indicate he was correct, "What will happen now? Would it not be beneficial to give some insight as to what you expect?" he asked. "No, da'len. There are too many variables and it requires constant attention as the tiniest difference can majorly effect the outcome." she replied, "That does make sense, I suppose." he decided, reaching to pluck an embrium flower from the plant beside him and tucking it behind her ear. 

"Ma serannas, da'len." she said with a grin, lying back in the plush grass. He joined her, the two of them looking to the clear sky as they enjoyed quiet companionship. Time passed as the listened to the bustle of the people and the soft chirping of the birds before she sat up, pushing herself to her feet. "Would you join me for dinner?" she requested, waiting for him to rise from his seated position. "How do you think we are fairing?" she asked as they walked through the fortress. "It is impressive, what you have created here. Those you have chosen are extraordinary in the positions you have appointed them. I am especially impressed with Merrill and her ability to altar the thinking of the Dalish people, I thought it an impossible task." he responded, pulling a pleased noise from Iri as they entered the dining hall. They joined Fenris, Anders, Hawke, Varric, Cullen, Bull, Anaris and Abelas, eating a meal together before they headed for the war room. 

"You owe me answers yet." Abelas said to her as he passed by, entering the room. She smiled, taking her place at the far side of the table, Fenris at her side and Anaris moving to take up the other. "Why have you allowed this murderer a place at your side?" Abelas accused in the most polite tone she'd ever been accused in, causing her to giggle softly. "I fail to see the humour in Mythal's death, my lady." he added, straightening in irritation. "Abelas, Mythal is not dead, she merely was robbed of her vessel and forced to seek out another. Furthermore, for a guardian of the well, your knowledge is little. Anaris had no hand in Mythal's murder, you would do well to look much closer than he." she replied gently. "Another time, then." he said with a nod, earning a warm smile from Iri.

"The first thing I would like to make perfectly clear is that our goal, is not to kill Fen'Harel. That needs to be made perfectly clear to everyone among our ranks." she started, a pointed look landing on Anaris. "I will afford no benefit of the doubt on this matter and if anyone should go against my orders, I shall be ruthless and unforgiving." she finished her thought, an irritated look appearing on Anaris' face, though he simply nodded and remained silent.

"Second, the time has come to disperse our forces. Cullen, I would ask that you assemble teams for transport to each location. Abelas, if you agree, I would split the sentinels among each holding, eluvians will be sent along as well, to ensure quick travel." she requested of the two men. "Of course, my lady." Cullen agreed with a solemn nod. "They will not be pleased to be separated from the vessel." Abelas commented, choosing his words so the entire room would not understand. He was not entirely comfortable with everyone she had gathered, he held no trust in them. "You shall remain at my side throughout this, but bear in mind that the well is a sacrifice that would not concern me, should it come to that." she replied, watching as his eyes widened slightly and a scowl formed on his lips.

"Mythal would not be pleased to here you so willing to sacrifice the knowledge of the people." he replied. "Mythal has no hold on me, Abelas, surly you can sense that." she stated, brushing off his concern. "In a few weeks time, Fenris and I will depart for the conclave. Once Corypheus is no longer an issue, I will have Fen'Harel's orb in my possession and attempt to gain an ally in the Devine." she continued, pausing when Hawke spoke. "I'm sorry, but how do we beat an enemy we are forbidden to slay?" he wondered. "A battle with Fen'Harel is more like a game of chess, cold and calculated. Yes, there will be lose of life, but his is not a life I would offer." she responded softly.

"But you would readily sacrifice ours, how fitting." Anaris grumbled. Iri turned to him, catching his eye, "I would rather sacrifice none and I will do all that I can to minimize our casualties, but this is war, Anaris, you know that." she replied with a sadness in her tone that caused his features to soften. "Ir abelas, my lovely." he apologized softly. "Everyone in this room will remain here, you are all needed at my side when the time comes and in the event that anyone should tamper with the eluvians, I will be keeping you close." she said, pulling a piece of paper from her pocket and handing it to Cullen. "If you could see that Dagna gets this, these weapons need to be distributed to our troops." she requested of him. 

He dipped his head, "I will go now, if we are through here." he offered, turning on his heel when Iri nodded in affirmation. "Varric, if you would aid in the distribution, Hawke and Anders, please collaborate with them where the mages are concerned. Bull, continue with your training, the skills you can teach will prove valuable when the battle begins." she finished handing out tasks and watching them go, leaving Fenris, Justice, Anaris and herself alone in the room. "We should kill him, Devotion. Is one life worth so much to you?" Justice pleaded with her. "What is my life worth to you, da'len?" she reasoned, pulling a sigh from him as he understood her feelings on the subject. 

"Whatever you need, I will provide, my lovely." Anaris stated, solidifying his loyalty to Iri. She smiled, offering him a wink before turning to leave herself. She made her way to her chambers, unrest heavy in her soul, sinking down on the bed in an attempt to find solace. The door pushed open and she turned to find Anaris filling the doorway. "You worry too much, my lovely. If you would allow me, I would alleviate your stress." he proposed as he crossed the room. Iri pushed herself up on her elbows, watching him as he sauntered to her, "You presume you have something I desire." she replied. "I can offer a moments peace, more than I can say for some of the others." he spoke with confidence. 

He took a seat beside her, reaching to trail his fingers lightly across the side of her cheek. "You are a stunning creature, you deserve all the pleasures life would offer you." his tone was laced with affection as he spoke. Anaris had began this with trying to obtain something he wanted, like quenching a thirst, but in the short time he'd spent with her, he had fallen for her and love was blossoming. Iri shifted into a seated position, "Anaris." she sighed, gazing at him as she searched for the right words. His grey eyes held a sincerity she had not seen in them before and she was genuinely surprised that he had the capability to be so. "You have changed." she said softly, one corner of his lip turning upwards. "You do not fully understand the influence you have on those around you. Just being in your presence.... you see the best in everything, it is inspiring. It gives me cause to examine the wrongs I have committed in my long life, and the courage I need to alter my ways." he replied, a pride in his tone that caused guilt to tug at her heart.

"You honour me with such words, but you should give yourself more credit, Anaris. I am but a thing, like all others, perhaps you should consider that before offering such devotion." she replied, averting her eyes to the desk across the room. She stood with the intention of going through the stake of papers that had gathered there, stopping short as Anaris' fingers wrapped around her wrist. Before she could catch his eye, he raised to his feet and pulled her to him, leaning down to find her lips. She squeaked in surprise, placing her palms on his chest and gently pushing him back. He still had his arms wrapped securely around her waist and she glimpsed the hurt that flashed in his eyes as the door to her chambers opened and Fenris and Justice entered. 

They froze, shock plain on their features as an angry growl left Fenris and Anaris released her from his grasp. "Can you not find something of your own to pursue?" Fenris spat, his brands flickering in his anger as he clenched his fists into tight balls. "It would seem that we share in our desires, Fenris. I apologize, my lovely, I hope you can forgive me." Anaris said before quickly moving to exit the room. Iri sighed, turning to approach her desk and sinking down in her chair. "Are you alright?" Justice inquired, placing a soft hand to Fenris' shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze as he stepped around him and moved to where Iri was seated. 

She offered him a sad smile, letting her head fall into her hands, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Fenris regarded her for a moment before his anger faded to worry and he crossed the room to kneel beside her. He reached to place his palm on her back, "I apologize, Vhenan, it is difficult for me to see him pine over you." he said tentatively. She lifted her head, looking to him with glistening eyes, "He is but a man, ma'fen." she replied, quoting the words he had said to her not so long ago. 

"Why do you tolerate his behaviour, allow him to continue on in this manor? It takes all my strength not to rip his heart from his chest." he responded bitterly. "You will find that your hatred for him will dissolve, he is changing and he accredits that change to me. A clouded vision that will lead him into blind stupidity, a branch I am desperately trying to change." she attempted to sooth his weary mind, but her own mind plagued her as well and she found herself drained. "Perhaps you should rest." Justice suggested. Another heavy sigh left her as she nodded her head, "Perhaps you are right." she said softly, getting to her feet and moving back to the bed. 

Justice gave Fenris a reassuring smile before heading for the door and leaving them alone. He watched as Iri climbed in, nestled under the covers she looked so tiny, like she might break at any moment. Shame washed over him as he took into account all that she bore on her own, never looking to share her burden, lest that weight be felt by another. He moved to lay beside her, encircling her in his arms, silently holding her, taking comfort in her familiar scent. He listened to her steady breathing as she clung to him, her grip only loosening when the pull of the fade became too strong to resist.

He remained there with her as she slept, a furrow appearing in his brow each time she murmured distressed words. He gently stroked her hair, offering comfort until she quieted once again. He'd drifted off by the time Anders made his way to join them, stirring for only a moment when he climbed in on the other side of Iri. Anders draped his arm across them, exhaustion washing over him from the long day, unaware of the torment his lovers endured as he succumbed to sleep. Anaris would find no rest that particular evening, aimlessly walking the castle walls, he keen eyes sharp as he surveyed the perimeter. His mind drifting every so often to the woman who had tamed the beast that resided within, unable to suppress the grin that tugged at his lips.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got a little long, but I felt everything in it needed addressing before moving forward.
> 
> Keep an eye out for a few dropped hints, if you can spot them :P Next chapter we welcome Fen'Harel.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read this so far as its my first attempt at writing ever. So much fun for me, I really hope your enjoying it as much as I am! ;)

The next few weeks passed by in a blur as Iri collaborated with the members of her inner circle, ensuring the necessary tasks were completed. Her first order of business was to push back the veil at Tarasyl'an Te'las in order to prepare her forces for what was to come. She had sought out Cole, traveling with him to face the man he held responsible for his death. He'd fired an unarmed bow at the man before he could see the way of forgiveness, but the experience solidified him as a spirit. Iri'd left him to his lyrium leash, a pathetic addict, simply existing for his next quick fix, a punishment she'd deemed fitting.

Every able dwarf was sent to aid Dagna in the construction of the weapons Iri had requested. The result was an enchanted weapon for ever body they'd gathered in their ranks. Alexius had perfected his mimics, taking on the teaching of the elite mages personally so they may teach the others upon their departure. Merrill had returned with the last of the Dalish she could manage to recruit and found a place preparing the groups for departure. Bulls training had become rigorous an unrelenting, the result showing in the troops growing combat abilities. 

When they were as ready as Iri expected, she'd gathered the Dalish, activating the eluvian and requesting that they accompany her to Vir'aravas. Once inside, she closed the way to avoid uninvited guests, moving to stand before them. "I must apologize in advance, for I have asked you here to share insight that is not likely to please you. It gives me great hope that so many have chosen to be part of this revolution, but you have lost your way and I must now, correct your course. Your vallaslin, it is not what you have been taught to believe, it is a mark of a slave, a mark of a bound being. The enemies we face are, as you have come to know them, the gods of the pantheon. I must remove your vallaslin, for when we meet our enemy, you will be bound to their service should you wear tribute in their name." as she spoke, her eyes scanned the pained looks that painted their faces.

"You are saying we would turn on you, should they wish it?" Merrill inquired, her hands shooting to cover the o her mouth formed, the look Iri gave her confirming her suspicion. She let her hands fall, straightening as she stepped forward with her head held high, "Then take it, I will not be a pawn so long as I can help it." Merrill spoke proudly, so far from the frightened elf she had met, not so long ago. Iri smiled, "And what of the rest of you? Will you accept the part of the pawn?" she asked, observing the crowd as they looked to one another for guidance. "No objections?" she questioned when they had quieted once again, giving them time to speak before casting her spell. 

Satisfied that none would object, she retrieved her orb and began to weave the spell that would set the people free. Blue light appeared, illuminating their faces as the blood writing purged itself from their skin, dissipating into soft specs of light before vanishing from sight. They looked to one another, eyes widening at the bare skin that greeted them. "It will be an adjustment, I know, but a sacrifice that will prove well worth it should we encounter the foes I expect." she told them, offering a reassuring smile before moving to approach the eluvian they had entered through. They followed her back to Tarasyl'an Te'las, greeted with looks of shock and confused words of question, but now was not the time and Iri had commanded that everyone ready for departure and gather. 

With Fenris at her side, she surveyed the hopeful faces that looked to her for salvation, loyal and willing to lay down their lives. They were clad in their carefully constructed armour donned with the meticulously forged weapons. "First and foremost, I would like to thank each of you for your service as we walk into the face of darkness. By now, you are all familiar with the groups you belong to, each group has an assigned destination. I will travel alongside you to your destinations in order to place an eluvian in each holding and remove the veil while I am there. It will be up to all of you to help the others make the transition without incident. I bid you good luck in your fates, may we be victorious as we go forth without fear." she finished, the crowd roaring as weapons were thrusted skyward.

Anaris had approached, the eluvian floating effortlessly along behind him before he rested it gently near where she stood. He avoided catching her eye and offered a respectful bow of his head before turning to walk away. Her eyes lingered on him for a moment, he'd not sought her out of his own accord since the night he had asked her forgiveness. He was no less warm when she requested his presence and did everything she asked, without complaint. Still, she found his behaviour curious and honestly, she somewhat missed the way he distracted her mind with his unpolished nature. But, as was always the case, now was not the time. She wondered for a moment as she pushed the thoughts aside, if the time was always never, when would it ever be.

One by one, she'd delivered the groups to their designated stations, each accompanied by an eluvian. The sentenils had been risen in rank as they possessed the power needed to learn Alexius' magics as well as activate the eluvians. The Dalish had accepted them in a manner she'd not expected and it pleased her to see them gaining trust in one another. She'd pushed back the veil and set wards at every location she visited, allowing the veil to continue to slowly expand on its own. When the last of her forces were delivered, she'd returned in a state of sever depletion and had been taken to her chambers at once. Fenris had called for Abelas and Anaris, it had taken their combined power to protect her from Fen'Harel when she had lost her struggle against the dreaming. 

She'd slept for three days and when she finally woke, it was to find herself surrounded by a pile of sleeping elvhen and the scent of magic heavy in the air. She stifled a giggle into the back of her hand at the sight of these particular three, coming together to protect her in her weakness. Anaris stirred, lifting his head and blinking as he struggled to focus his eyes in the dim candlelight. When he realized she'd woken, he shot into a seated position, "There you are, my lovely." he said fondly, reaching to squeeze her hand with one of his as the other shook Fenris from his slumber. "Ma serannas, Anaris." she replied, barely above a whisper as her fingers curled around the hand he had reached for her with. "You are a sight, Vhenan." Fenris spoke in a groggy tone as he leaned to place a soft kiss to her lips.

She smiled warmly, remaining quiet as Fenris woke Abelas, waiting for him to fully rouse. "How long?" she inquired, "Three days." Anaris replied, a furrow forming in her brow at his response. She sighed, pushing herself up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, "Then we have less than a week until the conclave, we should ready ourselves, ma'fen." she looked to Fenris as she finished. "First, you must eat, my lady, your body requires nourishment, from which it has been deprived." Abelas interjected. She nodded, a low grumble coming from her stomach, "It would seem, my stomach agrees." she replied with a soft chuckle, standing to make her way to the dining hall.

The three men insisted she sit, heading into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with a feast fit for an army. She laughed, shaking her head at them as they placed the plentiful plates in front of her. "I may need some help." she informed, plucking a little cake from a plate and offering it to Fenris. He readily excepted it, sucking her fingers into his mouth as he closed it around her offering and playfully winked. She chuckled, taking back her hand and retrieving a honey roll from another of the plates. Abelas sat while Anaris stood to the side, silently watching the three of them as they began to eat. "Anaris, come sit." Fenris said, pulling out the chair next to him as he looked at him expectantly. Anaris raised an eyebrow, but moved to take the seat that was offered. "I wanted to thank you, and you, Abelas. Without your help, I fear Lotheriel may have been lost to us, I owe you both a debt." he commented before shoving an apple tart into his mouth. 

In the weeks that had passed, Iri had watched Fenris soften where Anaris was concerned. He had distanced himself from her, adding a private chambers to the front corner of Tarasyl'an Te'las and removing himself from her chambers. "I did not do it for you, but you are welcome." Anaris replied, pulling an amused snort from Fenris as he shoved a tart in his direction, waiting for him to accept it. Iri rolled her eyes at Abelas as a smirk tugged at both of their lips, funny how a common goal could bring about kinship in the most unlikely places. "I should thank you as well, all of you. It is less taxing to simply strip the lands of the veil, removing it slowly requires precision, making it much more exhausting." she said softly, moving on to a bowl of stew, not quite Corff's, but comforting, none the less. 

Hawke and Anders entered then, their faces lighting as they caught sight of her. "Our fearless leader returns to us once more!" Hawke bellowed, coming to stand behind her before leaning over and showering with her with sloppy kisses across her cheek. The scent of whiskey filled her senses as he wobbled slightly, plopping down beside her. "I trust you are feeling better?" he asked, placing his chin in his hand and staring at her with a lopsided grin. "I am, but it would seem the two of you, are feeling better still." she replied sarcastically, bumping Anders shoulder as he took the seat between her and Anaris. "We may be using alcohol to ward of boredom." he said with a cheeky grin, grabbing a slice of roast ram from one of the plates before them. 

Fenris shook his head, not missing the spark of amusement that appeared in Anaris' eyes, though his features remained solemn. "Would it be bad if I pointed out that your era made some damn sexy elves." Anders commented as his eyes danced around the table. Abelas scoffed, pushing himself to his feet, "I will leave you to your drunken companions, my lady. I will be in my chambers, should you require my presence." he told her, dipping his head slightly before turning away. "Oh, I've driven him away. One less sexy elf to appreciate." Anders whined jokingly, watching him go. "How much whiskey have you had exactly, Amatus?" Fenris inquired, grinning at Anders as he sat back in his chair. "Not enough!" he replied a little too loudly as he produced a bottle from inside his robes. Iri shook her head fondly, snatching the bottle from him just as it reached his lips.

"Hey!" he complained as the liquid splashed over his chin, none of it actually making it to his mouth. "Hey, yourself." Iri replied, taking a long drawl from the bottle before passing it to Fenris, who mirrored her action and offered it to Anaris. He took a drink, watching Anders as he attempted to lick the whiskey from his chin, a grin tugging at his lips. "Perhaps you should get some rest, my darling." Iri said as she placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "I would have to agree, Amatus, I have not seen you this far into the whiskey, in quite some time." Fenris agreed, rising to gather his mage and shuffle him upstairs. "I should retire as well, if I plan on being useful anytime soon." Hawke joked as he pushed himself from his seat. He placed a kiss to the top of Iri's head, playfully ruffling her hair before heading towards his quarters. 

Anaris sat silently, avoiding catching her eye as he swung his feet atop the table. "I have angered you, it would seem." Iri commented, reaching for the bottle he'd set between them. "No, my lovely." he replied simply. "What is it, then? You've barely spoken to me for weeks and purposely distanced yourself whenever possible." she replied, taking another long swallow. "I find it difficult to maintain what is perceived as proper composure, when I am in your company. You have brought about feelings I never thought myself capable of, not surprising I would covet something that is outside of my reach." he explained, still avoiding her eye. Iri sighed, uncertain of what to say and unsettled by his sorrow. 

She slid the bottle towards him, his quick reflexes stopping it just as it reached the edge, preventing it from falling. "I envy you." he stated, lifting the bottle to his lips, earning a confused look from her. "You should not." she replied sadly. "I have never known companionship, such as I see here. There is none among your ranks who do not adore you. Each of them would readily lay down there lives without a moments thought, you should recognize what you have." his tone turned firm as he spoke, finally turning to catch her eye. "And if they should, I have to live with the regret that they died for not. That is the weight I bear on my shoulders, Anaris. I would not wish it on another." she replied, taking the bottle once more. "It is better to have died knowing love, then to live a long life in its absence." he argued, pulling a pained look from her as guilt flooded her senses.

"If you'll excuse me, my lovely." he said, standing to make his way from the hall. She sat there for quite some time, emptying the contents of the bottle as she thought on Anaris' words. As her mind wandered she found herself loathing her makers methods, the years Anaris had spent in solitude weighing heavily on her heart. Still, she had to remind herself that he had been a ruthless creature, merciless in his actions and unyielding in his reign of terror. Had it been another that had freed him from his prison of darkness, it was likely that he would have continued with his wicked ways. 

She rose, returning the dishes to the kitchen and grabbing another bottle of whiskey before heading up to her chambers. Upon entering, she found the two men asleep, wrapped around one another. Keeping her protected in her time of weakness had taken a fair bit out of Fenris and she chose to leave them to their slumber. Heading back downstairs, she entered Solas' rotunda, her eyes scanning the blank walls. She smiled, letting her magic flow, painting the walls with the images they had once held. It still hurt, the thought of his betrayal, but the images held other memories as well. Friends she had not seen in what felt like ages, the time when she would see them again quickly approaching. 

Turning, she exited through the side door, crossing the bridge to find Cullen's office empty at the late hour. She stifled a giggle at the sound of his soft snoring coming from his chambers above, quietly slipping out the side door. She wandered the battlements, drinking alone in the crisp, cool air that the mountains provided. Excitement blossomed within her as she thought of seeing Dorian again, a small reward in the midst of the chaos that awaited them. She emptied the remaining contents of the bottle, washing the remnants of worry away as she swallowed. She placed it down on the hard stone beneath her feet, hopping up to walk along the fortresses walls. 

She was startled when Cole appeared in front of her, setting her off balance as her eyes widened and she struggled to keep her footing. Despite her best attempt, the liquor had compromised her composure and she leaned hard to the left, a distressed noise leaving her as she began to fall. "Iri!" Cole shouted in desperation, reaching for her as she slipped from his grasp only to be scooped up by strong arms and gently lowered to her feet. "Are you alright?" Coles voice was laced with worry as she turned to see her saviour. "Do you wish for death?" Anaris snapped, his features twisted in irritation. "To be fair, it is not common to have people pop out of nowhere." she replied cheekily, an amused grin plastered on her lips. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you." Cole said softly. "No, of course you didn't, Cole, it is alright, I am quite fine." she replied, slurring slightly as she gave his arm a reassuring pat. 

"You do not seem alright." he responded, confused as he looked her over. "She is drunk, Cole, far more so than she should be." Anaris informed the spirit. "Can't a girl have a little fun without being shit all over." she grumbled, turning to continue walking the battlements. Cole looked to Anaris, wavering before he vanished from sight, leaving him to watch over Iri and ensure that she came to no harm. "What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be with your lovers?" he asked as he fell into stride beside her. "My lovers are asleep, as I would have presumed you would be. Are you not drained after the days you spent keeping me hidden from Fen'Harel?" she replied, glancing sidelong at him. 

He grunted, keeping his eyes straight ahead as he continued to walk with her. She descended the stairs, walking through the courtyard and making her way to the eluvian that now sat in the gardens. She activated it, stepping inside, waiting for Anaris to follow. She walked with purpose, but said nothing, making her way to the row of mirrors she had retrieved Anaris from. "Do you mean to return me to my prison?" he wondered, a shudder passing through him at the thought of being alone in the dark once more. She giggled, shaking her head as she reached for his hand and activated one of the mirrors. He stood unmoving for a moment before allowing her to tug him through, finding a grand courtyard filled with halla. 

Pushing farther inside, they passed though an archway, entering into a separate garden. In the centre of the garden stood a single halla, pure white with an unparalleled grace. "Ghilan'nain." Anaris breathed, his eyes widening as the halla turned to approach them. Iri reached out, gently stroking the creature as it leaned into her touch. "I thought her to be dead, what purpose could keeping her captive here serve." he continued. "The same purpose that all things serve to Fen'Harel, leverage, should he find that the need arises." she replied, bitterness clear in her tone. She reached to retrieve her orb, shock painting his features as he caught sight of what she had. "How?" he demanded an answer, he knew Fen'Harel had not created the orb for her and he'd thought the ability to do so, lay with him alone.

"Perhaps if you asked politely, I might be inclined to share more with you." she teased him as she sunk down into the grass. His features softened as he regarded her with curiosity, taking a seat beside her. "Fen'Harel destroyed mine, a loss that has never fully left me." he responded, much gentler this time. "I am aware, but I shall craft you a new one, if you will allow me." she offered, a confused look coming to his face, unable to find words. "You have proven yourself Anaris, and we must be prepared, Fen'Harel will have no less for the ones he frees to fight at his side." she continued softly, watching as Ghilan'nain grazed throughout the garden. "But that still does not explain how you have the ability to craft them." he pressed further.

She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder as she washed healing over herself, drowning the effects of the alcohol. "I am an uninvited guest in this time, Anaris. I have seen the future and the torment it held, so I have returned in an attempt to manipulate fate." she responded, lifting her head to catch his intrigued eye. "Then, you have stolen Fen'Harel's power?" he wondered as his mind raced with questions. "Sadly, no, that alternative would have likely been much more pleasant than the one I endured. There came a point when Fenris and I, had no more strength to resist the love that we felt for one another and we were taken off guard by a tevinter magister. That is how I came by these markings, he took me captive and branded my flesh, erasing my memories and enslaving me." she paused for a moment, crossing her legs in a more comfortable position. 

"Fenris came for me, bargaining his life in the place of my own, an act that in turn earned him his. The intention was to reclaim me, but the skills that I'd possessed remained and so, I evaded my captor. I aimlessly traveled the lands, gathering what information I could as I continued the run for my life. The winds had become littered with stories of the mage rebellion and the war that had ignited between them and the Templars. A conclave was called and my curiosity got the best of me, so I ventured there to see for myself. As I explored the corridors, searching for whatever I may find, I heard a desperate cry for help. It was the Devine, a sacrifice for Corypheus to unlock Fen'Harel's orb." she continued, Anaris studying her as she spoke.

"I startled Coryphues, causing him to drop the orb and unaware of its power, I reached for it just as it activated. The anchor seared into my hand as it surged, sending myself and the Devine hurtling physically into the fade. She sacrificed herself for me, allowing me time to escape, though the experience rendered me unconscious. When I woke, I was chained and imprisoned, afraid and alone. The accusations flared as I was the only known survivor of the grand explosion the orb had caused. But, never the less, the sky was torn and demons poured out across the lands. It was then, that I met the man that had kept me alive in my slumber, a hedge mage they said, with knowledge of the fade. He'd theorized the anchor could close the rifts, he was correct and so began my rise to the Inquisitor. Solas was his name." the last of her words were thick with emotion as she averted her eyes.

"Fen'Harel." Anaris concluded, his voice barely above a whisper. Iri whimpered, her fingers reaching to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Yes, though none of us saw until it was far to late, if I'd only been myself." she confirmed bitterly. "Alas, you were not and when you found yourself once more, you dedicated yourself to righting his wrongs, an admirable feat, my lovely." he tried to reassure her, earning the barest hint of a smile. "He stayed until he was certain the orb was lost to him and then he left, without a word." she added. "You loved him." he realized. 

She nodded weakly, "And he loved me, until he deemed me unworthy, completely unaware who I was with the spells that held chains on my mind. With time, the anchors power grew, slowly killing me as it attempted to merge with its vessel. I awoke one night in searing pain, as if my blood was boiling. I was told that they found me unconscious in the centre of my chambers, completely untouched amongst destruction. It was then that my bindings were severed, I absorbed the anchor as it surged, awakening my dormant magic. My memories flooded my mind and the overwhelming amount of power within me manifested outward in a grand explosion. I was myself again, belonging to no one for the first time, severed from Fen'Harel, Mythal, Danarius....." she trailed off, twirling a braid in her fingers as she revisited her memories. 

"Go on." Anaris requested, completely taken by the tale she had chosen to tell. "I suppose it was a combination of the well and the anchor, that granted me foresight. That was the beginning for me, I could not stand idle as the world tumbled into death and despair. So, I honed my skills and devised a plan, after a few stops along the way, I finally came to retrieve ma'fen." she finished, her eyes raising to the sky, with a far off look. "Thank you for sharing that with me, my lovely." he replied softly with a longing that caused her physical pain. She looked back to him, offering a smile as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze before pushing herself to her feet. 

He watched her glide gracefully through the garden, gently steering Ghilan'nain back to where he was seated. She retrieved her orb from where she had placed it in the grass and activated its power. Anaris stood as he watched her magic flow over the creature before her, contorting as its form shifted to that of an elf. She allowed the orb to hover in place as her hands lifted to cup Ghilan'nain's face, powerful magic restoring the sight that had been robbed from her. Lastly, she weaved a spell that would altar the vallaslin she wore on her flesh, binding her as she'd bound Anaris. Reigning in her magic, she tucked away her orb, moving to stand beside him. They watched silently as Ghilan'nain raised a hand to shield her eyes, struggling to focus on the figures before her.

"Who are you? Why have you come?" she asked, her voice hoarse after so long without use. "It is Devotion and Anaris, Ghilan'nain, do not fret, you are safe." Iri replied in a gentle tone. Ghilan'nain began to back away, her arms flailing around her as she put distance between them. "She fears me, my lovely, not that I blame her." Anaris said in a hushed tone. "Ghilan'nain, stop. You will come here and conduct yourself in a proper manner. Anaris is not to be feared, he is my ally and therefore, he is your ally." her tone left little to argue, even if one was not bound to her will. She did as she was told, coming to them and allowing Iri to wash more magic over her, calming the shock of having sight again after so many years in darkness. 

"Come." Iri requested, turning to make her way back to the eluvian. "Why have you come?" Ghilan'nain asked tentatively as they reached the mirror. "Your assistance is required. There is much to tell, but first, it is best that you rest, I have another matter to attend to before this night sees its end." Iri replied softly, activating the mirror and gently taking her hand, pulling her through to the other side. Her eyes went wide and she turned in circles, taking in the beauty of the fully restored Vir'aravas. Following along as Iri continued to the path that would lead them back to Tarasyl'an Te'las. Once they'd arrived, Iri showed her to a private chambers she had personally constructed, especially for her. Smiling warmly, she turned to exit, leaving her alone to rest. 

"Do you expect that she will stay put?" Anaris wondered as they walked seemingly aimlessly. "There is nowhere for her to go, she is free to explore the fortress, should she wish it." she replied softly. They continued along in silence, confusion painting his features as they approached his chambers. "May we enter?" she asked, waiting for him to push open the door. She stretched out on the bed, patting the space beside her and waiting for him to fill it. Without giving him time to speak, she weaved a spell and shoved them into the fade. He blinked at her, unused to the feeling of being so freely manipulated by another. She turned, moving to step onto the dias that held the pool she'd visited with Fenris. 

As her magic began to flow, Anaris watched on in wonder as she crafted the orb that would become his foci. Unlike her own or Fenris', the groves across its surface appeared as a picture, depicting a wolf, severing the chains of a slave with its mighty jaws. When she was finished, she let it settle into her hands, stepping down and offering it to him. She stood watching as her poured his own magic into it, creating a connection and making it his own. When he was finished, she wove her spell once more, pushing them back to the land of the waking. He sat up, turning the orb over in his hands as he observed the intricate design she'd ordained it with. "What does this mean?" he asked, catching her eye as she smiled. She swung her legs over the side of the bed before answering, "I release you." she replied, lifting her hand to undo her spell. 

She made a surprised sound as he reached to grab her wrist, interrupting her cast. "No, I do not wish for release, my lovely. It has no merit lest I desire to leave your side. I do not." he explained, letting her arm go, a crease forming in his brow when he caught sight of the bruises, forming where his fingers had been. She shook her head, dismissing his action, but allowed him to take her hand when he gently reached for it. He tucked his orb away, moving to heal the marks he had left before rising and pulling her to her feet. "I would rather you were a free man, Anaris." she voiced softly. "And I, would rather be bound to one such as yourself, then become victim to one less merciful." he replied, moving towards the door.

He pulled it open, staring down at her with anguish that poured from his heart, "I thank you, my lovely, you can not know what this means to me." he told her, lifting her hand to his lips, barely brushing them across the back of it. He let it fall and with a solemn nod, he closed the door, leaving her once again alone in the cold mountain air. She turned, leaning against the door, Anaris mirroring her actions on the other side. She felt for a moment that she had failed in her attempt to give him a sliver of peace. But, unbeknownst to her, he smiled as he felt his first taste of happiness in his long, unforgiving life. She had given him purpose even if she could not offer him herself, and that was something no one had ever afforded him. 

She sighed, pushing away and making her way to her chambers, drawing a bath. She sunk into the steaming water, soothing her tired body as she explored the branches of the days to come. After a time, she washed, exiting the tub to join her lovers for the last few hours before the dawn would breach the peaks. She woke to the press of Fenris' body against hers, his teeth nipping gently at her jaw. She opened her eyes, rolling to face him, noticing the space Anders had occupied sat empty. "Where has Anders gone?" she wondered, it was strange for him to be absent so early. "Hawke came to drag him off somewhere, seems he always needs something." Fenris replied, leaning to kiss the end of her nose. 

She giggled, snuggling into him as his fingers traced patterns across her soft flesh. "Duty calls." she teased, breathing in his comforting scent. "What came of you last evening? I intended on waiting up, a goal that I failed to reach." he said with a chuckle. "I wandered the fortress, enjoying a few too many drinks before Cole startled me and I nearly toppled from the battlements. Luckily, Anaris caught me before I plummeted to my untimely death." she replied, giggling at her own stupidity. "Then it would seem I owe him thanks once again." Fenris replied, a grin tugging at her lips. "We retrieved Ghilan'nain, she is about the fortress, if she has ventured from her chambers. Also I have crafted him an orb and offered his freedom, he declined, but my offer stands, should he reconsider." she continued.

Fenris pushed himself up on his elbow, "Why would he refuse his freedom, especially if you have granted him a foci?" he wondered, genuinely baffled by his decision. "He fears making himself vulnerable to the chains of another and reinforces his loyalties with his refusal." A smile tugged at his lips, "Must you always be right, emma lath?" he grumbled playfully. "I am right about many things, ma'fen, you will need to be more specific." she replied, just as playfully. He chuckled, knowing that she only desired to hear him speak the words, "I despise him less each day, you may even say that he has grown on me." he replied, watching as her grin widened. "Where is Anders when you say such things, he would not believe it if I told him." she teased, pulling him into a hug and squeezing him tightly.

They rose for the day then, making their way downstairs to attend to loose ends that required tying. They entered the main hall, her eyes immediately finding Anders and Hawke, sitting alone in a corner of the room looking rather comfortable with one another. "Hawke!" Iri hollered, drawing their attention to her. "Come, I have a surprise for you." she told him as he approached. "What is it?" he asked, excitement splashing across his face. She smiled, continuing down the stairs and heading to the main gates of the fortress. She pushed back her wards, allowing them to exit onto the bridge, three tiny figures appearing at the other side. 

They came quickly as they urged their mounts into a gallop, slowly coming into view. Iri smiled brightly, watching him intently as realization set in and he broke into a run to greet them. "Bethany! Bethany!" he shouted excitedly, reaching to pull her from her horse as she reached him. "Thank the maker! I thought I'd never see you again!" he exclaimed, holding her tightly as hot tears streamed down both their faces. "Come now, Greyer, you didn't believe you'd be rid of me that easily, did you." she teased, pulling back to kiss his cheek. Iri had quietly tasked Alistair and Neria with retrieving Bethany and bringing her back to the fortress. She nodded in thanks as she approached them, a pleased smile gracing her lips.

She had kindly loaned Alistair the use of Las and her old friend came to her, nudging her gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss to his nose. "Hello, my friend." she greeted him before turning back to the others. "Welcome Bethany, I trust your travels were without incident." Iri spoke warmly, making Bethany feel at home. "You would be correct, Alistair and Neria have been wonderful and I am so pleased to be invited to join your ranks." she replied, looking to Hawke for an introduction. "Oh, fuck, yeah, this is Iri." he said grinning like a fool as Bethany rolled her eyes at him before shaking Iri's hand. 

"I apologize, but time is thin and I am required elsewhere." Iri said, washing magic over Bethany without explaining herself, then turning on her heel and heading back inside. She waited for them to enter, resetting the wards and heading off on her own, leaving them to get better aquatinted. Anders explained that Iri had stripped her of the blight and they settled in the horses before heading to the dining hall in search of food. She visited Anaris, asking that he help Ghilan'nain, ensuring she was comfortable and answering any questions she may have, to the best of his ability. When she had finished, she made her way back to her chambers to fulfill the task of sorting through the correspondence that had piled on her desk. 

She remained there for the next three days, asking that she not be disturbed as she worked tirelessly to respond to everything that warranted it. Her meals were taken alone, brought by a serving girl and Fenris and Anders kindly made other sleeping arrangements, allowing her to completely focus on the task at hand. At the end of the third day, she had exited her chambers and slipped unseen into the undercroft, a meeting with Dagna she'd arranged secretly weeks before. As expected, she found the dwarf was prepared, a shudder passing through her as her eyes surveyed over the small pot of bubbling lyrium and the tools that she knew so intimately. 

"You sure about this?" Dagna asked, her tone laced with worry, "I have no choice in the matter, dear girl, so my answer holds no relevance." she replied, offering the dwarf a warm smile. She knelt on the floor, leaning forward so she rested on all fours, accepting the wooden dowel Dagna offered and placing it securely between her teeth. Reaching with one hand she pulled her hair forward revealing the back of her neck, the one place she had left that remained unmarked. "Alright, here we go." Dagna said, her hand moving to rest on the back of Iri's head. She braced herself for the searing hot liquid, but the pain was no less as it burned into her flesh and a muffled scream of agony left her.

Dagna worked quickly, minimizing her suffering and when she'd finished, it had already healed. Iri stood, accepting the glass of water that was offered to her before pulling the tiny dwarf into a hug. "Thank you, sweet girl. Your loyalty shall not be forgotten." she told her, emptying the glass and moving for the exit. "Just, be careful, alright." Dagna called, her voice cracking with emotion. Iri paused, giving her a wink over her shoulder before continuing through the doorway, her flesh branded with a rune so ancient, that none but one would recognize it. She returned to her chambers, bathing and readying for sleep, not even bothering to eat before she drifted into the fade. She would sleep through the night, late into the next afternoon and awake with a heavy heart, today, Fen'Harel would return. 

Fenris knocked lightly on the door before entering, finding her in front of her wardrobe, fastening the buckles at the neck of her cloak. He regarded her for a moment, there was a hardness about her that had not been present had he last seen her, just days before. It faded when she turned to catch his eye, revealing his heart for herself, but he struggled to return her smile, none the less. "Anaris suggested that I see if you'd join us for dinner, you've been cooped up for days, emma lath." he spoke as she crossed the room to greet him, placing a soft kiss to his lips. She smiled warmly, "That sounds lovely, ma'fen, I have missed company other than my own." she replied, taking his hand and moving for the stairs. 

It was quiet when she pushed open the door, nearly causing her to jump from her skin as the whole of Tarasyl'an Te'las collectively shouted when they entered. "Surprise!" came a roar that echoed off the walls as her inner circle pushed forward from the crowd. Drinks were pressed into their hands and happy namedays were offered as they were herded into the grand celebration. The courtyards were filled with life, spits loaded with ram, crackling over stupendous fires. It was a party fit for an empress and Iri took pleasure in the way it changed the atmosphere, boosting the morale considerably.

She'd climbed to the top of the rotunda, perching in a window that overlooked the fortress, watching the beauty of solace unfold beneath her. She was bursting with pride at the way the people had readily accepted the spirits, many frequently interacting at this point. She turned when she heard the footsteps approaching, catching sight of Anaris as his head came into view. He smiled affectionately at her, handing her a glass of whiskey as he came to a stop in front of her. "Not enjoying the party?" he inquired, pulling a chuckle from her. "How did you know?" she asked, curious since she and Fenris had neglected to tell anyone. "It is a simply matter of common sense, Fen'Harel wakes today, he constructed the two of you the day he entered uthenera. Strange to think that it has been two thousand years, so many lifetimes passed." he replied, causing a far away smile to paint her features. "You are a clever man, Anaris." she said softly, lifting the glass he'd brought her and clanking it against his own before taking a drink. 

He smiled at her widely, pulling his hand from behind his back, "Happy Nameday, my lovely." he wished her, passing her a hand crafted box, elvhen in style. It was carved with the same pattern she had crafted his orb with and she looked to him speechless, unable to hold back the tear that trickled down her cheek. "Open it." he encouraged, reaching to gently wipe it away. Inside she found a bracelet, crafted of silverite, twisted into shapes that matched her brands with lyrium inlay. In the center sat a heart shaped crystal the same clear grey as Anaris' eyes, securely chained in place. She sat staring at it for a long moment, overcome by emotion as she struggled to maintain her composure.

"It is not meant to bring you sorrow, my lovely. It simply signifies, that though you do not wish to hold my chains, I have chosen to give you my heart." he said softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Please, Anaris, allow me to release you so that you may find one who is worthy of your heart." she begged, receiving only a warm smile in return. "When I die, it will be in hopes for another lifetime with you in it." he replied with a kindness that broke her, so delicately taking the bracelet and fastening it to her wrist. As hot tears streamed from her eyes and she clung to him, he remained calm and comforting until she was able to quiet herself. 

She caught his eye for a moment when she stepped back, staring into his seemingly endless soul, bared shamelessly for her to see. She lifted up on her toes to place a gentle kiss to his cheek, causing him to suck in a sharp breath. "Ma serannas, emma uth'enansal." she whispered, turning to take the box in one hand and her drink in the other. "We should rejoin the party." she suggested warmly, returning his smile as he nodded, gesturing that he would follow. They found Fenris and Anders sitting at the round table that had been placed in the rotunda, deep into a game of wicked grace with Hawke, Varric and Bethany. 

"Hey, nameday girl, pull up a chair, next hand your in!" Varric called cheerfully as they entered. Fenris motioned her to him, patting the seat next to him, "Yes, come join us, Vhenan. Anaris, do you know how to play?" he greeted them as they moved to take a seat. Iri placed the box down on the table next to her drink, smiling at her companions as she reached to take Fenris' hand. "What's in the box, sweetie?" Bethany chirped from across the table, "Actually, it's quite a lovely box, may I see it?" she added before Iri could answer. "Bethany! You can't just ask the lady if you can see her box, like your old chums or something!" Hawke scoulded, pulling a laugh from Iri.

She shook her head, "Hawke, she most certainly can, in fact, I would prefer it, and yes, you may." she said, handing the box to Varric to pass over to Bethany. She watched as she inspected it, running her fingers over the carvings before lifting the lid. "Oh, it's empty. Does that mean it was the best kind of gift, something you can wear?" she replied, handing the box back down the table and smiling widely at Iri. "It was in fact, a bracelet, Anaris gave it to me." she told her, retrieving the box and raising her glass to her lips. "May I see, Vhenan." Fenris requested, waiting for her to offer him her other hand. He inspected it, running his fingers over the lines of lyrium, "It's lovely, emma lath, it suits you." he commented, nodding his approval at Anaris. 

She smiled, thinking of how little time she'd spent exploring the branches these past few days. It was dirrerent, pleasant, the ability to be surprised by things and it left her with a feeling of normalcy for a short time, something she'd nearly forgotten. The hours passed as they drank and played cards, just like old times, Iri drained everyone's pockets, though she took no coin when she left the table. Making her way through the main hall, she avoided anything more than a pleasant hello, eager to return to her chambers. Fenris and Anders entered the room a few moments after Iri did, finding her pulling a wrapped package from the wardrobe. 

Fenris grinned, going to the bureau to retrieve a gift of his own before meeting her on the bed. Anders sat across from them, curious to see what they had, "You first, ma'fen." Iri said, handing him the gift. He carefully unwrapped it, finding a box made for a sword. She smiled, watching him open it, his eyes growing wide as he saw which sword it contained. "Is that.... it can't be." he breathed, disbelief painting his features. Iri nodded, "The blade of mercy, the very one used by Archon Hassarian to slay Andraste as she burned." she confirmed it was exactly as he thought. "Where did you find that?" Anders asked, astonished by what he was seeing and hearing. "The well holds deep and vast knowledge." she replied softly, pleased that Fenris was enjoying his gift. 

"Thank you, Vhenan." he said warmly, gently placing the sword back in its box. "Your turn." he added, handing her his gift. She removed the wrapping, immediately recognizing the box, "Oh." she breathed, standing to open it and retrieving the blades she found inside. She sliced at the air, twirling and ducking as she tested their ability, an approving smile coming to her lips as she came to a stop. "Oh, how I've missed these." she declared, leaning over and crashing into Fenris' lips with her own. "They are only a replica, Vhenan, not quiet as extraordinary as what you have given me." he replied, chuckling softly. She rolled her eyes, taking her seat and holding a blade out to Anders.

"Fenris made these for me, it was our five hundredth nameday and he wanted to give me something special. He studied a good portion of the library at Vir'revas, over more years than he'd likely admit, trying to obtain the knowledge he needed to craft like this. As you can see, his endurance paid off, he is really quite skilled, I have yet to find another who can match him." she explained as Anders looked over the blade. The handle was a wolf in a crouching position, as if it were about to take its prey, a smooth crystal fastened into its mouth. The blade was a moderate length, double sided with a snaking design. "It really is something, Fen, it's beautiful." he said after a moment. 

"See, it's not just me." Iri stated, placing the blades back in the box and setting them along with Fenris' gift on her desk. "Anders doesn't count either, he loves me too, Vhenan." he drawled, chuckling when she scrunched her nose at him. "Thank you, ma'fen." she told him, smiling at him affectionately before she moved to where her pack sat on a chair. "I'm sorry to have to bring this up, but we must leave before dawn, it is imperative that we reach our destination before first light." she spoke as she rustled through her pack before moving to recheck the items she'd laid out on the love seat. "You two are going to be alright, aren't you?" Anders questioned, a pit forming in his stomach.

Iri turned back to them, removing her cloak and tossing it on the chest at the end of the bed. "Tomorrow, we face an enemy that can not yet harm us, so yes darling, if you mean physically, we will be fine." she replied, her tone turning ominous as she spoke the latter. She removed her robes as Fenris and Anders stood to undress, climbing into the middle of the bed. Once they were settled, they held each other tightly, their minds crowded with troubled thoughts. Tomorrow, they face their maker, declare war throughout the lands, the lives of Thedas hanging in the balance. No sleep would have come to them that night, but for the barest push from Iri, gently drawing them into the dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma uth'enansal - My eternal gift or blessing.


	47. *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mild smut, not overly descriptive, but also includes major plot reveal, so sorry for that if your a non smut fan :)
> 
> Iri and Fenris leave for the conclave, meeting with Fen'Harel and Devine Justinia. Mr. Dorian also comes back to join the party :)

Fenris woke as Iri lifted herself from between them, maneuvering over him and moving to dress. She opened her chest, pulling out the garments she intended to wear. Similar to the clothing she'd had tailored in Kirkwall, there was lyrium branded into the fabric, but the leather was a stark white. She fastened a new belt, one that had been made to her specifications with extra pouches to hold the items she intended to carry. Walking to her desk, she retrieved the blades Fenris had given her the evening before, sheathing them in place before wrapping a cloak that matched her clothing around her shoulders. 

He rose then, dressing and moving to retrieve his sword, he did not choose the one Iri had gifted him, understanding Fen'Harel would not be pleased to see it. Reaching for his pack, he slung it over his shoulder, waiting as Iri brushed out her hair, leaving it loose and pulling her hood over her head. She moved to the bed, placing a soft kiss to Anders forehead, a low groan passing his lips. Opening the portal, she looked to Fenris with a hint of a smile as she grabbed her own pack and stepped through.

Without the sun, the air in the Frostback Mountains was cold and unforgiving, causing her to pull her cloak tightly around her as she walked. They approached the Temple of Sacred Ashes, keeping a distance and coming to a stop. Iri seemed to be waiting for something, her eyes trained on a barely noticeable path that could be used as a quiet entrance, should one know of its existence. She remained silent, waiting patiently until the first bits of pink light kissed the morning sky before moving towards the path. Their keen senses allowed them to hear the soft footsteps that approached and when they were upon them, Iri stepped into the path. 

She smiled as she caught sight of her younger, more naive self, a look of shock painting her features as she blinked at Iri in disbelief. She held out her hand, waiting for her other self to tentatively accept it, her eyes growing wide as magic surrounded her. Like the well, she shimmered, her skin cracking with light before she wavered and dissipated, merging with Iri. She turned to Fenris, the sun glinted off her clothing, giving her a majestical appearance that left him staring at her in awe. She nodded, quietly making her way towards the temple, sharp eyes trained on their surroundings.

She washed a cloaking spell over them, continuing her way up the mountain to where the temple sat. She stopped short of the entrance, moving to the side and perching on the stone wall that lined the stairs. Rustling through her pack, she retrieved a package of dried meats, taking a piece and offering it to Fenris. Shortly after, the people started to pour in, coming from across Thedas to see for themselves how the proceedings would go. When the steady stream of visitors slowed to a near stop, it was time and she stood once more, pressing forward into the temple. She bypassed the crowd that had gathered, veering off to her right, making her way down a winding hall. 

They could hear her cries before they reached the room where Corypheus had taken the Devine captive. Lighting her brands, Fenris followed her lead, ghosting through the door as they reached their destination. Four mage wardens held the Devine with chains of magic, elevated from the floor as Corypheus began to spin his spell. Fenris stayed very still, watching as her eyes narrowed with a hatred he'd not known her capable of. As the orb began to glow, she reached out her hand, calling it to her as she washed sleep over the wardens and they fell where they stood. 

Corypheus' eyes darted as the orb obeyed her command and his sacrifices chains dissolved. She let her spell fall then, revealing herself to the beast before her, "What is the meaning of this?" he spat, eyes growing wide as Iri returned the orb to its dormant state. She grinned wickedly at him, tucking it away as she called on the anchor within her. He attempted to charge her, too late as she'd already begun her work and he fell to his knees. A breathy sound left Fenris as he watched this would be god, helpless in the face of his heart. She opened a rift, slowly tearing him apart, his form warping as she threw him into the fade. 

When it was over and Corypheus was no more, she approached the Devine, stripping the blight from the wardens that had been made victim to this monster. "Who are you?" the Devine asked, accepting the hand that Iri offered with a warm smile. "I believe you know who I am, for if you do not, it would seem you have gone to extreme lengths to stop what you perceive is your enemy." Iri replied, the first words she'd spoken since she'd risen at Tarasyl'an Te'las. "Then you are the one, the growing force across the lands." Justinia concluded, brushing off her robes as she climbed to her feet. 

"My name, is Lotheriel. You are safe now and there is another matter I must attend to, but I would ask that you remain until I return, there is much to speak of." she requested softly, turning back to Fenris. "Are you ready, ma'fen." she asked, not entirely sure she was ready herself, but the time was upon them, none the less. He nodded solemnly, taking a step closer as she washed cloaking over them once again before making their way from the temple. They exited, steering off to the left and moving away from the fortress into a wooded area that provided concealment. As they breached the hill, they caught sight of him, disguised as the hedge mage Iri had come to know and love in a future that no longer existed.

He stood with his back to them, hands clasped securely behind him as they approached. He began to turn slowly, the irritation that painted his features twisting to anger as he caught sight of the brands that defiled his pride. "Who dare?" he growled, his eyes flashing wildly as Iri raised her head, pushing back her hood and catching his eye. The pain of seeing him hit her first, followed by anger and disappointment before settling on confusion where her emotions were concerned. He came to them, his anger surging as he saw that she had also been marked. A sound akin to a ragged howl left him as he reached for her, cradling her face in his hands, gazing at her with a hurt expression.

"Is this why you run from me, Vhenan?" he asked softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb, Fenris' jaw tightening when he referred to her as his heart. "No." she replied so soft it was barely a whisper, blinking back her tears as she peered into his eyes. His brow furrowed with concern, but he was unable to resist the urge to kiss her any longer and he leaned to capture her lips. Her eyes widened, her heart pounding, drowning out all other sound as she sucked in a sharp breath. Her hands moved to the back of his neck, her heart aching with desire after so much time spent longing for his touch. 

When she pulled away, she stared at him for a moment before turning to Fenris, guilt gripping her as he averted his eyes. She abruptly stepped back, pulling herself from Fen'Harel's grasp and placing space between them. Fen'Harel looked at them, catching sight of the hurt that flashed in Fenris' eyes. "Ah, I see." he commented, stepping forward and closing the space once again. "You have found comfort in one another." he continued, clasping his hands behind his back again. "It was to be expected, millennia is a very long time." he continued, smiling at them affectionately. "Then, you are not angry?" Fenris asked, "Of course not, my little wolf, I love you both, anger serves no purpose in the face of love." he replied warmly, reaching to place a hand on Fenris' shoulder. 

Iri made a disgruntled noise, calling their attention, a look of question painting their features. She reached for Fen'Harel, closing her fingers around his wrist and forcefully shoving them into the fade. Fenris' eyes grew wide as he watched them fall to the ground. "Venhedis, Vhenan!" he spat, irritation gripping at him, though there was little he could do, but sit and wait for her to return. "What was that? She is alright?" came a voice from behind him as footsteps quickly approached. He turned to see a man, dashingly handsome with the most charming moustache, "Dorians the name, you must be Fenris." he greeted, offering his hand to the elf. 

~~~~

Fen'Harel looked at her, confused by her ability to bring him to the fade and curiosity began to tug at his senses. He reached out with his magic, inspecting her as if she were a creature being dissected for research. She suppressed the anchor, keeping it hidden while allowing him to see the traces of Vir'abelasan. "It appears you have been busy." he remarked, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "Perhaps." she responded, turning to aimlessly pace, still finding it difficult to look at him. He reached for her arm, roughly turning her to face him, "You have not answered my question, why have you run from me?" he repeated his words. "I did not wish to be found." she replied, a coldness in her tone that made his eyes narrow. 

"You will need to be more forthcoming, am I to believe what Mihlora has told me?" he pressed her for clarification. She laughed bitterly, pulling her arm from him, just as roughly as he'd taken hold, "Mihlora, an unworthy opponent at best, you would do well to choose better in the future that awaits us. But, if you are referring to the armies, yes, they are mine. Felassan is also among my ranks, death escaped him when I tore him from your grasp. I also suspect you will not be pleased to know that I have taken the labyrinth, you will find access will not be granted to you." she replied, her anger flaring though she tried to suppress it. A low growl passed his lips, "You betray me?" his question an accusation. 

She blinked at him, taken aback by his words, "I betray you? You have betrayed me, my maker, left me to die like trash, tarnished by your precious anchor! If you'd been able to take, I have no doubt you would have, but alas I found myself and took it as my own. You will find no ally in me if you should not change your course, I will not allow you to murder innocents in the name of correcting your mistakes." she said more then intended, but holding it in any longer was not an option as her emotions took hold. His eyes widened in surprise, she had changed, become strong and without fear, "Then you are truly my equal now, Vhenan." he replied softly, moving towards her with lust in his eyes. 

She shoved him back with her magic, holding him at a distance until he replied in kind, hitting her with a current of electricity that she allowed to interrupt her spell. He chuckled, fade stepping forward and pulling her to him, "Do you desire to play, little one? I have always liked games, but do not forget who you play with." he spoke seductively before finding her lips once again, pulling back in surprise as she bit him, the taste of copper filling his mouth. "Perhaps you need to look closer, you no longer know what I am, Fen'Harel. Do not make the same mistake Mihlora did." she stated, lighting her brands and stepping through his grasp. 

"You truly wish to challenge me? Surly you can not think it would lead to anything but death. I beg you, reconsider, I have only the desire to rule with you at my side, as was intended." he replied, hurt blossoming across his features. She let her brands go quiet, sighing heavily as she ran her fingers though her hair. "I do not wish to challenge you, but every branch I have explored has shown me, there is no other choice." she replied with a sadness that pulled at his heart. He regarded her, pondering her words before his magic reached out to further explore what she had become. The deeper he dug, the more he saw and he was left speechless, staring at her silently as he truly saw all that she had become. 

"What would you ask of me?" he inquired, waiting for a moment as she delayed in answering. "You must not tear down the veil, killing everything that has grown here serves no purpose. I have already begun, but it is delicate and precise and it will take time, I ask that you be patient and respect all life." she said the words, for his sake, already knowing that his answer would not be the one she desired. "I can not. I am sorry, Vhenan." he replied, looking at her with an intensity that made her feel exposed and vulnerable. "Then we shall meet in battle." she said softly, turning away from him, only to be pulled into his arms once more.

She was flooded with emotion and when he kissed her again, she returned the gesture. Their passion collided with disapproval and their actions became rough, raw with emotion. His magic flowed freely, removing their restricting clothing as he lifted her into his arms, warping the fade, a forest coming to life around them. He pressed her back against a tree, reaching to slip himself inside her, a breathy sound passing her lips as he fully sheathed himself. He moved with precision, positioning himself so that he may maximize her pleasure with every stroke, slamming into her as the rough bark tore at her soft flesh. 

He gripped at her sides, relishing in the way his fingers could nearly wrap fully around her tiny waist. She was truly a creature of perfection and he smiled at his own creation, leaning to bite at her neck. Her nails cut half moon shapes into his back, gripping at him as she lost herself in a state of ecstasy. "We are one, my heart, as it was always meant to be." he whispered as he neared climax, swallowing the whimper that escaped her as he once again found her lips. He pressed his forehead to hers, his breaths becoming shorter as he increased his pace. She came with an intensity she'd not felt before and she could not stop her lips from speaking. "Solas." she cried out as he spilled inside her, pulling a sound from him like that of a wounded animal. 

He stepped away from the tree, letting her feet fall as he backed away, pulling himself from within her. "Who spoke that name to you?" he struggled to maintain his composure in his clearly shaken state, waving his hand to replace their clothing. "That is your name, is it not, this mans name." she replied, lifting her hand, gesturing to his appearance before weaving magic that would reveal him for himself. There before her, stood the man that she had known, commanding of respect in his battle armour, a wolf's pelt draped over his shoulder. No longer having a smooth scalp, but a mane of thick dark hair, shaved only on one side, braided and trailing down his back. 

"There is no need to hide, they will not believe you when you come. So you see, your ability to go unnoticed has ceased and you must now take the darker of your paths." she continued in an eerie tone, calm settling over her as the sky darkened, menacing green lightening dancing around them. Fen'Harel's features twisted in annoyance, his fingers curling into tight fists, "Who?" he demanded as the anger flared inside him, stretching the binds that were threatening to break. She approached him, reaching out and trailing her index finger down the bridge of his nose and over his lips. "You did. Your alias as we worked together against Corypheus to reclaim an orb that you neglected to mention was yours." she replied, an aire of serenity settling around her as the burden of her words left her.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance, "I have told you nothing and what do you assume you know about Corypheus and my foci?" he responded, somewhat mockingly. "I know many things, maker. For instance, it was the anchor that allowed me to vanquish him, then, and now. Furthermore, I have seen your foci destroyed, and resurrected only to land in my possession where it may not cause further harm." her confidence boosted as she watched, Fen'Harel was intrigued. She smiled a smile that did not reach her eyes, this was her preferred branch, if it had to come to this. 

"You are saying you have my foci?" he inquired, tentative, anxious around the edges. "I am." she confirmed, his eyes widening a touch. "Well done, Vhenan!" he congratulated, cupping her jaw in his hand and staring down at her with adoration. "Where is it? Let me see it." he continued, straightening when she answered. "No. I have told you, I will not stand idle. You are stronger with your foci, though I am not a fan of your alternative methods, sacrifices must be made." she whispered, leaning to place the barest kiss to his lips, "And now, you must remember." she stated, weaving the magic that would show him the future she'd shattered. 

The memories flooded him, fast and hard and he cried out, gripping the sides of his head as he was overtaken by emotion. She began to push herself back to the waking and he reached for her, "Vhenan!" he cried, desperately trying to hold onto her, the visions continuing to cloud his mind. She let go then, coming back to the waking with the sound of his howls echoing in her ears. "Oh, here she is." Dorian commented as her eyes opened and she blinked up at him. "I was beginning to think, I'd driven you away." he teased her, smiling down at her, radiating warmth. Her eyes began to glisten, his smile fading to worry as she burst into tears and thrust herself into his arms. Anger surged through Fenris as he moved to kneel beside them, "What has he done, he has not hurt you?" he asked, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder. 

She collected herself quickly, sitting up and wiping the tears from her cheeks, "I'm sorry, I was not fully prepared, it would seem." was all she said, climbing to her feet and heading back towards the temple. Dorian shot Fenris a questioning look, to which he responded with a subtle shake of his head, moving to meet her stride. He took her hand in his own, offering quiet comfort as he walked with her, remaining silent. When they entered the temple, it was to see that all in attendance were gathered in the grand entrance hall. They walked forward, the crowd parting as the went, murmured curiosities filling the air as they approached Devine Justinia.

"I would address you where our enemy is concerned, it you will allow it." Iri proposed as she reached her. "My dear girl, you may address us if you wish, but our maker shall deliver us from any evil that threatens us." she replied softly, total silence falling over the people before them. A involuntary laugh fell from Iri, growing in intensity until she appeared she'd gone mad. "It is unwise to mock the makers abilities, if it should be our time, than so be it." she continued as Iri forced herself to contain her rampant emotions. "And what might you know of your maker, hmm? You think he is kind and loving, merciful and full of forgiveness? You are a fool, all of you are fools!" she said bitterly, turning to the crowd as she finished, gesturing to them as she spewed her hateful words.

"Vhenan, what are you doing?" Fenris asked, concerned by her abnormal behaviour. She looked to him, catching his eye, his expression speaking that she was unrecognizable in this moment. She sighed, running her hand over her face, "I apologize, I am not entirely myself at the moment, I have just come from an emotional encounter. Perhaps I should have waited to meet with you, but I believe it is best that you know this now." she softened her tone as she once again addressed Justinia. She smiled, her features soft with kindness, "We all have our moments of weakness, but the maker aside, I believe you had something to say." her tone was soft and forgiving as Iri looked to her with anguish.

"I wish it were that simple, but you see, your maker is our enemy and he wishes to undo what he has created." Iri replied, her voice cracking as shock rang out around her. "Uh oh." Dorian breathed, his eyes darting to Fenris as he made a strangled noise. Justinia stared at her, wide eyed and unable to find words, caught between disbelief and fear. "Come." she finally managed, gesturing for them to follow through a nearby doorway. She moved to a cabinet on the far side of the room, shuffling books and statues of Andraste to the side, retrieving a bottle of wine. "I do not drink, but it seems now may be a fitting time to begin." she said, retrieving four glasses and moving to take a seat around the table the room held. She poured them each a glass, lifting hers to her lips and swallowing a mouthful of the full bodied liquid.

"Vhenan, are you certain? It seems he would have shared this with us." Fenris asked, breaking the silence as he sat beside her. She smiled sadly, lifting her own glass and taking a sip, "The lies he has woven are vast and ancient, ma'fen, he is trapped in a tangled web and trusts no one completely." she replied softly. "Your saying he's the maker, as in the bloody maker of the world?" Dorian asked, the scholar in him bursting with curiousity. "I believe this statement has a tale that accompanies it." Justinia added, patiently waiting for the answers her unknown saviour had not yet provided.

She swirled the wine in circles so it barely kissed the edge of her glass, humming softly in agreement. "It is difficult to comprehend at first, but none the less, Fen'Harel is indeed, the maker himself. A creature of necessity, his creations a means to an end." she started, once again lifting her glass to her lips. Her companions sat silently, waiting for her to continue. "Long ago, when the world was not yet as we know it, magic blossomed across the barren wasteland of nothingness. In time, it took shape and the manifestation of an entity was the resulting factor. The years passed as the entity grew in strength, beginning to drabble in the abilities said strength was capable of." 

She paused, emptying the last of her wine and placing the glass on the table, "Eventually, he yielded results, a blade of grass, a spec of dust, and so he continued. Soon came the trees and the mountains and the sky, next, the insects, flowers and rain. As he perfected his skills, he found he was able to create creatures, animals and fish until finally, elves. The first he created was Mythal, later to be known as Andraste, most recently, Flemeth, the witch of the wilds. His pride in his creation was profound and his confidence boosted, so he attempted to give himself form. But, to his dismay, he failed at every attempt and his vessels could simply not sustain life."

"It was then that his corruption began, influencing Mythal considerably in her childlike state. He began to construct more creations, filling the land with elves, spirits and after a time, dwarves, all for a self righteous end. His patience grew thin as the many long years dragged on, watching from afar as the world grew without him in it. Until one day, Mythal bore a spirit, a manifestation of her pride to eventually be constructed into a man that I once knew as Solas." she paused again, wondering for a moment how the shattering of beliefs had fallen to her. Justinia reached to refill her glass, offering an encouraging smile as she slid it towards her, Iri gratefully taking a long swallow.

"Mythal taught him of the elvhen, schooling him in ways of the talents she possessed, stealing souls to enable his power to grow, raising him up to that of a god. After much hard work and dedication, Mythal and Fen'Harel theorized that this vessel could sustain the magnitudes of power within him. And so, they were correct and Fen'Harel was born to the world, as the man that we know as our maker." she gestured to Fenris as she finished her statement. Looking to Justinia just as her eyes grew wide with wonder, astounded that the maker could be so cruel.

"You say that we have been misled in our teachings and you know this because you know this man on an intimate level." she concluded. Iri shuddered at her words, the way he felt inside her still fresh in her mind, "Correct. I was intended to be his betrothed, all preparations have led to this moment where we must choose to stand against a man we love deeply, in an attempt to preserve life. You have likely heard of the goings on across Thedas." she responded. "Aside from your armies, there has been word of spirits entering our world, it has caused a fair amount of unrest." Justinia replied, tentative in her words. "There is no need, the spirits will not do harm, they simple coexist on the same plain. Many in our ranks have already found friendship among them and hostility will not be tolerated." she clarified.

Justinia made an inquisitive sound, raising her eyebrows slightly at the latter of her words, "Then you mean to rule with an iron fist?" she inquired, pulling a soft chuckle from Fenris. "My heart is kind and just, she rules as she loves, wholly and unyielding, it will be the people's choice weather they force her hand." he stated, looking to Iri with a warm smile. "Thank you, ma'fen." she replied softly, reaching to take his hand in her own. "I will push back the veil before I depart, I would ask that you lead the people in the way of peace. I would prefer to avoid as many casualties as possible, the death toll shall be great enough without unnecessarily adding to it." she requested of Justinia, pleased when the woman gave a solemn nod.

She stood, collecting her pack and readying to leave, "I am curious...." Justinia started, earning a look of question when she paused, "Yes?" Iri encouraged her to continue. "I saw what you did to that...thing, why would you not simply vanquish our enemy? I would wage you possess the power to do so." she finished, a look of sorrow coming to Iri's features, "I can not." she replied simply, with an anguish in her tone that spoke louder than words could have, turning to exit the room. She paused for a moment, looking back, "One more thing." she said, a smile almost gracing her lips, "If you would send Cassandra and Leliana to Haven, their assistance would be greatly appreciated." she added, waiting as a smile came to Justinia's and she nodded in agreement. She spoke briefly with the people, explaining her plans and informing that she would send aid, strongly suggesting that they remain within her wards in the mean time. For any who chose to join in the battle, training, armour and weapons would be provided. 

Before they departed, she once again set her wards and pushed back the veil, hopeful that Justinia could keep peace until she sent reinforcements. She bid them farewell before moving to exit the temple, a far away look in her eye as she turned to observe the mountains. She could no longer feel Fen'Harel's presence, expected, though his willingness to again just walk away, hurt her no less. She sighed, turning back to the two men who waited patiently for her to collect her thoughts. "Shall we go home?" she asked, forcing a smile to lips. "Lead the way gorgeous!" Dorian replied cheerfully, pulling a smirk from Fenris. "Home." Fenris agreed, a place he'd sought for far too long, and despite it all, it brought joy to his heart at the thought they that may finally have a place where they belonged.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fen'Harel and Iri go through the emotions of the aftermath of their meeting before he stumbles upon an unexpected happening.

His head was spinning, she had not only given him the memories she'd lived, but also bits of what her foresight had shown her. He'd fled, like a lowly coward, too afraid to face his own mistakes, hiding in the depths of the arbor wilds. He was angry, angry that the magics of a tevinter magister had fooled him, never mind the fact that it was literally a page from his own book.....he should have see it! And now, he was left with no choice, abandon his mission, or follow the path she had shown him. He paced about aimlessly, grumbling to himself, waging an internal battle and longing for his absent heart. Mythals shrine looked much the same as it had, save the fact that it was far more weathered and the vines were running astray. He ran his hand over his face, shaking his head in defeat as he approached the shrine and called to her.

She appeared in a cloud of smoke, clad in her dramatic armour, her hair wrapped with strips of leather to give the appearance of spiralled horns. "I knew you would come. You should not have given your orb to Corypheus, Dread Wolf." she said mournfully, lifting her head to catch his eye. He looked to her with anguish, slowly moving to stand before her, "I was too weak to unlock it after my slumber. The failure was mine, I should pay the price, but the people, they need me." he replied, guilt closing in on his senses. She took his face in her hands, pressing her forehead to his, "I am so sorry." he whispered, "I am sorry as well, old friend." she replied softly as she let go.

His face lit with magic as her soul left her, drawing it within himself so that he make replenish his weakened pool of power. He knelt down on one knee, lowering her lifeless body as it turned to stone, his eyes becoming cloudy like the storm that raged in his heart. He stayed there for a time, cradling the last form his first creation would ever know as an entity of her own, now swallowed by his darkness, further feeding the plague within him. He laid her gently in the plush grass, pushing himself to his feet and weaving a spell. The roots protruded from the ground, snaking around her body and pulling it back to the earth from whence it came. A single tear rolled down his cheek, a shred of the light within him baring itself for her sake, a testament that it yet remained. 

He could feel her power coursing in his veins and he called upon, shifting his form and taking to the skies. Now he must assess the damage, measure the strength of his enemy, and if he knew Lotheriel at all, it would be astronomical. He was unsurprised when he found Vir'revas shut to him, her wards woven of ancient magics, the likes he'd have thought her incapable of in a dirrerent time and place. But now, with the power that stirred within her, he couldn't help the pride he felt in his creation, he would need to be more clever if he stood a chance against her. He shifted his form, walking the boundaries she had erected to deny his entry, quietly contemplating his next move. "Fen'Harel." a voice pulled him from his thoughts, "Wisdom." he replied warmly, pleased to see his old friend, she'd been the voice of reason throughout his long life and they memory of her death had deeply disturbed him. 

"You have made a difficult choice, will you see it through?" she wondered, watching as a furrow appeared in his brow. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I have no choice, I must set things right." he replied, his shoulders sagging slightly. "You always have a choice, old friend. It is up to you to make the right one." she stated, wavering slightly, a small sign of distress. "My heart does not understand, I have spent millennia simply waiting for this time to come, so that I may undo my mistakes. She does not comprehend that those mistakes reach farther than just the veil." he defended, pulling an echoey laugh from the spirit. "It is not my nature to judge you Fen'Harel, but remember that all choices have consequences and know that yours may not be what you had hoped for." she replied warmly, flickering before she vanished, leaving him alone with his thoughts once more. 

He turned, walking to the edge of the mountain, peering over at the great distance below him as he decided where he would venture next. A sad smile tugged at his lips, she had taken his temple, he knew for certain she had also taken Tarasyl'an Te'las, so he decided on Mythal's temple and once again took flight. He'd not had the experience of shifting into anything other his wolf form and the feeling of soaring through the skies was invigorating, though his guilt took hold once more as his feet once again touched solid ground. The memories would not leave him, ever smile, every touch, every kiss.... He'd dismissed her against his better judgement, he'd loved her so, there had been something so unique about her, a rare and marvellous spirit. 

He made his way into the temple, abandoned by Mythal's sentinels, their duty was to protect the well and it's vessel no longer remained within these walls. As he walked, his mind continued to relive the same memory, over and over her words rang through his head. He'd taken her brands, he'd set her free, but that would not be the case this time, this time her brands were an asset, a thought that pained him, how had it come to this. He entered the chambers that once held Vir'abelasan, stepping into the empty pool and crossing it to stand before the massive eluvian housed there. She'd left it intact, strange that she would grant him that, though when he thought more on it, it was not so strange at all. It was not within her to be unnecessarily destructive, she lived how she loved, with complete devotion.

The image of her bare skin flashed in his mind, free of her lyrium chains, her constant reminder of how much she had lost. He shook his head sadly, running his fingers over the eluvian, it hummed softly in response to his touch, but did not breath life for him. He sighed, feeling completely alone, a feeling he'd not desired to experience again after so long in solitude. Turning away, he clasped his hands behind his back, sauntering slowly away from the eluvian, his thoughts still locked on the same memory, unable to shake it. "Ar lasa mala revas." he whispered the words he'd spoken to her before he'd crushed her heart and walked away. He stopped short, shock painting his features as the eluvian hummed to life behind him, washing the empty pool with light. He turned, a feral smile coming to his lips at the access he had stumbled upon, perhaps all was not yet lost.

~~~~~~

Iri'd excused herself immediately, knowing it was likely rude to not show Dorian around, but her mind was whirling and she simple lacked the head space to do so. Fenris moved to follow her and Dorian placed a hand on his shoulder, "May I?" he requested, pulling a puzzled look from Fenris, but upon further consideration, he agreed. Dorian requested a bottle of Iri's preferred drink and followed Fenris to the cellar to retrieve a specially imported bottle of whiskey. He made his way up to her chambers, knocking lightly and waiting for her to answer, holding up the bottle and smiling sheepishly. He frowned when she seemed to lack the energy to smile herself, but entered when she stepped to the side. 

She walked to her desk, opening a drawer and retrieving two glasses before taking a seat next to him on the chesterfield. He filled the glasses, setting down the bottle and taking one, "I thought maybe you could use a friend." he said, clanking his glass against hers and taking a drink. "Thank you, Dorian. I am pleased to have you back at my side." she responded softly, her body language speaking to the sorrow she was feeling. "Would you like to talk about it?" he asked tentatively, not wanting to pressure her, but also express his concern. "I am uncertain what remains to be said. I suppose it is what it is and I will just have to accept it, though that does not lighten my burden." she pulled her knees tight to her body as her shoulders slumped forward, taking a sip of her drink.

A crease formed in Dorians brow, "You must focus on the good, my friend. Look what you have accomplished, you will be remembered as the great saviour of the people." he encouraged, reaching to gently lift her chin. "Hold your head high and know that you have done what you have, not because you must, but because you know in your heart, it is right." he continued, catching her eye, a warm smile coming to his lips. She shifted her position, moving to sit beside him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I feel so alone sometimes, ma'fen wishes to share in my burden, but too much hangs in the balance, and so, I walk this path alone." she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. 

Her eyes narrowed with curiosity when he chuckled and she tilted her head back to see him. "It is not funny, Dorian." she scoulded, taking a long gulp of her whiskey. "No, it is not, but it is incorrect. You have spent the last years working towards an end, there are none who you have touched who would allow you to face this enemy alone. The people see you, you are kind and just, it does not escape them, the sacrifices you have made, no cost to yourself spared in the attempt to preserve them. Perhaps you should put your ear to the wind sometime, you may be surprised what you hear." he gave her a reassuring squeeze as he spoke. She sighed, wrapping her arm around him and taking comfort in his warmth. 

They sat silently for a while, finishing their drinks, the companionship was enough, there was no need for more words. Iri had missed Dorian terribly and though she had dropped in on him over the years and kept in constant correspondence, she was happier to have him within her sight. She sat forward when another knock came at the door, pushing herself to her feet to see who had come calling. Anaris leaned against the doorframe, a hand on his hips, smiling at her with a sparkle in his eyes that quickly faded when he caught sight of her solemn expression. He reached for her, pulling her into a hug, "It will be alright, my lovely." he whispered, offering what comfort he could. 

His thumb rubbed soothing circles on her back, squeezing her gently when her shoulders started to tremble. "You can not know how wrong you are." she sniffled, pressing her cheek to his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. Dorian cleared his throat, causing Anaris to notice him for the first time, "I did not realize you had company, my lovely, I apologize for the intrusion." he said, leaning back to catch her eye when she lifted her head from where it rested. He wiped the tears from her cheeks, offering a reassuring smile, unable to hide the distress it caused him to see her like this. "It is alright, Anaris. This is Dorian." she replied softly, moving to the side so he could enter, accepting the hand Dorian offered.

"You didn't tell me you had such handsome friends, Iri." Dorian teased, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips as she moved to retrieve another glass. "Mmm, finally someone with some sense around her." Anaris replied, that familiar tone gracing his lips. She filled the glasses, handing them to the two men before taking a seat with her own. "I could go, if you'd like some time...." Dorian offered, eyes darting between the two. "You should stay, it is my lovely's chambers, and she has offered you a drink." Anaris stated, taking a seat to one side of Iri while Dorian took up the other. "Indeed." Dorian agreed, raising his glass in a toast, "To victory, may we be fortunate enough to see it." he said, tapping the rim of his glass to theirs.

Anaris reached out and brushed his fingers gently across the bracelet he'd given her, one corner of his lips titling slightly upwards. She stood then, setting down her drink and crossing the room, stepping behind the dressing screen. She'd not yet even removed her cloak and when she reappeared, she wore a simple silken robe. "Dorian, would you send for Fenris and Anders, I would like to speak with all of you." She requested, grabbing her brush from the side table when he nodded and made for the door. "You met with Fen'Harel?" Anaris asked as the door clicked shut, watching her intently as she began to comb out her long white locks. She caught his eye, a glint of pain showing itself, though she intended to hide it.

"I see you, my lovely, and you have nothing to fear, surly you must know this by now." he encouraged, sipping on his drink as he leaned back, placing one foot on his other knee. "I am not afraid, I am just so very tired." she replied softly, sadness painting her features. He frowned, wishing that she was willing to allow him, someone, to share in her burden. It was the first time he had seen her look defeated and he worried for her, "Promise me something?" he asked of her. "What would you have of me?" she responded, setting her brush down and retaking her seat next to him. He delayed in answering for a moment, watching as she began to braid her hair, deft fingers moving by memory. "When the time comes, you must do what is necessary. Victory will be found through sacrifices, the needs of the few outweigh those of the many." he spoke soft and calm, never breaking his gaze.

She paused, observing the neutral expression his features held, unaware how deeply his words affected her. She had no choice in this, she never had, it was not in her to allow the deaths of innocents when she possessed the means to prevent it. She shook her head sadly, exhaling heavily, "I promise, emma uth'enansal." she replied softly as her fingers returned to their work. He smiled, bumping his leg against hers, "I will not stand to see you so sad for very long, my lovely. You must remember who you are, Devotion." he said, running a hand through his hair and shooting her a flirtatious wink. She snorted softly, reaching for her glass, her mind wandering to the past and all that she was. 

Dorian returned with Fenris and Anders and Iri rose, moving to greet Anders. "Darling." she said warmly, handing him her glass and leaning in for a kiss. Dorian raised an eyebrow, his eyes traveling up and down the length of them, "Oh, I want all the details." he drawled, pulling an unexpected giggle from Iri as Anders handed her back her drink. She shook her head, grabbing the chair from behind her desk, catching the approval in Anaris' eye at the sound of her laughter. Fenris grabbed two more glasses before taking the seat next to Anaris and Anders sat next to him, leaving Dorian to take the chair to their left. Iri sat facing them, her chair turned backwards, resting her arms on the back with her chin atop them. She glanced over them, curiosity splashed across their features as they waited for her to speak.

"Have you had a chance to bring Anders up to speed, ma'fen?" she inquired when she finally broke the silence. "I have not." he answered, he'd thought she may like to tell him herself as he didn't know the extent of what she intended to share. She hummed, looking to Anders and then to Anaris, "Put simply, Fen'Harel is the creator of all life, the reason we exist." she stated bluntly, the time for saving face had passed. Anders blinked at her in disbelief, turning his head when Anaris spoke, "There was a time when I believed the Dalish would uncover that fact. A disappointment I eventually had to learn to except." he grumbled, pulling a surprised expression from all but Iri. "You knew?" Fenris started, looking to Iri, finding her features neutral, "You knew he knew?" he added, sounding rather flabbergasted. 

She nodded solemnly, "Of course, ma'fen. There are no branches which include Anaris that I have left unseen." she replied as a grunt fell from Anaris. "That is hardly fair, my lovely." he complained teasingly. A tiny smirk tugged at her lips, earning her a pleased smile from him. "I have called you all here for a reason, now is not the time to lack seriousness." she stated, her features hardening. "What is it, Vhenan?" Fenris asked, concern painting his face. "Fen'Harel has taken Mythal within him and gained access to the eluvians. As we speak, he is retrieving Andruil, Sylaise and June, Elgar'nan will be left as he will not stand with Mythal's murderer. At least that, we can agree on, Elgar'nan deserves his prison, he is murderous and unforgiving. As for Falon'Din and Dirthamen, he is uninterested and I shall retrieve them, when the time is right." she finished, reaching for her glass.

"How did he gain access, I thought you had locked him out?" Anders inquired. "Mmm, indeed, he is clever." was all she replied, emptying the remainder of her whiskey. "Never the less, we must be on alert, prepare the mages, and please ask that Cullen do the same with the soldiers. He will arrive shortly, though I see no imminent danger, I prefer to be a step ahead. Anaris, please stay out of sight, you are a card I am not yet ready to reveal." she set her cup down as he nodded in agreement, pushing herself to her feet. She bowed her head politely and turned on her heal, exiting the room with a series of puzzled looks at her back. 

Making her way through the main hall, she exited into the courtyard, heading for the room with the eluvian. He yet remained and she must act now, or not at all, just one more burden she would bear on her own. Quietly slipping inside, she activated the mirror and stepped through, stealthily making her way to the area he occupied. Her skin began to crawl when she caught sight of them, Andruil had always wished him for her own and the others were simply naive, easy prey for one such as himself. She watched, silently stalking them as they made their way back to the eluvian that connected with Mythal's temple. The instant they passed through, she slammed it shut, weaving her magic to once more change the password. "Mala suledin nadas." she whispered, the mirrors humming as they had the first time she preformed this feat, splashing light throughout Vir'aravas before they flickered out and went quiet.

She turned, returning the way she had come, knowing that Fen'Harel would be furious in this moment, pain pulsing in her chest. When she stepped through, she found Abelas waiting for her on he other side, raising a curious eyebrow as she closed the way. "Shall I tell the others?" he inquired, seemingly unsurprised by her actions. "No, Fen'Harel shall arrive shortly, I would have you at my side. I shall send Anaris so I may be certain his presence remains unknown." she replied. A disapproving look came to his features, but he nodded in acceptance, moving to accompany her back to the main hall where the others had gathered. The courtyard was abuzz, mages and soldiers moving into position in an attempt to control the high ground and keep eyes on their enemy.

Cullen was near the sparring ring, giving the last of his orders to his men when they approached. "We are ready, my lady. No harm will come to you tonight." he told her confidently as she reached him. She smiled, placing a hand on his arm, "Ensure that no one moves unless directly instructed to do so, I will see no blood shed here, not on this day." she replied, pulling a look of confusion from him, but he nodded and moved to distribute her orders. Once inside, Iri asked Anaris to visit their holdings across Thedas, informing him of the new password. He looked to her with suspicion, but did not question her authority, he'd been accurate in his statement, he did see her and it was terrifying. 

The group moved silently together back to the courtyard, watching as Anaris disappeared down the stairs before turning to wait for their guest. A mere few minutes had passed when the sound of wings filled the air before the massive dragon slammed down onto the bridge. "Holy shit!" Bull's voice boomed with excitement, followed by a soft groan as he shifted back into his elvhen form. He no longer wore his mask, he was himself again and she was unsure what pained her more, the lose of Solas, or the rebirth of Fen'Harel. He approached her wards, anger painting his features, "Lotheriel!" his words echoed off the fortresses walls and she looked to her troops, a warning to stay their weapons.

She stepped forward, calmly making her way to him, stopping just this side of the barrier that held him at bay. "My lord." she replied flatly, giving a patronizing curtsy, further agitating him. "What is the meaning of this? I find your games less than amusing." he spat, annoyance clear in his voice. "Perhaps we should discuss it then, we may yet come to an agreement. Shall I invite you in on the grounds that we remain civil?" she continued in the same tone, pulling a huff from him. "I believe you owe me that much." he responded, holding back his emotions. "And you owe me, so much more." she stated, pushing back her wards and allowing him to step inside before sealing the way behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mala suledin nadas - Now you must endure (Eluvian password)


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iri humours Fen'Harel in his attempts to come to an agreement with the help of a large quantity of alcohol. Fenris gets distracted in his task to retrieve drinks for their companions by an unexpected source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of shorter chapters here, this one was intended to be longer, but it unwittingly turned rather smutty, so I split it into two. :P

His eyes played over her companions, all of which had gathered at her back, intrigued by the diversity she'd collected amongst her allies. His gaze settled on Abelas who was glaring daggers at him, able to sense Mythal's essence within in. "Murderer!" he spat, unable to contain the anger that surged forward. "Calm yourself, Abelas, murder is simply a matter of perception, you know as well as I, that Mythal gave herself willingly to my cause." he responded in a condescending tone, pulling a pained sound from the elf. Iri placed a soft hand on his shoulder, "Now is not the time, Abelas." she comforted softly, relieved when he nodded and stepped back.

"Come, my chambers will offer more privacy, we may speak more of your concerns." she spoke to Fen'Harel, turning on her heel, expecting him to follow. Justice stepped in his path, causing him to come to a halt, "Tread lightly, Dread Wolf, if you hurt her, I will not hesitate to strike you down." he threatened, distaste clear in his tone. Fen'Harel chuckled, patting him on the head like a child, "You are welcome to try, my boy." he responded as Justice swatted at his hand, a smirk coming to Iri's lips, "I will be fine, da'len, do not worry yourself." she assured him, continuing on her way, shooting Fenris a wink on the way by.

"Who was that boy, Vhenan?" Fen'Harel's tone had softened as his anger faded, the effects of being in Iri's calming presence. "That is Justice." she replied simply, earning a raised eyebrow as he fell into stride beside her. "He is yours then?" he asked, causing her to glance sidelong at him with narrowed eyes. "Justice does not belong to anyone. Yes, he was born of me, but I do not own him, you would do well to recognize that." she snapped, harsher than intended, but she resented the implication. He was taken aback for a moment, going silent as he followed her through the door to the chambers he once called his own.

He paused when they entered, scanning the room, eyes dancing over the many books and artifacts that lined the shelves covering the stone walls. He took note of the box that set on her desk, moving to approach it, his curiousity getting the best of him, it was obvious it held a weapon. He flinched slightly as his fingers reached the lid and her hand slammed down atop the box, "That, is not for you." she stated coldly, lifting the box and placing it inside her wardrobe. "Ir abelas, Vhenan." he said softly, suppressing the desire to question her further as to its contents.

She retrieved a clean glass and a fresh bottle of whiskey from her desk, scooping her own from the table where she'd left it. She took a seat, nodding to indicate he should do the same and he obliged as she handed him a drink. "You have come for a reason." she stated, taking a mouthful of the liquid, letting it linger before she swallowed, warming her chest as it made its way to her stomach. "Do you truly intend to play coy, Lotheriel? You know full well what has brought me here." he replied, taking a drink of his own, humming in approval at her choice of liquor. "As though there is only one possibility." she replied, amusement painting her features.

"Alright. Why allow me access if you were only going to rescind your gift?" he asked, as good a place to start as any. She smirked, her eyes turning mischievous as she raised her glass to her lips again. "A careless mistake on my part, I will be less so in the future." she responded. He chuckled, his face lighting with warmth, "Is that so? I find it difficult to imagine any of this is due to carelessness on your part, emma sa'lath." he responded, closing the space between them as he slide down the chesterfield. "Will you not see reason, Vhenan?" he asked, his longing for her showing itself. "Will you not?" she countered, taking another sip from her glass. "Besides, what good would it do us now, you have already taken Mythal within you. I'd have thought this would be a discussion you'd have wanted to have prior to that action. Alas, it was not, and so here we are." she added, watching the hurt blossom on his features. 

"You see much, Vhenan." was all he replied, sadness flooding him at the thought of Mythal. She reached for his hand out of instinct, an action she preformed without thinking and he acted on it, pulling her to him and finding her lips. She returned his kiss for a brief moment before pulling away from him, "I am not an object that you may ravage whenever you desire!" she snapped, pushing herself to her feet. "I...I.....of course not! I did not mean..." he stammered, shaking his head at his own stupidity. "You may not have it both ways and you have chosen the path that I will not walk, my maker. It is time you stop lying to yourself, you did not chose me then, and you will not chose me now." she spat, her words nearly crushing his heart.

She sighed heavily, running her hands through her hair, tugging on her braids in frustration. "May I see Felassan?" he abruptly changed the subject, pulling a scoff from her. "I am not Felassan's keeper, Fen'Harel, he is free to make his own decisions, it is up to him weather he would take audience with you or not." she replied coldly, staring at him with great intensity for a moment. She turned, pacing where she stood before emptying her glass and moving to refill it. "Why do you not simply slay me now? We both know I am still to weak to best you, why not save yourself the trouble?" he asked, a low growl passing her lips as she emptied her glass again, earning a raised eyebrow from him.

"No, that is not how this story ends, you have no need to fear your death, Fen'Harel. What you must endure is far worse than death, you shall see." she replied, a far off look coming to her eyes as she retook her seat and poured her third drink. She was well aware that she was on her way to being drunker than she likely should be, but being with him, here, in this place, it was all too much and she needed to numb her emotions. "To what end then? I will no more strike you down then you I, so where does that leave us? We must come to an agreement." he pressed for a resolution, but the down side was that it would be his way or nothing. She laughed, taking a large gulp of her whiskey, "Opposing one another, I would say." she replied.

She stood again, moving to the bed side table, pulling out her pipe and the small container of herbs. He smirked, a habit she had picked up from him so many years prior and he was pleased to see that at least some part of him had influenced her. She sat down again, filling the pipe and calling fire to her fingers, "It is impolite to skulk, Cole." she said as she raised the pipe to her lips, inhaling deeply. The boy appeared from her balcony, Fen'Harel's eyes narrowing before going wide, "Compassion?" he questioned with surprise in his tone. "I'm sorry, Iri, but you need me." he spoke softly, concern painting his features. "Perhaps later, dear boy, for now, I would like to be alone with Fen'Harel." He pursed his lips, displeased with her decision, but none the less he was gone in an instant.

She handed Fen'Harel the pipe as he sat silent, looking upon her with admiration. What she had accomplished was extraordinary and he found himself revelling in her ability to perform the feats he had witnessed, few as they were. He took a long drawl from the pipe, holding the smoke before exhaling and handing it back to her, "I am empty without you, Vhenan. Please, let us be as we were intended." he pleaded with her, desperately longing to touch her, taste her. "Perhaps Andruil will fill that void." her hatred for the woman clear in her tone as she raised the pipe to her lips once more before setting it down and finishing off her drink. He found himself at a lose for words, she had every right to be angry and he'd have been a fool to believe she was not aware. 

Before he could respond, the door slowly opened and Fenris stepped into the room. She smiled warmly at him, pushing herself to her feet to greet him, "You have impeccable timing, ma'fen." she said, leaning in to kiss him hello. Fen'Harel turned away, spinning his glass in his fingers, it was not that their affections bothered him, simply that she denied him his own desires. Fenris' eyes darted between them before settling on Iri, he was not entirely comfortable with preforming such actions in his presence. "Cole indicated you were distressed, I thought perhaps I should check in, it appears he was mistaken." he said, taking a step towards the door only to be dragged to take a seat by Iri. 

"You have done well, Fenris. I want you both to know that this changes nothing, my love for you will not falter." Fen'Harel said softly, a weak smile coming to his lips. "Nor ours for you." he replied, saddened by his words, an indication that they had not come to an agreement as he'd hoped. "Will you not reconsider?" he asked, "He has gone to far for that now, there is no turning back, emma lath." Iri answered for him, the words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth as she reached for the bottle, abandoning her glass. "I should take my leave, the longer I linger, the more difficult it becomes to go." Fen'Harel stated, standing idol for a moment as they rose with him, the urge to stay gripping at him. 

He sighed, feeling rather defeated and turned to exit the room as they silently made their way back to the courtyard. Felassan had joined the group when they returned, casting his eyes downward when he caught sight of his lord. "Felassan." Iri called to him, causing him to look at her, "Do not cast your eyes in shame, you have done nothing wrong." she told him, taking a drink from the now half empty bottle of whiskey. "Lotheriel is right, your decision to go with her was a wise one." Fen'Harel agreed, pulling a look of surprise from the elf. "He did not go with me, I took him against his will, he was loyal to you to a fault. It was much later that he decided to stay, once he learned the truth." she clarified, not willing to allow him to believe something that was not so. 

Felassan remained quiet, but his gaze was no longer fixated on his feet and Fen'Harel nodded politely before turning to approach the main gates. "You are welcome to visit, my little wolf." he told Fenris, reaching for him and placing a soft kiss to his forehead. Fenris smiled and nodded, leaving them to rejoin Anders and the others. He would not see Fen'Harel again until they met in battle, they both knew it, but the invitation offered a certain level of comfort. "Will I see you in my dreams, Vhenan?" he whispered, grasping for a shred of hope. Her features softened and a warm smile lit her face, "I suppose we shall have to wait and see." she replied, stroking her hand across his cheek before pushing back her wards to allow him to leave. 

The courtyard became eerily silent as the men and women watched the intensity flare as they stood, eyes locked on one another. The tension could be felt as their auras shifted and she stepped towards him, their lips colliding. A sudden wind encircled them, light bursting outward, growing in severity until the onlookers had to shied their eyes. When the kiss finally broke, he pressed his forehead to hers, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as the bright storm subsided. She reached for his hands, gently removing them from where he held her, "Dareth shiral, Fen'Harel." she breathed, her voice cracking slightly as she stepped away. 

The sadness he felt radiated from him, he made no attempt to hide it. She wished it could be different, but when they next met, he would not be so mournful and she had to remind herself of that fact. "Ar lath ma, Vhenan." he told her, turning and stepping past her wards, glancing over his shoulder as she closed them behind him. He stayed, looking at her for a few moments before taking his dragon form once more, disappearing into the night. Iri lifted the bottle to her lips, taking several long swallows before turning to face the people, "I thank you, we are done here." she said, turning to head down the stairs, making her way to the garden.

Once inside, she illuminated the space with tiny flecks of light, dancing about like fireflies. She glanced around, calling on her magic as she began to breath life from the ground, fruit trees reaching for the sky as they blossomed from nothing. She smiled when she had finished, admiring the beauty this world had to offer, the gifts Fen'Harel failed to see. She turned when she heard them enter, the majority of her inner circle, save Fenris and Anaris. She took another drink, handing the bottle to Bull as he approached, "You know boss, if you ask me, being an ancient elf seems to be where it's at, everybody kissing everybody." he teased, waggling his eyebrows at her. A laugh feel from her as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"I like what you've done with the place." Varric said, moving to take a closer look at the trees she'd erected. "Thank you, Varric, it felt a little empty to me." she replied, smiling at the dwarf. "Were you able to reach an agreement?" Abelas interjected, eager to hear the results of her meeting with Fen'Harel. She took the bottle back from Bull, emptying the last of its contents, "I have had enough business for one day, Abelas. Now please, have a drink, you look tense." she replied, smirking when he pursed his lips. "I believe you have had enough for the both of us." he stated flatly, dipping his head before making his way from the garden.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Fenris had headed to the cellar, his intention was to join the others in the garden with a good bit more alcohol. He was pulling a third bottle from the dusty racks when the footsteps approached and he stepped into view. "Anaris, looking for a drink were you? We are gathering in the garden of you'd like to join us." he invited when he caught sight of him. "I was looking for you, actually. How is she?" he responded, concern cutting deep lines in his forehead. "She is rather drunk at the moment, best to leave it until morning, so I intend to join her." he replied, pulling the cork from the bottle with his teeth, spitting it to the side and taking a low drawl before offering it to Anaris. 

He looked at the bottle and then to Fenris before accepting it, taking a drink of his own. "I can not stand to see her in such pain, I should have killed him where he stood, I was so close I could have touched him." he grumbled, chasing his first drink with another, passing the bottle back. Fenris regarded him, observing the way he cared for his heart, "You truly do love her, don't you?" he inquired, not needing a reply to know the answer. "I care greatly for many here, as I would think you do as well." he responded, choosing his words carefully, he did not wish to upset Fenris, they had grown and he had no desire to change that.

He chuckled, pouring more alcohol down his throat, the day's worries leaving him with every swallow. Anaris pulled the cork from another bottle, joining Fenris in his drinking and taking a seat atop a table beside the racks of bottles. His eyes traced the lines of lyrium down Fenris' arm, a slight furrow coming to his brow, "You have something to say?" Fenris inquired, taking a seat next to him, pulling his legs into a crossed position and sitting facing him. Anaris caught his eye, a sheepish grin coming to his lips, "You remember receiving these?" he gestured to his brands, pulling a chuckle from him. "I do. In the beginning I only had the pain, Lotheriel restored what was lost when she first came for me." he explained, lifting the bottle to his lips, not breaking eye contact. 

Anaris frowned, "I fail to see how the two of you were taken, you are wolves, did you not notice your enemy?" he asked, somewhat confused. "We were, otherwise engaged." he responded, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I was angry for a time, believing these marking were forced on me, filling my heart with darkness. It was only when Lotheriel returned that I realized I volunteered." he continued, Anaris nodding as he recalled Iri mentioning this to him. "Danarius had taken my heart, I gave myself in her place and therefore earned her her freedom. I did not understand at the time that I would lose who I was, but none the less, I would do it a million times over if it meant she escaped what I endured." he replied, clinking his bottle against Anaris', sharing in a drink with him.

"You are a good man, Fenris. Many would have left her to her fate, it speaks volumes of who you are that you did not." he stated after he swallowed. "I...thank you, Anaris." he replied softly, staring at the man intently, his thoughts wandering. "You have surprised me, I am not often surprised." he added, pulling a snort from him. "I have surprised myself, I never thought life could be this way for me." Anaris responded, taking another large gulp of whiskey. "This way?" Fenris wondered, "Happy, a part of something bigger than myself. I have never truly experienced purpose, friendship, love...." he trailed off, thinking on how his love would never amount to anything, unsurprising, but bothersome in its own regard. 

Fenris reached for his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze, "It is better to have lived knowing love then to never have experienced it at all." he paused for a moment. "I would not be opposed to you spending time with Lotheriel, if she wished it." he said softly, pulling a surprised sound from Anaris as he gaped at him in disbelief. Fenris chuckled, "What? Is that so surprising you have lost your ability to speak?" he teased, continuing his way through the bottle, amusement dancing in his eyes as Anaris drank an obscene amount from his own. "I would not have thought....me of all people...." he replied in a soft tone before quickly raising the bottle to his lips again.

Fenris hummed, picking at the corner of the label, "You are not so intolerable as I first thought. I misjudged you and I have learned that though I believed people were incapable of change, I was wrong." he replied, catching his eye again, the corners of his lips tugging upwards. "Perhaps you are simply drunk." Anaris stated, emptying the remainder from his bottle and setting it gently to the floor. Fenris laughed, following suit and placing his empty next to Anaris'. "Or perhaps you are more then you give yourself credit for." he replied warmly, slurring slightly as the alcohol took its effects. "Do you mean that?" Anaris asked, features becoming solemn as he gazed at him intensly. "I have never been one to say things that I do not mean, Anaris." he responded.

Anaris blinked at him, a burning sensation coming to his eyes as he fought back the emotion that flowed from within him. He could not shake the thoughts of the years he'd wasted, the wrong lovers, the wrong friends, if he could really call them such. If only he'd seen, he could have had such a different life, one that offered love and trust, happiness and comfort. He sat a little straighter, eyes still fixated on Fenris' and without thinking he leaned forward, cupping his face in his hands and kissed him. Fenris made a muffled noise of surprise, swallowed by Anaris' mouth, but parted his lips when his tongue ran across them, granting entry. A low, hungry growl left him as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him flush to his own body. Not thinking in their actions, just taking pleasure in this moment as the world continued around them, just the other side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma sa'lath - My one love.
> 
> Dareth shiral - Safe journey.


	50. *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of where we left off, smutty fun and guilty hearts :P

Their kiss broke and they pressed their foreheads together, gazing at one another, breathless and full of want. Anaris moved tentative fingers to the hem of Fenris' shirt, lifting it over his head and tossing it to the side. His eyes flitted over the lines across his chest before his tongue trailed over them, the rich taste of lyrium filling his senses. Fenris' head fell back as he groaned, not entirely sure this was a good idea, but finding it extremely difficult to care at the moment. He reached to remove Anaris' shirt before moving onto the laces of his pants, pulling him to a standing position, shoving the obtrusive clothing downwards before finding his lips once more. When he turned him, moving to position himself behind him, Anaris stalled his movements, "Are you certain this is what you want?" he inquired, they were both intoxicated and he worried that there may be regrets later.

Fenris called oil to his fingers, a sly grin coming to his lips as he ran them over Anaris' entrance in a circular motion before slipping one inside. He watched as his eyes fluttered, revelling in the sound that passed his lips, "Would you like me to stop?" he asked seductively, unlacing his pants and slapping his cock against Anaris' perfectly sculpted rear, a smear of wetness left behind. "Don't stop." he begged, his words breathy as Fenris crocked his finger just so. He chuckled, slipping another finger inside and leaning forward to nip at the side of his neck, his free hand wandering over Anaris' exposed skin. Anaris reached behind him, gripping at Fenris' thighs, tilting his head back to further expose his neck as Fenris continued nip and suck at his flesh. 

He gently removed his fingers, flipping Anaris onto his back and pushing him further back on the table, eyes chasing the definitions of muscle across his torso. Anaris pushed himself up on his elbows, gazing at him with affection, "Do you like what you see now, wolf." he teased, referring to Fenris' distaste for him when he had first arrived. Fenris chuckled, running his hands over the elf before him, "It is, acceptable." he said playfully, pushing his pants the rest of the way down and shaking them free before fully removing Anaris' as well. He bent to place kisses to his stomach, nipping his way up his chest, his tongue trailing behind, soothing the mild sting of his teeth. He took his time, giving attention to ever inch of skin his lips found, working up his neck and trailing his tongue over the shell of his ear. 

Anaris' head fell back, a long moan passing his lips as his fingers scrabbled at Fenris' back, thrusting his hips upwards to press their hardened lengths against one another. "Fuck me." Anaris begged, pulling a pleased hum from Fenris, "Patience, Anaris, I want to enjoy you." he responded, capturing his lips and kissing him deeply before moving down to run his tongue along his aching length. His cock twitched in response, his eyes rolling back in his head as his fingers gripped the edge of the table. He took him into his mouth, sliding him slowly down his throat, his tongue drawing patterns with his movements. His hands moved to grip at Fenris' white locks, lifting his hips to meet him as he worked him eagerly, humming softly around his girth. 

"Oh yes, Fenris. Your fucking perfect." he panted, struggling not to lose control and finish before he desired. He sat up, pulling Fenris to him and kissing him, the taste of himself filling his mouth before he broke the kiss and turned them. He smiled, gently pushing Fenris back to lay across the table, climbing atop him and reaching for his cock. He moved into position, calling oil and stroking Fenris before sinking down onto him, slowly sheathing him fully. Fenris shuddered at the sensation, warmth flushing his body as his hands wandered Anaris' thighs. Sparks came to his fingers, dancing across their skin, heightening their senses and increasing their pleasure.

Anaris ground against Fenris, moving in a circular motion, his own cock pulsing with ever sound that fell from his lips, a bead of precum gathering just above Fenris' naval. Fenris reached to take Anaris' shaft in his hand, moving in time with him, placing a small jolt of electricity at the base every few strokes. Anaris continued to move, slow and deliberate, Fenris rutting to encourage him to increase his speed. When his attempts failed, a lusty growl left him as he pushed himself up, lifting the elf and pulling out of him. He kissed him, rough and passionate, one hand moving to the back of his head while the other took both of their cocks and stroked them together. 

He paused, leaning back to see him, his hands moving to his waist, gripping at his smooth flesh. He caught his eye for a moment, a flash of mischief crossing his features before he quickly turned him. He pressed his chest flat to the table, lifting his hips and slipping back inside, causing his breath to hitch momentarily. His thrusts started off slow, pulling nearly all the out before sheathing himself fully, slightly increasing in speed. They were both lost in ecstasy when Fenris stalled him movements, the sound of a throat clearing drawing their attention back to the present.

There before them with a lopsided grin and a bottle of whiskey in his hand, stood Anders. "Well, we raided the kitchen of alcohol when you failed to come back, of course we'll have to replenish it before the nights end. I had assumed you'd gotten into something, but I certainly didn't expect that it was Anaris you'd gotten into." he stated, amusement tugging at his features as he stifled a snicker into the back of his hand, the two elves blinking at him, speechless. He stood staring at them for a moment, the two of them unmoving with Fenris still seated inside him. "Um, should I go, or is somebody going to invite me to stay?" he asked cheekily, pulling a laugh from the men before him. Anaris reached out, motioning for him to come to them, pulling at his robes when he was close enough to reach. 

He took a drawl from his bottle, catching Fenris' eye before setting it down, leaning forward to kiss him. Anaris pulled his robes out of the way and sucked him into his mouth as Fenris resumed his actions, reaching over him to undo the buckles of Anders robes. Anaris whimpered around Anders cock, the level of excitement rising with his arrival. Anaris' hands moved to Anders shapely bottom, pulling him to him, maximizing his pleasure as Anders fingers snaked through his hair. A low groan escaped him as he watched Fenris slide in and out of Anaris, his movements were slowed and more gentle than he was used to. 

Their hands wandered the length of Anaris' body, fingers brushing lightly across his skin, causing him to shudder as goosebumps came into appearance. Fenris reached underneath him, once again stroking him as Anders expression spoke that he was close. "Oh fuck, yes." he breathed, his hand moving to grip the back of Anaris' neck as he hummed in agreement. Fenris smirked, grinding against Anaris, his breaths becoming short as he moaned with pleasure. They grew in volume, the three of them on the edge as they approached their climax. Anders came first, spilling his seed down Anaris' throat, earning a pleased sound as he swallowed and let him fall from his mouth. 

He pushed himself up, arching his back and tilting his head back revealing his neck. Fenris' long fingers wrapped around his throat, applying the barest of pressure as he continued to grind into him. A moment later the reached their climax, Anders eyes locked on the tantalizing scene before him. Anaris cried out, spilling across the table as Fenris filled him, collapsing together when they'd expended the last few drops. Anders perched on the edge of the table, snatching up his bottle and taking a long swallow, his grin allowing a dribble to slide down his chin. He passed it to Fenris as he stood, pulling himself gently from Anaris, sighing with satisfaction and taking a drink before offering Anaris one as well.

They retrieved their clothing, silently dressing as they enjoyed the afterglow of their encounter, content in this moment. "We still need to restock the kitchen." Anders reminded them, fastening the last of his buckles. Anaris moved in front of Fenris, his expression solemn, "Ma serannas, Fenris." he whispered, running his index finger along his jaw. Anders eyes were locked on them, watching intently when Fenris leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his lips, wrapping his arm around his waist when his lips parted, accepting his invitation. "You are welcome." Fenris replied, a warm smile coming to his lips as he turned away to gather the bottles he'd come to collect earlier. 

It occurred to Anders as they made the way from the cellar that the encounter he'd interrupted had been more making love then fucking. It caused his mind to wander, eventually landing on Iri and guilt began to grip him, "What will we tell Lotheriel?" he asked. "Nothing." Anaris replied with a chuckle, earning a puzzled look from him as they re-entered the main hall, veering towards the kitchen to deliver the bottles of alcohol. "I do not intend to keep this from my heart, she has a right to know." Fenris said softly when they'd made their way back to the garden entrance. Anaris turned to him, a smirk coming to his lips as he pulled open the door and stepped to the side. "As you say." he relied with a nod, gesturing for them to go ahead. 

Everyone was gathered, sitting on the plush grass, listening to Varric weave tales of Corypheus, the same ones Iri'd given him, written by his own hand. She turned when they entered, a warm smile coming to her lips as she wobbled her way to her feet, well into her second bottle of whiskey. She approached them, placing a soft, but somewhat wet kiss to Fenris' lips before moving to do the same to Anders. She fondly stroked Anaris' cheek, her eyes sparkling with amusement, "I trust you boys were having a pleasant time." she slurred, giggling at the raised eyebrows she earned from Fenris and Anders. 

She turned on her heel, making her way back to the group, pausing as she glanced over her shoulder, "I told you, ma'fen, there are no branches in which Anaris appears that I have not explored." she stated. Anaris bumped his shoulder against Fenris' on the way by, moving to fall into stride with Iri and offering her his arm. "Shall I steady you, my lovely?" he asked, smiling affectionately at her as she accepted his offered arm. "Are you mocking me, Emma uth'enansal?" she teased, leaning against him as Fenris and Anders finally remembered how to use their feet. "I deserve to be ridiculously drunk after the day I've had, thank you." she added, plopping down and pulling him along with her. "Indeed." he agreed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Fenris sat to her other side, shifting his attention to Varric, a smile coming to his lips when Iri leaned her head on his shoulder. "What the shit happened to you? Remind me not to send you on a drink run again, it doesn't appear to be your strong suit." Bull bellowed as Varric stopped speaking, a rose flush splashing Fenris' cheeks. "My apologizes, I....got distracted." he replied, causing Iri to burst into laughter. "Did he say something funny?" Cole inquired, looking at her rather confused, causing the rest of their companions to join her. "Ignore her, Cole, it's the drink again." Anaris explained to the spirit, though he still didn't fully understand, he nodded in acceptance and left it be.

"It is late, my lovely, perhaps you should get some rest." he suggested gently, his tone calm and soothing. She snorted at his concern for her state of being, but nodded and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Fenris and Anders rose as well, bidding good night to their companions before the four of them made their way from the gardens. "Are you certain you are not upset, Vhenan? It was not my intention to, well, you know." Fenris asked as they walked, still worried that she may be displeased. "Emma lath, we are elvhen. Though things are not yet what they were and others may think differently, you may take your pleasures wherever you choose. You are a free man, I do not seek to chain you, ar lath ma, ma'fen." she reassured, seemingly carefree. 

"We should bathe." she decided when they reached their chambers, moving to the tub to fill it, calling magic to her fingers to heat the water. "I shall leave you to it." Anaris said with a nod, turning to make his way from the room. "It is a very large tub." Iri stated, causing him to stall his steps and look to her with question. The three of them hovered for a moment, uncertain of a proper response, none of them wanting to seem over eager. Iri scoffed at them, removing her robes and stepping into the tub, pouring a cherry scented oil into the water. "She is not wrong, it is a very large tub." Fenris said tentatively, looking to the two men beside him before moving to join her, Anders following after him. 

"I do not wish to intrude, these are your lovers." Anaris addressed her, genuine concern lacing his tone and she giggled. "It would seem they are your lovers as well, Anaris. Are you joining us, or not?" she replied, pleased when he nodded and moved to undress with the other two men. Fenris sat opposite her, gazing at her with adoration, a warm smile coming to her lips as she held her hand out to Anaris. He accepted it cautiously, allowing her to pull him to her as he seated himself in the tub and Anders moved to lean against Fenris. Her fingers drew patterns across his chest, feeling the vibrations of his pounding heart befoee she felt him relax against her, his back flush with her breasts. 

They sat in relative silence until Iri began to share the events of the evening they had missed in their absence. Fenris held Anders, his chin resting on his shoulder, listening intently, the barest smile coming to his lips as Anaris lightly dragged his fingers along Iri's thigh. They washed, the scent of lavender colliding with the cherry, providing a calming effect. When they were through, the alcohol had sunk in to a point that left them tired after the long day and they exited. Iri took Anaris' hand, inviting him to join them for the evenings rest, in her opinion, no lover should be left alone after an encounter such as they'd had. Wrapped in one another, she was asleep in minutes, as were Fenris and Anders, leaving Anaris gazing at her in the dark. Her kindness left him in awe, something that had not been afforded to him throughout his long life and he sighed contentedly before succumbing to the pull of the fade.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The matter of Halamshiral is addressed before Iri includes Fenris and Anaris in restoring a shred of what was lost. Cassandra and Leliana arrive and we learn something of Anaris' tortured past.

The new days sun peaked through the window coverings and Iri's eyes opened, Fenris to one side of her and Anders to the other. She rubbed her eyes, rolling towards Fenris, Anaris' arm slung across him, causing her to grin in the dim light. A night filled with drink and mischief, exactly what they'd needed in the mist of Fen'Harel's visit. He was the next to wake and she reached over her wolf, squeezing his arm to bid him good morning. A sheepish grin came to his lips as he processed where he was, moving to gently push a lock of hair from Fenris' eyes. He stirred at the touch, a soft groan leaving him as he stretched and rolled to his back before blinking his bleary eyes. 

He looked between Iri and Anaris, attempting to recollect the evenings events as Iri rolled atop of Anders, playfully showering him to kisses to rouse him. He made a sound of protest, raising his hands to shield himself from her affections, feeling rather like he'd been dropped on his head. She giggled, subsiding in her actions and washing healing over them, "Better?" she asked warmly, earning a goofy grin as he looked up at her. "Much." he replied, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a squeeze before his eyes moved to the elves beside them. They widened slightly as he caught sight of Anaris, a soft flush splashing his cheeks when he winked at him. 

Iri pushed herself to her feet, the three men watching as she moved to dress, eyes dancing over her bared flesh. She wore her lyrium etched clothing, fastening her belt and sheathing her daggers before pulling her cloak around her shoulders. "Vhenan?" Fenris questioned, curious as she seemed to be preparing for battle. "Join me for breakfast." she replied, finishing wrapping her feet and heading for the door. "What do you suppose she is up too now?" Anaris wondered, moving to retrieve his own clothing, stalling in his movements when Fenris handed him fresh ones. "You seem to have more insight to her thoughts then I." Fenris replied, a smirk tugging at his lips as he referred to the previous evening when Anaris had recognized she would know without being told.

He chuckled, "You know of her foresight as well as I, Fenris, it simply slipped your mind in the mist of alcohol." he teased, an accurate statement that caused him to snort. "Indeed." he agreed, retrieving his sword from Iri's wardrobe and fastening it to his back. Anaris hummed inquisitively, moving to take a closer look, a smile coming to his lips, "A gift from my lovely, I presume." he commented, running his finger along the blade. Fenris hummed to acknowledge he was correct, "Are we ready? I am eager to see what awaits us this day." he asked, pleased when they nodded and headed for the door. 

Iri was seated with Hawke and Abelas, sipping on a cup of tea as she listened to Abelas voice his distaste for Fen'Harel. "Abelas, I am aware of your loyalty to Mythal, but I must point out that she was far too corrupted to save, it is her essence that will drive his darkness to the surface. Perhaps I should have slain her before he completed their merger, but the branches that came from that choice would have been far worse than those we face now." she was saying as they approached, Fenris slinging his arm around her as he took a seat. She smiled affectionately at him, plucking a honey roll from the plate before her, pushing it towards them in an offering. 

"Eat, we will be leaving immediately after we've finished, I have delayed too long in claiming control of Halamshiral and if we delay any longer Fen'Harel will seize the land of the people. He prepares to depart as we speak, unfortunately for him, he shall arrive moments too late." she informed them, a smirk coming to her lips at the thought of his frustration upon his arrival. She lifted her cup to her lips, her eyes shifting to Hawke, taking note of the way he looked at Anders and chucking softly, earning her an inquisitive look from Fenris. She shook her head, dismissing his curiosity, "If it is acceptable, I would ask that you all join me. There is a slight chance that we may encounter resistance and I would prefer to complete this task peacefully. If we are all in attendance, the risk is minimized and I do not foresee trouble arising." she requested of them, continuing to pick at the plate.

"Abelas." she said, waiting for him to catch her eye, "There is the issue of your vallaslin." she said tentatively, a delicate subject, to say the least. "No." he replied firmly, causing her to sigh at his expected response. "There is no other way, lest you intend to join Fen'Harel." she pointed out the fact that he already knew, but was having a difficult time swallowing. "You can replace it once all this is finished, should you choose to. In the end it will no longer be a threat, as it is, and I apologize in advance, but it truly renders you useless to me, you know this." she pressed, knowing that he would begrudgingly agree. He looked to her, the intensity in his yellow eyes fading to sorrow, but he nodded, waiting for her to cast her spell. 

She stood, moving to sit beside him, lifting her hands to cup his face as she weaved the magic that would remove his vallaslin. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this, Mythal would never have used him as a pawn, though he wouldn't have stood against her either. But, the moment Fen'Harel had taken her within him, Abelas had become a loaded weapon within her inner circle, a risk she could not afford to take. When she'd finished, she took his face in her hands, leaning forward to place a soft kiss to his forehead, "Ma serannas, Abelas." she whispered, standing once more. She reached for her cup, emptying the last of her tea before turning as Bull approached.

"I've had news, boss, not the good kind either." he said solemnly. "It is alright Bull, I expected this. Please send word to the Arishok that he and any that are willing to accompany him may join us if they so choose. You may send word to any that you seek to preserve as well, just be sure to advise them to move quickly, they do not have much time." she responded, giving his arm a comforting squeeze as a pained look crossed his face at her words. "How much time is not much?" he asked, looking for clarification. "Three weeks, tops." she replied with a sigh, disappointed by the Quns decision, she'd held hope, even when hope was lost. "Make use of the eluvians and enlist help if you wish. Good luck, my friend." she added, earning a nod of thanks as he turned to tend to the matter. 

She held up a finger to her companions, indicating that she needed a moment before moving towards the door to her chambers. She disappeared briefly, returning with a weapon slung over her shoulder. She reached for it, holding it out to Anaris, his eyes widening a touch, "Andruil's bow." he breathed, tentative fingers wrapping around it. "As I recall, you are quite the shot and I do not foresee her needing it, Fen'Harel will construct her a new one." she replied, pleased to see the approval blossom on his face as he drew back the string to reveal a spectral arrow. "Thank you, my lovely." he said softly, letting the arrow go silent and slinging it over his shoulder as she nodded in response.

"We must go." she told the others, waiting for them to stand and follow her to the courtyard where she approached Cullen. "My lady." he said cheerfully as he caught sight of her and she smiled warmly in response. "Cassandra and Leliana shall arrive at Haven today, please go welcome them and bring them to Tarasyl'an Te'las. We will return by nightfall, I will speak with them then." she requested. He nodded, dipping into a shallow bow, before heading to his office to ready himself for departure. She glanced around at the people, tending to their duties or training, smiling to herself before opening a portal and looking to her companions. "Are you certain I should join you?" Anaris inquired, the barest hint of doubt tugging at him. "It is time to provoke the beast, emma uth'enansal." she said with a smirk before turning and stepping through her portal.

The appeared just outside the main gates, surprising the guards, causing them to draw their weapons. "A little jumpy are we?" Iri mocked, flush painting their faces as they sheathed them again. She stepped around them, entering with confidence, the five men close behind. Word travelled quickly and by the time they reached the ballroom, Celine and Gaspard were there to meet them. "We must act quickly, the time for questions had passed, your services are no longer required. You will step down peacefully and understand your place, or I shall remove you by force, the choice is yours. Regardless, today I take back our stolen homeland, it has been in your grasp for far too long and the time has come to rectify that." she stated, tone commanding, leaving nothing to question.

Her companions looked on with pride, but for Fenris, Anaris and Abelas, her words held something more. A tribute to what she was building, the resurrection of Elvhenan, taking back what had been stolen from them and once again putting things as they were meant to be. Gaspard gaped at her as Celine stepped back in defeat, they were no match for the few before them, their only option was submission. She nodded in satisfaction, "You may stay, but I will be sending forces to keep order and ensure that you follow my lead, insolence shall not be tolerated." she instructed, turning to exit the palace. She paused at the door, looking over her shoulder, "Please tell Briala to ready herself, she will be departing with us. That is not a request." she added before pushing through the doors, making her way to the courtyard. 

Her sharp senses allowed her to hear them approaching, the swish of wings gliding through the air and she quickened her pace. Retrieving her orb, she hastily spun her spell, erecting her wards as she pushed back the veil, finishing just as their feet connected with the ground. She approached her wards slowly, her urgency to complete her spell had left her depleted more so than she'd have liked. Fenris and Anaris were quick to act as they allowed their magic to flow to her, replenishing what she had expended. As she reached the edge, the dragon forms shifted, revealing Fen'Harel accompanied by Andruil, Sylaise and June.

A frustrated growl left Fen'Harel as he approached her, staring at her with a mixture of annoyance and admiration. "I shall have to be less predictable in the future, it would seem." he commented as he stopped just short of her wards. "Yes, we must stop meeting like this." she replied, not bothering to disguise the sarcasm that laced her tone. He smirked, his gaze shifting as Fenris moved to stand beside her, catching sight of their companions. His eyes landed on Hawke before moving to Anders, Abelas and finally landing on Anaris. His features twisted, darkness flashing in his eyes before turning a look of accusation on Iri, "I suppose it is unpractical to assume you have brought him as an offering to your maker." he snarled through clenched teeth as Anaris approached. 

"You are not so lucky today, Fen'Harel." Anaris drawled, wrapping his arm around Iri's waist in a possessive motion. She jabbed him lightly in the ribs at his antagonistic display, watching as Fen'Harel's anger surged. "How could you?" he demanded, his skin crawling as he looked to where Anaris held his heart. "How could I not?" she replied simply, this was the game he had chosen to play, they were not her rules she followed. Andruil stepped forward, placing a hand on Fen'Harel's shoulder, a scowl coming to her lips as he quickly shrugged it off and stepped away. "That belongs to me, you will return it!" she spat at Anaris, referring to her bow. "This?" he responded condescendingly, fingers brushing over the weapon, "This was a gift from my lovely, I have no intentions of parting with it." he added, amusement painting his face. 

The courtyard had filled with the sound of the commotion, curious onlookers gathering closer to catch a glimpse of their enemy. Fen'Harel cried out like a beast that had been robbed of its prey, a mighty fireball colliding with her wards. A sound of shock rang through the crowd, leaning away, the instinct to take cover seizing them as Iri stood unflinching. "It is best if you take your pets and leave, you will find no entry here." she said coldly, hatred showing itself as she looked to Andruil. The woman smiled at her, her expression turning feral as her gaze turned to Anaris, "I will make you wish you had returned what is mine." she threatened, shifting her form and taking to the skies, followed by June and Sylaise.

Fen'Harel lingered, looking to Iri, wounded by her choice to take Anaris at her side. "There are many things I would overlook, Vhenan, but this?" he gestured to the man before locking eyes with her. "This, I am uncertain I can forgive." he added sadly, nearly choking on his own words. Fenris remained silent, unmoving, the tension gripping at him, making his chest feel tight, a pained look crossing his face. "Ir abelas, my maker, you left me no choice and I have come to care greatly for Anaris, he is not as you remember." she replied softly, detecting the change in Anaris' breathing pattern as she spoke. "He is incapable of change!" he spat, slamming his fists against her wards, "You must stop this now!" he demanded, looking to her with desperation before turning his eyes to Fenris. This time he noticed the blade of mercy fastened to his back, a wave of nausea flooding him and he turned his back for a moment, pained by their betrayal.

There were no more words for her to say, and so, she smiled the barest of smiles and turned away, opening a portal and instructing Hawke, Anders and Abelas to return to Tarasyl'an Te'las. She found Briala in the crowd, gesturing for her to follow, waiting impatiently until she finally moved to oblige. She reached out and abruptly grabbed her arm, binding her by way of vallaslin, a sound of shock leaving Fen'Harel as the markings appeared. It was eligant, similar to an Orlesian mask, with tear dropped shapes at the corners of her eyes and a delicate wolves snout coming to a sharp point. Briala leered at her, her fingers curling onto tight fists causing Iri to raise an eyebrow as if to say, take your best shot and she turned to do as was asked of her. Once they had passed, she closed the portal, quickly opening another, glancing over her shoulder as Fenris and Anaris passed through, catching one last glimpse of Fen'Harel before she followed. Anaris was bursting with excitement as she appeared at the other side, "This is Elvhenan, you've brought us through time!" he exclaimed, shaking her gently by the shoulders. She laughed as Fenris shook his head, soaking in the joy Anaris found at such a small gesture, the decision to bring him along. They stood at the base of a mountain, Arlathan could be seen in the distance with its great crystal spires and floating buildings, glorious in its existence. "Come, follow me." she told them, shifting her form and taking flight. 

They followed suit, accompanying her to the top of the mountain, passing through the clouds as they ascended. When they reached the top, she spread her wings wide, slowing her speed and lowering herself to the ground, Fenris and Anaris landing to either side of her. Seconds later, they were being surrounded by griffons, circling them as if they intended to attack. A great roar left her and they pulled back, changing their course and coming in to land before her. She shifted into her elvhen form, approaching the alpha of the group as it made a clicking sound, cautious of her still. "Hello, falon." she said warmly, reaching her hand out to allow the creature to catch her scent. It tentatively moved forward, stretching its neck to look her over, a ear piercing shriek leaving it as it dipped its head in submission. "That's it." she soothed, moving to stroke its feathers before swinging herself into its back. 

Fenris and Anaris stood watching, stupefied grins plastered on their faces, neither of them had thought that she would retrieve the griffons. "Are the two of you coming, or would you rather stay here?" she teased, pulling them from their thoughts as they moved to find a mount of their own. She smiled, digging her heels into the creature, urging it to take flight, opening a portal when it obeyed her command. She glanced behind her, making certain that the others followed before steering it towards the portal that would bring them to Tarasyl'an Te'las. She could hear the panic almost immediately as they broke through the other side, nearly a hundred griffons at her back once the mass had joined her. 

Cullen stood on the battlements, Leliana at his side, bow drawn with her target in sight, ready to loose her arrow if the situation called for it. "Hold!" Cullen commanded, shielding his eyes from the last rays of light that kissed the sky as she came to a landing on the bridge below. She craned her neck back, peering up at him, waving with a smile on her lips, "It's all right, Cullen, it's only us." she hollered from the creatures back as she pushed her wards aside, taking to the skies again to corral the others. Once they were all inside, she steered her mount to where they were standing, closing her wards as its feet found the stone ground. "Maker, Iri." Cullen breathed in fascination, inspecting the creature from a safe distance. 

The others lined the walls, a menacing sight indeed as Fenris and Anaris came to join them. Cassandra had made her way from the sparring ring as well, curious to see the griffons for herself and meet this famed saviour. A gasp called Iri's attention to her back and she turned to see Ghilan'nain. The woman had remained reclusive, uncertain of her place in this new world and struggling with the revival of her sight. "Ghilan'nain, my dear girl, it is lovely to see you out of your room." Iri greeted her warmly, watching as she approached the griffon, taking its massive head in her hands. It chirped happily, bowing its head to its maker as a tear rolled down her cheek. She pressed her forehead against its beak, wrapping her arms around it, flooded with emotion at the return of her lost creation. 

She turned to Iri with glistening eyes, rushing to her and pulling her into her arms, "Ma serannas, ma serannas." she repeated again and again as Iri soothingly stroked her hair. "It is my hope that you shall resume your work, we have much to accomplish yet, but you must venture into this new world if we are to see success." she replied gently, understanding of the shock Ghilan'nain had suffered. She looked to her when she stepped back, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She smiled, somewhat forced, but an improvement from what she had managed before, a shred of hope baring itself. Taking a step back, she bowed her head politely before turning to take her leave, the griffon she'd interacted with never allowing her to leave its sight.

"Well, your certainly the picture that's been painted of you, it remains to be seen if your actions speak the same." Cassandra commented when Iri turned back to them. She smirked, "Cassandra. Leliana." she greeted warmly, amused eyes darting to Cullen, finding the same look painting his features. "Why have you asked us here? Justinia had little information to provide, but encouraged our visit with great enthusiasm." Leliana piped up, eyeing Iri with suspicion. "Our forces are in need of a skilled spy master and your counsel has yet to steer me wrong." she replied, the latter directed at Cassandra, pulling a confused look from her at the indication she'd provided a woman she'd never met with counsel. 

Iri giggled, waving her hand in a gesture for them to follow, "Come, we can talk more inside, we have not yet eaten and I would imagine you are hungry as well." she invited them to join her in dining. They nodded in agreement, it had been a long journey with nothing but dried meats and bread on their travels. Together, the five of them made their way to the dining hall, Fenris and Anaris volunteering to retrieve a selection of food, returning shorty with various dishes and bottles of whiskey and wine. Anaris placed a stack of empty plates in the centre of the table before setting down the ones that contained food, heading back to the kitchen to collect the glasses and cutlery. They waited for him to return before proceeding as he took a seat next to Iri, reaching for a plate of his own.

Iri took a bite of roast ram, observing Leliana with curiosity as the woman had barely taken her eyes off her. "I would warn you that my lovely is a puzzle you are unlikely to solve." Anaris commented, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Is that so." she replied in a monotone, highly unimpressed by his remark. "I imagine you have questions, but I will warn you that most of them will go unanswered. I would ask that before you pass judgement on that statement alone, that you hear what I have to say." Iri spoke, waiting for Leliana to indicate that she should continue. She reached for a glass and a bottle of whiskey, pouring herself a drink and raising it to her lips before collecting her thoughts and resuming.

"I have the gift of foresight, so you see, there is much that I will not speak of lest I inadvertently cause a ripple effect. What I will tell you is that I have met you both before, in a future that no longer exists, because of this, I hold great trust in you both. Cullen was there with us, serving as my commander, as he does now, his memories have been restored, so he too, remembers you well. I shall return your memories should you wish it, or keep them to myself, should you not. I would like to think that the fact that I saved Justinia should be enough to gain your trust, though I suspect you may require more, Leliana." She paused, a bright smile lighting her face as her gaze shifted to the door, "A gift for you." she said, tilting her chin in that direction so Leliana would look. 

She watched as the woman's eyes went wide, excitement painting her features as Alistair and Neria entered the hall. She looked to Iri, then back to her old friends, startled when Iri whistled, calling their attention. "Iri!" Alistair called cheerfully, waving as he approached her, his attention quickly shifting to Leliana as she stood. "Makers breath!" he exclaimed as Neria shoved him to the side and pulled her into her arms. "Leliana, you are a sight for sore eyes." she told her, stepping back so Alistair could bid her hello. "What are you doing here? I feared the worst, why have you not been in contact?" Leliana asked, concern painting her features. 

Before either of them could answer, Iri pushed her chair back and stood, drawing the attention of the table. "You have much to speak of and I must say, after the past few days, I find myself weary and in need of rest. I am sure that Alistair and Neria are capable of showing you hospitality, we shall meet again tomorrow." she stated, emptying the contents of her glass and turning, not leaving an opening for protest. Fenris excused himself, placing a soft hand to Anaris' shoulder as he stood, feeling his eyes on them as the headed for their chambers. A moment later, he excused himself as well, taking one of the bottles with him, leaving the others to make their own entertainment. 

He walked the ramparts, thinking on their meeting in Halamshiral, stirring emotions he'd long since forgotten. Fen'Harel had been his sworn enemy, but not before he had been his brother in arms, brief as it may have been. A woman, much the same as Iri, if less tortured, but that was to be expected with what she was tasked with enduring. Fen'Harel had loved her deeply and though Anaris had dismissed her time and again, there was a part of him that had hoped he could change, had he been given the chance. When it became clear to Fen'Harel that his affections would go ignored and the cause was Anaris, he had lost control. The darkness within him had shown itself that day, they'd argued, she begged him to let her be, allow her to make her own choices in life.

Her pleas had fallen on deaf ears and merely agitated him further, hatred radiating from his core. Anaris had arrived too late, a desperate servant girl having run to him for aid, only to arrive as Fen'Harel tore her apart with his magic. He'd cast his gaze away, fleeing the scene without a word, disappearing into the depths of the forest. He'd wept for her that day, the first tears that had ever fallen from his wicked eyes, his heart completing its transformation to cold stone as the last one fell. That was the day he had truly broken, lost all desire to strive for something more, never expecting, therefore never open to regret or disappointment. Instead, he waged war with his maker, vowing to be the thorn in his side so long as his breath graced him with life. 

He sighed heavily, raising the bottle to his lips, Iri had changed that, and now Fenris and he found his heart aching as he sat alone in the dark. His greatest fear had become a reality, he loved them, a thought that frightened him to no end. As he sat pondering what was worse, being alone, or feeling alone, Cole appeared beside him. A sad smile tugged at his lips as the spirit placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Perhaps he was never truly alone, perhaps that was what he had come here to learn, life had so much more to offer, if he'd only allowed it. He shook the thoughts from his mind, sitting quietly with Cole for a time before climbing to his feet and making his way to his chambers in hopes of finding sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falon - friend


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iri continues to struggle with her path before departing to complete a task she fails to share, leaving Fenris in an emotional state.

Anders had stumbled into their chambers not long after the sun had risen, staggering drunkenly to bed. Iri had not slept despite her exhaustion, her mind plagued with the choices she was forced to make. She turned to Anders, curling against his as he climbed in beside her, "Oh, I thought you'd be asleep." he mumbled, tensing slightly as he spoke. "Do not fret, my darling, sleep now." she whispered, placing a kiss to his chest where she'd rested her head. He was asleep in seconds and she stayed for a time, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart before rising to face her path. She entered the kitchen, retrieving a pot of tea and a cup before heading into the rotunda.

Her thoughts wandered to the qunari, her lips pursing slightly, their arrogance sealing their fate. The Arishok would decline her invitation, the Qun too deeply engrained within him, she'd known when she asked, but saving him was not her motive. Many would come, a mere messenger lacking the ability to contain his curiosity, setting a trickle effect in motion. She smiled at the thought as her eyes played over the frescos, her magic flowing to change the scenes before her. She split the panels in half, her past vs the present, weaving the images as she knew they would be, turning her attention upwards when Dorian spoke.

"Feeling artsy this morning, are we." he commented, leaning over the balcony, watching as she sat in solitude. "Good morning, Dorian. Join me." she invited, smiling when he nodded, disappearing from view before appearing again at the bottom of the stairs. "You know, the majority of the interesting volumes are housed in my chambers, you are welcome to make use of them if you wish." she referred to her collection of books as he moved to take a seat beside her. "I may take you up on that." he replied pleasantly, tucking one foot under the opposite leg. "What brings you here at this hour? I thought perhaps I was alone in my habit of rising with the sun." he added.

She hummed, clicking her nails against the side of her cup, "I'm afraid I have yet to leave the waking, I found no peace this last evening. Alas, I sit in this place, his place, wishing on things that may never be. It is the life of the lone wolf, destined to preserve for the many what consistently slips from my grasp." she replied, a far off look in her eye. "I'm not sure I understand." Dorian decided, intrigued by her cryptic words. She giggled, shaking her head, "Don't let it worry your pretty little head, Dorian, I am not sure I fully understand either." she said playfully, finishing her tea as she stood. "I'll see you later." she added, retrieving the tea pot and exiting the room, returning the dishes to the kitchen before heading to the gardens.

Neria and Leliana were sitting on a bench in the far corner, speaking softly with one another, their fingers laced together. Iri smiled when they looked to her, slowly approaching, "I trust you've had time to catch up." she said, the women looking to each other with affection. "I have decided to stay. You indicated you needed a spy master, I will accept the task, if you are still offering." Leliana declared as she reached them, pulling a pleased smile from Iri. "Oh course, your aid would be greatly appreciated. Felassan will be able to give you assistance in sorting out what we have gathered thus far, I think you will enjoy his company, he is....unique in his skill set." she replied, a smirk tugging at her lips as Neria stared at her stone faced. "I shall leave you to it." she added, nodding before turning to move to another section of the garden.

She sat under one of the fruit trees, closing her eyes for a moment as she inhaled the scent of fresh apples before reaching to remove Anaris' bracket. She turned it over in her fingers, reaching to touch the rune on the back of her neck, a heavy sigh leaving her. "At lasa mala revas." she whispered, tears stinging her eyes as she blinked them back, unwilling to let them fall. Calling on her magic, she weaved a spell, knowing that it would bring suffering, but also provide her with a shred of hope, the strength she needed to keep going. "What are you doing, my lovely." came Anaris' voice as she finished, his eyes shifting to his gift as she stood and turned to face him. She smiled, replacing the bracket to her wrist, deliberately ignoring his question as she linked her arm through his and proceeded to leave the garden.

He allowed her a few moments of silence before he came to a halt, turning to face her, "Lotheriel?" his tone spoke that he wanted an answer, a hurt expression crossing her face at the use of her name. "You can tell me, my lovely, it is all right." his tone softened as he placed his hand to her cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment, leaning into his touch before shaking her head sadly and turning away. He stood idle, watching her go, concern painting his face at her refusal to divulge what brought her such sorrow. She made her way up the stairs, mounting a griffon before taking flight and vanishing through a portal, leaving him to his worry with no word as to where she was going, nor when she intended to return. His brow furrowed, tension gathering between his shoulder blades, quickly deciding that his next move was to inform Fenris. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She exited over the seas, the northern passage, just off the tip of Rivian with a smile on her lips as she breathed in the salt air. She'd quietly tasked Justice with seeing that word reached Isabela, planing to meet in Seere. As she soared through the skies, she allowed her mind to be free for a few brief moments, holding her arms out as her hood blew back with the wind. She laughed, leaning forward, nestling against the soft feathers of her mounts neck, wishing it could always be like this. When the dock came into view, she was pleased to catch sight of Isabela barking orders to her crew. Her man in the crows nest shouted in surprise as he spotted her approach, causing Isabela to look to the sky, shielding her eyes as a smile came to her lips.

"Well, if that's not our girl, I'd wager we're all about to die." she chirped happily, moving back as Iri came in for a landing. The griffon flapped its wings gently before tucking them to his side's, "Izzy, thank you for coming." she said, hopping down and pulling her into a hug. Isabela stared at her, smirking as she tilted her head towards the creature, "A griffon, Iri. You really are the stuff legends are made of, aren't you." she teased, pulling a chuckle from her. "I hope your not complaining, Isabela. A beautiful lady such as this, swooping in on a griffon, is a wondrous sight indeed. May I introduce myself, my lady, I am Zevran." her companion spoke as he approached, taking Iri's hand in his own, placing a soft kiss to it, never breaking eye contact. 

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Zevran, you may call me Iri." she replied warmly. "So what's this all about, why all the secrecy?" Izzy inquired, straight to business, like any good pirate. "Your not going to like it." Iri replied, her features turning somewhat pained as realization hit and Izzy's eyes widened. "Oh no! No fucking way! Is that why you wanted to meet here, easy access to the Western tip of Par Vollen? Iri I swear, I've had enough of the fucking qunari to last me a thousand lifetimes! I should kick your ass right here!" she shouted as Iri looked on in amusement, leaning back against her mounts leg, crossing her arms over her chest. "And what the fuck are you wearing? You look threateningly gorgeous, you know I can't say no to you." she continued, her tone turning soft and defeated as she spoke the latter.

Zevran's eyes sparkled as he watched the scene unfold, amused and slightly turned on by their interaction, this was going to be fun. "If your finished, Izzy." Iri started, flashing her a cheeky grin before continuing, "The qunari have dismissed my invitation so I have tasked Bull with sending word to those who desire life. Fen'Harel will take Par Vollen in less than three weeks time, they require an exit." She paused, reaching to her belt and retrieving a pouch, handing it to the pirate, waiting for her to pour the contents into her hand. "They are cloaking runes, to be placed around the ship and provide you with the cover you need to avoid the dreadnoughts." she explained.

Isabela looked to her, placing the runes back into the pouch, "All right, but if they can't see us, how are they going to know we're there?" she wondered, mischief flashing in Iri's eyes as her gaze shifted to Zevran. "That is where you come in, that is if you would be so kind as to lend me your skills as an assassin." she requested of him. He smirked, stepping closer to her than was likely acceptable, "You, my dear lady, may make use of any and all of my skills whenever you like." he replied, winking suggestively, pulling the a giggle from Iri. Izzy scoffed, "Good luck with that." she drawled sarcastically. "I accept the challenge!" he stated with conviction, causing Izzy to roll her eyes. 

Iri shook her head, amused by the performance she was witnessing before taking the pouch back from Izzy and boarding the ship. "How is she treating you, Izz?" she inquired as she walked about the deck, placing the runes in little nooks that would hold them securely in place. "Ah, that is right, I'd forgotten, Isabela mentioned you'd procured this ship for her." Zevran commented. "She does her job, rather well, I might add." Isabela responded, following after her as she placed the runes. Iri hummed, pleased that there had been no issues, though she hadn't foreseen any. "You must be certain you have departed with the qunari before the sun rises exactly seventeen days from now." Iri informed them as she activated the runes and left the ship.

"And if we should be delayed?" Zevran inquired, nearly bumping into her as she came to an abrupt halt, turning to face him. "Do not. Fen'Harel will be able to detect the runes, your shield is useless against him. He views the qunari as a mistake, abominations, hence why he seeks to eliminate them first. He will show you no mercy for aiding them and you shall perish should be remain even a moment longer than I have instructed." she replied, unblinking as Zevran's eyes widened. "Fen'Harel, as in the dread wolf, the Dalish myth?" he wondered, finding it difficult to believe. "Correct, but he is no myth, he is the maker, creator of all things and he seeks to rectify what he deems as his mistakes." she replied, turning again and continuing to her mount.

Isabela and Zevran looked to each other, uncertainty painted on their features. "You will be unprotected when you leave the ship, I am sure I do not have to tell you that if you are seen, you are unlikely to make it out alive." she told him, swinging herself onto the griffons back once more. "I like danger!" he replied, a cocky grin coming to his lips. "Please, Zevran, do not be careless." she pleaded, his smile fading to seriousness as he nodded solemnly. "You will find me in the Arlathan forest, bring the qunari there once you have returned." She requested, digging her heels into her mount, a mighty screech leaving it as it took flight. "Well, adventure it is." Zevran declared as Iri disappeared from sight, turning to once again board the ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door to his chambers slammed open, startling Fenris from his sleep, causing him to leap to his feet, brands lighting as he readied to fight. He scoffed when he caught sight of Anaris, "Anaris! Have you gone mad, I could have killed you!" he scoulded, shaking his head at the goofy grin he received as Anaris' eyes danced over his flesh. After a moment, his smile faded as he remembered what had brought him here, "Fenris, she is gone." he told him, watching as he turned to find the bed empty of his heart. His eyes went wide as panic set in, "Gone? What do you mean, gone?" he demanded, reaching for his pants and quickly shrugging them on. 

"She was in the garden, casting some sort of spell, when I asked her about it, she mounted a griffon and left, without a word." he replied, worry creasing his forehead. "But she must be coming back, she would not simply leave without telling us. Perhaps she had something to attend to." Fenris reasoned, unwilling to believe she would just abandon them. "Something is wrong, Fenris, I'm telling you, the way she looked at me, it was off." he replied, pressing the seriousness of the situation. "Not again, she can't do this to me again, she wouldn't." he grumbled, dragging his hand across his face, earning a puzzled look from Anaris. 

He moved around the room, shuffling papers on her desk, searching for a note, she must have left something. When he found nothing, he leaned on the desk, his mind whirling with possibilities as to where she'd gone. "Three weeks, she said three weeks, tops. Perhaps she has gone to aid with the qunari, but that makes no sense, she made no indication she intended to interfere." he voiced his thoughts, Anaris moving to place a comforting hand to his shoulder. "She has not been gone long, let us hope she returns by nightfall." he said, doubt clear in his eyes as they locked on Fenris'. He nodded, she was a capable woman, but she was stubborn and he had no intentions of quietly sitting idle, not a second time. This time she owed him answers, he had been patient long enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iri traveled deep over the forest, eyes peeled, finally catching sight of the ruins she sought as she reached its core. "Here we are Falon." she said softly to the griffon, a smile coming to her lips as he observed their surroundings, clicking happily at the familiar landscape. She brought him in for a landing, stretching as her feet touched ground, turning around, taking in the state of Arlathan as a smile tugged at her lips. She reached into the larger of the pouches her belt held, pulling out a packet of herbs and making her way to a nearby stream. She conjured a small barrier, shaping it into that of a glass and dipped it into the water, filling it before mixing in the herbs. She looked to her mount, patting him gently on the head and taking a seat, drinking the beverage as she found peace in the silence.

When she'd finished, she let the barrier dissipate, the reminisce of the herbs falling to the ground. She watched as the griffon dipped its beak into the stream, drinking gracefully with the sun glinting off his feathers. When she stood, she looked to the sky, a bright smile gracing her face as her mind explored the memories she would need for this feat. She closed her eyes, consulting the vast knowledge of the well, pulling forth the details as she retrieved her orb and let her magic flow. She would begin with Arlathan palace, a place she'd never actually been as Fen'Harel had given it to Mythal. It was early on when he'd decided to hide his identity from his creations, and so came the speculations of the maker. 

When she'd finished, she stepped onto the platform that held the palace, weaving an enchantment and pushing back the veil. She watched the trees appear to grow smaller as her spell responded and her construction lifted, floating skywards. The griffon soared with her, his massive talons curling around a spire as the structure came to a rest amongst the clouds. Turning, she entered, making her way trough the winding hallways leading to the centre most point of the palace. She looked up at the great crystal dome that protected the room from the elements before continuing forward, stepping into the empty pool it held. Walking forward, she came to a stop before an unoccupied space, a wolf sculpture to either side and opened a portal. 

She cloaked herself and stepped through, appearing inside Mythal's temple, standing in the empty pool, much like the one she'd come from. She made no sound, standing silent as she looked to where Fen'Harel sat with his face in his hands, wallowing in his own sorrow. His head shot up when he detected her magic, eyes darting around the room, "Vhenan?" he said as he stood, honing in on her position. He began to walk towards where she stood, hope blossoming on his features, "Have you returned to me, emma lath? Show yourself." he continued as his expression became pained when she failed to heed his request, denying him an answer. He reached for her as she silently stepped back through her portal, pulling the eluvian with her, his strangled sounds of mourning ringing in her ears as she closed it behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anders had slept the entire day away as Fenris had grown increasingly more agitated with each hour that passed. Anaris had stayed by his side, trying to offer what comfort he could until Fenris had expressed he desired to be alone and returned to his chambers. He sat at the desk, opening a drawer, pulling out a blank sheet of paper and a set of charcoal pencils, proceeding to sketch in an attempt to distract himself. Some time later, when he'd had time to finish, a light knock had come at the door and Anaris had appeared once again. He approached the desk, taking a seat on the edge of it, his eyes landing on what Fenris was working on. 

"It's lovely, Fenris." he commented as he looked it over, a portrait of Iri, commanding in her dramatic cloak with piercing eyes. He shoved it away in anger, the pencils scattering across the floor at the action. "Fenris, she will be all right, give her time." Anaris encouraged. "How much time is truly left to give, Anaris? I can not understand why she continues to push me away." he spat, pulling an inquisitive hum from him. "Perhaps she is not pushing you away at all, she is a being like any other, she has feelings, Fenris. Have you considered that?" he relied calmly, having had time to think on it, he'd become the voice of reason in the mist of hurt. 

Before Fenris had a chance to respond, Anders appeared in the doorway, crossing the room and leaning over behind Fenris, wrapping his arms around his chest. He placed a soft kiss to the side of his neck, flashing a small smile at Anaris as he stood to excuse himself. As he reached the door, a soft ringing caught his attention, turning back to the men, he smiled, reaching for the crystal he had in his pocket. "Here she is." he commented, activating it as they moved to join him. She smiled at them as they gathered, looking somewhat drained, causing concern to paint their features. "Vhenan, are you all right?" Fenris asked, trying to determine where she was, noticing the mirror behind her. "You are with Fen'Harel?" he continued, shocked as he recognized it to be the eluvian from Mythal's temple. She chuckled, "No, ma'fen, I am in Arlathan." she replied, turning so they could see the rest of the room, giggling as their eyes grew wide.

"You have gone to rebuild." Anaris stated in a tone that spoke her hasty departure, at least somewhat, now made sense. "Indeed, I have only just begun. I would ask that you gather the mages, bring them here, it is due time that we find our home." she replied warmly, hope blossoming at the mention of something they had longed for for far too long. Fenris' anger subsided, emotion flooding him as his lips tugged upwards and he turned to face Anders. "Home." he breathed, placing a soft kiss to his lips as his eyes lit, "Home." Anders replied, wrapping his arms around him in a warm hug. "I must rest now, my darlings. We shall meet again in the new day." she said softly, letting the crystal go quiet, leaving the men to their task. They would inform the mages and make their preparations as they began their journey of finally, finding home.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iri continues Arlathan's construction with the help of the mages and Zevran and Isabela return with the qunari. The attack is launched upon Par Vollen, leading to events Iri had preferred to avoid.

The arrived just before midday, Fenris leading the way with Anaris and Anders close behind, a shocked murmur filling the empty room as they entered. They looked around, pointing and chattering amongst themselves, astounded by the architecture she'd created. After a moment, Fenris joined her, whistling to draw their attention to his heart before wrapping his arm around her waist. "As you can see, I have begun to restore Arlathan. I have called you all here so that we may complete this feat together. I would allow you time to explore and eat before we begin, just watch your step, lest you fall to your death." she addressed them, a smirk tugging at her lips as curiosity painted their features and they began to venture outside.

The majority of the room had emptied, save Fenris, Anders and Anaris, joined by Hawke, Bethany and Dorian. Bethany approached, excitement clear on her face, "Oh Iri, this is extraordinary, I've never seen anything so lovely!" she exclaimed, taking Iri's hand in her own, squeezing it gently. "Then you must see more, go explore, enjoy yourself." Iri encouraged, smiling warmly at her as she nodded and bounced off to see the rest of what the palace held. "She's right Iri, this is pretty fucking amazing!" Hawke agreed, craning his neck back and turning where he stood inside the empty pool. "I'm not sure how helpful we will be, I've never imagined anything like this and I definitely can't imagine creating it." he continued, coming to stand with the others.

"That is alright, I do not require your skill, simply your power. This is a task that I intend to perfect, therefore, none but myself and Anaris with actually be doing the constructing. I have called upon the well in order to replicate the details and Anaris has spent much time here, even more so than Fen'Harel himself." she replied, taking a seat at the edge of the pool. "Alright then, I think I can handle that." he decided, "I'm going to catch up with Bethany, anyone want to join?" he added, his invitation directed at Anders though he looked to all of them in an attempt to be less obvious. "This I have to see!" Dorian chirped, moving to join Hawke as he looked expectantly to Anders. "I'll try to catch up." he promised as the others politely declined.

When Fenris sat beside her, she snatched his pack playfully, rooting through it in search of substance, "I'm starving!" she said, pulling out a bag that contained honey rolls. The others joined them, retrieving food from their own packs, sitting in quiet companionship until they'd finished. "Vhenan, may I ask you a question." Fenris inquired, looking to her and catching her eye. "Of course, ma'fen, you may always ask." she replied cheekily, indicating that she may choose not to answer. "Before you left....in the garden...." he started, pausing when her expression changed, "Ir Abelas, ma'fen, I can not answer that. It would change everything if I did and the repercussions would be catastrophic." she explained, though it did not lessen the guilt she felt at denying him an answer. 

"I told you she was off." Anaris grumbled, disappointed that he had been right, but unsurprised, none the less. "What are we talking about?" Anders wondered, a puzzled look painting his features. "Anaris witnessed me casting a spell in the garden, it is a path I'd have preferred to avoid, like so many others." she responded sadly, pulling a blade from her belt and spinning it in her fingers. The others began to slowly pour back into the room, abruptly bringing their conversation to an end. She stood, turning to face them as the men rose with her, "Let us venture back outside and begin our work, it will take some time and I would prefer not to delay." she requested of them, following with her companions as she sheathed her blade.

"You didn't catch up." Hawke commented, bumping Anders shoulder with his own as they gathered outside the palace, a soft flush splashing Anders cheeks. Iri and Anaris moved to the edge of the suspended platform, standing with their backs to the mages. "Focus past them, let them draw from your will." Fenris instructed, turning to lead the action, allowing his magic to flow to them. Iri reached for Anaris' hand, lacing her fingers through his as she looked to him and smiled, waiting for the power to build. As she looked forward once more, they began their work, clear walkways leading away from the palace, connecting to other foundations that would be built upon. They mapped out the majority of Arlathan, stopping when the supply of magic became depleted and they required rest.

They continued in the same manner over the course of the next three weeks, breathing life into the long forgotten city. It spanned as far as the eye could see, spires reaching towards the stratosphere. The walkways lit with gold when walked upon and vine like foliage climbed the buildings, bright flowers providing endless splashes of colour. The city was extraordinary, laced with mosaics that depicted the stories of Elvhenan's lost history. The streets had filled with curious spirits, coming forth with the removal of the veil and it offered a small glimpse of how the new world would be. They celebrated when they'd finished, food and drink flowing freely, a testament to the people's acceptance, hopeful that they may yet succeed.

The night had come to an end and the mages had slowly begun to retire, in need of rest after such a feat. Iri fell into the fade that evening, feeling accomplished, the pull of sadness leaving her for the briefest of moments. But, it was not long before her sorrow would find her once more, her dreams turning to nightmares as blood ridden visions danced before her. She could not save them all, she understood that, but it did not change the fact that she longed to do so. Her cries of desperation pulled Fenris from his slumber, taking him a moment to fully comprehend what was happening. He sat up, shaking her gently before calling her name when she did not rouse, finally pulling her from the carnage as he allowed his magic to flow. She blinked at him with teary eyes as he pulled her into his arms, cradling her like a child as she wept.

Some time later, the sun rose, streams of indigo light reflecting from the spires, giving the city an aire of surrealism. Despite the beauty it held, Iri would find no joy in this day and she quietly left their bed, making her way outside. As expected, she could see the qunari approaching in the distance, led by Isabela and Zevran. She looked to her mount, coming to her as if he could read her thoughts and climbed atop his back, beginning the decent to greet their guests. Isabela waved, smiling as she approached, "See Zevran, we found her, yet I still had to listen to your whining." she teased as Iri landed before them. 

"I never doubted it for a moment!" he replied, moving to stand beside the creature. "I am pleased to find you unharmed, and in such numbers." she spoke to the group of at least two hundred. Not nearly what she had hoped for, but the Qun was a beast of its own, as they lived by the Qun, so they died by the Qun. "So, I can't say we're equipped with tents Iri, what do you intend to do with them all?" Isabela inquired, earning a hint of a smile. "Not in tents, Izz, there is always a silver lining, you must look up." she replied, pointing skyward, watching the awed expressions paint the faces of those before her. "Welcome, to Arlathan." she added, hopping down to open a portal that would grant them entry. 

Once inside, she spoke with the qunari, informing them that they would be distributed across Thedas, asking that they inform her if there was anyone specific they desired to stay with. There was no rush and they were invited to join the others in dining, just beginning when Iri felt the eluvians magic as it activated. She pushed herself to her feet, heading down the hallway to greet Justice, "Hello da'len, I trust you have had success in calming Cassandra." she greeted, her tone solemn. "What is it?" he disregarded her question, instead inquiring about the change in her demeanour. Before she could answer, the sound of thunderous roaring in the distance filled the sky and she turned, quickly making her way outside, Justice close behind.

They could see Par Vollen from their position, a front row seat as the dragons closed in, breathing fire across the land. The qunari poured out of the palace, gathering to witness the chaos that reaped forth upon their kin. The wind carried the tortured screams as they parished in a blaze of flames, drawing their last breaths fighting for what they believed in. Iri stood, unblinking, her entire body tensing, unaware that Fenris and Anaris had moved to her side. The dragons soared upwards and she held her breath, hoping that they would break left, but alas, they did not and she growled in frustration. "Fenris! Anaris!" she shouted, breaking into a run, moving to the other side of the palace as the great beasts closed in on them.

"Take to the skies! They are four, so we shall be six." she ordered, implying that they should use the magic Alexius had developed. They looked to one another, shifting as Iri pushed back her wards and joined them, quickly casting the spell that would create their mimics. As Fen'Harel and the others reached the city, balls of fire were loosed upon them, causing a startled cry from the people as they slammed harmlessly into her wards. They continued their assault in an attempt to weaken them, allowing Iri and the others time to circle around, coming in from behind in an ambush. Iri targeted Andruil, slamming into the side of her, sinking her talons deep into her flesh, her counterpart following suit as Fenris and Anaris went after June and Sylaise. 

Andruil cried out in a mighty roar as her form wavered, Iri's great tail swinging around, colliding with the side of her head. They force was enough to knock her back as she spiralled out of control, falling from the sky into the forest below. Fen'Harel moved to attack Anaris, but mistakenly chose his mimic and Iri was on him before he had a chance to correct his mistake, slamming into him, shoving him back, positioning herself between them. A low growl left him as he watched June and Sylaise struggle against their opponents, "Leave!" Iri commanded, her massive wings holding her in place as she challenged her maker.

He glared at her with narrowed eyes, a low growl leaving him before he roared, pulling his allies back and moving to collect Andruil. She watched from above as they shifted form, June gathering Andruil's battered body in his arms before Fen'Harel opened a portal. He looked up to her, disappointment splashing across his features before his eyes darted to Arlathan for a instant and shaking his head stepped through. They let the mimics go silent, dissipating from whence they had came and entered once more behind Iri. She shifted, turning to immediately reinforce her wards of the damage they'd caused, turning only when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Look, Vhenan." Fenris whispered as she caught sight of the qunari that kneeled before her, "We will follow." came a deep voice as one of them spoke. "Then I shall do my best to lead you to freedom, and to victory." she replied softly before excusing herself and making her way to her chambers. She couldn't shake her mind of Fen'Harel, "Stubborn, hard headed wolf." she grumbled as she drew herself a bath and retrieved a bottle of whiskey. She downed the contents of her glass, enjoying the slight glow it provided before washing and dressing in a simply silken robe. A knock came at the door, drawing her attention and she crossed the room to answer it, finding Justice standing on the other side.

She stepped to the side, retrieving him a glass and moving to the balcony, taking a seat at the small table it held. She poured them a drink, sliding him his and tipping her own in his direction before raising it to her lips. "I want you to tell me what's coming, I am not a child, Devotion, I should be prepared." he stated, finding his courage as the liquid made its way to his stomach. "I do not believe any of us can truly prepare for what awaits us, you shall have to push aside the fact that I have foresight, da'len. I see many things, all of them subject to change in an instant. A step in the wrong direction, speaking out of turn, a storm that was not predicted, you understand this, so why persist?" she replied, tone calm and even.

"I am afraid, afraid for you, afraid for all of us." his response was breathy as worry clutched at him. Iri reached for his hand, gazing upwards, "As am I, my darling boy, as am I." she replied with sorrow, nothing was as it should be and it would not be so for a long while to come. She finished her drink, turning to face him once more, "You must enjoy yourself, each day that breaths us life is a gift and we have been blessed with a great many. Do not waste your thoughts on worry and regret, you must live while you are alive to do so." she continued, an effort to reassure him, though she feared he would not hear her. "I need to rest now, da'len. We can speak more of this another time, should you wish it." she told him, standing and escorting him to the door, placing a kiss to his forehead before closing it and moving to her bed. 

She was not able to sleep and when her attempts failed, she shoved herself into the fade. She walked aimlessly, removing the wards that allowed her to remain unseen, waiting for her maker to face her. When she finally caught sight of him, he was standing on a hill, facing away from her with his hands clasped behind his back. The memory of their first kiss in the fade flashing through her mind, a different time when they were such very different people. "Why have you come? Do you simply seek to torment me further?" he asked her, not turning to face her. "You torment yourself, maker, do you not see that?" she replied as she closed the distance between them, a scoff leaving him in response.

She stepped behind him, her hot breath brushing the shell of his ear, "Do you remember?" she whispered, shifting the fade. He watched silently for a moment as the scene came to life, a grand ball room bustling with people. Before she'd been constructed he'd seek her out in the fade, giving her a glimpse of what life could be like. This one was her favourite, the first time he'd taught her to dance. "How could I forget, Vhenan." he said softly as he turned to face her. He smiled, dipping into a bow and offering his hand, "Come, dance with me." he requested. She accepted, allowing him to pull her flush to his body, her heart pounding inside her chest. He led her around the dance floor, gazing at her affectionately as the crowd parted, moving back to encircle them. 

He lifted her effortlessly, spinning as he held her in the air, a shadow of a smile gracing her lips. "You've improved greatly since we've last danced, emma uth'lath." he complemented as he placed her back to her feet. They continued their dance, and as the music ended, he dipped her dramatically causing the crowd to break into applause. He pulled her close again, capturing her lips in a kiss that stole his breath, pain gripping at his heart. Flooded with emotion she whimpered, the sound swallowed by Fen'Harel before he pulled back to catch her eye. He pressed his forehead to hers, fingers clutching at the small of her back. He gazed at her, his beautiful heart, his hands moving to cup her face, "Why have you come?" he repeated his earlier question.

"You are fading, the darkness grows stronger, I wished to preserve you, even if for only a moment." she replied, his brow creasing as he sighed. "I am as I have always been, Vhenan, it is you who has changed." he responded, flinching slightly as she pushed him away and called on her magic. "You can not lie to me, wolf. I see you." she stated, washing a spell over him, eyes locked on him as his mask faded away. He cast his gaze downward in shame, attempting to hide what he was becoming, deep cracks cut into his ivory skin, the darkness clawing its way to the surface. "I did not wish for you to see me like this." he said softly, reflecting on the events that had led them here.

"Come back to me, we will figure this out together. Let me help you, my maker, please, it is not too late." she pleaded, reaching for him. He stepped away from her touch, feeling unworthy of her kindness after all that he'd done, all that he would do. "You are wrong, Vhenan. It is too late, I believe you understand this better than anyone." he replied sadly, shoulders slumping forward in defeat. The scene around them faded as she let go of the memory, the green of the fade returning, "As you say." she whispered, turning away as she began to replace her wards, removing herself from his grasp once more. 

She would not rise for the remainder of the night, spending her time sitting alone in the fade, meticulously checking and rechecking every branch that presented itself. He would come for them again, this time in numbers, waging a war that could not truly be won, not like this. She sighed when she found nothing to stray her from her path, every detail, every scenario, still led to the same end, her burden to bear. When she had no more energy to continue her search, she laid back, recalling memories of happier times, the man she'd loved before the veil. When she finally sensed the new day she let her memories fade, pushing herself back to the waking. There were so many that placed their faith in her and she would not allow herself to falter now, the beginning of the end was upon them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the course of the next few weeks, she'd relocated her inner circle to Arlathan, along with many of the Dalish as well as the griffons. The qunari had been distributed across Thedas, adding great warriors to each of her holdings, further increasing her influence on the people. Cassandra had began to relax, learning to enjoy Justice's company while Bethany took interest in Alistair, enamoured with his innocent nature. Leliana and Felassan worked tirelessly, their combined skill proving to be one of the strongest assets she'd aquired, Neria never straying far. Sera and Merrill had found companionship as well, complimenting one another with Sera's childish pranks and Merrill's naivety. She'd taken great pleasure in watching a bond form between Bull and Dorian, for a second time, but without any secrecy surrounding Dorians sexual preference this time.

On this particular day, Fenris had come to her, "Vhenan, would you walk with me?" he requested warmly, holding his hand out to her. She smiled, linking her fingers with his and allowing him to lead her away from the palace. They traveled the crystal walkways, taking notice to the aire of calm this place seemed to wash over the people. "They are happy, emma lath, look at what you have accomplished." Fenris commented as he caught sight of the smile that tugged at her lips. "We have accomplished, ma'fen, a collective effort, it would be arrogant of me to claim otherwise." she replied, taking hold of his arm with her free hand and leaning her head on his shoulder. "A noble statement, Vhenan." he replied affectionately, steering her off to their right. 

She chuckled, giving his arm a squeeze, "Are we walking anywhere in particular?" she asked after they had made their way towards the outer lying meadows. Fenris just looked at her and smiled, her words confirming that she had not explored this branch. When they reached their destination, he lifted his hand and pointed, watching as she saw what he had brought her there to show her. Her hands lifted to her lips, covering her mouth as it opened and a breathy sound left her, Ghilan'nain had resumed her work. Her eyes darted across the meadows, dozens of halla spread throughout them, coming to land on Ghilan'nain. She was stroking one of the halla, seemingly explaining something about them as Cullen listened intently. 

Iri looked to Fenris, joy painting her features as they stood silent, observing the interaction. They lingered for a few moments before continuing on their way, not wanting to interrupt what had the potential to blossom into romance. "Ma serannas, emma lath." she whispered as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close as they made their way back to the palace. Fenris' mind wandered, glancing at his heart from time to time, basking in the warm she radiated as she greeted the people they passed. She was everything that Elvhenan needed, everything they deserved and he found himself looking forward to the days without turmoil, when they may live once more.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for action as Fen'Harel marches on Tevinter, leaving our heroes to face the fallout.
> 
> Sorry for the delay, had a hell of time with this chapter and ended up starting it all over.

Anaris rose with a feeling of dread washing over him, preparations had been put into action over the past week and he could hear the sound of the training in the main courtyard of the palace. He made his way to the downstairs of the grand estate Iri had appointed as his, too much space for one man really, but it was a sort of guest house to the palace, located within its gardens and he was pleased that she'd kept him so close. Moving to the kitchen, he prepared an overly strong pot of tea, pouring a cup and quickly downing it before going to bathe and ready for the impending battle. Pulling his shirt over his head, he retrieved Andruil's bow, slinging it over his shoulder and making his way to join the others. Just outside, he caught sight of Fenris, a smile tugging at his lips as he greeted the stern faced elf, "Good morning, wolf." he teased, pleased when his shoulders relaxed and he offered a small smile of his own in return. "Everyone is waiting." Fenris informed, coming to a stop in front of him, studying him with intensity.

It was a day of uncertainty, wondering what was to come, Iri hadn't told them much, simply that Fen'Harel was marching on Tevinter and she intended to stand against him. Dorian had been sent ahead, accompanied by Felassan, they were to warn the magisters and gather the civilians in a place of protection. Abelas had gone to gather the sentinels, while Hawke and Anders did the same with the mages and Cullen pushed his soldiers to be ready. "Fen?" Anaris interrupted his thoughts, washing the far away look from his face. He blinked at him for a moment, shaking his head as he took a step closer, "Just...be careful..." he mumbled, surprising Anaris with his worry, causing a silly grin to come to his lips as he reached out and ruffled Fenris' hair. "You'll just have to watch my back and I'll watch yours." he replied warmly as Fenris growled softly at his actions, jabbing him playfully in the ribs. "Come, it is time." he said, turning to return to the courtyard as Anaris slung his arm around his shoulders to accompany him.

The army she'd chosen was gathered around her as they entered and they silently made their way to stand beside her as she spoke to the people. "The forces we are about to face are unlike any you have stood against before, they are donned with great magics and shall show no mercy. The soldiers are to protect those within the city, should it come to that, and the mages shall stand at my side. We will utilize Alexius' magic to level the playing field in an attempt to spare as many as possible. I wish I could say that we shall all return unscathed, but alas, this is war. It has been my pleasure to have you all amongst my ranks and know that if you do not survive, your sacrifice ensures that the many may flourish. Good luck my friends." she finished, turning to Fenris and Anaris, before looking to the others of her inner circle, "It is time." she said softly, eyes dancing over the looks of hope and admiration that painted their faces as they looked upon her, a pang of guilt pulling at her heart strings.

She sighed, waving her hand and opening a portal, taking one last look over the people before she led the way and stepped through. Cullen instructed his soldiers to follow as he made his way towards the city entrance, Bull and Cassandra at his side. "Varric, Leliana, keep to the back with the other long range rogues and be true to your aim, every arrow counts." she said, turning to move to the front of her forces, beginning the march to meet the approaching army, just coming into view in the distance. They fanned out, calling on their magic as their mimics took form, standing as a shield at the front lines while the healers moved to the back, a protective position to allow their work when the blood began to fall. Iri stepped forward when Fen'Harel's army arrived, eyes dancing over the mass numbers of sentinels he had gathered, an impressive force that would stand strong against her own. 

"You intend to interfere with every action I take, Vhenan?" Fen'Harel commented, moving towards her, a smirk tugging at his lips as he looked to the men and women at her back. It faded as his eyes landed on Anaris, turning to a hateful sneer at the thought that he stood with his loves, an insult to say the least. Andruil moved to Fen'Harel's side, standing closer then was necessary and leered forward at Iri, a feral smile plastered on her face. "Smile while you can, Andruil, you shall fall before this day sees it's end." Iri spoke in a menacing tone, humming in a pleased manner as Andruil's smile faded and her eyes narrowed. "You are welcome to try." she spat, moving to step forward only to be stopped as Fen'Harel's arm blocked her way and he shot her a look that spoke she know her place. She huffed, spinning on her heel and stalking off, Iri taking note of the replacement foci slung over her shoulder. Her eyes locked once more with Fen'Harel's, the time for words had ceased, nothing could stop this now, it had come too far.

She took three steps back, a gust of wind coming in from the east brought her cloak to life as she raised her arm in the air. She held it there for a moment, dipping her head in a shallow bow to Fen'Harel and pulling it downward with force, immediately retrieving her orb. A hale of arrows rained down over Fen'Harel's army, his reaction an instant too slow as he'd allowed himself to be distracted by his love for her, the arrows broke through. He growled in frustration as he retrieved his own foci, erecting a barrier to allow the elvhen to heal for a moment before proceeding. Iri was quicker and she washed her forces with healing auras, tucking her orb away, she reached for her blades and charged forward. Lunging at Fen'Harel as he dropped the barrier and reached for his staff, forcing him to abandon his on orb. Many of the sentinels would use magic and the mages had been meticulously prepared, but Fen'Harel needed to remain otherwise occupied, hand to hand combat was the best way for her to achieve that.

He was graceful in his movements, of course he was, he was Fen'Harel, but she knew him and had had the opportunity to fight alongside him at length and not so long ago. It gave her the upper hand for a time and she was able to anticipate his movements, dealing out lashes to the sentinels around them, obviously instructed to refrain from engaging her. The mages took her distractions as openings to strike out at the vulnerable, but none the less, the mimics began to fall around them. The lands were set ablaze by fire and lightning, earthquakes sent tremors beneath their feet and vines reached skyward, shaking the earth to it very core. Andruil's arrows were cruel and unforgiving as they hit their marks everytime with cold calculation. Iri growled in anger as the shield that the mimics provided her inner circle crumbled and she surged forward. She faked a sidestep and stepped back instead, colliding with the back of his leg as she moved, setting him off balance with the unexpected action.

A surprised sound left him as she lept upon him, plunging her blade into his shoulder, twisting as she pressed her weight against his chest before flipping over his head back to her feet. It was then that she froze, crying out in a roar that she should not have been able to achieve in her elvhen form, doubling over as the well screamed to her. The battlefield went eerily silent as the fighting came to a halt, the eye of every man and woman landing on her as Fen'Harel climbed to his feet. Iri suppressed the voices quickly, but it was not quickly enough and through the sound of the crackling made by the fires surrounding them, an arrow was loosed. She shot up, turning, calling on her magic and erecting a barrier, a breathy "No." passing her lips, "My lovely!" rang out Anaris' voice as he moved into its path. Andruil had disobeyed Fen'Harel's order, taking her shot when it made itself known, the whole of their forces watching on as the arrow cut through Iri's barrier and firmly planted itself it Anaris' chest.

He feel to the ground hard, crumpling in on himself as Iri dropped to her knees, letting her magic flow, Andruil's enchantment running rapid throughout him. She yanked the obstrsuve object from his chest as Fenris and Anders joined her at his side, lending aid in the healing that refused to take. "Work damn you, work!" she shouted as she reached for her orb, calling life to it in an attempt to strengthen the healing. After a moment, Anaris began to cough, blood spewing from his lips as he reached for Iri's hands, stilling them and catching her eye. They were defeated, it was no longer a question, Andruil had enchanted this arrow with a purpose, denying Fen'Harel the ability to save Iri and Anaris had paid the price. "It is alright, my lovely." Anaris rasped through short painful breaths. Iri pulled him into her lap, cradling him with tender care, a single tear escaping her glistening eyes, rolling off her chin and dampening Anaris' cheek. 

He smiled lovingly up at her, if he was to die, he could think of worse places to do so then it the arms of one he loved and suspected loved him in return. She leaned down, placing a soft kiss to his bloodstained lips before running her finger over the marks she'd bound him with. "Ar lath ma, emma uth'enansal, you shall be preserved." she whispered as he drew the last of his now ragged breaths, coming to life with light that spread like a blanket over Iri's skin before merging with her. Her eyes flashed as she raised them to those gathered before her, scanning until she found her prey and an aire of murder emenated from her. Andruil stood idle, leaning on her bow in arrogance, a pleased smile on her lips as Iri rose to her feet and her brands flashed to life. She clutched her orb to her chest, willing it to do as she asked, it obliged, a burst of power leaving it as she vanished before their eyes.

The sound of shock filled the air, eyes darting in search of her, a cry of pain drawing their attention as she reappeared and plunged her glowing fist into Andruil's chest, wrapping her fingers around her beating heart. Her features twisted in anger and Iri's grip tightened, constricting the blood flow as the organ threatened to give way under the pressure. "You don't have the guts, pet!" Andruil spat, her bow clattering to the ground, her fingers becoming numb with a tingling sensation. "I shall have you, huntress." Iri growled, squeezing at a dreadfully slow pace, forcing Andruil to desire preservation and forfeit the battle of survival. Her essence flowed to Iri in a cloud of grey smoke, an angry storm flooding her eyes as she felt her heart crush in her fingers, the huntress turning to cold stone as she fell. She stared at the corpse at her feet, flicking her fingers and shattering the stone, shrugging her shoulder violently as Fen'Harel's hand reached for her in comfort. 

She spun on her heel, facing him, her features painted in a mixture of loathing and sorrow, "Vhenan..." he started, snapping his mouth closed when she raised her hand to silence him. She glanced around, making certain that none of her own were amongst those around her, calling on her foci she forcefully ripped a hole in the veil. The scent of magic filling the air became nauseating as the sentinels erected barriers, shielding themselves from the flames that swallowed all things that bore life around them. "This is what you desire!" she accused, gesturing to their surroundings before catching his gaze with narrowed eyes. He looked away, shamed by her display, pulling a disgruntled scoff from her, "I have seen enough death for one day, this place is now mine, you must kill me, or leave. I shall come for you in one weeks time so that we may see an end to all of this." she stated, her words dripping with contempt. He dipped his head, remaining silent and motioned for his forces to fall back, walking through the wasteland she'd created by tearing the viel so violently.

She shattered the bow Fen'Harel had constructed the huntress, scattering it's partials to the wind before quietly making her way back to the city, scooping up the one she had gifted Anaris. Cullen caught sight of her and ran to greet her, "Iri, what's happened?" he asked with concern when he got close enough to really see her. She neglected to answer his question and instead began to carefully push back the viel that encased Tevinter, his mouth gaping open as he looked upon the carnage she'd reaped on the land. When her wards were set, she opened a portal, "We are done here." she whispered, defeat washing over her as she turned and stepped through, a steady stream of her forces following with hushed speculations. The last to pass through were Anders and Fenris, looking to each other with sorrow as they joined hands and followed. Anaris' lose would be a devastating blow to morale, to lose one so skilled, so ancient, was a testament that none were immortal.

Returned to Arlathan, Iri made her way to Anaris' estate with intentions of taking comfort in a bottle to find Cole already there, large eyes gazing at her from where he stood in the sitting room. "Leave me Cole, you can offer no comfort now." she spoke as she pulled a vintage bottle of whiskey from the bar. "It is wrong to grieve alone, like attempting to find substance in stones." he reasoned in his strange way of being. "I shall not be alone for long, you needn't worry. Go dear boy, perseverance is my only option, the end comes quickly, for now, my only desire is dull my sorrow." she replied as gently as she could in her vulnerable state. Cole nodded, moving to exit when he turned to her once more, "I miss him, he was kind to me." he said sadly, causing Iri to fight with everything she had to hold back the tears that threatened to overtake her. "I know, Cole." she whispered, offering him a pained smile as he wavered and vanished before her.

Fenris spoke with Cullen, asking that he address the people in regards to Anaris' death, provide comfort that despite it, this was a victory. Anders accompanied him to the door of Anaris' estate, stalling when Fenris pulled it open, "I will give you some time, she needs you." he said softly, his own grief showing itself in the look his features held. "Amatus, we are all affected by this lose." Fenris replied, understanding that Anders pain ran as deeply as their own. He brushed his fingers across his cheek, tracing the lyrium line down his chin before turning away and leaving him to tend to Iri, heading off in search of Hawke. Fenris sighed, watching him go for a moment before turning to enter, making his way to the gardens to find Iri perched on the patios railing with a bottle raised to her lips. He wrapped his arms around her, sighing softly when she leaned her head on his shoulder, staring into nothing. "I failed him, ma'fen." she choked on her words, burying her face in his tunic. 

"He is not truly gone, emma lath, you preserve him within you, take comfort in that." he comforted, rubbing soft circles across her back. She pulled away, tilting the bottle skyward taking a long gulp and offering it to him, "I am unworthy of your compassion, ma'fen, in this I was the trickster, he deserved better." she chastised herself, disgusted with her actions. A breathy sound feel from Fenris as he swallowed and looked to her, "Then you knew....of course you did...how long?" he asked her, his question sounding more of an accusation then intended. "From the moment I decided to free him. If I am to defeat Fen'Harel, his sacrifice was a necessary one, though I desperately wished to change it. I shall see redemption for my actions, at an even greater sacrifice." she replied, pulling a curious look from him, but she shook her head, dismissing the question he'd yet to ask. She hopped down from the railing, moving towards his chambers with the bottle in hand, Fenris at her side. She would stay there, basking in the scent of him, wrapped in her lovers arms, silently mourning his lose until the drink took hold and she slipped into the fade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anders had found Hawke shortly after parting from Fenris, pulling him into a warm hug allowing himself to be comforted at Anaris' lose. "Hey, it'll be alright." he said soothingly, squeezing him gently as a heavy sigh left him. Anders was no stranger to mourning, but it had been some time since he had lost someone that he truly gave a damn about and he was finding it difficult to cope. Hawke led him back to his estate, a warm arm wrapped around his waist as Anders leaned against him, plagued with grief. Hawke retrieved a bottle and two glasses, snagging up a deck of cards before moving to sit across from Anders on the chesterfield. He tossed him the cards as he moved to pour the drinks, handing Anders a glass once he'd finished his deal. They sat silently, playing hand after hand, Anders drained demeanour leaving Hawke with a feeling of lose in the absence of his normally playful nature. When they'd emptied the bottle, Anders pushed the cards aside, indicating he'd had enough and rose from his seat, "I should go, I don't imagine you can be enjoying my company in this state, I'll leave you in peace." Anders slurred slightly as he spoke, turning to head to the door.

When he reached to open it, Hawke's hand on his arm gave him reason to pause and he turned to look at him, shocked when Hawke leaned in swiftly and captured his lips. His stomach fluttered and his heart pounded as Greyer wrapped his arms around him, pulling him flush to his body. He kissed him like a man starved, one who'd suppressed his desires for far too long and Anders felt him harden against him, awakening his own hunger. When Hawke pulled away, breathless and panting, he leaned his back against the door, "You should stay." Hawke said, his hands wandering the length of Anders torso, no longer the scraggly mage he'd known in Kirkwall, sculpted with ripples of muscle, the result of a cared for man. As much as Anders wanted to give in to his urges, he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that tugged at him. His lovers were heartbroken and here he was taking comfort in another, "I'm sorry Hawke." he whispered, scrambling for the doorknob before pushing through the door and hurrying his way from the estate.

His head was spinning with thoughts as he attempted to push the feel of Hawke from his mind and discourage the interest coming from his pants. Making his way along the pathways, he focused on the shimmering gold that appeared beneath each step, remembering the events of the battle. His heart ached for Iri, how difficult it must have been to have foresight and be unable to save him, and strange when he really thought about it. By the time he arrived back at the palace, he found confusion plaguing him as he pushed inside and made his way to their chambers. He found the room empty of his lovers and his shoulders slumped forward as he realized they had likely stayed at Anaris'. His head fuzzy with drink, he undressed and fell into bed, wondering to himself if perhaps he should have taken Hawke's offer. Alas, he was left alone to his thoughts, destined to grieve in solitude it would seem. He burrowed under the covers, curling in on himself as he reminised on times he'd spent with Anaris. Hot tears dampened his pillow as he quietly allowed his feelings to come forth, only succumbing to sleep when he'd wept himself to exhaustion.


	55. *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One final small dose of smut before we reach the end ;)

The days had passed and Iri had organized a grand celebration for the eve of their battle against Fen'Harel. The anxiety had grown amongst her forces with the death of Anaris still so fresh in their minds. Anders had kept his distance from Hawke, feeling awkward after their exchange and finding himself at a lose for words. As the evening had progressed, Iri gathered some of her inner circle, inviting those closest to her to join her in a game of wicked grace. "Cullen, your looking a little pale, keep in mind we've got Iri on our side and I'm willing to bet she's got something up her sleeve. Speaking of which, how about you throw your favorite writer a bone." Varric said cheerfully, the dwarf seemed to have the ability to always look on the bright side of a seemingly terrible situation. Iri smiled, shaking her head, "You'll have to wait, just like everyone else, Varric. Besides, you'll write it how you choose anyway, the actually events are irrelevant." she teased, smirking behind her cards. Varric shrugged, tossing a few coins into the center of the table, "Raise ya." he said, waggling his eyebrows at the others.

Hawke tossed his cards onto the table, a pout coming to his lips as he raised his glass in a long swallow and sighed. Fenris, Anders, Justice, Cullen and Iri added to the pot, Anders glancing sidelong at Hawke as he continued with his pouting. Iri laid her cards first, pulling a series of groans from her companions as she continued her seemingly endless winning streak. "Why is it that we continue to punish ourselves by playing cards with you, Vhenan?" Fenris teased, reaching for her hand and squeezing it gently. She shrugged and smiled, gathering the cards and reclaimimg her hand to shuffle, "I suppose you simply enjoy my company." she replied, eyes dancing with amusement. "Hawke, do cheer up." she added as she dealt to her left. "Why, what is there to be cheery about really?" he huffed, pulling a giggle from her causing his features to shift in curiousity. "Love comes for you, my friend. It may not be what you wanted, or even expected, but it comes none the less and you shall find great happiness in its wake." she stated causally. 

A collective gasp left her companions as she reached for her glass with a neutral expression. "But you said..." Justice started, snapping his mouth shut when she looked to him, a furrow forming in his brow. "Love comes for us all da'len, it changes nothing to voice it." she explained, watching his brow smooth once more. This hand they all stayed in and when the cards were revealed, Varric slapped his hand on the table, "Well I'll be a nug humper! I won!" he exclaimed, a wide smile painting his face. "She let you win, Varric." Anders stated flatly, "Hey, what are you trying to say?" he replied with a deep bellied laugh, pulling his winnings towards him. "Perhaps my luck has simply run dry." Iri offered, finishing her drink and climbing to her feet, "If you'll excuse me, I believe I will call it an evening." she bid good night before turning to head for her chambers, stalling in the doorway as she looked over her shoulder. "Join me, my loves." she requested, a smile tugging at her lips as Fenris and Anders rose, saying their own good night's and moving to join her.

Once in their chambers, Iri drew them a bath, lighting the candles that were scattered throughout the room before undressing and sinking into the soothing water. Fenris and Anders watched as the tension faded from her and she leaned her head back against the side of the large copper tub. "Iri, is everything alright?" Anders asked concerned as he slipped into the tub beside her. "It will be, my darling....in time." she replied softly, looking to him with pained eyes, quickly tucking her emotions away and smiling as Fenris joined them, pulling her into his arms. "I hope that the need for you to keep things from us will fade after tomorrow, Vhenan. It pains me to see you suffer in solitude." he said, nuzzling his nose behind her ear and inhaling her intoxicating scent. She hummed softly, reaching to stroke the side of his face, drifting for a moment before reaching for the washcloth and soap. "I've been thinking, we should get a dog, after all this." Anders changed the conversation to a lighter subject. "A dog would be lovely, my darling." Iri replied warmly, running the cloth over his chest as she leaned forward, her fingers running after it over the scars that tarnished his soft flesh.

When she was finished, she repeated her actions with Fenris and together, he and Anders did the same for her before exiting the comfort of the bath. They followed her to the bed, where she sat, reaching out to run her hands over there bodies. Tiny sparks appeared from her fingertips, dancing across there skin as she made her way downward causing a moan to fall from their lips. She took their hardened lengths into each of her hands, stroking them gently and gazing up at them, revelling in the beauty they held. Fenris leaned in, capturing Anders lips with his own, quickly tangling their tongues with the others, only breaking when Iri wrapped her soft lips around Fenris' arousal. A breathy sound left him as his head fell back and his hand moved to the back of hers, Anders moving to nip at his neck. Iri pushed forward, letting his cock slide down her throat until her nose was flush with his belly, humming as he twitched in her mouth. He rocked his hips in time with her strokes of Anders shaft, groaning when she squeezed his balls, placing a mild jolt just above his entrance.

She continued her movements, calling oil to her fingers and slipping one inside him, a pleased growl leaving him as he found Anders lips once more. When his knees began to tremble, she pulled her finger from him and let his cock fall from her mouth, redirecting her attention to Anders. Her hands moved to wander his rear, kneeding his soft flesh and Fenris moved to kneel behind her, cupping her breasts and tugging gently at her hardened nipples. He growled as she watched her, moving back as she swirled her tongue around the head of Anders cock, lapping at the wetness that dripped with his want. "You are so beautiful, Vhenan." he whispered, nipping at the flesh of her back, chasing his movements with soft kisses, sending a shiver down her spine. Anders gently placed a finger under her chin, stalling her as he reached to pull her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his body to hers. One hand moved to cup her cheek and he gazed at her lovingly, placing a kiss to the end of her nose, pulling a giggle from her.

He ran his tongue over her lips, moving along her jaw and up to the sharp point of her ear before turning to lay and pulling her to him. He maneuvered her into a kneeling position, one leg on either side of his head, his tongue darting over her moistened slit. A breathy sound left her as he parted her folds and his senses filled with the taste and smell of her arousal, a purr passing his lips. Fenris moved to continue her work as her head fell back, sinking Anders cock into his mouth, calling oil to his fingers and slipping two inside him. A chorus of panting and moaning rang through the room and Anders sunk his tongue inside her before suckling gently at her clit as he gripped her thighs. Fenris moved his fingers in a circular motion, working Anders to a state of relaxation and adding a third finger, revelling in the sounds his mage was making. His own cock pulsed, beads of precum wetting the sheets as he let Anders fall from his mouth and ran his tongue along his inner thighs, Iri's legs began to tremble as she came with force, finding her release.

Anders held her in place, lapping greedily at the wetness that spilled from her, wringing all that could before she finally wriggled away and leaned down to capture his lips. Fenris reached for Anders' cock, lining him up with Iri and she sank onto him with a shuddery moan that Anders swallowed with his mouth. She ground against him, gushing hot liquid that trailed downwards to his entrance, providing further lubrication for Fenris' motions. She broke their kiss, pressing her forehead to his, "Ar lath ma, emma laths." she whispered before cumming again. Anders whimpered as Fenris pulled his fingers from him, leaving him with an empty feeling that was quickly drowned out by the sensation of Iri's tight heat engulfing his cock. He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers finding her clit as he nipped at the back of her neck and when she came again, he gently slid his own cock in alongside Anders.

They fell into time with one another's movements, pulsing cocks rubbing against each other as they moved, increasing their pleasure to an almost blinding intensity. Anders gripped at Iri's breasts, stilling his movements as Fenris quickened his pace, his movements becoming stuttered as he approached climax. Iri's fingers scrabbled at the sheets beside Anders head as she leaned against him and came for a forth time, bringing them over the edge with her. Fenris growled and Anders cried out as they spilled inside of her, filling her with their seed before Fenris gently pulled out and collapsed beside them. Iri rolled to the side as well, her lovers moving to embrace her, a lazy smile on their lips as they lay in a pile of sweat ridden flesh. "We need to make more time for this." Anders said with giggle, running his fingers across her exposed skin, "Mmm, indeed." Fenris agreed, pulling a snort from Iri, "Darling fools." she murmured into Fenris' shoulder.

They lay there for a time, taking pleasure in the quiet companionship before rising to cleanse themselves and replace the linens with fresh ones. Fenris approached Iri, taking her face in his hands and catching her eye with an intensity that pained her, "Please Vhenan, tell me that tomorrow will be alright, that we will be alright." his voice was pleading as he spoke, tension clear in his jaw. She smiled sadly, brushing her own hand across his cheek, "In time, emma lath, in time." she whispered, leaning in to place a soft kiss to his lips before turning away with intentions of sleep. Fenris and Anders looked to one another, a furrow in each of their brows, but knowing Iri would give them no more than she had, they moved to join her in bed. Fenris knew in his heart that tomorrow's battle would end in sorrow, what the cause of that sorrow may be, remained to be seen. For now, all he could do was hold his heart in his arms and maintain hope that whatever happened, they may recover and flourish in its wake.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus marks the end of my first novel, I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. Thanks to those who have stuck with me :)
> 
> The final battle against Fen'Harel.

Iri was not in their chambers when Fenris and Anders awoke, strange considering the sun had not yet risen, so they went in search of her once they'd prepared for the battle. She was speaking with Cullen when they caught sight of her amongst the astounding amount of forces spread throughout the city, nearly filling it to capacity. Cullen had nodded, turning and breaking into a sprint as he made his way to the group of sentinels. When she turned to face them, she was solemn faced and Fenris was caught off guard by the sight of her. She was dressed in her typical armor, the hood of her cloak pulled over her head, but her long locks were pulled back from her face, wore in a fashion he had never seen before. "Good morning, my darlings, we shall depart within the hour, best eat and ready yourselves, this battle will be one for the history books." she told them, moving to issue more orders.

Her words seemed detached given the circumstances, but they accepted that she had much to do yet and obliged her wishes, heading off in search of food. "How has she gathered them so quickly?" Anders wondered as they made their way back inside, "She couldn't have slept long." he added, taking note that the vast majority, if not all of her forces were in attendance. Fenris swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, "Indeed." he managed, a knot forming in his stomach at the thought that so many were needed. Fen'Harel must have strengthened his forces if she felt obligated to gather them all, this was a battle he was not looking forward to. They ate little, more so picking at their plates as they worried in silence, moving back outside to join the others after they had lingered long enough.

Iri stood on a podium that had been placed in the center of the courtyard, a prideful smile tugging at her lips as her eyes scanned the crowd. "Today marks an end as well as a beginning. I could not be more proud of all that we have accomplished, coming together as one people without the burden of discrimination and fear. Each of you were given a choice, at the time, perhaps it seemed more of an ultimatum, but it brings me great joy to see that we have grown in the face of darkness. We stand united against our maker, even if we wish it wasn't so, unfortunately, we were not given that choice. Like so many occasions in life, the time for action is upon us as we seek a brighter future, one where we may truly live. It has been an honor my friends, you shall not be forgotten." her voice boomed through the courtyard, swallowed by the silence as she paused, gazing upon their hopeful faces. "To victory!" she shouted, thrusting her fist into the air as her forces erupted in a chorus of cheers, forgetting their fear as they looked to their leader.

She turned, stepping down and approaching Fenris and Anders, placing a soft kiss to each of their lips before opening a portal that would lead them to the arbour wilds. She stepped through, her army following as they walked into what may well be their deaths, never doubting her orders, she instilled faith in all. As she began to move forward, Fenris and Anders were at her side, her inner circle at her back, moving towards the temple of Mythal. Her senses were sharp and she retrieved her blades when the slightest movement to her right caught her attention, cutting down the first of the sentinels that appeared as the ambush commenced. She moved like a machine, cold and calculated, maneuvering exactly where she needed to be, her blades striking out with unparalleled precision, each blow boosting the confidence of those at her back. 

When they finally reached the temple, her white clothing was spattered with blood and none but herself had lifted their weapons. Fen'Harel stood proud at the base of the stairs, an army of sentinels at his back with June and Sylaise at his side. He no longer wore his mask, his cracked skin showing the darkness that slowly swallowed the man she once knew. True to himself, his hands were clasped securely behind his back, a wolfs pelt draped over his shoulder as he sauntered towards her. "Are you certain you wish to proceed, Vhenan?" he asked her, an aire of arrogance emanating from him. Her expression remained neutral as their eyes locked, "You have left me little choice, maker." she stated flatly. "Many will perish." he pressed, a smirk tugging at his lips, pulling a scoff from her. Was he truly enjoying this? As much as it pained her, he was no longer the man she loved and her goal here, was to rectify that. "Not so many as if I were to allow you to proceed." she responded, her emotions betraying her this time as her words dripped with sadness.

A slight furrow appeared in his brow and he instinctively reached for her, finding nothing but air as she moved away from his touch. He quickly replaced his hands behind his back, his eyes narrowing slightly as he straightened his posture. "So be it." he dipped his head, turning to return to his forces. Anticipation filled the air as blades were unsheathed and staves were retrieved, the slight creak of wood could be heard as arrows were nooked. This time she had no need for mimics as she had the entirety of her army at her back and after a moment Cullen's voice filled the air. "Attack!" he bellowed, his response the sound of thunderous footsteps as the army charged forward to engage their enemy. The earth shook and the air filled with the sound of swords colliding, the scent of blood and magic heavy around them. 

Fenris was at her side, fighting as one they fell the sentinels, avoiding fatality, but leaving them incapacitated in their wake. Fen'Harel stood idle as they reached June and Sylaise, not pausing as they immediately engaged them. Their brands lit, washing the would be gods with an eerie blue light as they danced together in battle. Their skills had been perfected and they met one another blow for blow, dodging and twirling, sidestepping their opponents thrusts. Iri did not wish to kill them, but when June out maneuvered Fenris and he fell where he stood, she ghosted through Sylaise, slitting her throat as she went. She spun on her foot, the other impacting the side of June's head with force enough to throw off the blow that would surly have killed her wolf. She was on him in an instant, pinning him to the ground as she discarded one of her blades and with both hands drove the other into his chest. 

She pulled downward with everything she had, nearly slicing through him in a statement that spoke volumes before climbing to her feet. Fenris blinked up at her, shocked by her display of brutality, but quickly regained his composure as she scooped up her other blade. She spun again, jabbing it into the lower back of an oncoming sentinel, "Focus, wolf!" she snapped, a gush of thick black blood spraying from the wound she'd inflicted. As she moved forward, she called on her magic and opened a rift that rivaled the one she recalled as the breach. The sentinels were unprepared for the force of the pull it provided and it opened a window for her army to gain the upper hand. She caught sight of movement from where Fen'Harel stood, but to look away would mean the end for her and she had no choice but to continue the fight.

She waited, it was coming, avoiding the blows of the sentinels that charged her, knowing to fall her would mean the end of her magic. For a moment the world seemed to slow, every image as if it stuttered, and then it came, "Lotheriel!" Fen'Harel's voice commanded attention and the battle haulted around her, dread filling her senses. He was but a few feet from her, a firm hand wrapped securely around Justice's throat, holding him so that Iri may see his eyes. He reached behind him, pulling a blade that sat at the small of his back, slowly raising it and pressing the cold Steel just below his grip. "Choose, Vhenan. Does he live, or die?" he spat, disgust clear in his tone, he was losing and he knew it. "Don't, Devotion! We must not bend to his will, sacrifices are necessary in times of war." Justice choked out, his face turning red with the lack of oxygen. She stood firm, eyes locked on Fen'Harel's as a long moment passed, and then, sadness as her expression admitted defeat, a smug smirk tugging at Fen'Harel lips. 

She dropped her weapons and closed her rift, his smirk turning to a smile, dripping with satisfaction, he had won. "Don't! Don't you fucking dare!" Justice pleaded against her decision, but Iri stepped forward despite him. When she reached him, Fen'Harel cast Justice aside, effortlessly tossing him to the ground where he gasped to regain his breath, reaching towards Iri in desperation. A confused murmur went through her forces and Fenris moved forward, only to find Fen'Harel had erected a barrier that he would not be able to puncture. "No, not like this, not after everything we've been through. You must fight, Vhenan." he called to her, palms pressed flat against the barrier. "You are defeated, my little wolf. Your saviour has abandoned you, abandoned herself. It would seem the many do not outweigh the few, for she has forsaken you all in the name of one man." Fen'Harel mocked, his condescending tone causing Iri's skin to crawl at the implication.

Her eyes bore into Fen'Harel's, standing before her maker without fear in her heart, allowing him to kiss her when he stepped forward and found her lips. When he pulled back, a glint of that familiar softness flashed in his eyes and she reached to cup his cheek, "All things must come at a price, emma lath." she whispered, pulling a confused look from him as she turned to face Fenris. He gazed at her, agony painting his features, "Why?" he breathed, pleading for her to help him understand. She could not have forsaken them, would not, had she truly known all along. "Ar lath ma, ma'fen." she whispered, her voice cracking slightly as she reached to remove her hood. His face twisted as her brands lit and Fen'Harel gasped, stepping away as fear came to his eyes, "Vhenan, no!" he shouted, catching sight of the rune on the back of her neck. She had used his affections against him, weaving her spell in his distraction, and now, there was no turning back. 

She turned, allowing her magic to flow, reaching for her foci as she concentrated her power and directed it to her maker. He cried out in a howl somewhere between rage and pain, but the pain won and he doubled over, gripping at the sides of his head. An invisable wind engulfed them, whipping at her cloak as her power grew, the glow of her brands reaching a blinding light as she appeared to become translucent. She used her foci as a syphon, leaching the darkness from his body and channeling it into the medallion Hawke had given her, the one that contained Mythal. Before she had finished, the crystal it held began to crack, unable to sustain the power she demanded of it and shattered, filling the space around them, contained by the barrier. No turning back, she reminded herself as she began to absorb the hostile magic within herself, taking the burden of the darkness as he own.

When she was nearly through, Fen'Harel regained his composure and staggered into an upright position, a look of horror painting his features. Chaos was reigning around her, the panicked cries of those she loved drowned out by the deafening sound of the power that coursed through her veins. Fen'Harel was shouting, his creamy skin no longer tarnished as she relieved him of the chains that had held him, but she could not hear his words. His eyes began to well with tears as he reached for her, his hands passing through as he desperately attempted to counter her spell. He dropped his barrier to allow the others to aid him and for a moment she felt swallowed by their magics, but in the end, their efforts were for not. She smiled peacefully, feeling the end, her body letting go as she broke apart into a million tiny specs of light that burst outward before slamming back into themselves. 

The force had knocked them back and when the dust settled, there stood Anaris, stunned and confused as to what had transpired. Fenris stared at Fen'Harel, blinking in disbelief as shock set in, turning to anger as he shook his head and lunged towards him, his fist colliding with the side of his face. He grabbed the front of his tunic, hitting him repeatedly, losing himself to rage, "What have you done?" he growled, fighting the arms that wrapped around him, pulling him away from his enemy. Anaris held true, still struggling to understand the situation as he turned Fenris to face him, "Fenris, stop!" he pleaded, eyes darting around at the stricken looks painted on the armies faces. "He killed her." Fenris sobbed, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks, "This is your doing!" he growled, thrusting his finger towards the beaten and bloodied Fen'Harel. He did not deny his guilt, she had told him, all things must come at a price, but this was not the price he had wanted, his heart should not have paid for his mistakes. Hot tears flooded his vision as they began to pour from his pained eyes, a hole boring itself into his chest as he fought the urge to vomit. 

When Fenris collapsed, Anaris allowed Anders to take him into his arms, approaching Fen'Harel and dragging him to his feet. "Bring her back!" he demanded, his iron grip clutching at Fen'Harel's arms, shaking him violently when he did not answer. "Bring her back!" he repeated through clenched teeth, leaning in close enough that his hot breath warmed Fen'Harel's face. "I can not." he whispered defeated, crumpling back to the ground when Anaris released him, taking a step back as realization hit. "Kill me." Fen'Harel begged, desperate to find release from the anguish the filled his heart, he should pay. Anaris glared down at him, his chest becoming tight as he was flooded with emotion, Iri had offered him kindness, love, and she had used her sacrifice to restore him...you shall be preserved... "No. You will live with what you have done, that is your punishment, maker." his voice dripped with contempt and he spat on the man before turning away, a shimmer of light catching his eye. Bending down, he retrieved the object, the bracket he'd gifted Iri, a vision of the spell he'd witnessed in the garden flashing through his mind. Instantly he understood and he shook his head sadly before moving to retrieve her foci and the blades she had willingly lain down.

He helped Anders gather Fenris, steadying him together in his state of hysteria, leaving Fen'Harel to mourn alone as the others collected the wounded. When all that had survived had retrieved those who had not, Anaris opened the portal that would take them home. With heavy hearts and their heads hung low, they passed through, sharing in the sorrow that plagued this day with its face of victory. Victory, could they truly consider it such in the lose of one who had meant so much, disproved her maker one last time. In her eyes, the needs of the many most certainly outweighed those of the few and she had given her life willingly to ensure that the people may flourish. Stripped Fen'Harel of his darkness and left him without his ability to destroy and in doing so, denied him the power to create as well, crushing the hearts of those who loved her. She had known all along, from the moment her magic had returned to her, granting the gift of foresight and despite it all, she choose to follow this path.

The city would go into mourning, orchestrating a celebration of life, that would have been what she'd wanted, remembered as she was with words spoken in her honor in the days to come. Each soul in the city had released a latern into the midnight sky, illuminating the darkness, immortalizing the light that had shone within her. A memorial was erected, a statue carved by Dagna's very hands, intricate details depicting her as the people remembered. A glimmer of hope in their times of darkness, the saviour that had set the people free and it would never be void of offerings in the years to come. Fenris would never fully recover, the lose of ones heart can never truly mend and not a moment passed that he didn't yearn for her in her absence at his side. But never the less, the people did flourish and they witnessed her dream take shape as the veil continued to slowly dissolve with the passing years, restoring what had been lost for millenia.

As for Fen'Harel, he was abandoned by his sentinels as they ventured into the new world and found a place among the people. He would suffer in solitude, living with what he had done, denying the world of his greatest creation. If only he'd listened, trusted in his heart when she'd spoken of a better way, but alas, he had not and now he stood once more, a lone wolf, swallowed by the darkness.

THE END.


End file.
